Há coisas que nem o tempo pode curar
by vanessamatos
Summary: Há feridas que nem o tempo pode curar. Lisa Cuddy e Gregory House se conheceram quando ainda eram jovens. Tiveram um curto e intenso romance. Contudo, esse romance teve um fruto. E a jovem Lisa foi obrigada a abrir mão daquilo que mais amou na vida. Anos
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Há coisa que nem o tempo pode curar**

**Pos Position Fetal (3X17)**

**Classificação: T**

**Sinopse:**

_Há feridas que nem o tempo pode curar. Lisa Cuddy e Gregory House se conheceram quando ainda eram jovens. Tiveram um curto e intenso romance. Contudo, esse romance teve um fruto. E a jovem Lisa foi obrigada a abrir mão daquilo que mais amou na vida. Anos depois seu passado retorna intensamente fazendo a médica a tomar uma difícil e dolorosa decisão._

**Capitulo 1**

Noite fria em Princeton. Ventos fortes sobravam derrubando as últimas folhas restantes nas inúmeras árvores espalhadas pela cidade. Uma neve fina caia cobrindo os carros estacionados pelas avenidas. Já era tarde mais ainda havia pessoas caminhando agasalhadas rumo as suas casas.

A doutora Lisa Cuddy havia chegado a pouco em casa. O dia que passou fora crucial. Tinha salvado mãe e filho, agiu seguido seu instinto, pra ela fez o que era pra ser feito, mas as últimas palavras ditas pelo House ainda ecoavam em sua mente.

Não era a primeira fez que escutasse algo rudi e estúpido dito por ele. Fazia apenas alguns dias que lhe criticou usando aquilo que mais lhe afligia: a maternidade. Mas, as palavras ditas hoje ainda doíam. 

"_Você deixou seu instinto materno falar mais alto e quase matou duas pessoas"_

Martelava em sua mente essas palavras. Perguntava-se ele não estava certo. Tinha um segredo, se ele soubesse a verdade detrás dessa obsessão talvez compreendesse o seu lado. 

Dar uma golada no chocolate quente. De fundo uma música clássica tocava. Põe a xícara na mesinha de centro, cobre-se com uma coberta de lã vermelha, e fica a relembrar aquilo que machucava seu coração. O segredo jamais revelado. 

Regride aos seus 20 e poucos anos. Na época que havia realizado seu maior sonho, e é claro da sua família, entrado pra faculdade de medicina. Na tão sonhada Universidade de Michigan. A época em que eles havia se cruzado e seus destinos traçados.

_Fazia apenas alguns meses que estava em Michigan. Não conhecia quase ninguém, a não ser a sua colega de quarto, uma jovem aspirante à atriz, as duas tornaram-se em pouco tempo amigas. Dedicada como sempre, Lisa passava todo o tempo entre as aulas e os estudos. Eram raras as ocasiões que saia do quarto sem ser pra ir pra aula._

_O inverno naquele ano chegou chuvoso. E cada dia aumentava a quantidade de poças de água espalhadas pelo Campus, sem falar da neve acumulada. O despertado não havia tocado naquela manhã e tinha um exame super difícil naquele dia. Andava apressada pelo Campus, quando um jovem montado numa moto passa rapidamente por ela molhando-a por inteira._

_Cuddy: Droga! Era só o que faltava... Idiota!_

_O jovem para a moto. No meio da rua, e fica esperando-a. Lisa desde pequena fora briguenta e não ia deixar esse episodio passar sem tirar satisfação com o rapaz._

_Aproxima-se dele._

_Cuddy: Não olha por onde anda seu idiota?_

_Ele nada diz. Tirar o capacete, e ela pode finalmente encara-lo. Era um jovem bastante bonito, tinha uma barba por fazer, que lhe dava um ar de serio, os olhos eram azuis como o mar, os lábios bem vermelhos. Ele encara a jovem, abre um sorriso._

_Cuddy: O gato comeu sua língua?_

_House: Não um gato... Uma gata... Desculpe não lhe vi... Sinto muito pelo banho..._

_Nossa, o sorriso dele era contagiante, a raiva que sentia sumiu completamente. Então teve ação apenas de retribuir um sorriso._

_House: Nossa... E sorrindo fica mais linda..._

_Cuddy: É um conquistador barato..._

_House: Nossa! Elogiou-te e recebo isso em troca? Garota malvada..._

_O modo como ele falava despertava nela sentimentos nunca vivenciados. Nem lembrou que tinha uma prova naquele instante._

_House: Meu nome é Gregory e o seu?_

_Cuddy: Lisa..._

_House: Prazer Lisa... Está indo pra Universidade?_

_Cuddy: Sim..._

_House: Devo-lhe uma carona... Sobe ai na moto..._

_Ela pensou em recusa, contudo, estava super atrasada e se não corresse ia ser reprovada na matéria._

_Cuddy: Aceito... Apenas por que estou atrasada..._

_House: Hum... Só por isso?_

_Cuddy: Só..._

_House: Vou fingir que acredito..._

_Gregory entrega o capacete a ela. Ela coloca-o. E senta-se na moto._

_House: Segura firme!_

_Ele pega as mãos dela, e põe em sua cintura. Fazendo-a abraçá-lo. E liga a moto. Durante o caminho, Lisa delirava, o cheiro do xampu dele, exalado pelos seus fios de cabelo, era adocicado. E estava enfeitiçando a jovem. Pena que o caminho era curto. _

_Gregory estaciona. Ela desce e entrega o capacete._

_Cuddy: Muito obrigada..._

_House: Não precisa agradecer... Quando quiser carona sabe a quem pedir..._

_Cuddy: Adeus..._

_House: Adeus? Não! Até mais..._

_Ela riu da cara que ele fez. E entrou correndo no prédio. Ao entrar na sala todos já estavam com o exame na mão. O professor após um sermão entregou o seu. _

_Após o exame. Passa na biblioteca onde apanha uns livros. Andava pensativa pelos corredores. O jovem motoqueiro, não saia da sua cabeça. Estava tão distraída que não viu o rapaz na sua frente e acabou esbarrando derrubando os livros que carregava._

_House: Nossa... Acho que hoje é o dia de nos esbarrar..._

_Cuddy: Você de novo..._

_House: Não precisa disfarçar... Sei que está contente em me ver... Radiante na verdade..._

_Cuddy: Olha minha cara de felicidade..._

_Gregory ajuda-a a recolher os livros caídos._

_House: Hum... Então faz medicina..._

_Cuddy: Algo contra?_

_House: Não... _

_Nesse momento umas jovens bastante atraentes chamam pelo Gregory._

_**House!**_

_Cuddy: Você é o famoso House?_

_House: Já ouviu falar de mim?_

_Cuddy: Todas as garotas de Michigan falam de você..._

_House: Sei que sou irresistível..._

_Cuddy: Não é nem um pouco modesto..._

_House entrega os livros a ela._

_House: Preciso ir... O dever me chama... Bem... Esbarramos-nos por ai..._

_Cuddy: Espero que não..._

_House sai rindo. O jovem em pouco tempo havia encantado a estudante. Mas, sabia da reputação de mulherengo dele, então achou melhor manter distância. Contudo, o destino durante aquela semana os fez se esbarrem mais vezes, e nos meses que seguiam mais ainda._

_Durante os rápidos momentos juntos. Sempre um era sarcástico com o outro ou acabavam arrancado risos do outro. Os jovens não entendiam, mas havia algo naqueles encontros casuais que mexiam fortemente com seus sentimentos._

_Gregory passou a andar a procura dela. Havia colocado uns dos amigos a vigiá-la. Então, os encontros não eram ao acaso como a Lisa imaginava._

_Rapidamente o fim do semestre chegou. Era o último semestre pra o Gregory. Iria ter um super baile na Universidade. Todas as garotas estavam disputando no tapa a companhia dele, o qual renegou a todos os pedidos._

_Era um fim de tarde. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte. Lisa estava sentada numa das mesas que havia espalhadas pelo Campus lendo um artigo, quando alguém puxa o papel tirando sua concentração._

_Cuddy: Só podia ser você... Devolva-me! Seu retardado..._

_House: Retardado... Nossa... Os xingamentos estão evoluindo..._

_Cuddy: Não tem outra pessoa pra abusar?_

_House: Você sabe que é a minha preferida..._

_Cuddy: Ah ta..._

_House: Mas, não vim aqui pra te pentelhar... _

_Cuddy: Não! Oh... É pra me senti lisonjeada?_

_House: Claro que sim..._

_Cuddy: Que me devolver meu artigo e sumir?_

_House: Pode deixar que lhe devolvo... Mas, só depois que aceitar ir ao baile comigo..._

_Cuddy: Ir ao baile com você? Hahahaha... Conta outra piada..._

_House: Nossa... Minha companhia lhe desagrada tanto assim? Magoei..._

_Gregory faz uma cara de desapontado. Lisa sente um pouco de culpa, odiava vê-lo assim, não queria admitir, mas tinha se apaixonado perdidamente pelo jovem._

_Cuddy: Mesmo se aceitasse, já tenho par..._

_House: Hum... O Jason Trenton?_

_Cuddy: É o Jason, como você sabe?_

_House: Acabei de trocar sua companhia por mil dólares..._

_Cuddy: O Jason me vendeu?_

_House: Não você, mas a sua companhia..._

_Cuddy: Idiota..._

_House: Ele é..._

_Cuddy: Você também é... Como é que comercializam assim? E ainda por mil dólares... Esse é o preço que vale a minha companhia? Que dizer que valo mil dólares... Ótimo..._

_House: Claro que não... Não tem dinheiro no mundo que compre sua companhia... Por que não há preço... Só que o idiota não sabe disso... Então acabei lucrando nessa transação..._

_Cuddy: Lucrando? Quem disse? Não vou ao baile contigo..._

_House: Então vou te pentelhar esses dias que faltam... Espalhar cartazes pela Universidade... Pinta seu nome nos banheiros... Entra gritando: Lisa vai ao baile comigo! Em todas as suas aulas..._

_Cuddy: Fala serio?_

_House: O que você acha? Quer arriscar?_

_Cuddy: Está bem vou com você..._

_House: Oba!_

_Ele entrega o artigo a ela. E pega uma sacola que havia trazido._

_House: Pronto... E isso aqui é pra você..._

_Lisa abre a sacola e tira de lá um belíssimo vestido preto._

_Cuddy: O que significa isso?_

_House: Quero que vá com isso... É lindo que nem você... Não terá outra mulher como você na festa... Será a mais linda..._

_Cuddy: Obrigada..._

_House: Pego lhe no seu alojamento às 20 horas... Até lá..._

_Cuddy: Até..._

_Assim que o jovem sumiu por entre as árvores. Lisa abriu um enorme sorriso. Iria ao baile com ele. Sentiu-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo naquele instante. Pega suas coisas e ruma pra seu quarto precisava contar a sua amiga a novidade._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Lisa Cuddy continuava estirada no seu sofá, toda enrolada, o frio a cada segundo aumentava mais. O calor produzido pela queima da madeira na sua lareira não estava sendo suficiente pra manter o local aquecido. Contudo, a médica estava perdida em seus pensamentos, as lembranças do passado eram dolorosas, mas, era o único modo de te-lo novamente, sonhando acordada mantinha acessa a chama da paixão que sentia.

_Os dias que antecediam o grande Baile passaram vagarosamente para a jovem Lisa, nem mesmo as provas finais conseguiram tirar da sua mente o tão sonhado dia. Desde o encontro no Campus que não havia visto o Gregory novamente, pensou ate que ele tinha esquecido do convite que lhe fizera, contudo, um dia antes da festa recebera um bilhete confirmado a grande noite._

_O grande dia finalmente havia chegado. Estava a horas se produzindo, sua grande amiga Flora lhe ajudava nessa tarefa._

_Flora: Está linda Lisa! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isso? Também preciso usar o banheiro..._

_Cuddy: Calma... Só mais um pouco de maquiagem... Agora sim... _

_Flora: O House vai cai pra trás quando lhe vê..._

_Cuddy: Estou tremendo de ansiedade..._

_Flora: Relaxe amiga! Ele lhe escolheu entre as milhares de sanguessugas que vivem atrás dele... _

_Cuddy: Por quê? _

_Flora: Realmente não sabe? Ele está gamado em você... Vive atrás de ti pelo Campus..._

_Cuddy: Nossos encontros são ao acaso..._

_Flora: Realmente acredita nisso? Está na cara que não..._

_Cuddy: Será?_

_Flora: Vou lhe dar um conselho de amiga... Curta essa noite sem medo... Aproveita... _

_Nesse instante escutam batidas na porta._

_Cuddy: É ele..._

_Flora: Vai lá atender seu homem... Huahuahua... Vou tomar uma ducha, te vejo no baile..._

_Cuddy: Até mais amiga..._

_Flora: Arrasa garota!_

_Cuddy caminha em direção a porta, sua mente fervia. Suas mãos suavam de nervosismo. Nunca havia se sentido assim na vida. Já havia tido alguns namorados durante o colegial, mas com o Gregory era diferente._

_Adorava sua companhia. Quando estavam juntos o tempo parava. Sentia-se feliz. _

_Respira fundo e abre a porta._

_Ele trajava um smoking preto e trazia na mão uma rosa vermelha. Seus olhos estavam mais azuis que o normal, e o sorriso que abriu quando a viu, fez seu coração disparar._

_House: Nossa! Ficou mais linda do que poderia ter imaginado..._

_Cuddy: Também não está nada mal..._

_House: Isso é pra você..._

_Ele entrega a rosa vermelha._

_Cuddy: Que gentil... Obrigada!_

_House: Viu! Sou boa pessoa..._

_Cuddy: É... Nada mal... _

_House: Vamos!_

_Uni suas mãos._

_Cuddy: Vamos!_

_House: A limusine nos espera..._

_Cuddy: Limusine?_

_House: Eu e uns amigos alugamos pra chegamos em grande estilo..._

_Cuddy: Nossa..._

_Descem de mãos dadas. Todas as pessoas que se encontravam no caminho do prédio até a rua onde a limusine estava estacionada olhavam pra os dois. Estavam incrivelmente belos._

_O motorista da limusine abre a porta. Gregory dar passagem pra ela e entra em seguida. Lisa não conhecia nenhum dos estudantes que se estavam ali, havia visto alguns pelo Campus, mas nunca trocou uma palavra com eles._

_Gregory não desgrudava sua mão da dela, e isso lhe dava uma enorme confiança. Nem os olhares de reprovação das jovens tiravam a gloria do momento. Contudo, não via a hora do carro parar e ela sair daquele recinto._

_Após alguns minutos, finalmente a Limusine estaciona. E eles saíram do veiculo. _

_O local onde o Baile estava ocorrendo era um galpão antigo. Uma banda tocava uma variedade de músicas, e quase todos os estudantes da universidade encontravam-se dançando ou bebendo em seu interior._

_Quando os dois adentraram o local, vários olhares acompanham-os. Podia se ouvi os murmúrios. O nervosismo tomou conta da jovem, odiava ser o centro das atenções, e percebeu que durante toda a noite todos na festa iriam comentar sobre eles._

_House: Algum problema?_

_Cuddy: Não, nenhum..._

_House: Não aprendeu a mentir ainda? Mente muito mal..._

_Cuddy: Não consigo mesmo menti pra ti... É mestre nesse assunto..._

_House: O que te afligi minha linda?_

_Lisa olha no fundo daqueles lindos olhos azuis._

_Cuddy: Todos estão falando de nós..._

_House: Bando de invejosos... Só porque a mulher mais linda da festa está comigo..._

"_**Deus... Se ele continuar sendo esse fofo... Não sei se resisto aos seus encantos"**_

_Lisa abre um enorme sorriso._

"_**Adoro esse sorriso"**_

_Cuddy: Obrigada!_

_House: Quer beber alguma coisa?_

_Cuddy: Sim..._

_Gregory a puxa até a mesa das bebidas. E pega uma vodka com limão pra ela, e uma cerveja pra ele._

_House: Vamos brindar?_

_Cuddy: A quer?_

_House: A nós... Aos nossos encontros ao acaso... A essa noite que está apenas começando..._

_Lisa brinda com ele._

_Os dois bebiam enquanto se olhavam intensamente. Os olhos azuis estavam concentrados um no outro._

_A banda começa toca a música Endless Love num ritmo bem lento..._

"_**My love, there's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright  
My first love, you're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make"**_

_House: Dança comigo?_

_Cuddy: Não sei dança..._

_House: Ótimo... Porque também não sei..._

_Gregory pega o copo de vodka da mão dela e põe em uma mesa. E a leva lentamente até a pista de dança._

"_**And I  
I want to share, all my love with you  
No one else will do...  
And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love"**_

_...Põe ambas das mãos na cintura dela. Ela entrelaça seus braços no pescoço dele. Movimentam-se lentamente._

"_**Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
Forever  
I´ll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms"**_

_Aos poucos, Gregory vai encostando sua cabeça na dela. Colando seus corpos. Podia senti o cheiro adocicado que o corpo dela exalava. Isso estava fazendo seus hormônios trabalharem rapidamente. Ele aproveita a oportunidade e sussurra algumas palavras._

_House: Você está me deixando louco..._

_Ela nada diz, apenas sorri timidamente._

"_**And love, oh, love  
I'll be a fool, for you,  
I'm sure, you know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind"**_

_Lentamente, Gregory começa a dar beijos suaves no pescoço dela, enquanto que com as mãos percorre a extensão das suas costas. _

"_**'Cause you, you mean the world to me  
Oh, I know / I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love"**_

_O corpo de Lisa já não respondia. Tentava manter-se firme, mas os desejos retraídos estavam sendo aos poucos liberados. _

"_**Oooh, and love, oh, love  
I'll be that fool, for you,  
I'm sure, you know I don't mind  
Oh you know - I don't mind"**_

_A única reação que seu corpo esbanjou foi um longo e prazeroso gemido._

"_**And, YES, you'll be the only one  
'Cause NO one can deny, this love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love, my love, my love  
My endless love"**_

_O que foi suficiente pra ele. Começou a se dedicar à tarefa de lhe dar carinho. Beijava e mordiscava lentamente a orelha, enquanto que percorria com as mãos suas coxas. _

_A banda trocava as músicas, mas nenhum dos dois estava notando, encontravam-se anestesiado com o momento._

_Lisa começou a retribuir o carinho. Desce lentamente as mãos do pescoço dele, começa a passá-las pelas costas, e fica repetindo o gesto constantemente._

_Após alguns minutos nesse jogo de sedução._

_House: Vamos sair daqui?_

_Cuddy: Pra onde?_

_House: Confia em mim?_

_Cuddy: Não sei se devo..._

_House: Prometo que não vai se arrepender..._

_Ele afasta seus corpos, e estende a mão. Ela encara seus lindos olhos. E segura na mão. _

_A pista estava lotada. Caminham devagar em direção a saída dos fundos. A luz nessa região estava fraca pra dar um clima romântico na pista de dança. O local também estava vazio. Gregory a conduz até a porta, mas em vez de abri-la, a prensa de costas na mesma._

_Vai aos poucos encostando seu corpo nela, demonstrando o quanto que estava "ansioso". Ao senti-lo contra seu corpo, uma onda quente invadiu todo o seu corpo. Apenas solta um gemido abafado._

_Passa sua face lentamente pelo pescoço dela. E sua barba por fazer provoca nela uma sensação maravilhosa. Começa a chupar a região com muita vontade, deixando alguns roxos na área. Enquanto que com as mãos vai percorrendo a coxa dela, por cima e por debaixo do vestido._

_Ao sentir a pele dele em encontro com a sua o corpo da Lisa vai ficando mole, totalmente entregue a ele. Então num único movimento vira-a na sua direção, seus olhos estão um fixo no outro. Vai aos poucos juntando suas faces, e seus lábios se encontram, trocando um beijo quente e longo. O primeiro beijo._

_Sugam um os lábios do outro com veracidade. Ela chega a dar uma mordiscada de leve, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro. Só se separam quando o ar foi necessário._

_A respiração estava a mil, o sangue percorria suas veias com uma velocidade intensa. Encontravam-se ofegante. O desejo era nítido em ambas as faces. _

_Ele encosta seu corpo repleto de desejo no dela. E sussurra em seu ouvido._

_House: Temos que sair daqui logo... Senão vou cometer uma loucura..._

_Cuddy: Concordo plenamente..._

_Ele antes de segura sua mão novamente, uni seus lábios, trocando outro beijo quente e longo. Depois seguem de mãos dadas e saem rapidamente do local._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Lisa estava cada instante mais em transe. Sua mente estava em outro lugar, em outra época. Lembra-se daquela noite especial enchia seu coração de felicidade, mesmo sabendo que depois uma onda de tristeza iria tomar conta da sua alma.

_Os dois jovens andavam rapidamente pelo Campus. Riam compulsivamente do momento. O desejo que seus corpos e suas almas estavam sentindo era intenso._

_House: Por aqui..._

_Cuddy: Pra onde está me levando?_

_House: Segredo!!_

_Viram a esquerda e chegam em frente ao Ginásio de Esportes da Universidade._

_Cuddy: O ginásio? Por que me trouxe aqui?_

_House: Era o lugar mais perto..._

_Cuddy: Hahaha..._

_Contudo, havia um enorme portão de ferro na entrada do Ginásio..._

_Cuddy: Espero que tenha a chave do local..._

_House: Não... Mas, tenho uma idéia..._

_Cuddy: Qual?_

_House: É só pular..._

_Cuddy: Enlouqueceu?_

_Gregory cola novamente seu corpo no dela. E sussurra em seu ouvido._

_House: Está me deixando subindo pelas paredes... Então subir isso ai vai ser fácil..._

"_**Ele está me enlouquecendo..."**_

_Gregory ainda "colado" nela._

_House: Então?_

_Lisa nada fala só balança a cabeça positivamente. Ele abre um enorme sorriso._

_House: Primeiro as damas..._

_Cuddy: Que cavalheiro..._

_Ela responde ironicamente._

_House: Oh... Te ajudo..._

_Ele começa a auxiliá-la a pular o portão. Chega num ponto que ele pode ter uma maravilhosa visão olhando por debaixo do vestido. _

_House: Um momento... Só posso ter morrido... Isso é a visão do paraíso..._

_Ela olha pra baixo e nota o porquê da ironia._

_Cuddy: Seu pervertido..._

_House: Estou apenas apreciando aquilo que é lindo..._

_Lisa continua a subir e pula pra o outro lado. Gregory sobe também, e logo os dois estavam do outro lado. Antes de partirem para o interior do local, ele a encosta novamente, dessa vez no portão._

_Trocam um beijo ardente e cheio de paixão. Com uma das mãos, Gregory começa a percorrer as pernas dela por debaixo do vestido, provocando nela maravilhosas sensações._

_Cuddy: Se seu objetivo é me deixa louca... Parabéns... Conseguiu..._

_House: Hum... E a noite esta apenas começando... Vamos entrar antes que alguém nos veja invadindo uma instalação da universidade..._

_Cuddy: O perigo me excita..._

_House: Oh Baby! A mim também..._

_Entram no Ginásio. O mesmo estava escuro, e os dois depois de tropeçarem bastante, chegam a uma sala. Dentro havia uns tapetes de ginástica e uma mesa. Uma enorme janela permitia uma visão incrível. Uma linda Lua Cheia preenchia o céu estrelado, e clareava um pouco o local. _

_Lisa se aproxima da janela e fica admirando o grande astro estrelar. Gregory que estava atrás dela, a abraça fortemente._

_House: Nem essa lua se compara a sua beleza hoje..._

_Cuddy: Diz isso pra todas as garotas que trás pra lugares como esse?_

_House: Não... Só pra as especiais..._

_Ela vira-se._

_Carinhosamente, ele tira da face dela uns fios de cabelo que caiam. Passa seus dedos suavemente pelos lábios dela. Vai aproximando seus corpos. E lentamente encaixa seus lábios._

_Começam um beijo suave, mais intenso. A velocidade vai aumentando rapidamente, e logo estavam "devorando-se". Gregory começa a percorrer a perna dela por debaixo do vestido chegando até a nuca. Cessam o beijo rapidamente, necessitavam de ar, ela aproveita e começa a desabotoar a blusa do smoking. Ele a auxilia e joga a blusa ao chão, ficando com o peito nu._

_Volta a beijá-la intensamente. E com as mãos desce lentamente as alças do vestido. Deixa de dar atenção aos lábios, e começa a beijar o pescoço descendo pelo colo. Com as mãos começa a descer o zíper, e finalmente pode admirar seus lindos seios._

_Encara seus lindos olhos azuis. Estava ofegante, ela também. Com as mãos começa a acariciar os seios, enquanto preenchia seus lábios com um intenso beijo. Após o beijo, desce delicadamente e começa a beijar e a sugar lentamente ambos dos seios. Provocando nela, sensações jamais sentidas._

_Desce mais o vestido, tirando-o por completo. Ela agora trajava apenas uma minúscula calcinha preta. Ao vê-la vestido apenas isso, sentiu seu desejo ir às alturas. _

_Lisa não deixou barato, então, começa a desabotoar a calça deixando-o trajando apenas uma cueca branca. A qual não conseguia esconder o tamanho do desejo que sentia por ela. Essa visão fez seu tesão ir as alturas._

_Voltam a unir seus lábios. Gregory agora beijava lentamente o pescoço, colo, seios, barriga e chega à região mais sensível do corpo dela. Beija ainda pro cima da lingerie. Fazendo-a suspirar. Vai descendo lentamente a peça. Então finalmente pode ter acesso total a região._

_Lisa começa a perder o controle sobre seu corpo, então vai lentamente deitando seu tronco na mesa, permitindo a ele mais acesso a sua "intimidade". _

_Um imenso calor começa a percorrer suas extremidade. Seu fôlego vai ficando cada vez mais curto, e uma enorme onde de prazer começa a invadi sua alma._

_Ele percebe que ela estava quase entrega totalmente. Então se afasta da região, ainda estava cedo. Seu corpo estava fervendo de desejo. Inclina-se sobre o corpo dela, e beija-a suavemente._

_Seu "órgão" não se agüentava mais, precisava "respirar", então retira a cueca. Ela finalmente o sentiu contra sua pele. Fora a melhor sensação que sentiu até aquele momento. Ficam trocando caricias quentes por pouco tempo. Quando sentiu que ela estava pronta, une seus corpos. _

_Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente. Começam movimentos sincronizados e frenéticos. O local foi preenchido por gemidos altos. Ambos estavam em estado de êxtase. Não conseguiam controlar o desejo que exalava. _

_Lisa chega ao seu clímax, e após senti aquelas ondas magníficas percorrer todo o seu corpo, recebe um delicioso beijo em seus lábios. Continua se movimentando, permitindo a ele também atingi a satisfação plena. Continua com seu corpo encaixado nela. E ficam ofegantes recuperando as forças._

_Ele se afasta por pouco tempo. Pega uns tapetes e providencia uma cama provisória. A conduz lentamente e de maneira sensual pra o local, e a deita delicadamente. _

_Repetem o ato mais algumas vezes durante a madrugada até caírem exaustos, e adormecerem abraçados._

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

_Quero agradecer as meninas da comunidade Huddy pelo carinho..._

_As minhas amigas: Amanda, Chris e Lais pelos toques e pelo imenso carinho..._


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

As lembranças passavam pela sua mente, sentia-se como se estivesse vivenciando aqueles momentos novamente. E isso feria sua alma profundamente. Após os primeiros momentos de felicidade, afinal aquela noite fora especial ao extremo, senti-se amada por ele era um sensação que jamais esqueceria, e não esqueceu. Mas, após os minutos de êxtase, a dor volta com tudo. Lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. Chorava fortemente. O cobertor que a aquecia encontrava-se molhado. Ele havia conseguido leva-la ao céu e ao inferno em um curtíssimo espaço de tempo.

_Os primeiros raios solares começam a adentrar o ginásio e iluminam o rosto dos jovens amantes. Encontravam-se nus e abraçados, seus corpos totalmente molhados de suor. Gregory é o primeiro a despertar, e fica um tempo digerindo os últimos acontecimentos, alisava carinhosamente os fios de cabelo dela._

_Lisa vai despertando lentamente, e quando abre seus olhos depara-se com os dele. Ele abre um doce sorriso._

_House: Bom dia!_

_Lisa: Bom dia!_

_House: Ate na hora que está acordando é linda..._

_Lisa: Pode parar com os elogios já conseguiu o que queria..._

_House: O que eu queria?_

_Lisa: Transar comigo..._

_House: Nossa... _

_Lisa: Agora já conseguiu..._

_House: Então está insinuando que lhe levei ao baile com o propósito de terminamos a noite como terminamos?_

_Lisa: Não estou lhe recriminando... Também queria... Por isso terminamos assim..._

_House: Meu objetivo não era esse... Mas, fiquei satisfeito pelo modo como terminou... É diferente das garotas com quem costumo sair... É inteligente..._

_Lisa: Está me dizendo que sai com garotas burras..._

_House: São mais fáceis de levar pra cama... Mas, como você foi diferente..._

_Lisa: Quer mesmo que acredite nisso?_

_House: Se fosse outra garota não lhe convidaria pra tomar um café da manha comigo..._

_Lisa: Está me convidando pra tomar café da manhã?_

_House: Sim... Vou lhe levar pra seu alojamento... Tome um bom banho e se arrume ficando linda pra mim, enquanto faço o mesmo... Passo e te pego pra irmos tomar um delicioso café... Que tal?_

_Lisa esbanjou um lindo sorriso. Levantam-se... Catam suas vestimenta e seguem para a área dos alojamentos... Lisa entra de fininho no seu, de modo que não acordar-se a Flora... Toma um banho demorado, onde fica a relembra cada segundo da noite maravilhosa... _

_Tomam um café da manhã em uma padaria que havia no Campus... Riam das palhaçadas que faziam... Passam o dia todo juntos... Curtindo-se como um casal de namorados..._

_Vivenciam duas semanas maravilhosas... Só se separavam quando ela tinha que assistir aula... Terminavam a noite sempre se amando intensamente..._

_Lisa teve uma ultima prova super difícil... Passou dias a estudar pra ela, com ajuda dele... E havia conseguido a melhor nota da sala... Estava radiante de felicidade... Precisava contar a novidade pra ele... _

_Andava rapidamente pelo Campus... Bate na porta dele... Ninguém atende... Acha estranho... E quando voltava pra seu alojamento se bate com o colega de quarto dele... Bryan Carter..._

_Lisa: Hey... Bryan..._

_Bryan: Hey... Lisa..._

_Lisa: Sabe onde posso achar o Greg?_

_Bryan: Greg? O Greg já foi embora da Universidade..._

_Lisa: Embora?_

_Bryan: Sim... Hoje pela manhã... Arrumou as coisas dele e partiu... Pelo que me disse conseguiu a vaga de residente... Estava há um tempo tentando conseguir... É em um excelente hospital... Ele não lhe contou?_

_Lisa: Obrigada Bryan..._

_Ela sai atordoada... Como ele partiu sem se despedir... Sem lhe avisar que estava indo... O que eles tinham não significava nada pra ele? Se bem que nem ela sabia o que era... Estavam juntos há apenas duas semanas... As duas melhores semanas da sua vida..._

_Chega ao seu alojamento. Bate a porta com força... E cai na sua cama... Chora... Seu coração apaixonado doía... Estava dilacerado..._

_Flora que tomava um banho, ao sai presencia a cena..._

_Flora: O que foi amiga? Se deu mal na prova?_

_Lisa: Não... Pelo contrario... Conseguir uma excelente nota..._

_Flora: Então por que está chorando?_

_Lisa: Por causa daquele idiota..._

_Flora: O que o Gregory aprontou agora?_

_Lisa: Se foi..._

_Flora: Sabia que isso ia acontecer... _

_Lisa: O problema é que nem se despediu de mim... Nem me disse que estava de partida..._

_Flora: Nossa..._

_Lisa: Soube isso através do Bryan... Ele me usou e jogou fora..._

_Flora: Sempre soube da reputação dele... Se envolveu sabendo disso..._

_Lisa: Mas, ele era tão carinhoso comigo... Essas duas semanas foram magníficas... Ele me levou ao céu... _

_O choro fica mais forte..._

_Flora: Calma... Vai encontrar outro cara que saiba lhe valorizar..._

_Lisa: Eu o amo..._

_Flora: O Ama? Como pode amar alguém em tão pouco tempo?_

_Lisa: Não sei... Só sei que o amo..._

_Flora: Amiga... Vai ter que ser forte... O Gregory House só ama a si mesmo..._

_Lisa: É, eu sei... Está doendo muito agora, mas vou superar... Mas, preciso extravasar essa tristeza..._

_Flora: Chora... Faz bem..._

_Ela deita no colo da amiga... E desaba a chora... Chora como uma criança... Chora como uma mulher apaixonada que teve o coração despedaçado._

Essas lembranças traziam à torna toda a tristeza adormecida pelo tempo. O destino tinha dado um jeito de trazer o House de volta a sua vida. Repetia todos os dias pra si mesma que tinha contratado-o por que era um excelente médico, que fazia suas vontades por que era o certo a si fazer naquela situação, mas sabia que no fundo fez e fazia isso tudo por que o amor que sentia por ele não diminuiu com o tempo, só aumentava.

O amava e sabia disso, por isso a tristeza, por isso a dor. O choro aumentava, a dor dilacerava... E assim acaba sendo vencida pelo cansaço e adormece...

O dia amanhece em Princeton... Ela encontrava-se adormecida no sofá... As cinzas da madeira na lareira ainda queimavam... Os raios solares começam a iluminar sua face, mas nada dela despertar... Isso só ocorre quando o celular toca... O alarme havia funcionado...

Com o corpo dolorido, devido à posição, e o coração doendo... Levanta-se... Estava muito cansada, havia adormecido já próximo do amanhecer... Fazia dias que dormia mal... E seu corpo estava começando a demonstrar os sintomas disso...

Vai ate o banheiro onde toma uma deliciosa ducha quente... O frio ainda era evidente na cidade... Mesmo com o sol fazia frio nessa época do ano... Após um relaxante banho, arruma-se, toma um café rápido pra acordar, e segue para o hospital...

O trânsito estava horrível... E isso contribui pra aumentar seu mau humor... Chega super atrasada... E acaba se encontrando com ele... O mesmo tinha acabado de entrar no elevador, e sorri pra ela... Como amava esse sorriso...

Ele põe a bengala na porta impedindo a entrada dela...

House: Está cheio... Pega o próximo...

Ela viu que era mentira, havia apenas ele no elevador... Força lhe faltou pra argumentar, resolve deixar pra lá... Nada responde...

House: Está da TPM? Ou doente? Está muito calada...

Finalmente quebra o silêncio...

Lisa: Nada que seja da sua conta... E pode pegar o elevador pra si... Vou de escada...

Ele estranhou... Percebeu que a mesma estava chateada... Lisa segue para a escada e sobe em direção a sua sala... Dar ordens a sua secretária de não ser incomodada por ninguém...

House segue pra sua sala, onde os seus subordinados tentavam diagnosticar um caso novo... Senta-se em uma das cadeiras enquanto Chase, Cameron e Foreman debatiam seus pontos de vista a cerca da doença apresentada pelo paciente...

House estava pensativo... Por mais que tenta-se dizer pra si mesmo que não, se preocupava com ela, e muito... Doía vê-la daquela forma... E achava que sabia o real motivo da tristeza da Lisa...

"_**Ela ficou chateada com meus últimos insultos... Não devia ter dito que ela seria uma péssima mãe... Ser mãe é o maior sonho dela..." **_

Cameron: House!

E trazido de volta à realidade...

House: O que é?

Chase: O que faremos?

House: Façam os exames...

Foreman: Que exames? Nem sabemos que doença procurar...

House: Geralmente ou é auto-imune ou uma infecção... Façam exames pra descartar um dos dois... E quando souber qual deles não é... Aplica a medicação indicada pra o outro...

Cameron: Mas...

House: Mas nada... Vão...

Os três saem irritados deixando o médico sozinho... House fica a pensar nela... E no quanto a Lisa era especial pra ele...

Em outro canto do hospital...

A doutora Lisa Cuddy tentava ler uns documentos administrativos, mas sua mente estava longe... Lembra-se dos momentos ao lado dele quando jovem trazia a torna o maior erro que cometeu na vida... Um erro que doía ate hoje... Um erro que a fazia chorar quase todas as noites desde que havia cometido...

Ter se envolvido com ele... Ele ter abandonado-a e ferido seu coração... Nada disso se comparava... Nada disso doía mais do que o seu erro...

**TBC**

_**Quero agradecer a Amada pela força e dicas e as meninas da comunidade Huddy no orkut pelo carinho...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Fecha a pasta onde os documentos estavam... A cabeça latejava... Abre uma das gavetas e tira de lar umas aspirinas, toma com o resto da água que havia em um copo em cima da mesa... Levanta, fecha a cortina e apaga a luz da sala, deixando tudo às escuras... Deita no sofá...

Tenta relaxar... Mais as lembranças não deixam...

_Uns meses haviam passado desde que ele havia partido... Mas ainda doía como se tivesse sido naquele momento... Tentou concentrar todos os seus pensamentos e forças nos estudos, contudo, essa tarefa não era fácil... Sempre se pegava chorando pelos cantos..._

_Tinha conseguido um estágio na Universidade pra ganhar créditos extras... Auxiliava o professor nas aulas de Anatomia... Sua função era abrir os cadáveres e deixa-los prontos para as aulas práticas..._

_Adorava essa função... Ali solitária no laboratório... Ouvindo a musica que saia de um radio velho... Podia sofrer sem ser incomodada... Preparava um corpo pra a aula de mais tarde, quando começa a senti-se tonta, um mal está repentino... Havia alguns dias que estava assim... Sem apetite, vomitando e se sentindo tonta... Senta-se em uma das cadeiras que havia no local..._

"_**Isso não está certo... Há alguma errada comigo..."**_

_Lava o rosto numa pia... E olha-se no espelho... Estava pálida... Volta e consegue terminar a tarefa... Quando chega ao seu quarto... A Flora ensaiava umas falas pra uma peça... E ela segue direto para o banheiro onde vomitar um monte..._

_Flora: Lisa... Está bem?_

_Lisa: Estou... É só um mal estar..._

_Flora: Faz dias que está assim... Tem certeza que não sabe o que é? Nem desconfia?_

_Lisa: Está insinuando o que estou pensando?_

_Flora: Quando você e o Gregory transaram usaram preservativos?_

_Lisa: Sim... Quer dizer... Só não usamos na primeira vez... Lá no ginásio..._

_Flora: Dois estudantes de medicina e comentem um vacilo desses... Não sabem o que é sexo seguro?_

_Lisa: Foi tudo muito rápido..._

_Flora: Agora é oficial... Está grávida..._

_Lisa: Não... Não pode ser..._

_Flora: Vamos tirar a prova... Fica ai que já volto..._

_Lisa: Aonde vai?_

_Flora: Comprar um teste de gravidez..._

_Flora sai deixando uma Lisa nervosa e medrosa... Quando retorna trás consigo 3 testes de gravidez de marcas diferentes..._

_Flora: É só mijar agora..._

_Lisa: Aja xixi pra tudo isso..._

_Lisa bebe muita água e quando a bexiga estava cheia, faz os testes..._

_Flora: Meus parabéns... Os 3 deram positivos... Será mamãe em breve..._

_Lisa: Parabéns? Isso é um pesadelo..._

_Flora: Vai ter que procura-lo..._

_Lisa: Nunca... Acha mesmo que ele assumiria um filho?_

_Flora: Não..._

_Lisa: O erro foi meu... Tenho que encontrar uma solução sem envolver ele..._

_Os dias que passaram foram apreensivos... Ela tinha que tomar uma decisão... O ano letivo estava chegando ao fim... E Lisa ainda não havia encontrado um modo de resolver a situação... Teria uma criança logo e não sabia como lidar com isso..._

_Ainda bem que com a chegada das férias iria pra casa, sabia que seus pais lhe ajudariam a tomar uma decisão..._

_Chega em casa calada e apreensiva... É recebida com festa pelos seus pais... Às vezes ser filha única tinha suas vantagens... Sua mãe havia preparado um delicioso jantar... Ela sobe pra seu quarto pra tomar uma ducha... Durante o banho chora... Após um tempo desce decidida a abrir o jogo com eles..._

_Encontrava-se na mesa com seus pais._

_Lucia Cuddy: Filha... Bom tê-la em casa..._

_Thomas Cuddy: Como vai a faculdade?_

_Lisa: Bem..._

_Lisa "brincava" com a comida... O prato estava cheio... Não comia nada..._

_Lucia: A comida está ruim?_

_Lisa: Não... É que estou sem fome..._

_Thomas: Está pálida... Algum problema?_

_Lucia: Conheço-te... Tem algo errado com você..._

_Lisa põe o talher ao lado do prato... E olha seriamente pra os pais..._

_Lisa: Sim... Tem um problema... Há algo errado comigo..._

_Os pais também põem os talheres de lado... E passam a olhar seriamente para a filha..._

_Lisa: Estou grávida..._

_Lucia: Grávida!!_

_Thomas: Como isso aconteceu?_

_Lisa: Como isso acontece pai... Acontecendo... Cometi um erro..._

_Thomas: Mando-lhe pra uma excelente Universidade pra você em vez de estudar e tornar-se uma médica... Engravidar?_

_Lucia: Quem é o pai?_

_Lisa: Não importa quem é... Só importa que seja meu... Só meu filho..._

_Thomas: Quer estragar sua vida? Não tem condições de sustentar uma criança sozinha... E seu sonho de ser médica? Vai abrir mão disso?_

_Lisa: Posso fazer as duas coisas..._

_Thomas: Uma filha minha não será mãe solteira..._

_Lisa: O que está insinuando papai?_

_Thomas: Não terá essa criança..._

_Lisa bate com força na mesa..._

_Lisa: Só pode está brincando..._

_Thomas: Não moçinha..._

_Lisa: Diz alguma coisa mamãe... _

_Lucia: Seu pai tem razão..._

_Lisa: Querem que eu faça um aborto? Como pode pedir isso a mim? Não posso viver sabendo que fiz algo assim..._

_Thomas: Ou faz um aborto... Ou vai dar essa criança pra adoção..._

_Lisa: Jamais... _

_Thomas: Então pode esquecer que tem pais... Não vai receber um tostão... Pode procurar outro lugar pra morar... E duvido que consiga criar essa criança sem um tostão... Vai acabar estragando sua careira promissora e matando a criança de fome..._

_Lucia: Ele será bem criado por uma família..._

_Lisa: Não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo... Não teriam coragem de renegar sua única filha..._

_Thomas: Tente moçinha... Não estamos brincando... _

_Lisa sai da mesa furiosa..._

_Thomas: Pense direitinho no que lhe disse..._

_Ela entra no quarto e fecha a porta com força... Passa a noite toda pensando... Chora muito... Qualquer que seja a decisão seria dura pra ela... Não queria abrir mão daquilo que crescia no seu ventre, mas não conseguiria cria-lo sem o apoio dos seus pais, e sabia que não poderia contar com o pai do baby... _

_No fim resolveu tomar a decisão mais sensata... Ia seguir com a gravidez e doaria a criança, mas tinha esperança que seus pais no ultimo momento mudassem de idéia..._

_Teve que trancar por um tempo a matricula na Universidade... Inventou uma doença... Passou os meses da gravidez em uma fazenda que seu pai tinha... Foi acompanhando gradualmente o desenvolvimento daquele ser... Não havia dado um nome a ele ou a ela... Nem queria saber o sexo... Seria mais difícil abrir mão se soubesse desses detalhes... Mas, mesmo assim tinha criado um laço afetivo._

_A barriga não cresceu muito... Por ser magrinha... Não engordou muito... Quando estava quase completando 9 meses... Seu pai providenciou uma cesariana... E no grande dia, encontrava-se triste... Seria uma tarefa dura pra a jovem..._

_O parto foi trabalhoso... Lisa sangrava mais que o normal... Quando ouviu o choro da criança, seu coração encheu de alegria... Implorou a enfermeira pra vê a criança... Ela coloca rapidamente a criança ao seu lado... E Lisa pode finalmente conhecer seu baby..._

_Enfermeira: Uma linda e saudável menina..._

_Lisa: Ela é linda..._

_A menina olhava pra ela como se soubesse quem ela era. Isso encheu seu coração de alegria. Nesse instante, Lisa entra em choque... E são obrigados a tirar a criança da sala... Após ser estabilizada é encaminhada pra o quarto onde recebe a visita dos pais..._

_Lucia: Vai ficar bem... Honey..._

_Lisa: Cadê ela?_

_Thomas: Já foi encaminhada pra adoção..._

_Lisa: Não... Não façam isso por favor!! _

_Thomas: Já foi feito..._

_Lisa: Mãe... Por favor... Deixa pelo menos eu amamenta-la..._

_Lucia com lágrimas nos olhos..._

_Lucia: Esquece honey... Vai poder depois ter outros filhos..._

_Lisa: Não quero outros... Quero minha filha..._

_Lisa começa a gritar..._

_Lisa: Quero minha filha... Por favor... Tragam a minha filha..._

_Thomas chama um das enfermeiras pra dar um remédio pra ela se acalmar... Foram necessários três enfermeiras e um médico pra conseguir segura-la e aplicar o medicamento... Antes de cair em um sono profundo, fala suas ultimas palavras..._

_Lisa: Odeio vocês... Jamais irei perdoá-los..._

_Lisa se recuperou... E voltou pra Faculdade... Dedicou seu tempo à medicina... Todas as noites quando ia dormir... Fechava os olhos e podia vê sua filha... Aqueles olhos, aquele rostinho jamais iam sair da sua mente..._

_Quando se formou foi a melhor da turma... Não voltou pra casa dos pais... Arrumou um emprego de residente em um ótimo hospital e conseguiu se manter sem ajuda deles... Havia cortado sua relação com os dois... Queria procurar sua filha, mas não sabia por onde começar... Não tinha um nome, nem onde começar as buscas... Seus pais jamais iriam dizer pra onde haviam encaminhado-a... Rezava e torcia pra que ela tivesse encontrado uma ótima família, que estivessem lhe dando amor e o carinho que ela jamais poderia lhe dar... Não mais..._

_Sua carreira ia aos poucos se estabelecendo e ficando financeiramente estável... Mas, nenhuma dessas vitórias conseguia apagar a dor em seu coração... O seu grande e maior erro... Havia feito uma escolha que iria atormentá-la o resto da vida... Um erro que jamais poderia consertar... Tinha perdido sua filha... A pessoa que mais amou em sua vida... E que sempre amaria... Não era preciso conviver com ela pra aprender a amá-la... Os noves meses que conviveram unidas foram suficientes pra fazer crescer esse sentimento..._

As lágrimas escorriam pela sua face... Chorava silenciosamente... Jamais se perdoaria por ter aberto mão da sua filha... Devia ter saído de casa e tentando criá-la sozinha... Arrependia-se de não ter feito essa escolha... Abriu mão do fruto do seu grande amor...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

House continuava pensativo em sua sala. Jogava constantemente sua bola. Quando de repente, a coloca sobre a mesa. Pega sua bengala e sai. Indo em direção a sala do doutor James Wilson.

Wilson atendia uma senhora de 80 anos quando House abre com tudo a porta da sua sala. E senta-se no sofá.

Wilson: House! Seus pais não lhe ensinaram a bater?

House: Não!!

Wilson: Estou ocupado... Volta outra hora...

House olha seriamente para a senhora.

House: Ela já viveu demais... O câncer está ajudando ela a concluir sua passagem aqui na terra...

Wilson: Ela não tem câncer... House!... O marido dela tinha... Faleceu hoje de manhã...

House continua olhando sério para a senhora e responde de maneira sarcástica...

House: Antes ele do que eu...

Wilson: House! Tenha um pouco mais de respeito... A senhora Foster está sofrendo... Perdeu seu companheiro... Estavam juntos há mais de 60 anos...

House: 60 anos?! Nossa... Coitada... Aproveita agora... Sai pra paquerar um pouco... 60 anos com o mesmo cara!... Tem que por o motor pra rodar...

Wilson: House! Senhora Foster melhor voltar outro dia para conversamos...

Wilson acompanha a senhora até a porta.

Wilson: Vai me desculpando...

Fecha a porta e olha sério para o House.

House: O que foi? Estava colocando ela pra cima... Um novo namorado vai fazer a dor da perda passar rapidinho...

Wilson: Não sei por que ainda sou seu amigo...

House: Por que sou um cara bacana!?

Wilson: O que quer? Fala logo... Ao contrario de você não tenho 3 escravos pra fazer meu trabalho... Tenho pacientes pra atender...

House: Se quiser lhe empresto um deles... Estou mesmo pensando em separar um pouco o casal 20...

Wilson: Não estou pra brincadeira hoje... Vamos desembucha ou pode ir encher o saco da Cuddy...

House: Tocou no ponto...

Wilson: Oh... Como não adivinhei antes... O que a Cuddy aprontou agora? Ou, melhor... O que você aprontou agora?

Wilson senta-se. House deita-se no sofá, como se tivesse na sala de um psicólogo...

House: Ela está diferente hoje... Calada... Nem reclamou comigo...

Wilson: Então está preocupado por que a Cuddy não reclamou com você?

House: Não é TPM... Acho que está chateada ainda pelo que disse no caso da fotografa...

Wilson: Nem pra menos... Sabe que o sonho da Cuddy é ser mãe...

House: É eu sei...

Wilson: Nunca me explicou direito essa historia de vocês dois se conhecer desde a época da faculdade... Ai tem...

House: Não tem nada...

Wilson: Somos amigos ou não somos?

House: Já disse que a conhecia de vista... Michigan não é assim tão grande... Além do mais, todos me conheciam... Sou o Gregory House...

Wilson: Nem um pouco egocêntrico...

Nesse instante, Cameron e os garotos entram na sala.

Wilson: Ninguém bate na porta nesse hospital...

Cameron: Sabia que estaria aqui...

House: Cansou de agarrar o Chase e veio me agarrar?

Chase olha sério para o House...

House: Não precisa ter ciúmes... Ela prefere um australiano sexy...

Foreman: House! Não estamos de brincadeira... Temos os resultados dos exames...

House: Por que não disseram logo...

Os três se olham.

House: Infecção ou auto-imune?

Chase: A temperatura do paciente subiu... Febre de 39,5ºC...

House: É uma infecção...

Foreman: O paciente está tendo crises epiléticas de 20 em 20 minutos...

House: Façam uma ressonância...

Cameron: Fizemos... Não encontramos nada...

House: Hum... Febre, fadiga muscular, diarréia, epilepsia... Vou supor que fizeram um ELISA também...

Chase: Sim... O teste foi inconclusivo...

House: Hum...

House levanta...

Cameron: Aonde vai?

House: Conseguir uma autorização pra abrimos o cérebro do paciente...

Foreman: Mas, não podemos abri o cérebro sem saber o que procuramos...

House: Façam um exame de fezes...

Chase: Verminose?

House: Mas especificamente... cisticercose... Volto já...

House puxa a ficha do paciente da mão da Cameron... Os três ficam parados no corredor, enquanto o House segue para a sala dela...

Lisa continuava deitada em sua sala. A cabeça continuava a latejar... Escuta sua secretaria discutindo com alguém... Mas não consegue entender o que era... Só se dar conta do que se tratava quando o House abre com tudo a porta da sua sala e acende a luz iluminado o local...

"**Droga... Ele tinha que vim me perturbar... Hoje não estou com saco pra as brincadeiras dele...".**

"**Ela estava chorando... Os olhos estão vermelhos...".**

Ela senta-se no sofá... A secretária tinha entrado junto com o House e tentava se justificar...

Secretária: Doutora... Eu disse que... Ele não me...

Cuddy: Tudo bem... Pode deixar que me entendo com ele...

A secretária sai fechando a porta.

Cuddy: O que é House? No que posso ser útil?

Ela tenta ao máximo ser curta e grossa, quem sabe ele diria logo o que queria e a deixaria com suas dolorosas lembranças.

House: Não vai usar seus lindos adjetivos? Chamar-me daqueles lindos nomes que costuma usar em horas como essa?

Cuddy: Estou ocupada... E minha cabeça está me matando... Então seja breve...

House: Estava chorando?

Cuddy: Não...

Ela levanta e anda até sua mesa, tenta ao máximo evitar seus olhos.

House: Estava chorando... Ainda não aprendeu a mentir...

Cuddy: Como posso menti pra o mestre no assunto...

House: São os hormônios?... Voltou a tentar engravidar?

Cuddy: Não... Seria uma péssima idéia... Lembra-se? Não dou pra ser mãe...

House: Desde quando acredita nas coisas que lhe digo?

Cuddy: House! Se não tem nada... Obrigada pela visita... Estou ocupada... Não tenho quem faça meu trabalho por mim...

House: É a segunda pessoa que me diz isso hoje... Como disse na outra ocasião... Se quiser empresto um pra te ajudar...

Cuddy: Para de ironia... E desembucha... Senão... Adeus...

House: Está bem... Preciso de uma autorização pra abrir a cabeça do meu paciente...

Cuddy: Tudo bem... Vá em frente...

House: Como? Não vai questionar primeiro? Olhar a ficha, me dizer que temos outras possibilidades?

Cuddy: Pra quer? Sempre me convence do contrario... Estou economizando tempo... Além disso, confio na sua capacidade... É um excelente médico...

House: E se eu disser que vou aproveitar e abrir o coração também?

Cuddy: Vá em frente...

House: Errado!!... Quer matar o paciente?

Cuddy: Faça o que quiser House... Lhe pago pra salvar vidas... Faça o que achar necessário pra isso... E se não tem mais nada... Adeus...

House: Tem algo errado com você...

Cuddy: Adeus House... Ou vou precisar chamar a segurança pra lhe expulsar?

House: Ganhou essa batalha, mas não a guerra... Vou descobrir o que tem...

Cuddy: Não tenho nada! Vá...

House: Mente muito mal... Doutora Cuddy...

House olha no fundo dos olhos azuis dela. Podia senti sua alma pedindo ajuda... Não iria desisti dela assim tão facilmente... Iria descobrir o que afligia a mulher que amava há muito tempo... É... Ele a ama, mas é muito durão pra admitir isso até mesmo pra si...

Sai da sala, batendo a porta com força... Fazendo a dor de cabeça da Lisa aumentar... Levanta-se, apaga novamente a luz, e volta a chorar silenciosamente em seu canto...

House retorna a sua sala, manda sua equipe fazer o procedimento... Fica em sua sala pensativo tentando bolar um plano pra descobrir o que ela tinha... Após algum tempo Foreman entra eufórico...

Foreman: Neurocisticercose! Ela tinha uns pequenos cisticercos na massa cinzenta... Retiramos... Começamos o tratamento com Albendazol...

House: Associe corticóide ao Albendazol e daqui dois dias ele não terá mais nenhum dos sintomas...

Foreman sai deixando o médico sozinho novamente. Volta a se concentrar nela, e a procurar uma forma de curá-la... Essa seria sua próxima missão...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Os dias passaram rapidamente para os médicos do Princeton-Plasboro. O doutor House tentou nos dias que seguiram descobri o que havia de errado com a doutora Cuddy, mas a mesma era ilegível, e aos poucos ele foi deixando essa obsessão de lado. Chegou à conclusão que o mal estar dela estava ligado aos hormônios sintéticos que a mesma utilizou quando estava pensando em engravidar.

A doutora Cuddy foi aos poucos adormecendo a dor. Tinha que seguir em frente, mesmo sentindo-se a pior mulher do mundo. Sua filha havia sido tirada, e não tinha nada no mundo que fizesse o tempo voltar pra corrigir o seu erro. Viveria com essa dor eternamente?

O House a atormentou bastante nos últimos meses. Invadia sua sala, suas reuniões, aparecia de supresa na sua casa a noite. Mesmo não admitindo, estava feliz pelo fato dele se preocupar com ela, de ter notado a tristeza que havia em seu coração. Teve que manter uma posse firme e forte senão ele descobriria rapidamente o seu grande segredo.

E assim os dias foram passando. E Cuddy criou um escudo a sua volta. Um escudo inabalável. Imaginava ela, mas não poderia imaginar que o destino iria pregar uma peça e que seu grande segredo em breve seria revelado. Sua vida, sua crença e seus sentimentos seriam postos em cheque. Teria que agir como uma excelente jogadora de xadrez pra conseguir se livrar e consertar seus erros do passado.

Tarde de terça-feira em Princeton. A jovem Luna terminava seu expediente na loja de artigos musicais. Uma das maiores loja da cidade, onde vários jovens passavam o dia comprando CDs, Dvds, trocando idéias sobre música, consertando e comprando instrumentos musicais. Trajava uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa branca com o nome da loja (Music Princeton) e patins, o qual também fazia parte do fardamento.

Já estava indo em direção ao vestiário quando um jovem a interrompe.

Jovem: Boa tarde...

Luna: Boa... No que posso lhe ajudar?

Jovem: Vocês têm o novo CD do Coldplay?

Luna: O novo CD do Coldplay só será lançado em junho... Temos o último deles, X&Y...

Jovem: Esse eu tenho...

Luna: Bem... Já ouviu o CD da Amy Winehouse?

Jovem: Já ouvi falar dela, mas nunca parei pra escutá-la...

Luna: O DVD dela gravado ao vivo em Londres... "I Too You I Was Trouble- Live in London" é o mais vendido aqui na loja… Tivemos que solicitar mais exemplares a gravadora... Está muito bom...

Jovem: Hum... Vou levar então... Vê se ela é realmente isso tudo que a mídia está falando...

Luna: Não vai se arrepender... Só passar no caixa... Seu DVD está a caminho...

Luna pega o DVD e entrega ao caixa. E vai até o vestiário. Estava febril, fazia dois dias que uma febre não cessava. Sentia-se cansada, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de faltar nos trabalhos. Além de trabalhar na loja de discos, a noite se apresentava em uma boate da cidade, havia feito aulas de dança no orfanato onde viveu até seus 18 anos, fora uma das coisas que fazia ter força para suportar a dura vida naquele lugar. A noite dançava sensualmente para ganhar mais uns trocados. Só assim conseguia pagar as contas e sobreviver.

Estava sentada em um dos bancos do vestiário. Seu corpo estava cansado, efeito colateral da febre. O seu melhor amigo, que também trabalhava na loja, se aproxima.

Jesse: Hey... Tudo bem Luna?

Luna: Essa maldita febre que não me deixa...

Jesse: Já mandei ir ao médico...

Luna: Com que tempo? Sabe que o dono desconta em nosso salário qualquer falta e lá na boate também, sabe que preciso do dinheiro...

Jesse: Já disse que posso lhe emprestar...

Luna: Está na mesma situação... Está duro assim como eu... Mesmo assim obrigada...

Os dois trocam um abraço.

Jesse: Está queimando de febre...

Luna: Está tudo bem... Tenho que ir pra boate...

Jesse: Vai conseguir dançar desse jeito?

Luna: O pó mágico vai me dar forças...

Jesse: Honey... Não disse que havia parado com as drogas!

Luna: Vou parar... Sabe que paro quando quiser, mas pra suportar essa vida tenho que está topada às vezes...

Jesse: Toma um energético, algo desse tipo, mas cocaína e heroína, não são estimulantes, são drogas pesadas, isso vai lhe fazer mal...

Luna: Relaxe... Sei cuidar de mim...

Jesse: Sabe... Estou vendo... Está se matando aos poucos...

Luna: Ninguém vai senti minha falta mesmo... Fora você, ninguém vai chorar a minha morte...

Jesse: Sabe que é como uma irmã pra mim... Formos criados juntos naquele orfanato, sem você não saberia como teria agüentando aquela vida...

Luna: Relaxe... Vaso ruim não quebra... Agora tenho que ir...

Luna pega sua mochila, abraça novamente o amigo.

Jesse: Assim que fechar a loja dou uma passada lá na boate pra lhe ver... Adoro te ver dançando... Tem talento e gasta ele a toa...

Luna: Sabe que ganho mais lá, que aqui... Preciso desse emprego...

Jesse: Assim que for promovido a gerente vou ganhar um ótimo bônus no salário, e poderei te tirar dessa vida...

Luna: Sabe que te amo... É a única família que tenho...

Jesse: Idem...

Ela dar um beijo na testa do amigo. E sai. A boate fica a poucos quarteirões da loja de disco. Anda pelas ruas movimentadas de Princeton. Além da febre, da dor no corpo, agora era sua cabeça que latejava, por sorte, nas noites de terça tinha apenas um número. Chega à boate e vai para o camarim. Havia algumas jovens como ela se arrumando. Era a mais nova das dançarinas, teve que meti sua idade pra o dono pra conseguir a vaga, não tinha os 22 anos que informara, completou 20 anos, mês passado, baseava seu aniversário no dia que fora registrada no orfanato.

Após vesti a roupa, vai até uma salinha, onde algumas garotas e uns homens se injetavam heroína e cheiravam cocaína. Pega com um dos caras um pouco de cocaína e cheira rapidamente na pia do banheiro. Por um tempo a sensação de dor fora substituída por uma euforia. Respirava fundo quando escuta seu nome ser anunciado. Era a próxima a dançar.

O lugar é preenchido por um ritmo bastante erótico. Ela sobe no palco. De longe avista seu amigo Jesse, o mesmo adorava vim às vezes observar a amiga dançar. Ela dançava divinamente. Começa o show. Os homens presentes no lugar gritavam nomes de cunho erótico. Uns que estavam bem próximo do palco tentavam em vão passar a mão nela. O ritmo vai aumentando e a velocidade dela também, dançava euforicamente. Começa a senti algo estranho, mas não podia parar, ainda tinha que dançar mais alguns minutos. Contudo, seu corpo não respondia, cai no palco. Seu corpo se contorcia. Estava tendo uma crise epilética.

Seu amigo se aproxima rapidamente. As jovens que estavam detrás do palco tentam ajuda-la, mas o corpo dela se contorcia cada vez mais rápido. O dono do local chama uma ambulância. Jesse estava nervoso e angustiado. Após os paramédicos estabiliza-la, levam para a ambulância, e ele acompanha a amiga até o hospital Princeton-Plasboro.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

A emergência do Princeton-Plasboro estava lotada na noite de terça. Um ônibus escolar havia batido de frente com um caminhão, e havia muitas crianças feridas e pais angustiados presente no local. Cameron estava ajudando os médicos da emergência havia feito esse pedido a Cuddy, necessitava ficar afastada do Chase, o fim do quase romance deles estava mexendo com ela mais do que poderia ter imaginado.

Terminara de examinar uma garotinha, a mesma havia fraturado o braço esquerdo. Tivera um enorme trabalho pra conseguir enfaixar e mobilizar o ferimento. Saiu do consultório tirando as luvas, quando ia jogá-las no lixo, se encontra com ele.

Chase: Está fugindo de mim?

Cameron: Estou trabalhando...

Chase: Hoje é terça...

Cameron: Lá vem...

Chase: Dia de lembrar que gosto muito de você...

Cameron: Acabou? Têm pacientes pra atender...

Nem terminar a frase... Escuta os paramédicos entrando euforicamente na emergência... Deixam a conversa pra depois... E correm pra ajudar...

Cameron: O que temos?

Paramédico: Pulsação baixa... Ataques epiléticos em intervalos de 15 minutos... Refluxo gastro... Possível overdose...

Chase se aproxima pra tentar senti a pulsação.

Chase: Ela está queimando...

Paramédico: 41˚C...

Chase: Tragam bolsas de gelo temos que diminuir a temperatura... Senão vai entrar em choque...

Jesse que assistia tudo... Fica cada instante mais nervoso...

Jesse: Ela vai ficar bem?

Cameron: Terá que esperar... Vamos fazer tudo pra ajudá-la...

Chase põe bolsas de gelo sobre a Luna... E seguem para uma das salas... A convulsão retorna... Cameron e Chase têm trabalho pra conseguir manter-la na cama...

Cameron: Isso definitivamente não é overdose...

Chase: O que é então?

Cameron: Não faço idéia...

Os jovens médicos passam boa parte da noite e madrugada tentando mantê-la estável... Fizeram todos os exames recomendados para os sintomas e nada conclusivo havia surgido...

O dia amanheceu em Princeton, o estado de saúde da Luna ainda era grave... Chase e Cameron esperavam na sala de diagnostico a chegada do House... Os dois médicos estavam exaustos... Cansados... Tinham apenas tirado pequenos cochilos pela madrugada...

Chase terminava de preparar um café reforçado e entrega uma enorme xícara a Cameron...

Chase: Com leite e creme... Do jeito que gosta...

Cameron: Obrigada...

Chase: Febre, ataques epiléticos e parada cardíaca... O que causa esses sintomas?

Cameron: O hemograma mostrou uma forte anemia...

Chase: Anemia hemolítica?

Cameron: Não explica os ataques...

Os jovens vasculhavam os livros de medicina que havia na sala... House chega em sua sala e estranha vê os dois ali concentrados...

House: Vejo que os pombinhos reataram...

Cameron: Bom dia pra você também...

House: Não me digam que em vez do armário do zelador agora estão testando minha mesa...

Chase: Antes fosse...

Cameron: Deixem de palhaçada... Temos um caso novo...

House: Caso? Que caso?

Cameron: Uma jovem deu entrada ontem na emergência... Com ataques epiléticos... Possível overdose...

House: O que o teste sangüíneo apontou?

Chase: Traço de _Erythroxylon coca_...

House: Cocaína... Caso resolvido... Overdose...

Cameron: O teste também apontou uma grave anemia...

Chase: Durante a madrugada, ela entrou em choque... Tivemos que ressuscitá-la...

Cameron: Além de apresentar uma febre que está oscilando entre 40˚ e 41˚C...

House: Overdose não ocasiona febre...

Chase: Fizemos bem em escolher o caso?

House: Está ficando interresante... Façam uma ressonância...

Assim que os dois saem, Foreman entra na sala...

Foreman: O que deu naqueles dois?

House: Conseguiram um caso novo...

Foreman: Hum... O que temos?

House: Você tem os pacientes da clinica pra atender... Os dois arrumaram o caso, terão que resolver... Além do mais, faz dias que andam se estranhando... Vai ser bom trabalharem juntos... Você vai me substituir na clinica, o caso aqui está ficando interessante...

Foreman irritado sai indo para a clinica... House começa a escrever os sintomas no quadro branco... Estava começando a gostar do caso...

Cameron preparava a Luna para a ressonância.

Cameron: Seus objetos poderá pegar depois...

Luna: Isso dói?

Cameron: Só sentirá um desconforto por causa do contraste... Fora isso, nada...

Luna: Não sabem ainda o que tenho?

Cameron: Estamos tentando descobrir... A ressonância irá nos auxiliar nisso...

Luna: A cocaína causou isso?

Cameron: Não...

Luna: Tenho que ficar boa logo, preciso retornar ao trabalho...

Cameron: Seu chefe não vai te despedir... Está doente...

Luna: Não vai?! Não os conhece...

Cameron: Seus pais iam gostar de lhe acompanhar... Tem algum numero pra que possa entrar em contato com eles?

Luna: Pais?! Não tenho pais... Que dizer ter eu tenho... Mas, eles me abandonaram assim que nasci... Fora o Jesse não tenho ninguém...

Cameron: Seu namorado... Não saiu do seu lado durante todo o tempo...

Luna: Não é meu namorado... Amigo... Quase irmão... Crescemos juntos no orfanato...

Cameron termina de prepará-la. E retorna a salinha onde Chase ajeitava os monitores...

Cameron: Coitada...

Chase: Por que coitada?

Cameron: Foi abandonada pelos pais assim que nasceu... Deve ser uma barra crescer sozinha... Não ter uma família...

Chase: O pior é ter uma família e mesmo assim senti-se sozinho...

Cameron: Não concordo...

Chase: Cameron... Cada qual com seus problemas...

Luna mexia-se no interior da maquina...

Chase: Luna... Precisa ficar quieta...

Cameron olha atentamente na tela e avista uma coisa.

Cameron: Veja... Há um sangramento... Ela está tendo um AVC...

Os dois médicos agem rapidamente e encaminham a paciente pra a cirurgia...

House estava distraído em frente ao seu computador quando os dois médicos entram na sala de diagnóstico.

House: Conseguiu nota algo interessante na ressonância?

Cameron: Ela teve um AVC...

Chase: O cérebro dela literalmente sangrou...

House: Hum... Mais alguma coisa?

Cameron: A cirurgia conseguiu contem o sangramento... Já está no quarto... Ainda sobre o efeito da anestesia...

House levanta e escreve mais um sintoma no quadro...

House: O que causa esses sintomas?

Chase: Os paramédicos a trouxeram de um clube noturno... E se ela além de dançar se divertir com os clientes?

Cameron: Está insinuando uma DST?

Chase: Sífilis se encaixa nos sintomas...

Cameron: Só porque a garota é dançarina stripper está insinuando que é uma prostituta...

House: Tem uma idéia melhor?

Cameron fica calada...

House: Aplique penicilina G e faça o teste pra confirmar o diagnóstico...

Cameron irritada sai da sala seguida pelo Chase.

Luna já havia despertado e conversava com o Jesse quando os jovens médicos entram.

Chase: Como está se sentido?

Luna: Um pouco tonta... Já sabem o que tenho?

Cameron: Vamos fazer um exame e aplicar um remédio...

Luna: Exame? Que exame?

Chase: Um exame pra detectar sífilis...

Luna: Sífilis? Acham que tenho uma DST? Como chegaram a essa conclusão?

Cameron: Meu chefe... Acha que...

Luna: Ah saquei... Só porque sou dançarina stripper, isso faz de mim uma promiscua... Ou melhor... Uma prostituta...

Os dois médicos nada dizem...

Luna: Não vou assinar, mas nenhum formulário... Não farei nenhum exame, nem tomarei nenhum remédio... Sem que tenha um diagnostico exato do que tenho, e que ele não se baseie no que faço pra sobreviver...

Cameron e Chase tentam em vão amenizar a situação, mas a Luna não volta atrás... Retorna a sala de diagnóstico.

House: Então?

Cameron: Ela se recusou a fazer o exame e a tomar o medicamento...

House: Quem mandou conta à verdade pra ela? Não aprendem mesmo... Fala com os pais...

Chase: Ela é órfã...

House: Não tem outros parentes?

Cameron: Não... Apenas um amigo...

House: Já vi tem terei que fazer o trabalho de vocês...

House sai mancando até a sala onde Luna estava. Entrou sem pedir licença... E ao olha nos olhos daquela jovem teve a impressão de já tê-la visto... Aquela pele branca e macia, os longos cabelos castanhos cacheados... Os lindos olhos azuis como o céu... Tudo isso soava tão familiar... Os lindos olhos azuis da Luna fitam os seus...

Luna: Quem é você?

House: O homem que está tentando salva-la...

Luna: Ah... Deve ser o tal do doutor House...

House: O tal? É assim que fala do homem que está tentando salvar sua vida?

Luna: Tentando salvar? Hahaha... Nem sabe o que tenho... Está baseando um diagnostico no fato de ser uma dançarina...

House: Por acaso não faz sexo? Não me diga que é virgem...

Luna: Isso não é da sua conta... Não tenho nenhuma DST... Tenho certeza disso...

House: Põe a mão no fogo por isso?

Luna: As duas...

A garota a cada instante intrigava mais o médico... Sentiu-se como se dialogasse consigo mesmo... A mesma era teimosa que nem ele... Sabia que não iria voltar atrás na decisão facilmente...

Luna: Então... Senão encontrar logo um diagnóstico baseado unicamente nos sintomas que apresento... Melhor me dar alta... Se vou morrer prefiro fazer isso em casa...

Jesse: Luna... Não diga isso... Deixa o doutor medicá-la...

Luna: Não... Já tomei minha decisão...

House estava maravilhado... Luna era como ele... Era sua versão feminina... Ri pra si mesmo e retorna a sala de diagnostico...

Chase: E ai?

House: Nada... Oh garota teimosa...

Cameron: Olha quem fala...

House: Vamos fazer o seguinte... Vocês vão a casa dela, vasculhem tudo... Vê se encontram algo que aponte uma direção... Vou falar com a Cuddy pra vê se ela consegue convencer a garota... Tentar ganhar tempo... Se essa menina tiver mesmo o gênio parecido com o meu temos que achar um diagnostico rapidamente, senão, seu amigo chorara sua morte em breve...

Os dois médicos pegam seus casacos e saem rapidamente, House parte em direção a sala dela... Fazia quase 24 horas que tinha visto-a pela última vez... Mesmo não admitindo, sentia uma enorme saudade... Sorri e segue seu caminho...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Lisa estava em sua sala dialogando com um dos benfeitores do hospital. Essas visitas eram comuns. Os ricos empresários gostavam de saber como o dinheiro que investiam eram gastos.

O jovem era bastante atraente e galanteador. Tentava a todo o momento jogar chame para a médica. Cuddy adorava ser paquerada, sentia-se viva quando isso acontecia, ainda mais quando vinha de um jovem e lindo homem. Nos últimos meses sofria calada, e o trabalho no hospital era uma válvula de escape. Quando estava ali seus problemas pessoais adormeciam e conseguia viver em paz.

O avistou vindo na direção da sua sala.

"**House! O que será agora? Estava demorando...".**

Como de praxe, entrou como um furação na sala, sem pedir licença e sem ser anunciado. O jovem que falava alegremente se assusta e vira-se encarando o médico.

Cuddy: O que foi doutor House?

House: Temos uma emergência...

Cuddy: Desembucha...

House: É particular... Se me entende...

Ele olha sério para o jovem. Lisa respira fundo.

Cuddy: Mike... Foi um prazer recebe-lo... Espero que tenha sido útil e que tenha entendido a importância de continuar fazendo a doação aqui para o hospital...

Mike: Claro... Doutora Cuddy... Vermos-nos mês que vem...

O jovem despede-se da médica com um beijo suave na sua mão direta. Cuddy sorri pra o gesto.

Mike: Obrigado... Doutora Cuddy...

House fecha a cara. O jovem Mike cumprimenta o House e sai.

House: Deu agora pra atacar o jardim de infância?

Cuddy: Como?

House: Está saindo com um garoto que tem a idade de ser seu filho?

Cuddy: Idade pra ser meu filho? Enlouqueceu? Pra ser tia, irmã tudo bem, mas mãe?

House: É... Exagerei um pouco...

Cuddy: Ele é um dos benfeitores... Estava apenas sendo gentil... Além do mais, não é da sua conta com quem saiu ou deixo de sair... E o que posso fazer se os jovens me acham atraente...

House: Atraente? Hahaha...

House nunca admitiria, mas ficou com ciúmes de ver aquele jovem paquerando-a...

Cuddy: O que é assim tão urgente pra vim me incomodar?

House: Ah... Já estava esquecendo...

Cuddy: Desembucha... Tenho uma reunião daqui a 20 minutos...

House: Sua reunião pode esperar... Estou com um caso... Uma jovem de 20 anos apresentando sintomas variados, sem nenhuma correlação... O Chase sugeriu uma DST, Sífilis, cujos sintomas se encaixam, mas a jovem se recusa a fazer o teste ou a tomar algum remédio...

Cuddy: Por quê?

House: Acha que é preconceito... Devido ao fato de ser dançarina stripper...

Cuddy: Mas, não sugeriu o diagnostico devido a isso?

House: É, né...

Cuddy: Fala com os pais dela... Consiga uma autorização e faça o exame...

House: Ai ta o problema... Ela não tem pais...

Cuddy: Não tem pais?

House: É órfã... Criada em orfanato...

Nesse instante, por um momento, Cuddy pensou na sua filha... E sentiu um pouco de pena da garota...

Cuddy: O que quer de mim exatamente?

House: É mulher... Tente falar com ela...

Cuddy: Pede a Cameron...

House: Ela expulsou a Cameron do quarto...

Cuddy só conseguia pensar na sua filha. Ela podia está perdida em algum canto do país, precisando de ajuda, como essa garota... E devido a esse remorso resolveu ajudar...

Cuddy: Depois da reunião passo no quarto dela e tento convence-la a fazer o exame...

House pra perturbá-la puxa a mão direita dela, e beija que nem o jovem fez... E fala de maneira sarcástica...

House: Obrigado... Doutora Cuddy...

Ela puxa a mão e bate no ombro dele... Arrancando risos dele... Lisa pega as pastas em cima da mesa e sai em direção a porta...

Cuddy: Quando sair... Apaga a luz...

Ele senta na cadeira dela... E fica rodando na mesma... Havia ganhando seu dia...

Lisa passou toda a reunião calada, apenas tentando ouvir o que os diretores tanto discutiam, mas sua mente estava fora dali. O caso da jovem trazido pelo House trouxe à torna a dor que sentia. Olhava para o relógio, doida pra a reunião terminar, queria ajudar a jovem, assim aliviaria um pouco o peso que estava carregando nas costas.

Quase vibrou quando a reunião foi encerrada, deu um jeito de sair sem ser notada. E andou rapidamente em direção a ala onde possivelmente a jovem estaria, após perguntar a enfermeira, chega em frente ao quarto, bate na porta e entra.

Luna estava sentada calçando o tênis e de costas para a porta. Jesse tentava convence-la a desistir da idéia de sair do hospital. Cuddy escuta a conversa.

Jesse: Luna... É loucura...

Luna: Hey... Vaso ruim não quebra... E há horas que não sinto nada... A febre passou... Tenho que ir trabalhar...

Cuddy: Boa tarde... Posso saber o que está acontecendo?...

Cuddy anda em direção a jovem ficando agora de frente pra ela. Luna levanta a cabeça e seus olhos se encontram. Lisa fica imóvel. Esses olhos azuis era tão familiar.

Luna: Quem é você?

Cuddy: Doutora Lisa Cuddy...

Luna: O imbecil do doutor House lhe mandou?

Cuddy: Sou a chefe do House... Ele me informou que se recusa a fazer o exame e a tomar a medicação...

Luna: Claro... Ele está insinuando que tenho sífilis só por que ganho a vida dançando numa boate... Algumas pessoas precisam comer... Diferente de vocês não tive pais pra me sustentar...

Cuddy: Posso imaginar que sua vida tenha sido difícil, mas sífilis pode ser transmitida de outras formas... Li na sua ficha que é usuária de drogas... Seringas contaminadas podem ter transmitido o vírus pra você...

Luna: Ah... Agora é por que sou uma drogada... Sabe... Cansei... Diz ao doutor House... Que obrigada por tudo, mas que não preciso mais da ajuda dele...

"**Que garota teimosa... Até parece o House"**

Luna levanta da cama.

Luna: Vamos Jesse...

De repente começa a senti uma coceira nos braços... Olha pra eles e vê enormes formigas caminhando sobre eles...

Luna: Sai... Sai...

Jesse: O que foi?

Luna: Essas formigas...

Jesse: Formigas? Não tem formigas...

Cuddy se aproxima... Luna começa a gritar...

Luna: Tira elas de mim!!...

Cuddy: Está alucinando...

A pele dela começa a ficar vermelha... Bastante vermelha... Cuddy grita pedindo ajuda... Luna cai... E começa a se contorce... Cuddy segura-a tentando controlar a crise epilética... Enfermeiras entram... Medicam a Luna... As contrações cessam... E colocam-na cama...

Cuddy: Avisem ao House...

Cuddy Começa a examiná-la... A pulsação estava muito baixa... A febre quase 42˚C... A pele estava bem vermelha... Ela começa a tirar a calça jeans que Luna havia vestido pra colocar uma calça hospitalar... E algo chama a sua atenção... Havia uma pequena marca... Uma marca que a Cuddy conhecia... Ela mesma tinha uma marca daquela... Era uma marca de nascença comum na sua família... Fica pasma... Sem ação... Não podia ser o que estava imaginando... Olha novamente pra o rosto da Luna... Estava adormecida... Passa a mão nos cachos dela...

" **Cabelo cacheado... Assim como o meu era nessa idade..."**

Sua exploração é interrompida pela entrada do House. O qual adentra o quarto com tudo.

House: Peço que fale com ela e quase mata a minha paciente...

Cuddy: A culpa é minha? Ela estava decidida a sair daqui... Se não fosse o delírio e a crise epilética ia conseguir... Garota teimosa...

"**Teimosa! Deus... Como o House... Será a Luna a minha filha?"**

House continuava reclamando, mas Cuddy não escutava uma só palavra. Estava atônica. Não podia ser. Custava a acreditar. Passou anos em busca dela. Sua pequena filha. A garota dos lindos olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos de encontro ao seu. Era a última lembrança que tinha dela. Fica atordoada.

House: Cuddy!

Cuddy: O que foi?

House: Estou falando, falando e você ai parada... Está tendo uma alucinação também?

Cuddy: A paciente é sua... Tenho mais o que fazer...

Ela precisava sair dali. Respirar... Pensar... O encontro com a Luna mexeu profundamente com a médica. Anda apresada. Nem liga pra o chamado de uma enfermeira. Chega ao banheiro feminino, dar uma olhada e percebe que não há ninguém, tranca a porta. Levanta a blusa que usava e baixa um pouco a saia. Ali estava. A macha. O sinal de nascença. O mesmo que sua avó tinha, sua mãe tinha, ela tinha e agora a Luna.

"**É muita coincidência... Os olhos... O cabelo... O gênio difícil... O sinal... Ser órfã... Deus... Será que finalmente encontrei a minha menininha? Meu baby? Minha filha?"**

Fica um tempo encarando seu próprio reflexo... Esboçou um pequeno sorriso... E não conteve as lágrimas... Chora em frente ao imenso espelho...

Enquanto isso, num lugar perto dali. Cameron e Chase chegam em frente a um prédio antigo. A pintura estava desbotando, havia alguns desenhos de gangues de jovens da região. Parecia que o lixo não passava a algum tempo na área, pois há muitos sacos jogados e alguns rasgados, o numero de cachorros na região também era enorme.

Chase: Quem mora num lugar assim?

Cameron: O aluguel deve ser barato... O Jesse disse que os dois racham o aluguel...

Chase: Não é de estranhar que esteja quase morrendo... Isso deve ser um paraíso dos micróbios...

Os dois entram no edifício... Sobe as escadas e chega ao último andar, onde a Luna e o Jesse moravam... Cameron tira a chave da bolsa e abre... O cheiro no local não era dos melhores... Havia apenas alguns moveis...

Cameron: Fico com o quarto... Você com a cozinha...

Chase apenas sorri...

No quarto Cameron vasculha tudo... E encontra debaixo da cama uma espécie de caixa, ao abrir encontra uma seringa e um pouco de cocaína e de heroína...

" **Tão jovem... E já perdida"**

Folheia um álbum... Havia algumas fotos com o Jesse e outra com um rapaz, que supôs ser um namorado... Retorna a sala e vai até a pequena cozinha... Chase recolhia um pouco da água e do resto de alimento...

Cameron: Encontrei seringa, heroína e cocaína...

Chase: Ainda acredito que seja sífilis...

Cameron: Achei fotos com um cara... O amigo deve saber quem é... Vai ver ele também está doente... Vai ver ele passou pra ela...

Chase: Não custa nada procura-lo...

Cameron: Acho que acabamos aqui...

Chase: É...

Os dois caminhavam para a porta...

Chase: Cameron...

Ela para e vira em sua direção...

Cameron: Sim... Notou alguma coisa?

Chase: Não é isso... É que essa noite vai rolar um show aqui em Princeton... É da banda de um amigo... Não está a fim de ir?

Cameron: Obrigada... Mas, isso não vai dar certo...

Chase: Por quê?

Cameron: Acabou o clima... Você conseguiu acabar com uma coisa bacana que estava rolando... O acordo era sexo... Apenas sexo...

Chase: O que posso fazer se me apaixonei...

Cameron: Esquece... Temos trabalho a fazer...

Ela sai na frente. Ele antes de fechar a porta pensa alto.

Chase: Um dia ainda vai ser minha...

E sai rapidamente, alçando-a na saída do edifício... Retornam ao hospital...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Lisa enxugava as lágrimas no banheiro. Precisava se recompor e raciocinar. Precisava encontrar um jeito de confirmar suas suspeitas. Vai pra sua sala e fica lá a pensar.

House estava na sala de diagnóstico olhando o quadro branco com os sintomas. Quando Chase e Cameron entram.

Cameron: Como ela está?

House: Pedi a Cuddy pra convencer-la a fazer o exame... Contudo, ela teve uma crise de alucinação seguida de ataques epiléticos... Mas, agora está estável... E o que encontraram?

Chase: O lugar é muito sujo... Recolhi um pouco da água e do resto de comida que havia na pia... Vou testar pra fungos e bactérias...

Cameron: Encontrei em uma caixa uma seringa e drogas... Há, encontrei também um álbum de fotografia... Ela e um rapaz latino... O qual pode ter passado algum tipo de doença, como a sífilis...

House: Boas teorias... Chase testa a água e a comida pra fungos e bactérias... Cameron... Vai falar com o amigo ver se descobre algo sobre esse rapaz latino...

Os dois saem. House continua a pensar.

No quarto, Luna dormia devido aos tranqüilizantes que as enfermeiras aplicaram após a crise a mando do House, Jesse estava sentando numa cadeira ao lado dela, alisava carinhosamente uma das mãos dela. Cameron fica um tempo admirando a cena. Sorri pra si e chama o Jesse pra conversa fora do quarto.

Jesse: Já sabem o que ela tem doutora?

Cameron: Infelizmente não... Formos à casa de vocês e encontramos seringas e algumas drogas...

Jesse: Ela havia prometido não usar mais isso em casa...

Cameron: Moram juntos há muito tempo?

Jesse: Desde que saímos do orfanato, há dois anos...

Cameron: Achei também um álbum no quarto dela... Há fotos dela com um jovem latino...

Jesse: Hum... O Andy...

Cameron: Andy?

Jesse: O ex-namorado dela...

Cameron: Ex?

Jesse: Terminaram tem uns dias...

Cameron: Onde se conheceram?

Jesse: Lá na loja de disco... Ele ia sempre comprar CDs e Dvds...

Cameron: Ele tinha algo estranho? Notou alguma mudança?

Jesse: Não sei... Mas, dei graças a deus quando acabou... Ele a levou pra as drogas, antes dele a Luna era uma boa menina, ele que a levou pra o mau caminho... Chegava tarde da noite bêbeda e drogada... Sempre esticava depois da boate com ele, e quase não conseguia acordar cedo pra ir pra loja de disco, tive que encobri-la diversas vezes pra que não perdesse o emprego...

Cameron começa a notar no tom de voz que o jovem gostava muito da Luna... Não como irmão, era um sentimento mais profundo...

Cameron: Sabe onde encontra-lo?

Jesse: Não sei onde mora, ela nunca me disse, mas sei que trabalha no porto de NY... Por isso não estava sempre por aqui... Acho que isso foi um dos motivos do fim do relacionamento...

Cameron: Tem algum numero pra que possamos entrar em contato?

Jesse: No celular dela teve ter... Vou dar uma olhada...

Jesse pega o celular dela e anota um numero o qual entrega a Cameron.

Lisa encontrava-se confusa e ao mesmo tempo temerosa. Sabia que a vida da Luna estava em risco, confiava nas habilidades do House, mas percebeu na fisionomia do mesmo, que não fazia idéia do que ela tinha. Se a menina fosse mesmo sua filha não queria perdê-la novamente. Então o medo tomava conta da médica. Não conseguiria ficar ali parada, levanta e segue pra sala do House, queria se informar sobre o estado de saúde da jovem.

House estava a pensar quando ela entra. Era bom tê-la por perto.

House: A que devo sua visita?

Cuddy: Vim saber se a garota melhorou...

House: Depois de quase ter terminado de matá-la... Está estável...

Cuddy: Sabe muito bem que a culpa não foi minha...

House: Sei... Mas, não podia perder a chance de perturbá-la...

Cuddy: Ainda não tem idéia do que ela tem?

House: Não...

Nesse instante Chase entra na sala.

Chase: House!

Os dois médicos olham pra o Chase...

Chase: Fiz todos os testes... Não há nada na água nem na comida...

Cameron entra na sala...

Cameron: Hey...

House: Me diz que achou o namorado!

Cameron: Ex-namorado... Conseguir falar com ele... Ele está bem...

Cuddy: Ex-namorado?

Cameron: Um tal de Andy... É mexicano e trabalha no porto...

House que estava olhando pra os sintomas... Espanta-se...

House: O namorado...

Todos falam juntos...

Todos: Ex!

House: Que seja ex... Trabalha em um porto?

Cameron: No porto de NY...

House: Interessante...

Cuddy: Está pensando em algo?

House: É claro... Cameron faça uma coleta de sangue...

Cameron: Mas já fizemos um hemograma!

House: Não é pra um hemograma... Quero que analise as hemácias no microscópio... Enquanto isso, Chase faz o exame pra sífilis pra descartar a DST...

Chase: Mas, ela não autorizou mais nenhum exame...

House: Ela está à base de tranqüilizante... Ainda vai dormi por umas horas...

Chase a Cameron olham pra a Cuddy...

Cuddy: Façam... Depois cuido da parte burocrata... Quando salva-mos nem vai lembrar desse detalhe...

House olha espantado pra Cuddy... E depois pra os jovens médicos...

House: Não ouviram a chefona!

Os dois saem da sala...

Cuddy: Bem... Depois me informa o que é...

House: Desde quando se importa com meus pacientes?

Cuddy: Se me lembro bem foi atrás de mim pedindo ajuda... Agora quero saber o resultado...

House: Pode deixar chefona!

Cuddy pensa em retribuir a provocação, mas uma idéia sensacional surgiu em sua mente, e não iria perder tempo com o House, sai sem se despedir. Havia tido uma idéia de como descobrir se a Luna era sua filha, mas precisaria da ajudar de uma pessoa, teria que revelar seu segredo a ela, mas confia plenamente nessa pessoa.

Wilson lia um portuário em sua sala quando a Cuddy abre a porta da sala com tudo e senta-se no sofá olhando seriamente pra ele.

Cuddy: Preciso da sua ajuda!

Wilson: House! Está agora andando fantasiado como a Cuddy?

Cuddy continua olhando sério pra ele.

Wilson: Vejo que é sério...

Wilson levanta. Puxa uma cadeia e senta-se ficando de frente pra ela.

Wilson: Estou ouvindo...

Cuddy: Antes preciso que prometa... Tudo que eu vou dizer vai ficar entre nós... Ninguém... Absolutamente ninguém, inclusive o House, pode ficar sabendo...

Wilson: Sou amigo do House... Apenas isso... Não nos confunda... Sabe que vou manter tudo em segredo, ao contrario não teria vindo...

Cuddy: É sei... Só queria confirmar...

Wilson segura firmemente as mãos da Lisa. Elas estavam geladas. Aperta-as com força.

Wilson: Pode confiar...

Cuddy respira fundo e começa...

Cuddy: Lembra quando me perguntou de onde conhecia o House?

Wilson: Claro... Disse-me que era de Michigan... E ele confirmou... Haviam se esbarrado pela faculdade... Algo assim...

Cuddy: Não foram apenas uns esbarrões... Começou assim... Mas, tivemos um envolvimento...

Wilson franze a testa. Sempre desconfiou disso...

Wilson: Envolvimento... Seria amoroso?

Cuddy balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Wilson percebeu que havia algo muito grave pra ela esta abrindo-se assim agora...

Wilson: Continua...

Cuddy respira fundo e continua.

Cuddy: Ele me levou ao baile... E nessa noite... Fui dele... Amamos-nos durante toda a madrugada... O Gregory era gentil, carinhoso, não era esse House de hoje... Começamos um quase relacionamento...

Wilson: Quase relacionamento?

Cuddy: Ficamos juntos durante os dias que se seguiram até ele ir embora sem se despedir...

Wilson: Ele foi embora sem se despedir? House sempre House... Nada me surpreende mais...

Cuddy: O problema maior não foi esse... Ele despedaçou meu coração, mais isso o tempo podia curar... Contudo, esse envolvimento deixou um fruto...

Wilson engole seco, como se previsse o que viam agora.

Cuddy: Acabei grávida...

Wilson: Grávida?! Você e o House têm um filho?

Cuddy: Filha... Mas, meus pais fizeram abrir mão dela quando nasceu...

Wilson: Como assim? Eles lhe forçaram a dar sua filha pra adoção?

Cuddy com os olhos cheios de lágrimas balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Instintivamente, Wilson a abraça forte.

Wilson: Que barra... Isso não se faz...

Cuddy continua falando enquanto soluçava...

Cuddy: Tive que viver com esse peso nas costas... Juro que não queria dar, mas era jovem não tinha como criá-la, eles iam me tirar tudo...

Wilson: Sei que não teve outro jeito... Acredito em você... Mas, ele sabe? O House sabe?

Cuddy: Fora meus pais, só você sabe agora...

Cuddy enxugava as lágrimas. Wilson sabia que havia algo mais, ela escondeu isso por anos e não ia se abrir assim por nada. Esperou ela acalma-se...

Wilson: Sinto muito Lisa... Imagino que deve ter sido difícil pra você todos esses anos segurando isso pra si... Mas, por que se abrir agora?

Cuddy: O destino resolveu prega uma peça...

Wilson: Como assim?

Cuddy: Minha filha está aqui no hospital!

Wilson: Sua filha é uma das enfermeiras?

Cuddy: Claro que não... Tenho cara de ter uma filha já formada?

Wilson: Não... Viajei legal... Então é uma das pacientes!

Cuddy: Hum... Hum...

Wilson: Qual?

Cuddy: Ouviu falar da última paciente do House?

Wilson: A dançarina que recusou fazer o teste de sífilis?

Cuddy: Exato...

Wilson: A dançarina de stripper é a sua filha e do House?!

Cuddy balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

Wilson: O que te leva a acreditar nisso?

Cuddy: Os olhos azuis, o cabelo cacheado, o gênio igual a do House...

Wilson: São coincidências comuns... O que têm de mulher de olhos azuis e cabelos cacheados e algumas podem ser teimosas que nem o House...

Cuddy levanta do sofá. Baixa um pouco a saia. Wilson estranha no inicio, mas logo percebe o que se tratava.

Cuddy: Mas um sinal de nascença igual ao meu é coincidência também?

Wilson fica pasmo.

Cuddy: Todas as mulheres da minha família têm esse sinal...

Wilson: Vai ver confundiu um sinal de vacina com de nascença...

Cuddy: Sou médica... Sei reconhecer a diferença...

Wilson: Mas está emocionalmente abalada...

Cuddy: Ela é minha filha... E sei como prova isso...

Wilson: Como?

Cuddy: Um exame de DNA...

Wilson: Hum... Mas, não acha que o House vai desconfiar se você pegar o sangue da paciente e testar com o seu?

Cuddy: Claro que sim, mas se outra pessoa fizer não...

Wilson: Já vi que vai sobrar pra mim... Nem tem como... É obvio que ele vai desconfiar de mim...

Cuddy: Ele pediu pra Cameron tirar um pouco de sangue dela... Você enganar a Cameron e consegue um pouco do sangue...

Wilson: Quer que engane a Cameron?

Cuddy: Por favor! Preciso desse sangue...

Wilson: Enlouqueceu... Essa menina não é sua filha... Está emocionalmente abalada...

Cuddy: Vamos fazer um trato então?

Wilson: Qual?

Cuddy: Vai lá vê-la... Se não ficar nem um pouco tocado... Se não perceber a semelhança física dela comigo não precisa me ajudar, mas se perceber me ajuda...

Wilson: Vou vê-la só pra te provar que está louca...

Cuddy: Fechado então?

Wilson: Fechado...

Wilson levanta e sai da sala juntamente com a Cuddy, mas enquanto que ela segue pra sua sala, ele se aproxima do quarto da Luna.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Wilson se aproxima da porta de vidro. Fica um tempo escutando a voz da garota, a mesma discutia com alguém. Respira fundo e entrar. No quarto, Luna discutia com o Jesse.

Luna: Quem mandou você dar o contato do Andy?

Jesse: Mas Luna... Os médicos precisavam encontrá-lo...

Luna: Esses médicos não fazem idéia do que tenho... Esse doutor House é um idiota egocêntrico...

Wilson observava a conversa.

"**Nossa... Ela tem o gênio igual ao do House..."**

Ele se aproxima mais. Ela percebe e se espanta...

Luna: Quem é você?

Wilson: Sou o doutor Wilson...

Luna: O doutor House te mandou também?

Wilson: Ninguém me mandou...

Luna: O que está fazendo aqui?

Wilson: Soube que está tendo problemas com o doutor House... Vim dar uma olhada... Vê se consigo encontrar o que está errado contigo...

Wilson mentia bem... Era uma das vantagens de ser amigo do House... A convivência ensinou a menti tão bem quanto ele...

Luna: Espero que encontre... Cansei desse lugar aqui... Preciso voltar ao trabalho...

Wilson olhava atentamente pra os olhos azuis da Luna também dava uma enorme atenção aos longos cachos...

"**A Cuddy tem razão... Os olhos são idênticos ao dela... E os cachos lembram os dela... A foto que ela tem em sua mesa da época da faculdade... É como se fosse uma copia fiel dessa menina, mas podem ser apenas coincidências..."**

Wilson pra disfarça começa a examinar a garota... Mede a pressão arterial, estava alta, tira a temperatura, a febre continuava na casa dos 40 graus, chega à região onde havia uma pequena mancha... Ele fica um tempo admirando o sinal, era mesmo idêntico ao da Cuddy... Luna percebe o interesse dele na marca...

Luna: Algum problema no meu sinal?

Wilson: Não... Tem isso há muito tempo?

Luna: Desde que nasci... Algum problema nele? Já descobriu o que tenho?

Wilson: Testamos você pra as doenças que se encaixam nos sintomas que está apresentando... Tenho certeza que o doutor House é o mais indicado pra descobrir o que tem... Desculpa, mas infelizmente não pude ajudar...

Wilson sai deixando os dois jovens confusos...

Luna: Estranho... Esse tal de doutor Wilson vem aqui pra dizer o que já sabíamos...

Jesse: Estranho mesmo...

Luna: Ai tem... Ele estava muito interessado no meu sinal...

Jesse: Vai ver não era nada...

Luna: É... Vai saber...

Wilson caminha pelos corredores do hospital... Estava atônito... Segue em direção a sala da Cuddy e entra sem bater... A médica estava sentada tentando ler uns papeis que havia em sua mesa, ao vê o médico abre um sorriso...

Cuddy: E ai?

Wilson pega o porta-retrato...

Wilson: Tem razão... As semelhanças entre vocês são enormes... Parecia que estava falando com o House em versão feminina... Vou fazer o que me pediu...

Cuddy: Amigo... Nem sei como agradecer...

Wilson: Espero que estejamos certos... E que essa menina seja mesmo a sua filha... Ela precisa da sua ajuda...

Cuddy: É eu sei... Está perdida... Envolvida com drogas, ganha a vida se exibindo pra tarados... E ainda por cima está com uma doença grave...

Wilson: Vai dar tudo certo... Deixa ir logo atrás da Cameron...

Cuddy: Boa sorte...

Wilson: Obrigado... Vou mesmo precisar...

Cuddy abre um sorriso, Wilson retribui e sai da sala. Seguem em direção ao laboratório onde sabia que podia encontrar a Cameron. Chega ao local. Fica olhando através do vidro da porta. Cameron encontrava-se a olhar uma lâmina no microscópio e a conferir num livro de medicina. Respira fundo e entra. A medica nota a entrada de alguém, levanta a cabeça e sorri ao vê o Wilson.

Cameron: Hey...

Wilson: Atrapalho?

Cameron: Não...

Wilson: Descobriu alguma coisa?

Cameron: Dar uma olhada aqui...

Wilson se aproxima e começa a observar a lâmina ao microscópio...

Wilson: É um protozoário...

Cameron: Exato, pra ser mais especifico trata-se do _Plasmodium falciparum..._

Wilson: Ela tem malária!

Cameron: Malária maligna se encaixa perfeitamente nos sintomas...

Wilson: Mas, não vi na ficha dela que havia viajado há países tropicais...

Cameron: Não viajou... O ex-namorado dela é mexicano há um grande índice da doença no país... Como eles compartilhavam seringas durante o uso da heroína, ela deve ter se contaminado com o sangue dele...

Wilson: Parabéns... Resolveu o caso...

Cameron: O House resolveu... Ele desconfiou de malária quando falei do ex-namorado... Por isso me mandou examinar as hemácias...

Wilson nota um tubo com sangue ainda sobre a mesa. Cameron começa a desligar o microscópio, a arrumar o que havia feito...

Wilson: Pode ir contar ao House... Malária maligna é severa, deve ser logo medicada... Deixa, eu guardo os equipamentos...

Cameron sorri para o oncologista.

Cameron: Obrigada...

E sai em disparada. Wilson pega o tubo com o sangue da Luna e guarda no bolso do jaleco e guarda os equipamentos que estavam sobre a mesa... E sai em direção a sala da Cuddy...

Cameron chega eufórica a sala de diagnostico... Chase, Foreman e House estavam na sala... Chase acabara de informar que o exame pra sífilis deu negativo...

Chase: Não é sífilis...

Cameron: Encontrei...

House: É malária?

Cameron: Exatamente... Encontrei _Plasmodium falciparum _nas hemácias dela...

Foreman: Ela nunca saiu do país... Como adquiriu uma doença tropical?

House olha pra Cameron...

House: Explica pra ele...

Fala de maneira sarcástica... Cameron sorridente começa a falar...

Cameron: O ex-namorado deve ter contraído lá no México e como são usuários de drogas... A Luna deve ter compartilhado seringa com ele... É possível transmissão de malária através de seringas com sangue contaminado...

Chase: Mas, o ex-namorado não está doente...

House: Vai ver foi contaminado quando criança... E não foi devidamente curado... O protozoário permanece no organismo em estado de latência... Mas, quando encontra um novo hospedeiro começa a festa...

Foreman: Malária maligna é fatal...

House: Exato... Apliquem Cloroquina e Primaquina no soro... E agora é só esperar fazer efeito... Torcer pra que o corpo dela resista...

Foreman e Chase saem indo em direção ao quarto onde a Luna estava... Cameron permanece na sala...

House: Vai ficar parada ai? Vai ajudar...

Cameron: Já estou indo é que antes quero lhe perguntar uma coisa...

House: O que foi agora?

Cameron: Desde quando o Wilson ler a ficha dos seus pacientes?

House: Como assim?

Cameron: Estava no laboratório analisando as hemácias quando ele apareceu me perguntando como tudo andava... Ao dizer que se tratava da malária, ele comentou que não havia nada na ficha da paciente que sugerisse isso... Estranho né?

House: Não há nada de estranho... O Wilson adora se meter nas coisas... Vai fazer o seu trabalho...

Cameron: Não precisa ser grosso...

Cameron irritada sai... House fica um tempo digerindo a informação... Não quis demonstrar para a Cameron, mas estava intrigado com essa do Wilson... Algo não estava cheirando bem... Havia alguma coisa por detrás desse interesse do seu amigo... Levanta e resolve ir tirar satisfação...

Enquanto isso, na sala da Cuddy, Wilson entra rapidamente na sala, Cuddy ao vê-lo levanta da cadeira...

Cuddy: E ai?

Wilson: Conseguir o sangue e já sabemos o que ela tem?

Cuddy respira fundo...

Cuddy: O que é?

Wilson: Malária... Mas precisamente, a maligna... Parece que adquiriu através de seringa contaminada... De um ex-namorado...

Cuddy: Hum... O House desconfiou assim que a Cameron falou do ex-namorado mexicano...

Wilson: Salvou mais uma vida... A da suposta filha e nem desconfia disso...

Cuddy: Nem pode desconfiar...

Wilson: Preciso do seu sangue pra comparar...

Cuddy vai até sua gaveta e retira de lá, seringa, algodão, álcool e um torniquete... Senta-se na sua mesa...

Cuddy: Vou precisar de ajuda...

Ela levanta bem a manga da camisa que usava... Wilson prende o torniquete... Põe um pouco de álcool no algodão e passa no braço dela, pega a seringa e começa a puxar um pouco de sangue, enquanto retirar o torniquete... Retirar a seringa e passa o algodão novamente... Começa a ouvir a voz da secretária discutindo com alguém...

Cuddy: Droga... É o House...

Wilson joga a seringa no bolso do jaleco... Cuddy joga o algodão e o torniquete dentro da lixeira e guarda o álcool na gaveta... Assim que fecha a mesma House entra com tudo, e encontra o Wilson em pé ao lado da cadeira onde ela estava sentada...

House: Atrapalho algo?

Cuddy: Não...

House: Estava a sua procura doutor Wilson...

Wilson: O que foi agora?

House estava desconfiado... Percebeu que os dois estavam escondendo algo... E que tinha algo haver com sua paciente...

House: Nada...

Wilson: Tenho o que fazer... Obrigado pela ajuda Cuddy...

Wilson sai deixando os dois sozinhos... Ia fazer o exame de DNA... House continuava em pé olhando seriamente para a Cuddy...

Cuddy: O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua?

House: Estão aprontando alguma coisa...

Cuddy: Está imaginando coisas... Estávamos debatendo coisas sobre a política do hospital, nada, além disso...

House: Sei...

"**Ela mente muito mal... "**

Cuddy: Terminou? Tenho mais o que fazer...

House: Ah... Só pra avisar... A paciente tem malária... Já mandei aplicar a medicação indicada, mas há probabilidade de haver complicações, são duas drogas altamente forte...

Cuddy: Cloroquina e Primaquina... É eu sei... Obrigada pela informação...

"**É claro que o Wilson já havia contado a ela... Nem se espantou com o diagnostico..."**

House: De nada... Até mais...

House sai, mas não se afasta da sala dela, estava esperando um vacilo pra invadir a sala e procurar por coisas suspeitas... Algo que pudesse lhe dizer o porquê do interesse da Cuddy pela sua paciente... E o porquê do Wilson está ajudando...

No quarto da Luna... Chase e Cameron medicavam-na... Foreman havia sido chamando pela emergência... Uma das pacientes atendidas por ele havia voltado passando mal... Luna estava mais tranqüila... E Jesse também...

Luna: Então peguei isso através de uma seringa?

Cameron: É...

Luna: Mas, após esses medicamentos ficarei boa, né?

Chase: Eles têm alguns efeitos colaterais...

Cameron: São excelentes... Mas, podem atacar o fígado e os rins...

Jesse: Mas, isso não é arriscado pra ela?

Chase: Sem os medicamentos ela morre... Essa malária é severa...

Luna: Os riscos valem a pena então...

Luna pela primeira fez desde que havia chegando ao hospital, sorri... Uma enfermeira bem novinha, com cabelos loiros, e um par de olhos verdes... Aproxima-se dos médicos e entrega um protocolo pra eles assinarem...

Sam: Doutor Chase e Doutora Cameron... Tem que assinar isso... É o protocolo de uso desses medicamentos...

Chase sorri... Ele a Cameron juntamente com a enfermeira Sam caminham até a porta... E assinam o protocolo... Chase entrega a enfermeira e sorri novamente... Ao vê-lo flertando com a linda enfermeira, Cameron sente uma enorme pontada de ciúmes... O qual aumenta após Chase convidar a jovem pra sair...

Chase: Sam... É esse seu nome né?

Sam: Sim doutor...

Chase: Pode me chamar de Chase ou apenas Robert...

Sam sorri... Cameron olha espantada pra o médico...

Chase: Quer sair comigo essa noite?

Sam: Sai?!

Chase: Um amigo tem uma banda que vai tocar essa noite... Está a fim de ir comigo?

A enfermeira era só emoção... Cameron era só irritação...

Sam: Claro...

Chase: Perfeito... Você sai as 8 né?

Sam: Sim...

Chase: Encontro-te na recepção...

Sam: Ótimo... Até mais então...

Chase: Até...

A enfermeira sai radiante... Cameron continua olhando seriamente pra ele...

Chase: O que foi?

Cameron: Está por acaso tentando me fazer sentir ciúmes?

Chase: Não... Por quê? Está com ciúmes?

Cameron: Ciúmes de você? Hahaha... Conta outra... Boa sorte com essa, Sam, quem sabe agora larga do meu pé...

Cameron sai em disparada... Chase permanece parado observando-a sumi nos corredores...

"**Definitivamente... Ela está com ciúmes..."**

Sorri e segue o mesmo caminho tomado pela Cameron.

Num lugar, próximo dali...

Wilson havia se trancando em um dos laboratórios... Tentava ser silencioso ao máximo... Percebeu no olhar do House que o mesmo estava desconfiado de alguma coisa... Havia preparado ambos dos sangues e estava esperando o resultado da comparação sai... Estralava os dedos, devido ao nervosismo... Quando a impressora começa a trabalha sabia que o resultado estava pronto... Respira fundo e puxa o papel da maquina... Olha atentamente para o resultado... Engoli seco e puxa seu celular... Disca o número da Cuddy...

Cuddy estava em sua sala ansiosa... Tentava ler os e-mails na tela do computador, mas sua mente estava longe dali... Quando escuta o celular tocar, ao vê o nome no visor atende rapidamente...

_Cuddy: E ai?_

_Wilson: Preciso que veja isso pessoalmente... Sai discretamente e venha pra o laboratório 4..._

_Cuddy: Já estou indo..._

Cuddy desliga o celular, o monitor e sai em disparada... Nem percebe o House rodando sua sala... Assim que ela sai, ele discretamente adentra na sala e tranca a porta...

Cuddy chega ao laboratório...

Cuddy: Pronto...

Wilson entrega a ela o papel...

Cuddy: 17 alelos em comum!

Wilson: Parabéns... Encontrou a sua filha...

Os olhos da médica enchem de lágrima... Depois de 20 anos finalmente havia encontrado o seu Baby... Mas, ainda havia obstáculos separando-a da total felicidade... Teria que ser forte e lutar bravamente pra ter novamente em seus braços sua tão querida e amada filha.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

House fica um tempo em pé olhando tudo a sua volta. Conhecia cada canto da sala dela. Anda em direção a cadeira e senta-se. Aproxima-se mais da mesa e abre algumas gavetas. Procurava algo suspeito, mas só encontrava materiais médicos e papeis referentes ao hospital, além de algumas contas pessoais.

"**Nossa... Ela gasta uma nota com canais inclusivos da TV a cabo..."**

Continua mexendo nos papeis dela, mas não encontra nada comprometedor... Já estava desistindo, quando começa a se balança na cadeira giratória dela, e algo chama a sua atenção, uma foto que havia em um porta retrato... Lisa na época da faculdade, fora tirada bem depois do romance dos dois... Alisa carinhosamente a fotografia... Fecha os olhos por um instante, por um momento volta àquela época...

_Fim de tarde os dois caminhavam de mão dadas pelo Campus riam muito... Era outono, então havia inúmeras folhas secas caídas em volta... _

_Cuddy: Você é maluco... Como me arranca da aula daquele jeito?_

_House: Anatomia cardíaca é super fácil..._

_Cuddy: Pra você que já viu..._

_House: Pode deixar que o papai aqui te ensina... Sabe que sou excelente em anatomia..._

_Cuddy: Não seria sexologia?_

_House dar uma piscada pra ela..._

_House: Viu... Estou te salvando de uma aula chata e te levando pra um lugar aonde irei lhe proporcionar sensações maravilhosas..._

_Cuddy sorri timidamente e depois se vira ficando de frente pra ele... Põe seus braços por detrás do pescoço dele e encara seus lindos olhos azuis..._

_Cuddy: Sensações maravilhosas? Hum... Olha que vou cobrar..._

_House sorrindo maliciosamente..._

_House: Já lhe decepcionei alguma vez?_

_Cuddy: Não..._

_Ela une seus lábios e ficam um tempo trocando um demorado e ardente beijo..._

House acorda do transe... O pouco tempo que passou ao lado dela fora magnífico... Já havia tido inúmeras mulheres em seus braços, mas nenhuma como a Lisa... Sexo com ela era diferente... Sentiu na época sensações estranhas e isso foi um dos motivos de se afastar e ir embora assim que a oportunidade apareceu... Sempre se afastava daquilo que não podia controlar e seus sentimentos pela Lisa era uma incógnita pra ele...

Alisa novamente a foto...

" **Se não fosse tão burro! Por que você mexe tanto comigo?"**

Põe o porta retrato no lugar e já ia embora quando algo chamou sua atenção... Pega a lata do lixo e põe na mesa...

"**Algodão com sangue e um torniquete? O que isso faz no lixo da Cuddy? Será que o Wilson veio aqui tirar sangue dela? Por quê? Será que ela está doente?"**

A cabeça do médico fervia... Não iria sair daquela sala sem saber o real motivo de todo esse mistério...

Cuddy após descobrir que a Luna é realmente sua filha deixa o Wilson a arrumar o laboratório e vai em direção a sala onde a jovem estava... Fica um tempo admirando-a através do vidro, a jovem conversava com o amigo, fica apenas observando.

Esperou esse momento durante tanto tempo. A vontade era entrar correndo e gritar pra todo mundo ouvir que era mãe da jovem. Desejou tanto que esse dia chegasse... O dia que reencontraria seu bebê... O que fora brutalmente tirado dela após o nascimento...

Luna era o fruto do seu único e grande amor... Tivera outros inúmeros namorados, mas nunca esqueceu os dias que passou nos braços do Gregory... Ele saiba detalhadamente como proporcionar a ela prazeres jamais sentidos novamente... Aprendeu a amá-lo ainda jovem e o tempo adormeceu essa paixão, a qual foi reacendida quando o médico veio trabalhar no hospital... Cada dia ao lado dele fazia com que uma chama queimasse seu coração... Lutava desesperadamente contra esse sentimento...

Da mesma forma que fora responsável pela maior felicidade da sua vida também ensinou drasticamente a jovem a dor de um amor perdido... Fora responsável pela maior desilusão da sua vida...

Resolve deixar esses pensamentos que machucavam pra trás e se dedicar apenas à tarefa de reconquistar e salvar sua filha... Respira fundo e adentra na sala... Os jovens que batiam um papo param a conversa e olham para a médica...

Luna: Doutora Cuddy...

Cuddy: Hey... Vim ver como está...

Luna: Estou bem... Feliz por que logo estarei fora desse hospital... Quero aproveitar a oportunidade e lhe pedir desculpas pelo modo como a tratei quando veio aqui pela primeira vez...

Os olhos azuis da Luna brilhavam e esboça um sorriso... O coração da Cuddy se enche de alegria, pela primeira vez vê sua filha sorrir...

Cuddy: Não precisa se desculpa... Estava sentido dor, confusa é normal...

Jesse: Doutora estava aqui tentando convence-la a procurar um grupo de ajudar pra largar as drogas...

Luna: Já disse que não preciso disso... Largo-as quando quiser...

Luna fecha a cara e olha com raiva pra o amigo...

Cuddy: Escute seu amigo... Ele tem razão... E sempre bom ter apoio numa hora como essa...

Luna: Não preciso de ninguém... Sei me virar sozinha... Faço isso há anos...

Jesse: Luna...

Luna: Se continuar com esse papo vou esquecer que sou sua amiga e lhe expulsar desse quarto...

"**Os genes do House falaram mais alto que os meus... Oh menina teimosa... Já vi que minha tarefa será árdua..."**

Cuddy queria ficar ali mais tempo, se possível à noite inteira, mas teria que agi cuidadosamente, pra não criar suspeita nos jovens...

Cuddy: Bem foi indo... Tive um dia corrido... Qualquer coisa que precisar pode falar com as enfermeiras... Jesse qualquer coisa que ela senti, mudança no quadro clinico, pode mandar me chamar em casa...

Jesse: Certo doutora...

Cuddy: Boa noite para vocês...

Cuddy abre um sorriso, Luna retribui... Jesse fica olhando as duas e fica intrigado com a semelhança entre as duas... Cuddy sai deixando os dois a sós...

Luna: Gente fina essa doutora Cuddy, né?

Jesse: É... Sabe o que estava pensando?

Luna: O que?

Jesse: Vocês duas tem o mesmo típico físico... Olhos, cabelos, até o sorriso é parecido...

Luna: É... Não acho... Ela é muito mais sexy...

Jesse: Quem sabe quando chegar à idade dela... Também fique assim... Super sexy...

Luna: Ela deve ser super competente... Inteligente... Ter vários homens aos seus pés... Rica... Deve vim de uma família tradicional... Está muito difícil chegar perto de ser parecida com ela um dia... Somos de mundos diferentes... Como água e vinho...

Luna fica com uma carinha triste... Jesse sabia o quanto que a amiga sofria pela vida difícil que levava... Tinha sonhos muito difíceis de realizar... Assim como ele, teve uma infância e adolescência muito sofrida e com pouco conforto...

Jesse: Hey... Deixa de tristeza... Logo sairá dessa cama...

Luna: Estou preocupada em perder meus empregos...

Jesse: Falei com o gerente lá na loja de discos... Ele nos deu uns dias, é claro que vai descontar no salário, mas nossos empregos estão garantidos lá... Mas, não posso dizer o mesmo do emprego lá da boate... Não estive lá...

Luna: O da boate depois consigo reaver... O problema era o da loja de discos, mas Jesse, não precisa ficar aqui comigo 24 horas, pode ir trabalhar, não é justo com você...

Jesse: Hey... Não esquenta com isso... Não vou deixá-la numa hora dessas, jamais... Sou saiu desse hospital com você...

Luna: Obrigada por tudo, amigo...

Jesse segura as mãos da Luna e aperta forte...

Luna: Vou descansar... Esse medicamento está me dando sono...

Jesse: Sonhe com os anjos...

Jesse levanta e apaga a luz do quarto, Luna vira pra o lado e logo cai num sono profundo... Jesse fica sentado na cadeira admirando-a dormir...

"**Se soubesse o quanto que te amo"**

Na sala de diagnostico, Foreman e Cameron estavam sentados quando o Chase entra alegremente pra pegar sua mochila...

Foreman: Já está indo?

Chase: Tenho um compromisso... Vou sair com uma gata...

Foreman olha pra a Cameron e volta a falar com o Chase...

Foreman: Pensei que vocês dois haviam terminando o relacionamento...

Chase: Terminamos o nosso não relacionamento...

Cameron: Não é comigo que ele vai sair... Não temos mais nada... Na verdade nunca tivemos nada... Já falei mil vezes que era apenas sexo...

Chase: Ela tem razão... Vou sair com uma das enfermeiras... Um amigo tem uma banda e vai tocar hoje naquele barzinho novo do Campus...

Foreman: Hum... Qual das enfermeiras?

Chase: A Sam... A que está cuidado durante o dia da nossa paciente...

Foreman: Sei... Cara que sorte... Ela é uma tremenda gata... Vai se dar bem essa noite...

Chase: E como... Bem... Vou indo... Até amanhã...

Cameron nem se despede... Estava morrendo de ciúmes... Não queria admitir pra si mesma, mas o australiano balança profundamente com seu coração...

Foreman: Já estou indo também... Não vem?

Cameron: Daqui a pouco...

Foreman: Até amanhã...

Cameron: Até...

A médica fica um tempo martelando a idéia que acabara de ter... Era uma loucura... Mas, a curiosidade e o ciúme falaram mais alto, pega a bolsa e segue pelos corredores...

Cuddy chega em frente a sua sala e nota que a mesma estava trancada...

" **Será que minha secretária trancou a sala? Droga minhas chaves estão lá dentro"**

Cuddy vai até a sala do zelador e pede uma chave reserva... Volta pra frente da sua sala e abre a mesma... Estava escuro lá dentro então acende a luz, e se assusta a perceber que havia gente lá dentro...

House: Até que fim...

Cuddy: House... Que susto... Como entrou aqui?

House: Pela porta... Estava aberta...

Cuddy: Saquei... Foi você que a trancou não a secretária...

House: Não queria ser incomodado...

Cuddy: O que faz na minha sala?

House: Procurando provas...

Cuddy: Provas? Anda vendo demais seriados investigativos...

House: Você e o Wilson que andam... Pensam que sou bobo? Saquei que estão tramando algo... E achei provas que comprovam minha teoria...

Cuddy: Está viajando... Já sei... Entupiu-se de vicodin... Está alucinando...

House levanta e vai até ela, a qual estava próxima à porta...

House: Isso é ilusão?

House mostra o algodão e o torniquete...

House: Por que o Wilson tirou um pouco do seu sangue?

Cuddy gela na hora... Mas, mantem-se calma...

Cuddy: Não lhe devo satisfação da minha vida...

Cuddy anda em direção a sua mesa e pega sua bolsa...

House: Não vai sair dessa sala sem me contar o que está tentando esconder...

House fica na frente da porta fechado a saída...

Cuddy: Me esquece... Sai da frente...

House: Não... Não vai sair dessa sala...

Cuddy: Vou chamar a segurança...

House: Chama...

Cuddy sabia que ele não desistiria fácil... Resolve inventar uma história pra ver se ele a deixava em paz...

Cuddy: Está bem...

House: Viu como você consegue me entender...

Cuddy: O Wilson tirou meu sangue... Está certo... Estou tentando engravidar novamente, a clinica de fertilização me pediu uns exames... O Wilson estava me ajudando...

House: Por que não fez no laboratório?

Cuddy: Não queria que soubesse sobre isso... Não queria ouvi suas piadinhas a respeito disso...

House: Pensei que havia desistido dessa bobagem de ser mãe...

Cuddy: Bobagem pra ti... Pra mim é um sonho...

House: É inteligente... Tem um emprego maravilhoso... Por que ainda insiste nessa bobagem?

Cuddy: Por isso queria manter em segredo... Agora dar pra me deixar passar?

Ele pode vê nos olhos dela tristeza... E por mais que tentasse negar, isso o tocava... Doía vê-la assim...

Ela consegue passar por ele, mas antes que pudesse sair... Ele a encosta com tudo na porta, fazendo-a derrubar a bolsa, a sala estava escura, pois antes de ser imprensada, a Lisa havia desligado o interruptor...

Ele encosta seu corpo contra o dela...

Cuddy: Que brincadeira é essa? Me largar antes que eu grite...

House: Gritar? Não vai fazer isso...

Ele começa a alisar delicadamente as pernas dela, por está usando uma saia, as mesmas estavam à mostra, assim a pele dele tinha um contato direto com a dela... Senti-lo tão perto estava deixando-a cheia de excitação...

Cuddy: House... Está passando dos limites...

House: Na época da faculdade... Gostava que lhe pegasse assim... Sua pele se arrepiava quando lhe fazia isso...

Ele começa a passar seu rosto, com a barba por fazer pelo pescoço da Cuddy... Fazendo-a ir à loucura...

Cuddy: Me solta...

House: Pra quer lutar?... Sei que me quer também...

Cuddy: Não sou mais aquela jovem que caia na sua lábia...

House: Continua a mesma pra mim...

Cuddy: Engano seu...

Enquanto discutiam... House ia explorando mais as pernas dela... Enquanto sutilmente ia subindo suas mãos pelas coxas... Chegando quase a área proibida...

House: Vamos esquecer o mundo lá fora e relembrar a nossa juventude...

Como queria dizer que sim... Transar loucamente com ele naquela sala... Mas, havia muita coisa envolvida... O amava, e sabia que após a satisfação sairia mais machucada, e o sofrimento que sentia já era suficiente...

Ele começa a beijar o pescoço enquanto encosta mais seu corpo contra o dela... Cuddy podia sentia a excitação dele, e sabia que se não agisse logo não conseguiria mais resistir...

Numa sala perto dali.

Wilson estava sentado em sua sala confuso... Estava difícil entender a historia sobre a maternidade da Cuddy e o envolvimento dela com o House... Sempre desconfiou de algo, mas nada tão sério... Prometeu guarda segredo, mas sofria por esconder algo tão importante do seu melhor amigo...

É tirado dos pensamentos pela entrada da Cameron na sala...

Cameron: Hey... Posso entrar?...

Wilson: Pode... No que posso lhe ajudar?

Cameron: Estava pensando se não quer ir beber um chope comigo... Soube que abriu um barzinho novo aqui no Campus... Seria bom pra conversamos e espairecer um pouco... Esse caso da Luna foi estressante...

Wilson pensou um pouco e não viu nenhum mal em acompanhar a jovem médica num chope, também estava precisando relaxar e esfriar a cabeça...

Wilson: Claro... Estou mesmo precisando relaxar...

Wilson pega seu casaco, as chaves e a carteira dentro da gaveta e segue com a Cameron para o estacionamento...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

House continuava alisando intensamente as longas pernas da Cuddy... Fazendo-a respirar mais rápido, sua pressão sanguínea também estava acelerada... Por um instante se permiti senti-se cortejada por ele... Fecha os olhos... Conseguia escutar a respiração ofegante dele... O mesmo beijava constantemente sua nuca, enquanto que com as mãos ia subindo e descendo as extremidades das suas coxas...

Ele sobe um pouco os lábios e mordisca lentamente o lóbulo auricular dela... E sussurrar de maneira bem sensual...

House: Será minha novamente essa noite... Lisa...

Cuddy vai ficando cada vez mais mole... Escuta-lo sussurra seu nome daquele jeito fez seu tesão ir ás alturas... Seu corpo estava praticamente entregue... House percebe e vai lentamente virando-a... Ficam agora cara a cara...

Seus olhos azuis se encaram intensamente... O desejo era nítido em ambos... Eles nada falam... House levanta lentamente ambas as mãos dela, de modo que fiquem sobre a cabeça e prensas na parede... E encosta seu corpo transpirando de tesão no dela... Fazendo-a se arrepiar totalmente.

Sela seus lábios com um ardente e longo beijo... Um beijo esperando durante 20 longos anos... Devoravam-se como se necessitassem disso para sobreviver... Ele vai aos poucos desprendendo as mãos dela... E continua o beijo até que o ar se fez necessário... Enquanto Cuddy recuperava seu fôlego, House tratou de continuar dando carinho ao pescoço, como adorava beija-los!

Cuddy estava confusa... Mesmo com o corpo derretendo de excitação, e pedindo desesperadamente pra ser tocado e devorado por ele... Sua mente lutava contra seus sentimentos... A médica de hoje era diferente da estudante de medicina de antigamente... A vida havia ensinado da forma mais dura a por seus sentimentos e desejos em segundo plano...

Então se aproveita do vacilo dele, de ter liberado suas mãos... Ele estava concentrado em chupar com muita veracidade seu pescoço que nem notou quando a mesma de maneira perversa lhe dar uma joelhada no seu precioso "membro"... Só se dá conta do que estava acontecendo quando sente uma dor terrível invadir seu corpo... Instintivamente afasta-se dela, e leva as mãos na região...

House: Ai... Ai... Quer danificar o Júnior?

Cuddy sorria maliciosamente...

Cuddy: Mandei que se afastasse! Recebeu o troco...

House: Estava lhe dando carinho... Fazendo-lhe delirar de prazer e me retribui assim? Sabia que posso ficar impotente?

Cuddy: É? Fiz um bem à humanidade... Além do mais já está na idade de usar as pílulas azuis...

House: Sonhe Honey... O papai aqui nunca precisou e nem precisa de uma ajudinha dessas...

Cuddy: Mas, a partir de agora... Nunca se sabe...

House: Se danificou meu equipamento vai ter troco... E isso aqui ainda não acabou... Pode escrever o que estou dizendo... Vai me pagar...

House sai mancando mais que o normal...

Cuddy: Esquece-me House...

Ele nem se vira continua andando, mancava muito, a dor ainda era terrível...

"**Se ela pensa que acabou... Amanhã é um novo dia... Ah doutora Cuddy... Não perde por esperar... Droga! Ela me acertou em cheio... Como dói...".**

Ela fica em pé acompanhado-o com um olhar de tristeza e culpa... Após ele sumir pelos corredores e do seu campo de visão, abaixa-se pegando a bolsa...

"**Sei que vou me arrepender depois disso... Como queria ter sido dele novamente... Lisa... Fez o certo... Não se culpe... Se bem que coitado... Deve ter doido muito... Pelo menos não irar terminar a noite nos braços de outra...".**

Pega a chave e tranca sua sala...

House entra em sua sala, não havia ninguém mais... Pega sua mochila e entra no elevador... Precisava urgentemente ir pra casa... A dor estava terrível... Manca em direção ao estacionamento e com bastante dificuldade sobe em sua moto e segue pra sua casa...

Da porta do hospital Cuddy assistia a cena, seu coração doía... Odiava vê-lo sofrendo... De qualquer forma havia saído ferida da situação... Não tinha pra onde correr...

"**Alguém ai em cima deve mesmo me odiar...".**

Vai em direção ao seu carro, e ao entrar, lágrimas escorrem em sua face, liga o veiculo e segue pra sua casa...

Nas proximidades do Campus...

Cameron e Wilson estacionam seus carros e seguem para o barzinho... O mesmo estava lotado havia muitos jovens em pé e sentados nas mesas...

Wilson: Nossa... Isso aqui está lotado...

Cameron: Será que ainda resta uma mesa vazia?

No local um som calmo ecoava... Em um palco uma banda tocava... Próximo do palco, Chase e Sam bebiam chope enquanto conversavam alegremente... Ela estava virada pra a porta e logo reconhece os médicos...

Sam: Não é o doutor Wilson e a doutora Cameron ali na entrada?

Chase vira-se e ao vê a mulher que ama ali... Sorrir...

"**Ela veio... O que o Wilson faz com ela?"**

O médico não perde a oportunidade e acena pra os dois... Wilson avista o jovem e acena de volta...

Wilson: Chase? Você sabia que ele estaria aqui?

Cameron: Não...

Cameron mente... Wilson percebe que ela estava mentindo, sabia reconhece bem isso, a convivência com o House o ensinou muito bem...

Os dois andam na direção da mesa...

Chase: Hey... Vocês por aqui... Que coincidência...

Chase olha pra Cameron e sorri... Ambos sabiam que não era coincidência...

Wilson: É... Viemos tomar um chope...

Chase: Hum... Nós também...

O médico sentiu-se embaraçado pelo momento... Sorri pra Sam e a cumprimenta...

Wilson: Hey... Tudo bem?

Sam: Tudo...

Chase: Arrumaram uma mesa?

Cameron: Estamos à procura...

Chase: Está tudo lotado, mas podem ficar aqui conosco...

Wilson olha pra Cameron...

Wilson: Você que sabe...

Cameron: Não tem outro lugar mesmo...

Os dois se sentam e Chase pede chope pra todos... O clima estava desconfortável na mesa... Falavam sobre besteiras... Mas, Cameron e Chase não tiravam os olhos um do outro...

Em um certo momento, os lábios do Wilson ficam com um pouco de espuma, Cameron aproveita e limpa com uma das mãos e sorri pra o médico que agradece fazendo o ciúme do Chase ferve...

"**Saquei a dela... Veio com o Wilson pra me fazer ciúmes... Ela conseguiu... Mas, não vou deixar barato... Ai, Allison vai se arrepender de ter vindo me provocar".**

A banda começa a tocar de fundo o ritmo da música do James Blunt, Same Mistake... E com um lindo e delicioso sotaque inglês o vocalista começa a pronunciar as primeiras palavras e o som a ecoar no ambiente...

"_So while I'm turning in my sheets  
And once again I cannot sleep  
Walk out the door and up the street  
Look at the stars beneath my feet  
Remember rights that I did wrong  
So here I go"_

Chase aproveita a oportunidade pra fazer ciúmes em Cameron e convida Sam pra dançar...

"_Hello, hello"_

Chase: Vamos dançar?

Sam: Ótima idéia...

Chase segue de mãos dadas com a jovem até a pista e começam a dançar lentamente... Com os corpos quase colados...

"_There is no place I cannot go  
My mind is muddy but  
My heart is heavy does it __show__  
I lose the track that loses me  
So here I go"_

Cameron observava a cena, não tirava os olhos da pista... Vê-lo dançando dessa maneira com a jovem enfermeira estava despedaçando seu coração...

"_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh"_

Wilson: Por que não me contou a verdade?

Cameron: Como assim?

Wilson: O real motivo de virmos aqui hoje... Veio tentar melar o encontro do Chase...

Cameron: Está viajando...

Wilson: Está apaixonada por ele, mas é orgulhosa demais pra admitir isso pra ele e principalmente pra si mesma...

"**Ele tem uma bola de cristal?"**

"_And so I sent some men to fight  
And one came back at dead of night  
Said he'd seen my enemy  
Said he looked just like me  
So I set out to cut myself  
And here I go"_

Cameron: Não estou apaixonada...

Wilson: Então por que se envolveu com ele?

Cameron: Apenas pelo sexo...

Wilson: É isso que fica dizendo pra si mesma pra negar o que realmente sente...

"_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh"_

Cameron: Está enganado...

Wilson: Se continuar negando isso pra si, vai acabar perdendo-o... E quando se der conta disso será tarde demais... Ele te ama... Todo mundo sabe disso... Mas, não vai te esperar eternamente...

"_I'm not calling for a second chance  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice  
Cause I'll just make the same mistake again__"_

Cameron abaixa a cabeça e dar uma golada na caneca de chope… Por mais que doesse ouvir essas coisas… O Wilson tinha toda a razão… Em poucas palavras conseguiu traduzir tudo que seus olhos diziam naquele momento…

Wilson: Permita-se ser feliz...

"_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh"_

Wilson: Corra atrás daquilo que quer... Que deseja...

"_And maybe someday we will face  
And maybe talk but not just speak  
Dont buy the promises cause  
There are no promises I keep  
And my reflection troubles me  
So here I go"_

Cameron nada fala apenas escuta aqueles conselhos… Wilson era sábio e ela realmente tinha que se decidir… Compreender o porque que ficara tão mexida em vê-lo sair com outra em presencia-lo cortejando outra...

"_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh"_

Wilson sorri pra ela... Ela retribui o sorriso...

Cameron: Obrigada por isso...

Wilson: De nada... Os amigos servem pra isso...

Cameron: Por isso que o House sempre lhe pede conselhos... Sabe realmente o que dizer...

Wilson: Apenas digo aquilo que esperam ouvir... O que querem escutar... Dou apenas um empurrãzinho...

"_I'm not calling for a second chance  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice  
Cause I'll just make the same mistake again_

"_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh"_

Distante dali...

House entra em casa mancando muito...

"**As mulheres sabem realmente como machucar um homem... Nossa como isso dói!!".**

Vai em direção a geladeira e pega no congelador uma compressa de gelo... Tira com dificuldade a calça jeans que trajava e senta-se no sofá põe a compressa sobre a boxer e sente uma dor tremenda seguida de um enorme alivio... Pega o frasco de vicodin que estava sobre a mesinha e abre-o... Puxa uns comprimidos de dentro e toma... Encosta a cabeça no sofá, põe as pernas sobre a mesinha e fica ali curtindo o alivio...

Já a Cuddy chega em casa e segue pra seu quarto, tira toda a roupa que trajava e vai diretamente pra debaixo de uma ducha fria, o desejo ainda estava acesso... Tê-lo tão perto depois de anos havia mexido profundamente com seus hormônios... Fecha os olhos e ainda podia senti o gosto adocicado dos seus lábios...

"**Burra... Burra...".**

Após resfriar o corpo e diminuir o desejo... Veste um enorme roupão branco e vai até a cozinha onde esquenta no microondas as sobras da comida chinesa que havia pedido na noite anterior... Senta-se na mesa da cozinha e come enquanto fica pensando sobre os últimos acontecimentos... Sobre como iria resolver os impasses da sua vida...

"_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
So while I'm turning in my sheets  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
And once again I cannot sleep  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Walk out the door and up the street  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Look at the stars  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Look at the stars falling down  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
And I wonder where  
Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Did I go wrong?"_

O cantor agradece a todos e dar um intervalo… Chase e Sam retornam a mesa…

Wilson: Excelente essa banda...

Chase: O vocalista é amigo meu... É de Londres... Veio pra América atrás dos seus sonhos...

Sam: Assim como você?

Chase: É assim como eu... Mas, infelizmente não podemos ter tudo que desejamos...

Ele olha profundamente nos olhos da Cameron...

Cameron: Possa ser que seja pelo fato de desistimos cedo demais daquilo que desejamos...

Chase: Mas às vezes é inviável persistir...

Cameron: As melhores coisas da vida são as mais difíceis de conseguir... Nada que realmente vale a pena é conseguido facilmente...

Chase sorri...

O confronto é interrompido pelo bipe de ambos...

Wilson: O que foi?

Cameron: Algo com a Luna...

Chase: Precisamos volta urgentemente...

Sam: Vou com você...

Chase: Não precisa fica aqui com o Wilson... Volto assim que normalizar lá... Tem algum problema Wilson?

Wilson: Não... Se demorarem... A levo em casa... Sem problema...

Chase e Cameron saem em disparada deixando Wilson e Sam pra trás... Assim que os médicos saem do Bar...

Wilson: Preciso fazer uma ligação já volto...

Sam: Tudo bem...

Wilson: Vai querer outro Chope?

Sam: Sim...

Wilson se afasta da mesa e puxa o celular quando chega próximo ao bar... Cuddy terminava sua refeição quando escuta o toque do celular, vai até a sala e o pega na bolsa...

_Cuddy: Hey... Algum problema?_

_Wilson: Estava com a Cameron e o Chase num barzinho quando receberam um chamado urgente do Hospital... Algo com a Luna..._

_Cuddy: Tenho que ir... Obrigada por avisa..._

_Wilson: Por..._

Wilson nem consegue terminar a frase... Cuddy desliga o celular entra correndo no quarto, veste uma roupa, pega a bolsa e as chaves e ruma em direção ao hospital...

House estava relaxando após aliviar a tremenda dor que sentia... Quando o bipe começa a tocar não dar atenção, depois começa o celular e por ultimo o telefone da sua casa... Como percebeu que a pessoa não iam desistir, puxa o celular que já tocava pela 4 vez... Irritado olha o nome no visor e atende grosseiramente...

_House: Vai arranjar um namorado e me deixa em paz... Cameron..._

Cameron que estava no quarto da Luna tentava falar com o médico enquanto o Chase e o Foreman tratavam a paciente...

_Cameron: A Luna piorou... Está urinando sangue... Muito sangue... Seus rins estão falhando... _

_House: Efeito colateral da Cloroquina e da Primaquina... Vai precisar de um rim novo... Acione a central de transplante do hospital..._

_Cameron: Ai está o problema... A paciente é usuária de drogas o que a excluir da lista de transplante..._

_House: Estou indo já pra ai... Acione a Cuddy..._

Nesse exato momento a médica entra aflita no quarto...

Cuddy: O que está acontecendo?

_Cameron: Não vai ser preciso... Ela acaba de chegar..._

Ambos desligam o celular...

Em casa antes de vesti a calça novamente e seguir para o hospital... Gregory House ficar a pensar... A desconfiança que havia sumido retorna com tudo...

"**Como a Cuddy ficou sabendo da paciente primeiro do que eu? Por que se despencou de casa de madrugada pra acudi uma paciente que nem é dela? Qual o interesse dela nessa paciente em especial?"**

Essas dúvidas iam revirando a mente do médico... Tinha a certeza que encontraria a resposta delas lá no Hospital e não sossegaria até desvendá-las...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

Cuddy estava despenteada, mas nem notou e caso notasse não ligaria algo mais importante estava em jogo naquele instante. Saiu de casa correndo assim que recebeu a ligação do Wilson. Quando tudo parecia péssimo as coisas tendiam a piorar. Não bastava o House em seu pé, o dilema em torno do reencontro da sua filha, a saúde da mesma não ia nada bem. Dirigiu como uma maluca perdeu as contas de quantos sinais vermelhos ultrapassou, seu coração sofria e cada hora sua angustia aumentava.

Quando adentrou na sala aflita, Chase e Foreman já haviam conseguido estabiliza-la... Luna estava adormecida, os médicos havia lhe dado um tranqüilizante... Os olhos do Jesse estavam marejados, o jovem não conseguia mais ser forte, seu coração doía em ver a mulher que amava sofrendo... Cameron terminava de falar ao telefone...

Cuddy: O que está acontecendo?

Chase: Os rins dela estão falhando...

Foreman: Efeito colateral da Cloroquina e da Primaquina...

Cuddy: Diminuem a dosagem!!...

Chase: Já fizemos isso...

Foreman: Mas mesmo assim os danos aos rins serão severos... Os mesmo já estavam debilitados, a cloroquina e a primaquina só acelerou o processo...

Cuddy: Já a colocaram na lista de transplante? Vou dar um jeito de colocá-la no topo da lista...

Cameron que estava calada se pronuncia...

Cameron: Esqueceu que ela é usuária de drogas?

Cuddy começa a senti umas pontadas fortes na nuca e nas têmporas...

Cuddy: Droga!! Duas vezes droga!!

Ela olha pra um lado e pra o outro...

Cuddy: Onde está o House?

Cameron: Já está a caminho...

Jesse que estava calado só observando se aproxima dos médicos...

Jesse: Posso doar um dos meus rins!...

Os médicos que estavam concentrados se viram encarando o jovem.

Cameron: Lindo gesto, mas não é assim que funciona, infelizmente...

Chase: Primeiramente seu grupo sanguíneo tem que ser igual ao dela...

Jesse: Sou A –

Cuddy: Infelizmente não vai poder doar... Ela é O-

Os médicos olham para Cuddy... A Cameron estava começando a desconfiar das atitudes da médica...

_Como ela sabe o tipo sanguíneo da paciente?_

Foreman: Estamos num beco sem saída...

Cuddy põe uma das mãos na têmpora à cabeça estava latejando...

Cuddy: Vou pra minha sala ligar pra umas pessoas ver o que posso fazer...

Cuddy sai em direção a sua sala, entra rapidamente na mesma, senta-se em sua cadeira, mas antes de pegar o telefone, encosta a cabeça e faz uma massagem nas têmporas... Expira e inspira moderadamente pra aliviar sua circulação podia sentir seu coração palpitando mais rápido, a dor no peito era branda, mas incomodava... Estava esgotada e estressada... A situação era nova não conseguia raciocinar direito havia muita angustia e desespero em seu corpo... Faria de tudo pra tentar salvar sua filha...

Enquanto isso estava acontecendo no Princeton-Plasboro, num barzinho ali perto...

Wilson tentava prestar atenção na fala da Sam... A jovem era encantadora o tipo de mulher que mexia com o oncologista, em outra situação estaria jogando charme pra mesma, contudo, estava preocupado... Sabia que algo grave ocorria no hospital e não conseguia parar de pensar na Cuddy e como a mesma estaria...

Sam: Não escutou uma palavra do que acabei de lhe contar...

Wilson: Sorry... Mas é que estou preocupado...

Sam: Tem haver com a emergência que surgiu no hospital?

Wilson: Exato...

Sam: Podemos ir embora...

Wilson: Desculpa-me mesmo...

Sam: A culpa não é sua... Não foi você que me convidou...

Wilson: Mas, o Chase teve que ir devido à emergência...

Sam: É sei, mas desde que vocês entraram pela aquela porta que ele não tirou os olhos da doutora Cameron, até mesmo enquanto estávamos dançando, não tirava os olhos de vocês...

Wilson fica meio desconfortável... A jovem estava certa... Ele também notou a mesma coisa de ambos... Tanto Chase como a Cameron fitavam um ao outro durante o tempo que estiveram no local...

Wilson: Impressão sua...

Mentir sempre era a melhor solução numa hora dessas...

Sam: Todo o hospital sabe que o doutor Chase é apaixonado pela doutora Cameron que nutre uma paixão pelo doutor House...

Wilson olha espantado para a jovem enfermeira...

Wilson: Nossa... Vocês conhecem mesmo tudo que rola naquele hospital... E de mim? Falam muito?

Sam sorri timidamente...

Sam: Só coisa boa...

Wilson: Coisa boa?!

Sam: O quanto é gentil e atencioso com seus pacientes e com os funcionários, diferente do seu amigo...

Wilson: Obrigado...

Sam: Obrigado?!

Wilson: Pelos elogios...

Os dois sorriem...

Sam: Vamos?

Wilson: Certo...

Wilson, gentilmente, segura em um dos ombros dela pra conseguirem ultrapassar a multidão que dançava euforicamente... E finalmente conseguem chegar ao lado de fora... Sam põe a mão chamando um táxi...

Wilson: Hey!... Levo-te em casa...

Sam: Não precisa... Está com pressa...

Wilson: Tenho tempo...

Sam: O táxi já está aqui...

Wilson: Certo então... Mas, na próxima lhe deixo em casa...

Sam: Próxima?

Wilson: Tenho que redimir a noite de hoje... Isso se aceitar sair comigo amanhã...

Sam: Isso por acaso é um convite?

Wilson: Aceita?

Sam: Claro...

Wilson: Vemos-nos no hospital amanhã?...

Sam: Claro doutor Wilson...

Wilson: Pode me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome... James...

Sam: Até amanhã James...

Ele gentilmente dar um beijo na bochecha dela fazendo-a corar... Abre a porta do táxi e ela entra... Ele observa o veiculo sumir na avenida...

_Até que a noite valeu a pena... Tenho que agradecer aqueles dois depois... hahaha... Diversão à parte tenho que ir correndo, a Cuddy deve está precisando de ajuda..._

O médico anda rapidamente pelo estacionamento, entra em seu carro e segue para o hospital...

Se tivesse chegado dois minutos antes teria se batido com o House na recepção...

House chega ao hospital e anda mancando mais que o normal, a dor ainda era evidente na região afetada pela joelhada da Cuddy, e segue para a sala de diagnóstico onde seus subordinados encontravam-se em silêncio...

Chase tentava se concentrar em uma revista, mas sua mente estava longe, além da preocupação com a paciente as ultimas palavras ditas pela Cameron no barzinho ainda ecoava em sua mente, estaria ela incentivando-o a insistir nela, a não desistir deles?...

Cameron dividia sua concentração entre a leitura em um livro sobre nefrologia, e o Chase... Ficava observando-o ler a revista, encontrava-se confusa após a conversa com o Wilson... Além disso, outra coisa estava tirando sua concentração... Começou a juntar as peças e perceber que a Cuddy estava escondendo algo em relação a paciente...

Foreman estava cansando... Tentava relaxar na cadeira...

House entra com tudo fazendo-os prestar atenção nele...

House: E a paciente?

Cameron: Estabilizada... Esta sedada, mas os rins estão falhando aos poucos...

Foreman: Já está fazendo hemodiálise pra retardar um pouco, mas sem um transplante não dura mais dois dias...

House odiava quando isso acontecia... Perder um paciente era sinônimo de fracasso pessoal...

Chase: O amigo quer doar um dos rins, mas infelizmente o tipo sanguíneo não é compatível...

House anda de um lado pra o outro...

Foreman: Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está mancando demais...

House: Tropecei na mesa da sala...

House vai até o quadro branco... E vira-se pra os subordinados que estavam concentrados nele...

House: Quero a lista dos óbitos de hoje e a lista de todos em estado critico...

Cameron: Está pensando...

House: Façam o que mandei... Agora!!

Os três mais nada dizem e saem da sala em disparada... House também não fica muito tempo, e seguem em direção a sala da Cuddy...

Wilson assim que chegou ao hospital seguiu em disparada pra sala dela, entra sem bate e escuta-a discutindo ao telefone...

Cuddy: Diga isso a uma jovem que está morrendo!! Uma péssima noite pra você também...

Ela bate o telefone com tudo...

Cuddy: Idiota!!

E vê o amigo ali parado olhando-a profundamente... A fisionomia dela era de desespero... Wilson nada diz se aproxima e a abraça forte...

Wilson: Vamos resolver...

Cuddy: Ela está morrendo... Os rins estão falhando...

Wilson: Ela não está na lista de transplante?...

Cuddy nada fala apenas balança a cabeça...

Wilson: Calma...

E abraça-a novamente...

Wilson: Vamos encontrar uma solução!

Nesse exato momento escutam alguém batendo palma... E ao olharem para a porta... House encontrava-se em pé observando os dois...

House: Atrapalho os pombinhos!?

Ele entra mais na sala... Wilson que estava ajoelhado de frente pra Cuddy... Levanta...

Wilson: Não é nada disso que está pensando!

House: E o que estou pensando?

Cuddy: Alguma besteira...

Cuddy tentava se recompor... Estava péssima...

House: De segredinho e agora isso! O que estão escondendo?

Wilson: Nada House... Ela está apenas preocupada...

House: E você estava consolando-a?

Cuddy: Ele não tem nada haver com minha vida... Não deve explicações...

House: Oh! Mas, há poucos minutos estava quase transando comigo aqui mesmo... E agora o Wilson? Doutora Cuddy... É rápida mesmo... Cuidado viu Jimmy Boy! Ela tem uma joelhada de matar!

Wilson olha pra Cuddy sem entender...

Cuddy: Esquece-me House! Sai da minha sala... Desaparece!!

House: Certo... Vou deixá-los a sós... Mas, antes doutora... Vai me explicar direitinho por que todo esse interesse no meu caso...

Cuddy: Interesse? O mesmo que dou a todos seus casos...

House: Sério? Consegue melhor... Sei que está mentindo... Não me engana...

Cuddy: É mestre nisso...

House: Então... Como soube que ela estava pior... Porque se deslocou de casa assim rapidamente? Por que pediu pra o Wilson testar o seu sangue com o dela?

Wilson olha espantando e supresso pra o House...

House: É sei sobre isso... Pensou que conseguiam me enganar?

Wilson balança a cabeça negativamente...

Cuddy: Está enlouquecido!!... O Vicodin afetou seus neurônios...

House: Qual é? Consegue coisa melhor... Vamos! Vamos! Quero respostas!

A cabeça da Cuddy fervia...

Cuddy: Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo essas besteiras... Tem uma garota morrendo!

Ela levanta... E quando ia se afastando dele, o mesmo segura em seu braço...

House: Não vai sair fácil assim... Não sai dessa sala sem me dizer a verdade...

Cuddy: Largar-me House!!

Os olhos da Cuddy ferviam de ódio... House sabia perfeitamente como fazê-la sentisse no paraíso e no inferno... E naquele momento a raiva dentro dela estava queimando...

House: Não... Fala!!... O que está escondendo doutora Cuddy?

O limite da Cuddy chegou... A raiva a dominou...

Cuddy: Quer saber a verdade!? Vou dizer a verdade!!...

Ela puxa o braço soltando-se dele...

House: Isso... Boa garota!

House sorria... Wilson põe as mãos na cabeça...

_Danou-se..._

Cuddy: Aquela garota que está morrendo... É nossa filha... Nossa filha House!!

A fisionomia do House muda... Cuddy estava agitada, a cabeça agora fervia mais, uma dor tremenda invade seu corpo... Sua visão fica embaçada... Wilson percebe a palidez na face dela e se aproxima... Na hora certa... Enquanto House encarava-a incrédulo... Cuddy cai desmaiada nos braços do Wilson...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

House estava anestesiado não acreditava no que seus ouvidos acabaram de escutar... A garota era sua filha?! Não podia ser... Ser pai era a última coisa que desejava no mundo... Sai do transe após os gritos do Wilson que estava com a Cuddy em seus braços e desesperado...

Wilson: House!! Ajude-me aqui... A pressão dela despencou...

Por mais que estive morrendo de raiva dela por ter lhe dito essas palavras, tudo bem que o mesmo pediu explicações, mas a verdade era cruel e estava abalando-o, contudo amava aquela mulher ali caída e vê-la naquele estado mexia profundamente com seus sentimentos... Então vai em direção aos dois e ajuda o Wilson a coloca-la sentada na poltrona... Abre uma das gavetas dela e puxa o frasco de álcool de dentro, abre o mesmo e começa a passar próximo das narinas dela...

House: Isso vai ajudar...

Wilson: Cuddy!!

Ela vai aos poucos retomando a consciência... Mas a dor ainda era evidente, tanto a física quanto a mental... Abre os olhos devagar e a primeira visão que teve foi dele...

Wilson: Graças a deus!!

Cuddy: O que ele ainda está fazendo aqui?

House: Pensou que ia me jogar aquela mentira e eu ia embora satisfeito? Enganou-se!!

Cuddy: Não é mentira!! A Luna é nossa filha!!

House: Depois o drogado aqui sou eu... Você e a guria compram drogas no mesmo fornecedor?

Wilson: Deixa de ironias House... A situação é grave... A Luna é mesmo filha da Cuddy fiz um exame de DNA por isso o sangue...

House: Aquela órfã pode até ser filha dela, mas minha nunca...

Cuddy: Seu cretino!! É sua filha sim... Ou se esqueceu de quando nos conhecemos em Michigan? Transamos não uma vez mais várias...

House: Pelo que me lembro o papai aqui sempre estava prevenido nas nossas "brincadeiras de médico"... Portanto, deve ser filha de um daqueles amiguinhos seus... Jason Trenton, por exemplo...

Cuddy: Sabe muito bem que nem cheguei a sair com o Jason... Fui ao baile contigo... Maldito baile!!... Naquela noite o "senhor prevenido" esqueceu a "armadura"... Naquela noite, House, você me engravidou...

House fica calado por um instante... E lembra-se que a mesma falava a verdade... Naquela noite, em que ela foi sua pela primeira vez, na noite mais magnífica da sua vida, os dois haviam sido descuidados... E o resultado era uma jovem rebelde...

Cuddy encosta a cabeça na poltrona...

Wilson: Acho que tem muito que conversarem...

Cuddy: Obrigada amigo... Por tudo...

Wilson: Se cuida... E juízo vocês dois...

Cuddy abre a gaveta e tira umas aspirinas, puxa dois comprimidos e toma... House permanecia em pé de frente pra mesa e pra ela... Wilson toca no ombro do amigo... Os dois se encaram...

Wilson: Vai ficar bem?

House: Sempre estive bem... Seu traidor!!... Conspirando contra mim...

Wilson: Tudo que fiz foi pra ajudá-los... Mas, apenas vocês podem resolver isso...

House nada fala... Wilson sai deixando os dois a sós...

Cuddy faz uma pequena massagem nas têmporas... Encontrava-se de olhos fechado... House apenas observava a cena... Tira a atenção dela por uns segundos e fica admirando o porta-retrato...

_**Como não notei antes a semelhança das duas? Por que quando as coisas têm relação com ela... Fico perdido e desorientado?**_

Cuddy abre os olhos e presenciou a cena.

Cuddy: Ela é parecida fisicamente comigo, mas a personalidade é fonte dos seus genes...

House: Por que nunca me disse que tivemos uma filha?

Cuddy: Pelo mesmo motivo que foi embora sem se despedir de mim...

House: Éramos jovens tínhamos toda a vida pela frente... Achou mesmo que nosso romance ia durar eternamente?

Cuddy: Amava-te... E sim... Como toda romântica e idiota acreditava no amor eterno...

House: Mulheres...

Cuddy: Sabia que se lhe procurasse e contasse ia rir da minha cara e me mandar embora... Já havia me causado sofrimento suficiente... Nunca assumiria sua responsabilidade...

House: Pelo visto você também não... A jogou num orfanato...

Cuddy: Cala a boca!! Jamais faria algo assim...

House: A quem quer enganar? Claro que fez... Ela não é órfã por prazer...

Cuddy: É uma longa história...

House: Bem... Já pedir minha noite mesmo...

Cuddy: Só precisa saber que a idéia foi dos meus pais... Me tiraram-na assim que nasceu... E não pude fazer nada...

Os olhos da Cuddy estavam marejados... House notou o sofrimento nos mesmos...

House: Por isso essa fixação em ser mãe... Em ter um filho...

Cuddy: Parabéns doutor... Analisou-me completamente... Satisfeito?

House: Mundo pequeno esse... A filha striper e drogada veio parar logo aqui no hospital onde a mãe desnaturada trabalha... Isso dar um excelente enredo pra filme do Woody Allen...

Cuddy: Esqueceu do pai idiota e cretino!!... Deixa-me em paz House!!

House: É... Tenho que ir salvar o dia... Ou melhor... A sua perdida e tão querida filha!!

Cuddy fecha a cara pra ele... Por mais que falasse e dissesse coisas cretinas e duras estava preocupado com ela... E principalmente com essa novidade... Tinha uma filha que não queria e tinha pouco tempo pra salva-la... Sabia que a mesma era importante pra ela... E o quanto as duras palavras dele a machucavam, mas tudo isso também estava mexendo com ele... E não tinha idéia de como lidar com isso...

Cuddy: Não sente nem um pouquinho de remorso? Não tem saudade daquilo que vivemos? O que fui pra ti? Apenas mais uma?

Ele podia senti a dor que saltava de cada palavra soletrada por ela...

House: Como mesmo disse... Sou um cretino, idiota... Sempre mereceu coisa melhor!!

Doía dizer isso, mas doía mais ver a expressão de desespero na face dela... Como queria pular em seus braços e dizer o quanto que a ama... Que tudo vai ficar bem, contudo a vida não é assim tão fácil... E amá-la era impossível... Só a faria sofrer como fizeste anos atrás...

Os dois se encaravam sem nada dizer... Como se só no olhar pudesse sacar o que o outro estava pensando...

Antes que ele sumisse pela porta... Cuddy pronuncia algumas palavras...

Cuddy: Obrigada por está fazendo de tudo pra salva-la...

House: É pra isso que me paga...

E sai, mas sem antes deixar o coração da Cuddy mais machucado...

Enquanto ele parte pra sua sala onde sentasse em sua cadeira e fica relembrando os dias que viveram juntos e tentando digerir as últimas informações... Cuddy pega sua bolsa e vai até o vestiário que ficava próximo da sala dele, era o único aberto àquela hora, precisava molhar um pouco a cabeça pra aliviar a tremenda enxaqueca, e os olhos pra diminuir o inchaço... Fica um tempo no local... E quando já saia do local, avista a Cameron e os meninos entrando rapidamente na sala do House... O medo tomou conta da médica, e sem pensar segue pra sala dele...

House estava em uma espécie de transe quando é despertado pelos seus subordinados que entram na sala, cheios de papeis e eufóricos...

House: O que conseguiram?

Cameron: 3 mortes na emergência... Uma criança... Fora de cogitação... Uma jovem de 15 anos... Também fora... E um rapaz de 35 anos...

House: Hum... Causa da morte?

Cameron: Infarto do miocárdio devido ao acúmulo de gordura...

House: Também esta fora de cogitação...

Nesse instante Cuddy entra na sala, meio calada e fica ao lado dos médicos de frente para o House... O qual a olha profundamente... Como sentia vontade de confortá-la naquele momento...

Cuddy: O que temos?

Os médicos olham para o House...

House: A Cuddy também está no caso... Precisamos de toda ajuda possível...

A mesma agradece com um olhar e torcia para que a mentira tivesse colado à última coisa que queria era que sua historia se espalhasse pelos corredores e chegasse aos ouvidos da Luna antes do tempo certo...

Chase: Estamos procurando possíveis doadores aqui no hospital...

Foreman: Começamos pelos óbitos na emergência mais não tivemos sucesso...

Cuddy: Hum...

House: E os pacientes na UTI?

Cameron: Temos dois pacientes com morte cerebral, mas a HLA (antígeno leucocitário humano**) **é incompatível com a Luna...

House: Droga!! Só temos isso? 3 moribundos e 2 vegetais??

Foreman: Culpa dos médicos que estão salvando mais pacientes...

Todos olham para o Foreman... O mesmo sabia ser sarcástico como o House quando queria...

Cameron: Ela legalmente não pode entrar na fila de transplante, mas um rim doado por um parente ou conhecido, não poderia ser rejeitado pelo conselho...

Chase: Podemos ver com o Jesse alguns amigos, colegas, ver quem estaria disposto a doar um dos rins pra ela e que fosse compatível...

House: Ótima idéia... Vejam isso...

Antes que a Cameron e o Chase pudessem sair da sala pra irem conversar com o Jesse, Cuddy os interrompe...

Cuddy: Não precisa falar com o Jesse... Já sei quem pode doar um rim pra ela...

Foreman: Quem?

Cuddy: Eu!! Vou doar um dos meus rins para a garota!!

Todos olham assustando e supresos para a médica... Inclusive o House...

Cameron: Nossa... Bonito gesto, mas não pode sair por ai doando seu rim...

Chase: Nem sabe se é compatível...

Foreman: Se for doar um órgão para cada paciente em estado semelhante estará morta antes do natal...

House que encara incrédulo à médica e encontrava-se calado, finalmente abre a boca, mas não são suaves e amoras as palavras que saem dela...

House: Claro que ela é compatível... É a mãe da drogada!!

Cameron, Chase e Foreman olham assustados pra ambos dos médicos, o olhar da Cuddy era puro ódio para o House...

House: O que foi? Era segredo??

Cuddy: Não tinha o direito de dizer nada...

Cameron: Então é verdade?!

Foreman: Deus!! Quando penso que já vi de tudo nessa vida me aparece isso...

Chase: Quem é o pai?

Todos olham para o australiano...

Chase: O que foi? Isso é importante para o caso!!

Cuddy olha com fúria para o House...

Cuddy: Perguntem ao chefe de vocês... Ele conhece muito bem o cretino!!

Cameron olha assustada pra o House...

Cameron: Você e a Cuddy tem uma filha?? E colocaram-na pra adoção?!

House olha furioso para a Cuddy...

House: Fofoqueira!!

Cuddy: Olha quem fala...

Foreman: Como, porque, não importam agora... Cada segundo que passamos aqui discutindo a garota está naquela sala morrendo aos poucos... A Cuddy precisa fazer os exames para que amanhã o transplante possa ser realizado...

House: Quem disse que ela fará o transplante??

Cuddy: O rim é meu e quero doar pra minha filha... Ninguém pode me impedir disso...

Cameron: Ela tem razão...

House: Nem conhece aquela criatura e irá abrir mão de uma parte importante do seu corpo por ela? Só porque a carregou durante noves meses na barriga? Sabe dos riscos do procedimento, de como sua vida será depois do transplante, ao viver apenas com um rim... E mesmo assim vai se submeter a isso? E mais burra do que imaginei...

Cuddy: Não espero que entenda... É preciso ter coração pra entender um ato desses, coisa que você não tem House... Carreguei-a por noves meses, e a tive tirada dos meus braços, vivi minha vida achando que havia pedido-a pra sempre e agora que a encontrei vou fazer de tudo pra salva-la nem que pra isso tenha que dar minha vida em troca da dela!!

Cuddy ecoava essas palavras no ambiente de forma forte e avassaladora... Via-se nos seus olhos a certeza e a vontade de cumprir essa vontade... House sabia que nada no mundo iria fazê-la mudar de idéia...

Cameron e os meninos observam-a com orgulho... A partir desse instante Cuddy ganhava três admiradores da sua coragem e determinação...

Mas, House era esperto e ardiloso, e logo achou uma solução pra tentar impedi-la dessa loucura...

House: Tudo bem, pode doar, mas a paciente terá que ser informada de tudo...

Chase: Como assim?

House: Terá que saber quem realmente está doando o rim pra ela...

Cuddy: Não precisa é só dizer que foi um doador anônimo...

House: Que isso doutora... Onde estão seus princípios? A guria tem o direito de saber que a mãe está fazendo a doação... E optar por receber ou não... Estou falando alguma idiotice doutora Cameron?

Cameron olha pra a Cuddy...

Cameron: Sinto muito, mas ele tem razão...

Cuddy: Droga!! Não está fazendo isso por que é o correto, está fazendo isso porque sabe que isso vai retarda o processo e a Luna pode esnobar o meu gesto!! Ela é sua filha também!! Está morrendo!! Não consegue uma vez na vida deixar de pensar só em si??

House: Sua filha... Apenas ajudei um pouco no processo... Ela não é e nunca será minha filha!!

Cuddy: Ela nunca teve um pai mesmo... Foi apenas um doador de esperma...

House: Agora estamos falando em minha língua!!

Cuddy: Não vamos falar em sua língua!! Vou doar meu rim você querendo ou não... Está fora do caso House!!

Ela olha pra os subordinados...

Cuddy: Ele está fora do caso... Não reportem nada a ele sobre o caso, apenas a mim... Vou ligar para o conselho e para os cirurgiões, agendem o transplante pra amanhã... Quando terminar o processo burocrático... Quero que façam uma bateria de exames em mim... Amanhã a Luna irá receber um novo rim e logo estará fora de risco... O que estão esperando??

Os jovens médicos saem atordoados da sala... Deixando os dois a sós...

House: Sabe que está cometendo uma loucura!!

Cuddy: Às vezes é necessário...

House: Vamos encontrar outro jeito de salva-la sem por sua vida em risco...

Cuddy: Isso não depende de você é uma decisão minha...

House: Quer prova que é uma boa mãe? Acha que ela irá te aceitar de braços abertos porque salvou a vida dela?

Cuddy: Claro que não... Ela é sua filha!! É esperar demais de alguém que tem seus genes...

House: Então... Quer se matar? Se punir? A culpa não foi sua!!

Cuddy: A culpa foi minha... Sempre foi... Devia ter negado aquele seu convite ao baile... Não ter ido em sua direção quando me molhou naquele dia... Não ter pulado o portão do ginásio e feito amor contigo aquele dia... Não devia ter lhe conhecido!!... Pus essa menina ao mundo e vou salva-la... Já vivi bastante... Devo isso a ela, e principalmente a mim...

Cuddy sai deixando-o irritado, chateado e acima de tudo orgulhoso... Aquela mulher que estava ali em sua frente, era uma Cuddy decidida, forte e guerreira... Essa era a mulher por quem se apaixonou... A mulher que esteve todos esses anos em seu coração adormecida e viva em sua mente...

_**Não desisto assim tão fácil... Sabe disso... Não vou deixar que nada de mau lhe aconteça... Vou impedir essa sua loucura... Custe o que custar!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

"_Deixa eu dizer que te amo  
Deixa eu pensar em você"_

A noite em Princeton estava fria, uma brisa assoprava ao redor do hospital fazendo as folhas caírem das árvores... No interior do hospital tudo estava aparentemente tranqüilo... Havia poucas emergências e a maioria dos médicos respiravam aliviados...

Contudo... Para ela as coisas não iam nada bem... Em poucos dias seu passado havia retornado com tudo e trazendo juntos com ele um mar de sofrimento e angustia...

"_Isso me acalma, me acolhe a alma  
Isso me ajuda a viver"_

Já estava naquele lugar há algum tempo tomando coragem para fazer o que seu coração dizia ser o certo... Não lembrava a última vez que havia estado sentada em frente a uma imagem... Mas, lembrava-se dos dias que passara a meditar em busca de noticias sobre seu baby desaparecido... Havia demorado, mas tinham atendido ao seu grande pedido... Tudo bem que as coisas haviam ocorrido de forma às avessas... A garota estava com a vida por um fio... House tinha descoberto da pior forma possível e era questão de tempo até todo o hospital está tagarelando sobre o envolvimento dos dois e sobre sua filha...

"_Hoje contei pras paredes  
Coisas do meu coração"_

Mas, ela estava ali perto... E isso era o mais importante... Nunca mais a deixaria partir pra longe... E havia um ultimo pedido a ser feito... Por isso estava ali ajoelhada, com os dedos entrelaçados... Tentava agradecer e ao mesmo tempo suplicar pela cura dela... Mas, só lagrimas escorriam pela sua face... Assim, Lisa Cuddy passou boa parte da madrugada...

"_Passeei no tempo, caminhei nas horas  
Mais do que passo a paixão"_

Enquanto isso, os jovens médicos passaram boa parte da madrugada correndo atrás e resolvendo os últimos detalhes para que o transplante pudesse ocorrer o mais rápido possível...

Cameron estava caindo de sono... Sempre fora fraca para bebidas, e os chopes havia deixado-a sonolenta... Então resolve descansar alguns minutos para poder continuar suas tarefas... Vai até a sala de descanso dos médicos e deita em um dos sofás... O lugar estava vazio e silencioso... Era o que precisava...

Chase andava pelos corredores do hospital... Sentia uma tremenda fome... Havia bebido alguns chopes de barriga vazia e não tivera tempo de sentar para jantar, a noite havia sido corrida e a madrugada estava mais tranqüila, então resolve ir até a sala de descanso "filar" algum rango...

_  
"É um espelho sem razão  
Quer amor, fique aqui"_

Empurra a porta do local fazendo-a levantar com tudo do sofá...

Cameron: Hey...

Chase: Hey... Desculpe não sabia que estava ai...

Cameron: Sem problema... Cochilei demais...

Chase: Pode relaxar... A Cuddy pediu um tempinho antes de começamos a bateria de exames...

Cameron: Ufa!!... Estou um caco... Precisando de um descanso...

Chase: Também estou...

Ele abre a geladeira e tira de lá um sanduíche natural...

Chase: Uma fome tremenda... Servida?

Cameron: Aceito um também...

Ele pega outro e entrega a ela... Volta à geladeira e tira uma caixa de suco de abacaxi com hortelã... Pega dois copos e senta-se no outro sofá ficando de frente para ela, só uma pequena mesinha separava os dois...

Chase: Suco?

Cameron: Sim...

Ele enche um copo e entrega a ela...

Cameron: Obrigada...

Chase: De nada...

Ele sorri... Ela fica parada, calada, só observando a face dele se contrair esboçando o sorriso... Pela primeira vez nota a covinha que a face dele fazia quando executava esse gesto... Isso a fez sentisse diferente... Uma sensação nova invadiu o seu corpo... Um frio percorreu sua espinha... Sorri timidamente retribuindo o gesto...

"_Deixa eu dizer que te amo_

_Deixa eu gostar de você"_

Toma um gole de suco... O silêncio inicialmente predominou... Os dois mastigavam o sanduíche e bebia o suco encarando os olhos um do outro... Até que o Chase resolve quebra o clima tenso...

Chase: Bacana o novo point do Campus, né?

Cameron: É... Tranqüilo e a banda de seu amigo toca um som bem legal...

Chase: Vou dizer a ele que ganhou uma fã...

Os dois riem... Mas, ela logo fica séria novamente... Ele resolve pergunta algo que não saia da sua mente desde que a viu no Bar...

Chase: Você e o Wilson estão saindo? Não que isso seja da minha conta... Mas, achei que seus "relacionamentos" tinham algumas regras básicas...

Cameron olha perplexa pra ele e depois cai na gargalhada...

Cameron: Por que não vai direto ao ponto? Quer saber se ando transando com o Wilson?

Chase: Anda?

Cameron: Por incrível que pareça só transei com uma pessoa desse hospital... E sabe muito bem, quem é essa pessoa... Wilson é um amigo querido...

Chase: E eu? O que só pra você?

Ela abaixa a cabeça... E fica em silêncio... Ele se aproxima e levanta-a... Encarando seus olhos...

Chase: Em? Me diz!!

Ela continua calada... Chase a solta...

Chase: Não sei porque ainda insisto nisso... Devo ter um gene masoquista...

Ele ia saindo quando Cameron resolve finalmente dar uma acelerada em sua vida e pela primeira vez agi com o coração em vez da razão...

Cameron: Hey... Robbie... Espere!!

Ele para antes de abrir a porta... Ouvi-la chamando assim lembrava-o dos momentos íntimos dos dois... Era assim que a mesma tratava-o quando estavam a sós e longe daquele hospital... Vira-se...

Cameron: Antes de ir preciso lhe dizer algumas coisas... Por favor, me escute... Depois pode ir se quiser...

Chase: Cansei de me machucar...

Cameron: Por favor, me escute por uma última vez...

Chase para e pensa por uns meros segundos...

Chase: Tudo bem...

Cameron suspira aliviada... Ele volta a senta-se onde estava anteriormente...

"_Isso me acalma, me acolhe a alma  
Isso me ajuda a viver"_

Próximo dali...

House estava sentando em sua cadeira com seus pés sobre a mesa... Olhava para o teto, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar... Pensava há horas... Tentando achar uma maneira para resolver o impasse que dilacerava sua alma... E a única solução que tinha iria destruir pra sempre alguma chance que poderia ter com ela novamente... Queria ser duro, imparcial... Ser o Gregory House que muitos odiavam e outros muitos admiravam... Mas, quando o assunto era Lisa Cuddy seu coração tentava falar mais alto que sua mente... E isso estava dificultando a ação que planeja tomar...

Uma única e sofrida lágrima escapa de um dos seus olhos... A gotícula estava quente e quando percorreu a face, o fez sentir uma pontada forte no peito...

Solta um suspiro profundo... E resolve fazer o que tinha que fazer... Segura sua bengala fortemente e sair da sua sala...

"_Meu peito agora dispara"_

Na sala de descanso... Finalmente as coisas estavam fluindo...

Chase: Bem... Aqui estou...

Cameron: Chase fui aquele Bar não por que o Wilson me chamou ou por que queria conversar com ele... Fui aquele Bar por que estava com ciúmes... Não parava de pensar no que poderia está rolando entre você e aquela enfermeira...

Chase: Mas...

Cameron: Deixa-me terminar... Por favor!!... Não sabe o quanto que é difícil pra mim me abrir assim...

Chase: Desculpa... Pode continuar...

Cameron: Sinto muito se fui dura contigo... Agi errado... Jamais deveria ter proposto aquele acordo... Não foi certo... Te usei...

Chase: Não me obrigou a nada...

Cameron: Mesmo assim... Descartei-te como um objeto... Tinha todo o direito de nunca mais me olhar na cara, de seguir em frente, de encontrar uma pessoa que lhe der o respeito que merece... E era isso que estava tentando essa noite... Não tinha o direito de aparecer daquela maneira e atrapalhar seu encontro... Mas, não conseguiria vê-lo ao lado de outra... Não me pergunte o porquê... Não sei... Sinceramente... Não sei...

Chase nota que os olhos dela estavam bem vermelhos...

Cameron: Preciso lhe confessar uma coisa... O tempo que passamos juntos foi muito bom... Não estou falando do sexo em si... Bem... O sexo era muito bom... Mas, não era apenas isso... Estou falando do depois do sexo... Quando às vezes conversamos sobre as coisas banais da vida... Ou quando me fazia rir contando suas piadas... Ou quando me fazia aquelas massagens para relaxar... Ou assistíamos a filmes enrolados e abraçados na cama... É dessas coisas que sinto falta... E de você que sinto falta... Da sua companhia...

_"Tinha suspirado... tinha beijado o papel devotamente.  
Era a primeira vez que lhe escreviam aquelas sentimentalidades  
E o seu orgulho dilatava-se ao calor amoroso que saía delas"_

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mais com os dedos ela sela seus lábios pedindo gentilmente que a deixe terminar...

Cameron: Hoje quando lhe vi dançando alegremente com a enfermeira... Senti uma coisa estranha... Um medo de perder pra sempre essas coisas... Um medo de lhe perder pra sempre... Sempre gostei de desafios... Tanto na vida pessoal quanto nas amorosas... Casei-me porque sabia que teria que lutar contra o câncer pra tê-lo... Interessei-me pelo House por que sabia que era impossível ter algo com ele... Afastei-me de ti por que sabia que não precisava lutar pra ti ter era só aceitar o que estava me oferecendo... Simples assim...

"_Como um corpo ressequido que se estira num banho tépido.  
Sentia um acréscimo de estima por si mesma,  
E parecia-lhe que entrava enfim  
Numa existência superiormente interessante"_

Ela permite agora que ele se pronunciasse...

Chase: Nossa... Sinceramente... Fico tocado pelas suas palavras... Nunca escondi de você meus sentimentos... Estou apaixonado por ti há algum tempo... Na verdade, acho que desde quando a vi entrar pela primeira vez na sala do House... Aceitei seu acordo por que precisava tê-la ao meu lado... E por que achei que aos poucos conseguiria fazer-la me amar... Fico feliz que pelo menos conseguir lhe tocar um pouquinho... Mas, Ally... Está assim porque está com medo de me perder pra a Sam... E se mais pra frente me jogar fora? Se quando sentir que não há mais perigo, não há mais um desafio, me descartar novamente? Sou uma pessoa de carne e osso e com sentimentos...

Cameron: Sei que é complicado... Mas, podemos tentar...

Chase: Já tentei... E não adiantou... Não agüentarei uma segunda pancada...

Cameron: Agora estou disposta a tentar também... Não estará sozinho...

Ela se aproxima mais dele... E senta-se ao seu lado no outro sofá... Chase vira-se... Ficando quase com seu corpo colado no dela... Carinhosamente, ele tira uma mecha de cabelo que estava caída sobre a face dela...

Ela sussurra...

Cameron: Ensina-me a te amar!!

Chase nada diz... Apenas uni seus lábios ao dela... E trocam um doce e profundo beijo...

"_Onde cada hora tinha o seu encanto diferente  
Cada passo conduzia a um êxtase  
E a alma se cobria de um luxo radioso de sensações"_

Cuddy já estava a algum tempo na capela. Soluçava e enxugava as lágrimas que ainda caiam em sua face... Finalmente consegue conter o choro e começa a suplicar por ajudar...

Cuddy: Sei que estou em debito... Já faz algum tempo desde a ultima vez que conversamos... Queria lhe agradecer por ter atendido as minhas preces... Há alguns anos lhe fiz um pedido e por linhas tortas a trouxe de volta a mim... Muito obrigada... Mas, agora a vida dela está em risco e novamente veio recorrer a ti... Sei que a Luna é uma garota pecadora... Muita das coisas que ela cometeu a culpa foi minha...

"_Meus pés não tocam mais o chão  
Meus olhos não vêem a minha direção  
Da minha boca saem coisas sem sentido  
Você era meu farol e hoje estou perdido"_

Cuddy respira fundo e continua...

Cuddy: Ela não teve uma mãe para orientá-la... Cresceu com raiva de tudo e todos... Devia ter lutado mais por ela... Ter batido de frente com meus pais... Fui covarde... O que lhe peço agora é que se tem que punir alguém... Puna a mim... Ela merece uma segunda chance... Salve a vida dela em troca da minha... É só o que lhe peço...

Cuddy volta a chorar compulsivamente...

"_O sofrimento vem à noite sem pudor  
Somente o sono ameniza a minha dor  
Mas e depois? E quando o dia clarear?  
Quero viver do teu sorriso, teu olhar"_

Chase e Cameron continuavam beijando-se... Já fazia alguns minutos que estavam curtindo o momento... Depois do primeiro os demais vieram facilmente... Nem notaram quando abriram à porta da sala de descanso e alguém adentrou na sala... Só se deram conta quando escutaram uma tosse... Desfazem do beijo e finalmente puderam notar a presença do Foreman...

Foreman: Pelo visto o "não-relacionamento" de vocês retornou...

Os dois se olham envergonhados... Antes que quaisquer uns dos dois pudessem dizer algo... Foreman solta a bomba...

Foreman: Infelizmente terei que interromper o casal... A enfermeira me bipou... House está em pé em frente ao quarto da Luna... Algo não cheira bem...

Chase: Falou com a Cuddy?

Foreman: Não a encontro...

Cameron: Já sei onde ela pode estar...

Chase: Onde?

Cameron: Aonde as pessoas vão quando querem pensar e fazer pedidos?

Foreman: A capela... Como não pensei nisso...

Cameron: Vou atrás dela... Vocês dois tentam atrasar o House...

Os três saem em disparada...

Cuddy estava sentada no primeiro banco da capela de cabeça baixa, quando notou alguém tocando-lhe os ombros... Vira-se e encara os olhos da Cameron...

Cuddy: Hey... É você...

Cameron: Desculpe incomodar...

Cuddy: Tudo bem... Aconteceu algo?

Cameron: Sim... House está cercando o quarto da Luna... É só uma questão de tempo até ele abrir o bico...

Cuddy: O que faço? O que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar?

Cameron: Está me pedindo conselho?

Cuddy: Preciso de uma luz...

Cameron: Bem... Acho melhor ela ouvi isso da sua boca... Do que do House... É obvio que ela vai ficar abalada... Pode até ser insensível... Ainda mais sendo filha do House... E tendo um gênio igual ao dele...

Cuddy: Isso com certeza...

Cameron: Mas, estará tirando um peso das suas costas... E sendo sincera com ela... Se fizer esse transplante sem informar a ela quem está doando e por que... Possa ser que não te perdoe nunca...

Cuddy: Se correr o bicho pega se ficar o bicho come...

Cameron: Exato...

Cuddy: Tem razão... A melhor coisa a fazer é enfrentar logo e contar toda a verdade...

Cameron: A Luna vai te perdoar...

Cuddy: Espero que sim...

Cameron: A esperança é a última que morre... Tem que acreditar e pensar positivo...

Cuddy: Obrigada...

Cameron: Não por isso...

Cuddy: Melhor irmos antes que o House provoque a 3 guerra mundial...

As duas saem rapidamente da capela...

"_Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você  
E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer  
Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar  
Nos teus braços é o meu lugar"_

Chase e Foreman estavam encostados próximo ao balcão das enfermeiras de onde podiam observar o House... O mesmo estava parado próximo ao quarto da Luna e encontrava-se estático olhando para o mesmo...

De repente... House caminha em direção a porta e adentra no lugar... Chase e Foreman correm e entram em seguida... Luna e Jesse dormiam quando são despertados pelos sons e pela claridade no local...

Jesse: Algum problema?

House: Vim checar a paciente...

Foreman: A enfermeira faz isso... House...

House: Querem me deixar em paz!!

Luna: Algum problema?

House: É que esses dois são gamados em mim... Mas, Já falei que não curto... Que minha praia são as _chicas_...

Luna ri da cara que o House faz... E pela primeira vez... House ver a filha esboçar um sorriso... Ele começa a escutar os pulmões e checar a pulsação... Era a primeira vez que a examinava desde que descobriu que a mesma era sua filha... E por um momento sentiu algo estranho...

Luna: O Jesse me informou que vou precisar de um transplante...

Chase: É... Mas, infelizmente não pode entrar na lista de transplante...

Luna: Ele me disse isso também... Injustiça... Bando de idiotas... Preconceituosos...

House: Pra quer dar um rim para alguém que está destruindo sua vida enquanto outro luta para viver?

Luna que estava com uma cara mais tranqüila... Nesse momento volta a ficar com ar sério e irritado...

House: Não era morrer que queria? Agora vai morrer...

Luna: Quem disse que quero morrer?

House: As drogas falaram por você...

Luna: Vocês médicos não fazem um juramento de salvar vidas?

House: Salvar a vida de pessoas que valem a pena salvar...

Luna: Ah... Vai ver que é por isso que você mancar... Ninguém quis lhe salvar também...

Os dois discutiam como duas crianças pequenas... Todos na sala olhavam espantados pra um e para o outro...

House: Hahaha... Pra seu governo... Manco porque não tenho o músculo da coxa... E se estou aqui é por que os médicos me salvaram... Coisa que fui contra... Mas, fazer o quer se o mundo não vive sem mim...

Luna: Você é um idiota!!...

House: E você uma drogada e dançarina de cabaré!!...

Luna que ria agora...

Luna: Vejo homens como você todos os dias... Na boate... Velhos, amargurados e sozinhos... Precisam de garotas de programa pra satisfazer seus desejos... Velhos idiotas!!...

House: Pelo menos eu pago pra transar não o contrário...

A discussão só cessa quando a Cuddy entra agitada na sala seguida pela Cameron...

Cuddy: Doutor House se afasta da minha paciente!!...

Luna: Ainda bem que alguém veio de salvar desse idiota...

House olha pra ela... Percebeu pelos olhos inchados que a mesma havia chorando por horas... A vontade era de abraçá-la e dizer que sentia muito por tudo... Fica parado em silêncio só analisando-a...

Cuddy: Não lhe dizer que estava fora do caso... Saia da sala...

House: Vim aqui para informar a paciente da novidade...

Luna: Novidade? Não me disse que havia novidade nenhuma...

House: Mulheres!!... Bando de apressadas...

Cuddy: Saia da sala House!! Ou vou chamar a segurança...

Luna: Não... Ele vai agora ter que me dizer que novidade é essa...

House: Está vendo!! A paciente me quer aqui...

Luna: Só chamar a segurança depois que ele me dizer o que é...

House: Mulheres!!

Cuddy suava frio... Resolveu abrir logo a boca antes que House o fizesse...

Cuddy: Ele veio informar que conseguimos um rim... Amanhã irá receber um rim novo...

Jesse fica radiante e abraça a amiga...

Jesse: Sabia que Deus ia te ajudar...

Luna: Mas, não estou fora da lista? Como conseguiram um rim?

House olha sarcasticamente para a Cuddy...

House: É doutora... Como?

Cuddy: Foi uma doação...

Luna: Doação? Quem doou?

House e os subordinados olham para a Cuddy... A qual respira profundamente... E rapidamente cuspi algumas palavras...

Cuddy: Eu... Estou doando um dos meus rins para você...

Agora era a Luna e o Jesse que olhavam para a Cuddy... Cheios de perguntas...

Cuddy: Sei que tem muitas perguntas e questionamentos... Irei lhe contar tudo... Agora...

Cameron: Melhor as deixamos a sós...

Luna: Quero que o Jesse fique também...

Cameron, Foreman e Chase caminham em direção a porta...

Cameron: Ouviu House... Vamos!!...

House: Se o guri ficou... Também fico...

Cameron: House!!

Cuddy: Tudo bem... Podem deixá-lo também...

Os três jovens médicos saem... Deixando os 4 no interior da sala... Mas, os médicos não se afastam... O clima podia esquentar e eles poderiam ser úteis...

Os três ficam no balcão das enfermeiras, de frente ao quarto da Luna...

Foreman: O bicho vai pegar ali dentro...

Cameron: Melhor ficamos por aqui...

Chase: Vamos torcer pra a Luna aceitar o rim... Nem quero pensar no que pode acontecer se ela rejeitar...

Foreman: Nem eu...

Foreman vai falar com uma enfermeira deixando os dois a sós...

Cameron: Mudando de assunto...

Ela vira ficando de frente para o Chase... Sorri pra ele... Ele retribui... Estava começando a amar o jeito que a face dele se contraia quando sorria...

Cameron: Estava pensando em quando a situação melhor... Quer ir jantar comigo??...

Chase: Ótima idéia... Vou ligar reservando um bom restaurante pra hoje à noite...

Cameron: Não precisa... Vamos jantar lá em casa...

Chase: Por que? Não quer que ninguém nos veja juntos?

Cameron: Não é isso... É que quero preparar algo especial pra você... Algo que aprendi com minha mãe...

Chase: Sabe cozinhar?!

Cameron: Enrolo...

Chase: Combinado... Levo a bebida e a sobremesa...

Cameron: Perfeito...

Os dois sorriem...

Enquanto isso no interior do quarto... As coisas esquentavam...

Luna: Bem... Agora que todos saíram... Por que a senhora vai me doar um dos seus rins?

Cuddy sente um peso imenso em seu corpo... Respira fundo... House a olha profundamente... Ela então resolve acabar logo com o sofrimento e angustia...

Cuddy: Temos 17 alelos em comum!!...

Jesse: Como?

Luna: Por que temos 17 alelos em comum?

House: Seja mais clara doutora Cuddy... Os garotos não fizeram faculdade de medicina como nós...

Cuddy olha furiosa pra ele... Então volta a encarar os olhos azuis da Luna e desembucha algo esperando durante anos...

Cuddy: Temos 17 alelos em comum... Por que sou sua mãe... Você é minha filha!!...

"_Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você  
E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer  
Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar  
Nos teus braços é o meu lugar" _

**Refrões são das músicas: Amor I love You (Marissa Monte) e Sem Ar(D'Black)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Todos permaneciam calados desde a revelação da Cuddy. A mesma suava de nervosa e encarava os olhos azuis confusos e indignados da Luna. House encontrava apreensivo e aguardava a reação da garota. Jesse olhava pra ambas das mulheres tentando decifrar a fisionomia de ambas.

Luana parecia hiponizada desde que escutou as palavras pronunciadas pela doutora Cuddy. Mas, do nada se recompõe e começa a gargalhar bem alto. O restante das pessoas no recinto olham-se sem entender a reação da garota.

Luna: Nossa... Por um momento cheguei a acreditar no que disse... Vocês médicos usam cada artificio para convencer um paciente a aceitar o tratamento... Você minha mãe!! Essa foi boa...

Cuddy: Não é brincadeira.. É verdade... Sou sua mãe...

A fisionomia da garota volta a ser de confusa e desapontada...

Luna: Não pode ser minha mãe!!

Cuddy: Claro que sou... Fiz um exame de DNA... Sei que deve está confusa, irritada, desapontada, mas se me deixar explicar tudo vai entender...

Luna: Não quero entender nada...Não há nada pra entender... Você me abandonou há muito tempo!! Não tenho mãe!!

Luna agora respondia com mais intensidade na voz... Encontrava-se irritada, seus batimentos estavam acelerados...

Cuddy: Não te abandonei!! Eles te tiraram de mim!!

Cuddy que encontrava-se em frente a cama, vai até a lateral da mesma ficando mais próxima da filha. Tenta em vão tocá-la... Luna afasta-a...

Luna: Não me toque!! Sai daqui!! Não quero te ver mais!! Nunca mais!! Não quero nada que venha de você!! Te odeioooo!!

Cuddy: Mais, filha...

Luna: Não sou sua filha!!

Luna respirava com dificuldade, e encontrava-se muito agitada... House que desde o inicio da conversa permanecia calado, apenas observando tudo, resolve se pronunciar...

House: Cuddy!! Melhor sair...

Cuddy: Não me diz o que fazer!! Isso não é da sua conta!!

House: Ela é minha paciente... E você está incomodando-na...

Cuddy: Ela não é sua paciente!! Não tem nenhum direito sobre ela!!

House: Cuddy!! Não está agiando como uma médica e sim como um parente...

Cuddy: Ela é minha filha!!

House: É eu sei, mas não está percebendo que sua presença aqui está sendo prejudicial para a saúde dela?

Cuddy nada diz permanece calada encarando o House... House olhava pra sua amada com uma enorme vontade de abraça-la e consola-la... Seus olhos transpareciam o desespero e a dor... Vê-la dessa maneira fazia seu coração doer...

De repente Jesse começa a gritar...

Jesse: Meu deus!!... Ela está sangrando!!

Cuddy e House tiram a atenção um do outro e viram-se e puderam observar no lençol que cobria a Luna uma enorme macha vermelha...

House não pensa duas vezes e vai em direção a jovem e retira o lencol, a mesma sangrava...

House: Os rins dela estão parando...

House dispara o sinal de emergência e logo, Foreman, Chase e Cameron adentram na sala e começam a ajudá-lo a tentar controlar o sangramento...

Cuddy observava tudo atônica... E quando finalmente consegue forças vai em direção a jovem, mas é impedida pelo House...

House: Já mandei que saisse da sala...

Cuddy: Ela está morrendo!! Não vou deixá-la novamente...

House: Cameron!! Leve a doutora Cuddy pra tomar um ar refresco...

Cuddy: Não pode me tirar desse caso!!

House: Posso sim!!

Cuddy: Quem você pensa que é?

House: Sou doador da metade da carga genética dela, isso me faz ter o mesmo direto que você sobre ela...

Cuddy olha pra ele espantada e supresa... House acabara de dizer, de uma forma torta, mas disse que a Luna era sua filha... E por um pouco espaço de tempo, ela sentiu-se contente por ouvir essas palavras dos lábios dele, contudo vindo do House sabia que isso seria o máximo que ele admitiria... O mesmo jamais assumiria sua responsabilidade sobre a garota... Estava sozinha nisso... E não sabia como resolver esse dilema que cada instante dilacerava mais a sua alma e sugava suas forças...

House tinha razão... Ela havia provocado na Luna o ataque... Havia deixado a garota muito nervosa... Deu-se por vencida e sai da sala...

Cameron: Melhor ir atrás dela...

House: Melhor deixá-la um pouco sozinha... Além disso, preciso de vocês... Acionem a sala de cirurgias... Vamos ter que abri-la...

Enquanto os ducklings, preparavam a Luna para ir para a sala de cirurgia, House encontrava-se parado observando a garota... Sentia algo estranho... Já havia visto milhares de pacientes nas mesmas condições, mas agora sentia uma sensação diferente... Uma sensação de impotência... A garota estava morrendo aos poucos e a unica solução seria mesmo o transplante... A Luna teria que aceitar a doação da Cuddy...

Os ducklings saem levando a Luna, House permanece na sala juntamente com o Jesse...

Jesse: Você não vai?

House: Eles sabem o que fazer, não precisam de mim...

Jesse: Mas ela é sua filha!!

House: Minha filha?

Jesse: Ouvir quando disse que ela tem metade da sua carga genética, isso faz de você o pai dela... Ela é sua filha com a doutora Cuddy...

House olha sério para o garoto...

Jesse: Não a deixe morrer!! Por favor!!

Os olhos do Jesse estavam marejados e havia neles sofrimento... O garoto se preocupava realmente com a jovem... Ele definivamente a amava... E House logo percebe isso...

House: Você a ama!!

Jesse tenta disfarça...

Jesse: Amor de irmão... Ela é minha única familia...

House: Amor de irmão? Conta outra... Ela deve lhe fazer sentisse no paraíso, né?

Jesse: É...

House: Tal mãe... Tal filha...

Jesse: Acho que a amo desde que a mesma me defendeu de um valentão no orfanato... Desde esse dia que só temos um ao outro... Mas, ela só me ver como a um irmão...

House: Tem que convencê-la a aceitar a doação da doutora Cuddy...

Jesse: Ela é teimosa e orgulhosa, jamais irá aceitar...

Jesse olha sério para ao House... O qual não diz nada e sai deixando o jovem a sofrer em silêncio...

Na sala de cirurgia... Chase e Cameron tentam parar o sangramento, mas um dos rins foi seriamente comprometido e necessitou ser retirado, o outro estava muito danificado, mas conseguiria aguentar um pouco mais...

Foreman acompanhava a cirurgia através do vidro e se assusta quando o House chega de fininho para se informar sobre o procedimento...

Foreman: Que susto!!

House: Como ela está?

Foreman: Um dos rins foi retirado, mais o esquerdo ainda aguenta um pouco mais...

House: Quanto tempo?

Foreman: Pra ser realista... Acho que mesmo com a hemodialise, não dura mais de 48 horas...

House sai da sala sem dizer mais nada... Vai para a sua sala onde permanece durante todo o restante da noite a pensar... Enquanto isso, após a cirurgia Luna é encaminhada para o quarto onde fica sendo monitorada pelos ducklings durante o restante da noite... Já a Cuddy adormece depois de tanto chorar no sofá da sua sala...

O dia amanhece em Princeton... Wilson caminha pelos corredores do hospital, ainda estava cedo para o inicio do turno, mas o mesmo passou boa parte da madrugada acordado, não conseguiu dormir... Pensava na amiga e em todo o sofrimento que a mesma estava passando, então resolveu vim mais cedo pra tentar ajudá-la, se isso fosse possivel, ou então apenas para dar um apoio moral... Trazia consigo umas rosquinhas e dois copos de café...

A porta da sala da mesma estava fechada, mas não trancada, abre a mesma e pode vê-la deitada de mau jeito no pequeno sofá... Põe as coisas sobre a mesa e se aproxima... Alisa carinhosamente a testa da amiga fazendo-a acordar...

Wilson: Bom dia!!

Cuddy: Já amanheceu?

Cuddy levanta-se ficando sentada no sofá.. Se espreguiça um pouco...

Cuddy: Estou toda dolorida...

Wilson: Esse sofá é desconfortável... Porque não foi pra casa?

Cuddy: Ela piorou... Depois que contei a verdade, que dizer... Ela nem me deixou explicar tudo... Ela me odeia!!

Wilson: Temos que dar um pouco de tempo a ela... Não é fácil pra ela aceitar uma mudança assim... Você mesma está tentando lidar com isso e está abalada, imagina pra ela...

Cuddy: Não temos tempo... Se ela não aceitar minha doação, morrerá... Não posso perdê-la!!

Uma lágrima escorre pela face dela...

Wilson: Se acalme... Fica nervosa não vai adiantar em nada... Vai acabar ficando doente e acabar não podendo doar o rim... Relaxe...

Ele pega as rosquinhas e o café e entrega a ela...

Wilson: Coma um pouco... Está pálida... Precisa ser forte!!

Ela começa a morder as rosquinhas e a beber o café...

Wilson: Quando terminar vai pegar o carro e ir pra casa tomar um bom banho... Pode deixar que fico de olho na Luna... Vou ver como ela estar e qualquer coisa te aviso...

Cuddy: Muito obrigada!!

Wilson: Amigos são pra essas coisas...

Ela aperta fortemente a mão dele... Ele sorri...

Wilson: Vou ver como ela estar...

Cuddy: Fala com o House, ele reasumiu o caso...

Wilson olha espantando...

Cuddy: Ele meio que me expulsou do quarto dela ontem... Mas, ele tem razão a minha presença só vai piorar as coisas... A Luna estará em boas mãos...

Wilson nada diz apenas a observa... A imagem a sua frente não condizia com a Lisa Cuddy que conhecia... A mulher forte e determinada, a qual controlava uma grande hospital de prestigio e ainda um médico teimoso como o House... Tinha que fazer algo pra ajudá-la... Doia vê-la assim...

Wilson: Bem vou indo... E assim quer terminar não quero te ver nesse hospital... Vá pra casa tomar um banho...

Cuddy: Eu vou, mas voltou depois...

Wilson: Devia tirar o dia de folga, mas é claro que não fará...

Wilson sai deixando a amiga terminando de degustar as rosquinhas e o café...

Enquanto isso...

House estava pensativo em sua sala... Tirando os poucos conchilos tirados durante a noite, passara boa parte do tempo a pensar em um modo de convencer a Luna a aceitar o rim da Cuddy... E finalmente surge uma ideia... Liga pra algumas pessoas até finalmente encontrar a pessoa que procurava... Após um tempo tentando convence-la ao telefone, a mesma aceitar vim ao hospital... E quando desligava o aparelho, se depara com o Wilson a sua frente...

Wilson: Com quem falava?

House: Não é da sua conta!!

Wilson: Ainda irritado comigo?

House: Você é um falso!! Estava de segredinho com ela...

Wilson: Ela me pediu segredo...

House: Desde quando você guarda segredos?

Wilson: Deixa de criancisse... A vida da sua filha está em jogo!!

House: Ela não é minha filha!!

Wilson: Claro que é!!

House: Ela escondeu a vida inteira isso de mim... Por que? Será que sou tão mau pessoa assim?

Wilson: Até parece que você ia aceitar a gravidez dela...

House: Quem sabe aceitaria... Quem sabe hoje em dia seriamos uma familia feliz... Quem sabe seria um outro House...

Wilson: Acho meio dificil...

House: Mais não impossivel... Passei a madrugada tentando imaginar como seria a minha vida se ela tivesse me contado sobre a gravidez...

Wilson: Ainda há tempo pra reparar os erros do passado...

House: Agora é tarde...

Wilson: Nunca é tarde quando se ama...

House: Não a amo...

Wilson: É claro que você ama a Cuddy... Só vocês não perceberam o clima que rola quando estão juntos... Os dois se amam... Vocês têm uma filha... Ainda há chance pra recuperar o tempo perdido...

House: Não há chance nenhuma... Não quero uma filha... Não a amo... Você está delirando Jimmy Boy!!

Wilson: Oh!! Cara teimoso!! Sabe de uma coisa... Cansei... Tem tudo pra ser feliz e mesmo assim está despediçando a segunda chance que a vida lhe deu...

Wilson vira-se...

House: Aonde pensa que vai? Me diz essa coisas e sai assim?

Wilson: Vou ver como a filha da Cuddy estar!!

Wilson sai deixando pra trás o House mais confuso...

Quando estava entrando no quarto onde a Luna estava, Wilson se depara com o Chase, que acabara de examinar a jovem...

Wilson: Hey... Como ela estar?

Chase: O quadro ainda é grave...Mas, estamos conseguindo mantê-la estável... Ainda está sobre o efeito da anestesia...

Wilson: Cadê o Foreman e a Cameron?

Chase: Foram pra casa tomar um banho, jajá estarão de volta...

Wilson: Certo... Qualquer mudança me avisa...

Chase: Ok...

Cada qual segue seu caminho...

Enquanto Cuddy vai pra casa onde tomar uma ducha quente demorada e acaba caindo no sono na cama ainda enrolada na toalha... House segue para a sua, onde tomar uma banho rápido e passa o resto da manhã descansando... Quando retorna ao hospital havia uma pessoa lhe esperando na sua sala...

House: Então você veio!!

Lucia: Você disse que era caso de vida ou morte...

House: E é...

Lucia: A vida inteira te odiei... Você é o responsável por minha filha ter se afastado de nós...

House: É eu sei... Sou culpado por muitas coisas, mas acho que agora há coisas mais importante em jogo... A vida da sua neta e consequentemente da sua filha...

Lucia: Me leva até ela... Até a Luna...

House: Claro...

Os dois caminham pelo corredores atraindo olhares de todos a volta... Todos querendo saber quem era a senhora chamosa que estava acompanhada do House...

Quando chega em frente ao quarto dela eles param...

House: Espera um instante... Já lhe chamo...

Lúcia: Tudo bem...

House adentra no quarto...Luna havia acabado de acordar... E conversava com o Jesse... Ao vê o House muda a fisionomia... Ficando com uma cara de poucos amigos...

House: Jesse pode nos dar licença?

Jesse: Claro...

Jesse sai deixando os dois a sós...

Luna: Se veio aqui me convencer a aceitar o rim daquela outra perdeu o seu tempo...

House: Não vim lhe convencer de nada... Só acho que devia ouvir o que a Cuddy tem pra lhe dizer...

Luna: Já sei... O Jesse me contou... Você que a engravidou... Mas, não ache que isso faz de você meu pai...

House: Não sou seu pai... Não quero ser pai de ninguem...

Luna: Então o que faz aqui? Me deixa morrer em paz!!

House: Vim trazer uma pessoa... Essa sim veio lhe convencer a aceitar a doação da sua mãe...

Luna: Não quero ver ninguem...

House: Isso não depende de você...

House se afasta e chama a Lucia... Ela entra... E o House sai deixando as duas a sós...

Luna: Quem é você?

Lucia: Sou a mãe da doutora Lisa Cuddy... Sou sua avó...


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

Os olhos azuis se encaravam. Lucia Cuddy sabia que esse momento um dia chegaria. Ali em sua frente estava a sua neta. A mesma que há vinte anos fez sua filha abrir mão. Desde esse dia seu coração de mãe estava despedaçado, por mais que tentasse esconder o sofrimento, sofria por ter obrigado sua filha a tomar a decisão que mudou a vida dela pra sempre.

Luna estava atônica olhando para a senhora a sua frente. Sua avó. Durante toda a sua vida desejou encontrar a sua verdadeira família. E agora, do nada, tudo estava caindo em seu colo. Mãe, pai e avó. Eles não tinham o direito de aparecerem agora. Havia aprendido a ser sozinha, e há muito tempo tinha desistido de ter uma família. A raiva dominava seu coração.

As duas ficam em silêncio. Até que a Lúcia resolve amenizar a situação e encarar o problema de frente.

Lúcia: Parece demais com sua mãe quando tinha sua idade.

Luna: Era isso que tinha pra dizer? Pode ir embora!!

Lúcia: Sei que me odeia. Que odeia todos nós. Sei que sua vida foi difícil.

Luna: O que sabem sobre a minha vida? Abandonaram-me!!

Lúcia: Sei muito. Mas, do que pode imaginar. Acha mesmo que ia deixar que uma pessoa sangue do meu sangue fosse jogada ao vento? Sempre soube onde estava. Financie seus cursos de dança e sua estada naquele orfanato. Fiz a madre superior prometer nunca contar de onde vinham as doações. Só perdi o contato quando foi embora do orfanato. Já era mulher feita. Meu trabalho havia acabado, mas não podia imaginar que ia estragar sua vida assim!

Luna: Não tem nenhum direito sobre mim! Não fez mais do que sua obrigação. Mas, se soubesse que essas coisas vinham de você jamais teria aceitado. Odeio vocês!!

Lúcia: Tem todo o direito de me odiar. Tirei-lhe dos braços da sua mãe, mesmo ela suplicando por ti. Perdi o amor da minha filha naquele dia. E pude entender a dor dela, também perdi uma filha naquele dia. Não fiz o que fiz pra limpar a minha consciência. Quando lhe peguei no colo apenas a claridade da lua cheia iluminava-a enquanto caminhava até a porta do orfanato, por isso lhe dei esse nome, Luna. Senti algo estranho. Não era que não te queríamos. Se tudo tivesse ocorrido em outra situação. A Lisa era uma menina ainda com um futuro promissor. Você seria a perdição dela. Fiz o que fiz por amor a minha filha.

Luna: Vai embora!!

Lúcia: Não posso deixar que se mate.

Luna: Isso não é problema seu!!

Lúcia: Posso consertar meus erros. Agora!! Pode nunca me perdoar. Pode me odiar, mas sua mãe não tem nada haver com isso. A culpa nunca foi dela. Se você desistir de viver estará levando-a junto. Tem a chance de conviver com sua mãe agora, não jogue isso fora!!

Luna: Não quero uma mãe Já quis muito. Não sabe como é passar todos os Natais e Aniversários a esperar que alguém bater na porta e diga. Vim lhe buscar filha!! Sou sua mãe!! Todo o ano via crianças ganhando família e cada instante ficava mais só.

Lúcia: A madre superior sempre me dizia que era uma criança difícil. Que nenhuma família conseguia ficar mais de uma semana com você. Todas lhe devolviam.

Luna: Achava que estando com outra família perderia a chance de está com minha verdadeira família. Por isso, nunca quis deixar aquele orfanato. Tinha esperanças que minha mãe um dia ia vim me buscar. Mero engano.

Lúcia: A Lisa lhe procurou. Todos esses anos minha filha vasculhou orfanatos atrás de ti. Não sabe o trabalho que tive pra desviar as buscas dela.

Luna encarava a avó com lágrimas nos olhos.

Lúcia: Não me olhe como se fosse uma bruxa. Errei. Mas, meu erro foi amar demais a minha filha.

Luna: Amor? Destruiu a vida dela, e a minha de tabela. Espero que ela jamais lhe perdoe. Sai do meu quarto!! Deixa-me em paz!! Jamais quero vê-la novamente.

Lúcia: Aceite o transplante. Entre naquela sala de cirurgia e sobreviva!!

Luna: Não vou lhe dar esse gostinho!

Lúcia: Se realmente quer se vingar de mim. Aceite esse transplante. Prove pra mim o quanto agi errado. Faça-me arrependesse cada instante da minha vida pelo que fiz, mas do que já me arrependo.

Lúcia vira-se e olha pra porta, caminha em direção a saída. Mas, antes de sair, vira-se novamente, e encara a Luna pela última vez. Os olhos da jovem estavam fulminando de raiva. Lúcia sai. Luna dar socos na cama. House e Jesse aguardavam a senhora Cuddy do lado de fora.

House: E ai?

Lúcia: Ela é uma Cuddy. Vai fazer o que é certo.

Jesse sai entrando no quarto. A mulher que amava perdidamente encontrava-se ali imóvel. Segurava as lágrimas. Ele apenas se aproxima. E senta-se na cama. Os dois se encaram. Ele abraça-a fortemente, a jovem não resiste e cai num choro forte.

Jesse: Chore. Faz bem.

Jesse apenas acaricia os longos cachos da Luna. E fica ali em silêncio consolando-a. Enquanto a Lúcia e o House continuavam parados, frente a frente.

Lúcia. Preciso vê minha filha.

House: Levo-te a sala dela.

Os dois caminham. E os olhares continuam pelos corredores. Todos querendo saber quem era a senhora charmosa. Mesmo contra a vontade da secretária da Cuddy, House permite que a senhora Cuddy permaneça na sala da filha a sua espera.

Secretária: Doutor. Não posso permite que ninguém fique na sala sem a doutora Cuddy.

House: Vai cuidar da sua vida e deixa que a da Cuddy cuido eu.

Os dois adentram na sala da Cuddy. Lúcia senta-se na cadeira da filha.

Lúcia: Então é daqui que ela controla todo esse hospital?

House: É. Adora fica sentada ai ditando ordens.

Lúcia sorri.

Lúcia: A Lisa sempre gostou de dar ordens.

Dona Cuddy pega o porta retrato em cima da mesa. E alisa carinhosamente a fotografia da filha.

Lúcia: A Luna é a copia fiel dela.

House: É.

Lúcia fecha a fisionomia. E põe o porta retrato no lugar. Olha fixo para o médico, e o olhar fulminante da senhora faz o House sentisse como um lixo.

Lúcia: Sabe que causou nela um grande mau?

House: Vocês também causaram!

Lúcia: Apenas tentamos reparar o estrago que você fez.

House: Tirando a filha dos braços dela?

Lúcia: Seria mãe solteira. Teria que abrir mão da careira promissora. De tudo que sonhou desde menina.

House: A Lisa que conheci há 20 anos não é a mesma de hoje. Sua filha criou em volta uma barreira de proteção enquanto por dentro vai morrendo aos poucos. Posso ter começado o incêndio, mas você causou a explosão!!

Nada mais falam. Continuam se olhando com ódio. House sai sem se despedi. Enquanto isso, em sua casa, Lisa Cuddy desperta de um pesadelo. Em seu pesadelo encontrava-se de preto em frente a um caixão, deitado nele estava a Luna. Acordou com o coração pulsando rapidamente, o ar estava escasso em seus pulmões. Senta-se na cama, e fica inspirando e expirando tentando controlar seu corpo desgastado. Finalmente sua respiração e batimentos normalizam. Pega o celular pra verificar as horas.

_Droga! Já é tarde! Tenho que correr para o hospital!_

Pega uma roupa no armário, faz um rabo de cavalo e segue para o hospital sem um pingo de maquiagem no rosto. No hospital, os ducklings estavam parados próximos à sala da Cuddy, todos comentavam sobre a misteriosa senhora na sala da chefa.

Foreman: Quem será?

Chase: Uma das enfermeiras contou que foi o House que a trouxe.

Cameron: São tontos mesmo. Não reparam nela? É a cara da Cuddy e consequentemente da Luna.

Foreman e Chase: A mãe da Cuddy?!

Cameron: Exato.

No quarto da Luna. A jovem continuava deitada no ombro do amigo, sendo que agora Jesse estava encostado na cama, deitado juntamente com ela. Desde que ele entrou no quarto que nada falaram. Finalmente Luna quebra o silêncio.

Luna: Foi ela que me deu o nome. Luna, porque nasci num dia de Lua cheia. A claridade da Lua me iluminou enquanto me levava até a porta do orfanato. Ironia né?

Jesse: Sinto muito. Posso imaginar o quanto que está sofrendo.

Luna: Com qual direito eles aparecem agora assim na minha vida?

Jesse: Tem problema com eles. Sei. Mas, tem que olha o lado positivo disso. Estão lhe oferecendo uma forma de vencer essa doença.

Jesse para de alisar os cachos dela e encara os olhos azuis da amada.

Jesse: Não se entregue a morte. Por favor!! O que seria de mim sem você?

Os olhos do jovem estavam marejados.

Luna: Já está grandinho. Já sabe se defender sozinho. Não precisa mais de uma menina birrenta pra salva-lo.

Jesse: Não quero me defender sozinho!! Além disso, chegou a minha vez de lhe defender!!

Jesse segura o queixo da amiga e aperta carinhosamente. Luna deita no peito do amigo, e se abraçam fortemente. As lágrimas escorrem pela face de ambos.

_Não pode morrer sem que tenha a chance de lhe dizer o quanto te amo!! _

Cuddy chega ao hospital e estranha o modo como todos a seguiam com olhares.

_Será que todos já sabem sobre a Luna?_

Continuar a andar desconfiada. Quando se aproxima da sua sala nota a quantidade de pessoas próximas. Para em frente aos ducklings.

Cuddy: Algum problema?

Cameron: Alguém te espera na sua sala.

Cuddy: Alguém? Quem?

Foreman: Melhor conferir com seus próprios olhos.

Cuddy ficou apreensiva. Mas, seja o que fosse nada pior poderia acontecer mais. Respira fundo e parti para sua sala. Quando abre a porta tem uma enorme supresa.

Cuddy: Mãe?!

Lúcia: Hey, Honey!!

Cuddy: O que faz aqui?

Lúcia: Soube que finalmente encontrou a Luna. Vim conferir com meus próprios olhos.

Cuddy: Como soube da Luna?

Lúcia: Sente-se. A conversa será longa.

Cuddy: Não tenho nada pra conversa contigo!!

Lúcia: Tal filha... Tal mãe...

Cuddy: Falou com ela?

Lúcia: Contei minha versão da história.

Cuddy: Disse que lhe tirou dos meus braços mesmo depois implorei que a deixasse comigo?

Lúcia: Isso e mais. Uma parte da história que você também não conhece.

Cuddy: Como assim?

Lúcia: Sente-se.

Mesmo contra a vontade. Senta-se. A curiosidade era maior que seu ódio. Lúcia conta tudo sobre como durante 18 anos "cuidou" da neta. A cada palavra a raiva da médica ia aumentando.

Cuddy: É um monstro!!

Lúcia: Olha pra isso tudo. Acha que teria isso se tivesse seguido em frente com a maternidade?

Cuddy: Abriria mão disso por ela. Abriria mão da minha vida por ela!!

Lúcia: É, o cretino me informou da loucura que quer fazer.

Cuddy: Falou com o House?

Lúcia: Foi ele que me contou sobre a Luna está aqui. Mas, compreendo por isso vim falar com ela e contar toda a verdade.

Cuddy: Não pense que por causa disso vou pular em seus braços. Machucou-me muito. Arruinou a minha vida.

Lúcia: Sei que tem muito ódio em seu coração. Tem todo o direito de me odiar. Mas, espero que um dia me perdoe.

Lúcia levanta-se da cadeira da filha. E caminha em sua direção. Para bem próximo.

Lúcia: Estarei no hotel Central. Caso mude de idéia.

E sai deixando a filha atordoada. Cuddy vai até a sua poltrona e senta-se. Fica a pensar nos últimos acontecimentos. Toda a sua vida passava em sua mente. Estava vivenciando um pesadelo.

No quarto da Luna, os jovens continuavam abraçados, Jesse estava hipnotizado pelo cheiro que os fios de cabelo dela exalavam. E seu coração apaixonado doía. O medo de perdê-la dilacerava-o. Sente seu ombro molhado. A mesma chorava silenciosamente. De repente, Luna levanta a cabeça, e encara seus olhos. Ele enxuga uma lágrima que ainda escorria em sua face. Luna segura a mão dele. O contato da pele dela contra a sua o fez suar.

Luna: Tomei uma decisão.

Os olhos do jovem brilham.

Luna: Vou aceitar o transplante.

Jesse abre um enorme sorriso.

Luna: Mas, isso não significa que vou aceita-la.

Jesse nada fala, apenas abraça-a fortemente.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

Luna já estava a algum tempo abraçada ao Jesse. Sempre se sentia protegida ao seu lado. Era a ele que recorria quando as coisas davam erradas em sua vida. Quando retornava ao orfanato após ser devolvida por alguma família era ele que a abraçava e lhe consolava, ou quando tomava um fora de algum namorado era o Jesse que segurava sua mão e lhe alegrava. E ele estava ali no momento mais conturbado da sua vida.

Jesse sentia-se nas nuvens. Ela havia aceitado a doação da mãe. Iria fazer o transplante. Viveria. E teria sua chance de declarar seu amor por ela. Sempre que a consolava depois de um romance mal sucedido tinha vontade de lhe dizer o quanto a amava, mas sempre se censurava. O medo de perdê-la era maior. Tinha medo que a Luna não compreendesse e se afastasse. Por isso viveu anos escondendo seu amor.

Carinhosamente Jesse alisava os longos cachos da jovem. Luna encontrava-se com os olhos fechados. Flashs da sua infância viam em sua mente. Tivera uma infância um pouco sofrida, mas sempre dava um jeito de se divertir e tornar a dor tolerável. No fundo estava feliz em finalmente ter descoberto a sua origem. Tinha uma família afinal de contas. Por mais que quisesse jamais estaria só novamente.

Abre as pálpebras. E encara os olhos do amigo. Jesse sorri. Ela retribui. Levanta um pouco o tronco e beija a face do amigo. Os lábios quentes da Luna queimaram a pele gelada do Jesse fazendo seu coração pulsar com mais intensidade.

Luna: Você é um fofo sabia?

Jesse: Sei que estou um pouco acima do peso!!

Luna: Sempre irônico. Não é fofo de gordo!! É fofo de especial!!

Jesse sorri.

Luna: Acho que já estou preparada. Pode por favor, avisar aos médicos a minha decisão?

Jesse: Vai ser um prazer!!

Jesse retribui o beijo. Aperta o queixo da amiga e sai da cama. Ajeita-se e vai em direção ao posto das enfermeiras e pede para as mesmas biparem os médicos. Em poucos minutos, Cameron, Chase e Foreman aparecem eufóricos e preocupados.

Foreman: Algum problema?

Chase: Ela por acaso piorou?

Cameron: Aplicaram algum medicamento?

Jesse: Calma!! Ela está bem!!

Os três soltam suspiros de aliviados.

Foreman: Então porque nos biparam?

Os três médicos olhavam furiosos para ao jovem. O qual não se conteve e esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

Jesse: Ela finalmente concordou em fazer o transplante!!

A fisionomia dos jovens médicos mudou radicalmente. Ambos esboçavam um longo sorriso.

Cameron: A Cuddy irá ficar radiante!!

Foreman: Não temos tempo a perder. Já perdemos demais. Essa cirurgia tem que sair logo!! Vocês dois vão preparar a Cuddy deixem a Luna comigo.

Cameron: Tem razão!! Vamos...

Cameron e Chase saem em direção à sala da Cuddy. Enquanto Foreman acompanha Jesse no retorno ao quarto da Luna onde começa a preparar a jovem para a cirurgia.

Lisa Cuddy estava com a cabeça latejando, desde que a Luna havia reaparecido em sua vida que as enxaquecas não pararam de atormentá-la. Tentava se concentrar na pilha de papel em sua mesa, mas estava difícil, sua vida repassava em sua mente o tempo inteiro. O medo tomava conta do seu coração. Estava com o trabalho atrasado. Perguntava-se ainda tinha forças para continuar. Sempre fora guerreira, mas o combate que enfrentava nesse momento era o mais cruel e difícil de todos. Escuta batidas na porta. E logo Cameron e Chase adentravam em sua sala.

Cuddy: Aconteceu algo com a Luna?

Cameron: Ela concordou com o transplante.

Cuddy deixa a caneta que segura escorrer entre seus dedos. E as lágrimas caírem em sua face. A emoção era enorme. Finalmente algo bom estava acontecendo. Será que era um sinal que as coisas iam começar a melhorar?

Chase: Não sei o que sua mãe disse a ela, mas funcionou!!

Cameron vira e encara o Chase, furiosa. O médico percebe que havia falado demais da conta.

Cameron: Temos que prepará-la para o procedimento.

Cuddy: Tudo bem, mas antes preciso falar com alguém.

Chase: House?

Agora é as duas médicas que olham feio para o jovem.

Cuddy: Não!! Com o Wilson. O tempo de recuperação do procedimento é de uma semana. Vou precisar de um substituto.

Cameron: Claro.

Cuddy: Bem. Encontro vocês daqui a pouco.

A médica sai deixando os dois em sua sala. Assim que a Cuddy passa pela porta, Cameron vira-se encarando furiosa o Chase.

Chase: O que foi?

Cameron: Perdeu a chance de ficar calado.

Chase: Ah. Só disse o que pensava!! Mas, na próxima vou me controlar.

O jovem médico esboça um olhar de arrependido. Fazendo a médica sentir um pouco de culpa por ter repreendido-o. Cameron se aproxima e beija seus lábios.

Cameron: Sorry!! Não quis ser rude.

Chase: Tudo bem. Está certa.

Cameron: Se tudo ocorrer bem até a noite a Luna estará com um rim novo e fora de perigo.

Chase: Então aquele jantar ainda está de pé?

Cameron: Claro!! Hoje à noite!!

Wilson acabara de atender uma paciente com câncer terminal e após conversar horas com a jovem mulher havia conseguido convencê-la a aproveitar e esquecer que tem pouco tempo de vida. A mulher chorosa passa pela Cuddy no corredor. Cuddy adentra na sala do amigo sem bater, fazendo-o levantar a cabeça da ficha da paciente e encara-la.

Wilson: Hey!! Algum problema?

Cuddy sorridente senta na cadeira de frente ao amigo. Wilson olha desconfiado.

Cuddy: A Luna aceitou o rim. Vai fazer o transplante!!

Wilson: Mas isso é fabuloso.

Wilson levanta-se a abraça a amiga fortemente.

Cuddy: Não sei como, mas minha mãe conseguiu convencê-la.

Wilson: Isso deve está sendo doloroso. Sua vida dando essa volta de 180 graus.

Cuddy: E como. Mas, estou começando a achar que as coisas irão melhorar.

Wilson: Concerteza!! A Luna vai aos poucos abrindo as barreiras e logo o House vai aceitar o inevitável e vocês serão uma linda família.

Cuddy olha furiosa para o amigo.

Cuddy: Gregory House!! Ele é a razão de todos os meus problemas. O que tivemos está no passado. Seria burrice tentar algo novamente. Ele não nasceu pra amar apenas para destruir as pessoas. Quero apenas a Luna, não quero nada vindo dele.

Wilson: Você o ama. Ele te ama. São dois teimosos e orgulhosos!!

Cuddy: House ama apenas o House. Vivemos algo maravilhoso tivemos uma filha. Está no passado. No passado frio e doloroso. Quero um futuro diferente.

Wilson sabia que não adiantava argumentar, as feridas abertas ainda ardiam.

Cuddy: Ah tem mais. Quero que me substitua esses dias. Pode fazer isso por mim?

Wilson: Claro!!

Cuddy: Ótimo!! Bem tenho que ir. Preciso me preparar.

Cuddy levanta, mas antes dar um abraço forte no amigo. Quando estava quase saindo. Wilson faz uma última pergunta.

Wilson: Ele já sabe?

Cuddy: Não. Mas sei que logo você irá contá-lo a novidade.

Cuddy sai deixando o Wilson a ri sozinho. Ele não perde tempo. Sai logo em seguida ido na direção da sala do amigo.

House estava em sua sala de costa para a porta por isso não percebeu quando seu amigo entrou. Estava concentrado em tentar fazer sua tv portátil sintonizar no canal onde passa General Hospital. Por mais que não quisesse admitir a descoberta da Luna e o dilema vivido pela Lisa estavam atormentado-o. Amava demais a Cuddy e admitir isso era como admitir seus erros e frustrações. Era admitir o quanto sua vida fora miserável e o quanto tudo poderia ter sido diferente se o mesmo tivesse permitido que a mesma fizesse parte. Precisava de algo para fazer esses pensamentos desaparecerem.

Wilson: House?!

O mesmo vira-se irritado. Odiava ser pego de supresa. Havia se assustado ao escutar a voz do amigo tão perto.

House: O que é? Não sabe bater?

Wilson: Aprendi contigo.

House: Era isso que tinha que dizer? Dar licença que já vai começar General Hospital!!

Wilson: Eta! Vim aqui lhe conta uma novidade e é assim que você retribui o favor?

House: Se veio dizer que a Cameron e o Chase estão se pegando novamente não precisa dizer. O fofoqueiro do Foreman já me contou. Foi mais rápido do que você dessa vez Jimmy Boy!!

Wilson: Chase e Cameron? Que bom!! Já imaginava, mas não é sobre isso que vim lhe falar. É sobre a Luna e a Cuddy.

House que desde o inicio da conversa olhava atentamente para o aparelho sem dar nenhuma atenção ao amigo, largar o aparelho e levanta indo na direção do Wilson com os olhos arregalados.

House: O que têm elas? A Luna piorou? Esses imprestáveis onde estão? Tenho que ir ao quarto dela!!

House ia passando pelo amigo pra ir em direção a saída, quando o Wilson o impede. Sorridente o amigo lhe conta a novidade.

Wilson: Calma!! Ela está bem, quer dizer vai ficar bem. Aceitou o transplante. Nesse exato momento os imprestáveis dos seus subordinados estão preparando as duas para o procedimento.

House volta a senta-se. Estava aliviado, mas lutava para não demonstrar o sentimento. Então volta a tentar concentra-se no aparelho. Contudo, suas ações falaram por ele.

Wilson: Você se importa com a garota!!

House: Ela é uma paciente como outra qualquer.

Wilson: Não mesmo. Ela é sua filha!!

House: Fala mais alto!! Acho que o andar da enfermaria não conseguiu escutar.

Wilson não percebeu que havia falando alto demais. Diminui o tom de voz.

Wilson: Foi mal.

House: Ela é filha da minha chefa. Se ela morre aos meus cuidados. A Cuddy vai tornar a minha vida pior do que já tenta tornar.

Wilson: É isso que fica repetindo para tentar esconder a verdade?

House: Anda fumando aquele baseado que embala pra sua paciente?

Wilson: Não precisa ta chapado para notar o quanto que ama a Cuddy e o quanto que está mexido por ter descoberto que tem uma filha com ela.

House: Terminou de dizer suas asneiras? Está me atrapalhando!! Quando sair fecha a porta!!

House vira-se e volta a olha atentamente para o aparelho. Wilson ainda fica um tempo parado. Então resolve ir cuidar das papeladas da Cuddy e deixar o seu amigo lidando com o peso da sua consciência. Mas, nem demorou muito tempo para que o amigo saísse da posição largasse o aparelho e saísse da sala.

House vai até o corredor onde ficava o quarto da Luna. De longe fica um tempo observando o Foreman preparando a jovem para a cirurgia. Podia nota na face da garota a felicidade. Mas, sai antes que pudesse ser notado. Quando estava voltando para sua sala, avista o Chase adentrando em um quarto e se aproxima. Pelo vidro viu sua amada deitada na cama trajando uma roupa de paciente do hospital. O azul do uniforme ressaltava o azul dos seus olhos. Mesmo nesse momento crítico a médica continuava bela. Quando o Chase e a Cameron saem do quarto para providenciar um último exame. Aproveita e adentra no quarto. Cuddy estava de olhos fechados tentando acalmar o nervosismo que sentia quando sente o calor das mãos dele contra a sua. Fica ainda um tempo de olhos fechados tentando adivinhar se tudo era uma peça da sua mente ou se realmente isso estava acontecendo. Abre os olhos e se depara os deles mais azuis do que o normal.

House: Vim lhe desejar uma boa cirurgia.

Ele tira as mãos de cima das dela. E por um instante, ela quis gritar para que ele não executasse esse movimento, mas sabia o quanto perigoso o mesmo era.

Cuddy: Obrigada. Não precisava.

House: É minha paciente agora. É isso o que os médicos fazem.

Cuddy: Se veio aqui como meu médico. Pode ir. Já deu seu recado.

Ele já ia sair do quarto quando sente uma enorme vontade de enfrentar a situação e por um curto espaço de tempo resolve se deixar levar por esse sentimento. Vira-se voltando a encará-la.

House: O que aconteceu com aquela jovem que conheci há vinte anos atrás? Com aquela doce e meiga Lisa Cuddy?

Ao ouvi-lo pronunciar essas palavras Cuddy sentiu como se um enorme peso fosse tirado das suas costas. Há muito tempo que tinha vontade de lhe jogar toda a raiva e ressentimento adormecido em seu coração contra ele.

Cuddy: Conheceu-te.

House: Não mereço todo o crédito por isso!!

Cuddy: Merece. Você destruiu todos os meus sonhos. Por sua causa tive minha filha tirada dos meus braços!!

House: Por minha causa? Foram seus pais que tiraram ela de ti.

Cuddy: Se tivesse ao meu lado nada disso tinha acontecido!! Tinha lutado contra eles.

House: Como podia está ao seu lado? Nem sabia da sua gravidez!!

Cuddy: Mas mesmo se soubesse nada teria feito!!

House se aproxima mais. Ficando bem próximo a cama.

House: Como pode saber?

Cuddy: Você é o House!! É o cara que foi embora do nada sem ao menos deixar um bilhete de despedida!! Passamos meses juntos. O que signifiquei pra ti? Apenas sexo? Era isso que era pra você?

A vontade que ele tinha era gritar dizer tudo que sentia em seu peito. A verdade. Que havia deixado-a por que tinha medo de como se sentia ao seu lado. De como não parara de pensar nela um só segundo. De como tinha vontade de abrir mão de todos os seus planos só para ficar ao seu lado. De como em pouco tempo havia se apaixonado perdidamente pela jovem e encantadora Lisa Cuddy. Mas, precisava mentir e esconder mais uma vez seus reais sentimentos.

House: Não importa o que significava. O que importa é que engravidou e devia ter tido a decência de me contar quando nos reencontramos anos depois aqui em Princeton.

Cuddy: Ah ta. Você é a vítima disso tudo?

House: A vítima é uma jovem que está destruindo a vida aos poucos. Você acha realmente que depois de ter um novo rim ela vai mudar a vida radicalmente?

Cuddy: Por acaso se importa com ela agora?

House: É minha paciente. Você é minha paciente.

Cuddy: Desde quando se importa com um paciente?

House: Desde quando o paciente é você e sua filha!!

Eles sabiam que essa discussão não ia levar em nada. Mas, se tivesse mais tempo iam continuar com ela. São interrompidos pela entrada do Chase e da Cameron, os quais ficam sem graça quando entram no quarto.

Cameron: Cuddy está tudo pronto. Temos que leva-la para a sala de cirurgia.

Cuddy: Podem me dar mais um minuto?

Chase: Claro.

Os dois saem.

Cuddy: Só quero que se certifique que farão de tudo para salvar a Luna naquela sala, nem que para isso tenham que tirar meus dois rins.

House: Não pode está falando sério!!

Cuddy: Não estou lhe pedindo isso como sua chefa. Estou lhe pedindo isso como mãe de sua filha. Em nome de todos aqueles dias que passamos juntos há vinte anos atrás. Por favor, Greg!! Salve a nossa filha nem que para isso tenha que tirar a minha vida!!

House vira o rosto. Segura firmemente uma lágrima que queria escapar.

House: Não pode me pedir isso.

Cuddy: Posso sim. Olhe pra mim!! Prometa-me que vai fazer isso!!

House encara os olhos azuis marejados dela.

House: Vou salva-la sem que você corra nenhum risco. Vocês duas vão sair vivas daquela sala. É isso que te prometo!!

House sai rapidamente da sala sem ter visto as lágrimas que escorreram na face dela ao ouvir suas palavras. O mesmo corre em direção ao banheiro mais próximo, verifica se não havia ninguém fechando-o em seguida e finalmente deixa as lágrimas que tanto queriam cair molhar sua face. Chase e Cameron entram novamente no quarto da Cuddy e sem muito conversar começam a levar a médica em direção ao centro cirúrgico. Nesse exato momento ela havia passado a ser o assunto principal nas rodas de fofocas do hospital. Logo todos nos corredores comentavam sobre sua maternidade e sobre seu caso juvenil com o House. O estrago estava feito.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

Cameron juntamente com o Chase empurrava a maca com a Cuddy em direção ao centro cirúrgico quando adentram ao mesmo encontram o Foreman que se encontrava parado ao lado da maca da Luna. Cameron encosta a maca da Cuddy bem ao lado da Luna, a médica levanta um pouco o tronco e encara os olhos azuis assustados da filha.

Cameron pisca para o Foreman chamando-o para um canto. Deixando mãe e filha lado a lado aguardando a entrada na sala onde ocorreria a cirurgia.

Foreman: Algum problema?

Cameron: Deixa as duas um pouco a sós.

Chase: Boa idéia.

Luna vira-se para o lado onde a Cuddy estava e os olhos das duas se encontram. Os azuis se encaravam e podiam vê em ambos o medo e a ansiedade. O silêncio predomina no inicio, as duas tinham medo de dar o primeiro passo. Mas a juventude nesse caso foi mais rápida.

Luna: Isso vai demorar?

Cuddy: A cirurgia?

Luna: Essa espera!!

Cuddy: E assim mesmo... Estão terminando de preparar a sala...

Luna: Isso dói?

Cuddy: Não vai sentir nem ver nada estará anestesiada.

Luna: Já fez isso antes?

Cuddy: Transplante?

Luna: Não. Quis dizer se já fez alguma cirurgia!!

Cuddy: Ah. Quando tinha 11 anos tive apendicite. E quando lhe tive... Seu parto foi cesariana. Foram minhas únicas vezes.

Quando ouviu a Cuddy falar do seu parto calou-se. A médica achou que depois disso a jovem não pronunciaria mais nenhuma palavra, mas estava enganada.

Luna: Está com medo?

Cuddy: Um pouco. E você?

Luna: Muito.

Cuddy: Relaxe. Tudo vai dar certo. Vai sair daquela sala com o rim novo e fora de perigo.

Luna vira-se e encara o teto. Como queria agradecer, mas seu orgulho era maior do que sua gratidão. Volta a predominar o silêncio. Cuddy continua na posição. Olhava sua filha com tristeza. Por anos a procurou e desejou encontra-la. E agora as duas estavam ali preste há enfrentarem algumas horas numa cirurgia de risco. Tinha medo de que entrasse nessa cirurgia e nunca mais visse a Luna.

O silêncio é quebrado pela entrada do House. O qual se aproxima das duas.

House: Prontas?

Cuddy: Você? O que está fazendo aqui?

House: Eu e minha equipe iremos fazer a cirurgia.

Cuddy: Mas, é a equipe que solicitei?

House: Dispensei todos.

Luna levanta o pouco o tronco e encara irritada o médico.

Luna: Não quero que você faça esse transplante!!

House: Sou o melhor nefrologista desse hospital, e se bobear o melhor dos EUA. Não foi por isso que me contratou doutora Cuddy?

A médica fica calada.

House: Ou foi por causa do meu charme?

Ele pisca para Cuddy fazendo o coração dela palpitar de alegria.

Luna: Mas...

House: Fiz uma promessa e vou cumprir. Prometi que vocês duas sairão daquela sala. Vou fazer esse transplante garota, ao menos que sua mãe não queira.

House encara os olhos azuis da sua amada.

_Droga!! O pior é que nas mãos dele me sinto segura. E ele sabe disso. E ainda me olha assim. Sabe que não resisto ao olhar dele._

Cuddy: Ele tem razão. Conhece muito bem sobre rins e transplante. Estaremos em boas mãos.

Luna volta a deitar na maca e olhar pra cima, bufa de raiva, mas sabia que nas mãos do médico rabugento teria mais chance de sair curada daquela sala. House chama seus subordinados e Foreman começa a levar a Luna em direção à sala, mas antes que Chase e Cameron pudessem fazer a mesma coisa com a Cuddy, sussurra em seu ouvido.

House: Confia em mim. Vai tudo dar certo.

A médica apenas fecha os olhos para poder sentir a voz dele ecoar pelo seu canal auditivo fazendo todo o seu corpo estremecer. Quando abre os olhos já estava no interior da sala.

Cameron: O anestesista vai aplicar a anestesia geral via venosa em você e posteriormente na Luna. Não vai sentir nada.

Cuddy: Sei como funcionar o procedimento.

Cameron: É, esqueci. Sinto muito.

Cuddy: Tudo bem.

House: Aplique a dose recomendada!!

O anestesista olha furioso para o House e começa a aplicar a anestesia primeiramente na Cuddy e em poucos segundos a médica já dormia como um anjo, em seguida ele faz o mesmo procedimento na Luna. Uma enfermeira ajuda House, Chase, Cameron e Foreman a por todo o traje cirúrgico. Cameron iria ficar responsável pelo monitoramento das duas durante todo o processo.

House: Vou começar fazendo a incisão na Cuddy e retirando seu rim esquerdo. Chase faça a incisão na Luna. Foreman vai auxiliando.

E começa a cirurgia para o transplante. Doutor House pega um bisturi e faz uma pequena incisão na região lateral (esquerda) da Cuddy, e em pouco segundo passa pela camada de pele e de gordura e logo avista o rim. Põe o afastador separando o rim dos demais órgãos. Com ajuda de pinças hemostáticas começa a corta delicadamente as veias e os ureteres suturando a região em seguida. Liberando o rim esquerdo, e retirando-o do corpo da médica.

Troca de lugar com o Chase. O jovem médico havia feito uma incisão na região inferior do abdome da Luna. House trás o rim em uma bandeja e começa a implantá-lo na pelve da jovem, vai delicadamente conectando veias e ureteres. Chase começa a fecha a incisão da Cuddy, quando os monitores cardíacos dela começam a apitar. House largar a cirurgia da Luna e vira-se encarando o Chase irritado.

House: O que você fez de errado?

Chase: Nada!!

House: Os batimentos cardíacos dela estão caindo. Uma seringa de epinifrina!! Já!!

Cameron pega a seringa numa gaveta, mas nem tem a chance de aplicar, House toma a mesma da sua mão e aplica na médica. Tirando o Foreman que suturava a incisão da Luna, todos na sala olhavam para o monitor cardíaco da Cuddy, e os batimentos não aumentavam. Continuavam a cair. House olha para a Cameron, a qual pega outra seringa, que é rapidamente retirada das suas mãos. House aplica novamente a droga na sua amada. E começa a fazer massagem cardíaca.

House: Vamos Cuddy!! Vamos!! Não pode fazer isso comigo!! Reage!! Reage!! Lisa!! Please!!

O médico continua massageando o peito dela, e como se escutasse os apelos dele, o coração da Cuddy começa a reagi, e aumentar os batimentos, logo volta a bater no ritmo adequado fazendo todos na sala respirarem aliviados.

House como forma de garanti que sua amada sairia bem da cirurgia assume a suturação da sua incisão, e vai fazendo isso delicadamente, lentamente para evitar que o coração dela aplicasse outro susto. Não aceita ajuda de ninguém. Foreman terminar de suturar a incisão da Luna e encaminha-a para o quarto onde continuaria sendo monitorada até passar o efeito da anestesia. Após uns minutos, House termina com a Cuddy e também a encaminha para o quarto.

Mãe e filha estavam em quartos próximos. House após troca-se fica um tempo recuperando-se do susto sentado no banco do vestiário. Nunca sentiu tanto medo como dentro daquela sala. Se fosse outro paciente não agiria daquela maneira, mas era ela, o amor da sua vida, e por pouco teve sua vida em suas mãos, quase ia deixando-a escapar. Mas, ela havia se salvado, e algo havia mudado no peito do rabugento médico. Deu-se conta que a vida pode ser curta e que havia pedido tempo demais longe dela. Ia tentar reconquista-la aos poucos. E saiu do vestiário com esse pensamento em mente.

Os ducklings haviam acabado de chegar à sala dele após verificar as pacientes quando o mesmo adentrou.

House: E elas como estão?

Cameron: Bem...

Chase: Sobre o efeito da anestesia...

Foreman: Só acordarão no meio da noite...

Cameron: Precisa que fiquemos?

House: As enfermeiras podem monitorá-las. Fizeram um bom trabalho hoje.

Cameron: Fizemos?

Chase: Você fez quase tudo sozinho...

Foreman: Só não saturou a incisão da Luna porque estava preocupado com o coração da Cuddy...

House: Então parabéns para mim!! Vão pra casa dormir, namorar, encher o saco de outro... Vão!!

Os jovens médicos saem. Deixando o médico a sós. Os três jovens médicos caminham lado a lado em direção ao estacionamento.

Foreman: Nunca vi o House tão preocupado como hoje.

Cameron: A vida da Cuddy estava em suas mãos.

Chase: Motivo de sobra para ele fica do jeito como ficou.

Cameron: Bem. Finalmente esse longo dia está chegando ao fim. Robbie vejo-te em casa?

Chase: Vou apenas toma uma boa ducha e já lhe encontro.

Foreman olha pra os dois assustado. Chase é o primeiro a entrar no carro e partir. O automóvel da Cameron e do Foreman estava mais na frente, e os dois caminham juntos.

Foreman: Então estão juntos mesmo.

Cameron: Sim.

Foreman: Da última vez o Chase saiu machucado e tive que agüentar o chororó dele por dias.

Cameron: Não vai mais acontecer.

Foreman: O que mudou agora?

Cameron: Estou apaixonada por ele.

Foreman arregala os olhos e começa a rir.

Cameron: Estou falando sério.

Foreman: Assim como está apaixonada pelo House?

Cameron: Nunca fui apaixonada pelo House era apenas capricho.

Foreman: Sabe de uma coisa? Vocês são brancos que se entendam. Vou para casa descansar.

Foreman entre no seu carro e parti, seguido da Cameron. Enquanto isso, House sai da sua sala em direção ao quarto das suas pacientes, fica um tempo parado na porta do quarto da Luna. Jesse dormia na cadeira ao lado, segurava uma das mãos da jovem. Uma enfermeira conferia os sinais vitais da jovem e quando saia do quarto é abordada pelo médico.

House: Como ela está?

Enfermeira: Seus sinais estão ótimos. Diminui a dosagem da morfina. Deve desperta apenas pela manhã.

House: E a doutora Cuddy?

Enfermeira: Estou indo no quarto dela agora.

House: Pode deixar que verifico os sinais dela.

Enfermeira: Tudo bem.

House sai da porta do quarto da Luna, e a enfermeira fecha a mesma. Segue em direção ao quarto onde a amada estava. Abre a porta, fechando-a em seguida. Antes de ir à direção dela. Fica um tempo em pé admirando-a. Dormia como um anjo. Aproxima-se e começa a verificar os sinais dela. Os batimentos estavam normais, o que foi um alivio. Mas, a mesma se mexia demais na cama, devia está sentido dor, por isso aumenta a dosagem da morfina. Anota tudo no portuário dela, e senta-se na cadeira ao lado dela. Segura uma das suas mãos, a qual estava gelada. Beija delicadamente fazendo-a mexer um pouco na cama. Aperta a mão fortemente.

House: Que susto você me deu.

Cuddy ainda sonolenta e grogue devido à anestesia abre os olhos encarando-o.

House: Acordei-te?

Cuddy: O que aconteceu?

House: Cumpri minha promessa.

Cuddy: Ela está bem?

House: O transplante foi um sucesso. Só você que me pregou um baita susto.

Cuddy: Susto?

House: O importante é que está bem agora.

Cuddy: Não sei o que foi, mas obrigada mesmo assim.

House: Amanhã quando acordar nem vai lembrar que me agradeceu por isso.

Cuddy: É eu sei. Ainda estou sobre o efeito da anestesia.

House: É.

Cuddy: Por que ainda está aqui?

House: Alguém precisa monitorá-la.

Cuddy: Pra isso existe as enfermeiras. Tem um monte do lado de fora dessa sala. E sei que cuidarão bem de mim.

House: Está me dispensando? Prefere uma enfermeira a mim? Magoei.

Ela esboça um sorriso.

Cuddy: Por que está aqui House? A verdade!!

House: Como não vai lembrar de nada amanhã mesmo.

Ele respira fundo e continua.

House: Sabe muito bem porque estou aqui.

Cuddy: Por que é um imbecil?

House ri um pouco. Fazendo-a rir também.

Cuddy: Ai!!

House: Não pode rir. Vai acabar abrindo os pontos.

Cuddy: Então não me faça rir. Estou esperando uma resposta!!

House: Sabe. Hoje quando lhe vi quase sem vida naquela maca... eu... ee-eu, vi que esse medico estúpido, egocêntrico e viciado, se tornaria ainda mais estúpido, egocêntrico e viciado, se você tivesse batido as botas lá dentro.

Cuddy: Acho que também está sobre efeito da anestesia.

House: Lisa... sei que sou irresistível, charmoso e sei que poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse- ele riu e ela revirou os olhos. –Mas sei também que fui um idiota e agi como um cretino. Mas, vou tentar ser um pouco menos do que eu sou. Ai você não fugirá mais de mim, sei que só foge, porque teve raiva do que aconteceu.

Cuddy já boceja um pouco. O sono estava chegando. Logo cairia num sono profundo novamente.

Cuddy: Quero realmente acreditar nisso.

House: Hei de provar-te.

Ele nem sabe se a mesma escutou suas últimas palavras. Mesmo se houvesse escutado antes de cair no sono, não lembraria de nada no dia seguinte. E ele não sabia se teria coragem de abrisse novamente. Mas uma coisa ele sabia. Iria tentar com todas as suas forças reconquistá-la. Sussurra em seu ouvido.

House: E-eu... te amo sua chata.

Senta-se novamente na cadeira ao lado dela. E com suas mãos unidas na dela adormece com a cabeça encostada na cama bem ao lado da dela.

Chase encontrava-se em frente à porta do apartamento dela. Um casal simpático deixou-o adentrar no edifício, então nem precisou interfonar. Encontrava-se nervoso e ansioso. Trazia em suas mãos um buquê de rosas vermelhas e uma garrafa de um excelente vinho francês. Com dificuldade dar duas batidas na porta. E respira fundo.

No interior do apartamento, Cameron encontrava-se aflita havia demorado mais da conta no banho e o assado queimado no forno. Tentava achar uma solução quando escuta as batidas.

_Ele já chegou? O que faço agora?_

Cameron respira fundo e abre a porta. Fica maravilhada quando o ver mais belo que o normal. Os cabelos loiros estavam molhados e trajava uma blusa pólo azul combinando com seus olhos e uma calça jeans. Chase sela seus lábios com um doce e delicado beijo e lhe entrega o buquê.

Chase: Flores pra uma flor!!

Cameron: Não precisava!! Obrigada!! São lindas!!

Chase: Trouxe também um delicioso vinho francês!!

Cameron: Hum... Mas temos um grande problema.

Cameron falava enquanto ia fechando a porta, Chase antes de encarar seus olhos assustados, dar uma olhada geral no apartamento. Fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que esteve nesse recinto. Como sentiu falta desse refúgio.

Chase: Problema?

Cameron trajava um avental branco florido o qual escondia o lindo vestido lilás que trajava.

Cameron: Demorei um pouco no banho e acabei deixando o assado de carneiro queimar!!

Chase: Preparou carneiro assado pra mim?

Cameron: Na verdade esse foi comprado semi pronto no mercado. Não dava tempo de preparar um. Esqueci de passar no açougue.

Chase: Tudo bem. Posso comer qualquer coisa.

Cameron: Minha geladeira está quase vazia!! Sem tempo de ir ao mercado fazer compras.

Chase: Podemos dar um jeito nisso. Confia em mim. Vai por as flores num vaso enquanto dou uma olhada na sua geladeira.

Cameron: Ok.

Os dois caminham até a cozinha. Cameron pega um vaso e enche com água na pia. Chase olhava atentamente para a geladeira.

Chase: Temos pão de forma, queijo branco, peito de peru, geléia de morango, requeijão cremoso, alface, presunto... Pronto... Problema resolvido.

Cameron: Resolvido?

Cameron põe as flores em cima da mesa. As rosas vermelhas combinavam com a pintura salmão do seu apartamento.

Chase: Temos ingredientes para um gostoso e nutritivo sanduíche.

Cameron: Hum...

Chase: Saiba que sou um excelente sanduicheiro!!

Cameron: Hum... Então se um dia perder a licença médica já sabe em que pode trabalhar.

Chase olha sério para a jovem depois os dois caem na gargalhada. O jovem médico começa a pegar os ingredientes de dentro da geladeira e põe em cima da mesa.

Cameron: Enquanto prepara o nosso jantar vou abri o vinho.

Chase: Ótima idéia!!

Logo ela trazia taças com o vinho francês. Ambos saboreiam ao mesmo tempo o vinho. Ele começa a montar dois enormes sanduíches. Ela tira o avental e finalmente ele conseguiu ver como se encontrava belíssima. Engole seco e continua a preparar o jantar. Cameron encosta na mesa e começa a puxar assunto.

Cameron: Que bom que no final das contas o transplante foi um sucesso...

Chase: É. Agora é torcer pra Luna criar juízo e aceitar logo a Cuddy como mãe e mudar de vida.

Cameron: Nossa. Viu o lugar onde ela e o Jesse moram? Aquilo é podre!!

Chase: Mas é o que podem pagar com o dinheiro que ganham.

Cameron: É triste ver jovens como eles passarem tantas dificuldades. É nessa hora que agradeço aos meus pais por sempre terem me apoiado financeiramente.

Chase: É. Tivemos sorte na vida. Coisa que eles não tiveram.

Cameron: Deve ser duro viver sem os pais por perto. Sem saber se em algum lugar há alguém que te ame e olhe por você.

Chase: É. Mas, a vida está dando uma nova chance a ela.

Cameron: Espero que ela aceite. Afinal tem os genes do House. É teimosa que nem o rabugento do nosso chefe.

Chase: Nossa. É igualzinha.

Chase finalmente termina o enorme sanduíche.

Chase: Pronto!!

Cameron: Parece delicioso.

Chase: Só saberá quando provar.

Cameron: Se importa de comer em frente à televisão?

Chase: Ainda não perdeu essa mania?

Cameron: Lembrasse ainda?

Chase: Não faz tanto tempo assim que deixamos de dormir junto.

Cameron: Parece uma eternidade.

Ele sorri timidamente.

Chase: Mas só tem televisão em seu quarto.

Cameron: Está com medo?

Chase: Medo?

Os dois não se agüentam e começam a rir alto.

Chase: É que podemos sujar os lençóis.

Cameron: Sem problema. Qualquer coisa é só trocar. Afinal de contas. São apenas lençóis!!

Chase: É. Tem razão!!

Chase põe os sanduíches numa bandeja enquanto Cameron levava a garrafa do vinho. Quando adentrou no quarto dela, sentiu um frio imenso percorrer sua espinha. Lembrava perfeitamente de cada noite que passará ao lado dela naquele lugar. Sentiu uma onda de desejo percorrer cada poro do seu corpo, tentou se controlar pra não demonstrar o quanto estava excitado. Contudo, não era o único nessa situação, Cameron também se encontrava excitada, desde o momento que o viu chegando ao seu apartamento. Fazia um tempo que tinham estados juntos e o desejo por ele crescia a cada dia.

Sentam na cama. Um ao lado do outro. A bandeja entre eles. O vinho foi colado sobre o criado-mudo. Mas, antes de deixar-lo encheu as duas taças. Ambos dão uma enorme golada no liquido. A ansiedade era enorme. E o desejo só fazia crescer. Começam a morder o sanduíche. Cameron pega o controle remoto.

Cameron: Alguma preferência?

Chase: Hum. Põe algum seriado.

Cameron: Que tipo de seriado?

Chase: Contanto que não seja médico.

Os dois riem.

Cameron: Hum... Que tal Psych?

Chase: Você gosta?

Cameron: Assisto de vez enquanto... Dou muitas risadas...

Chase: Nossa, me divirto com as confusões do Shawn e do Gus...

Cameron põe no canal e por sorte estava passando um episodio de Psych. Logo os dois estavam rindo como duas crianças. Cameron tira a bandeja que separava os dois. Já haviam terminado de comer os sanduíches e o vinho estava no fim. Chase não desgrudava os olhos do aparelho. Ele realmente gostava desse seriado. A jovem médica começa a beijar delicadamente o pescoço dele, mas nenhuma reação. Então se posiciona em frente ao mesmo.

Chase: Algum problema?

Cameron: Acho que já vimos Psych demais. Tenho outra coisa em mente agora...

Chase: Quer ver outro seriado?

Cameron olha furiosa para o jovem médico.

Cameron: Não!! Vou dizer apenas uma vez. Quero sexo. Fazer sexo. Compreendeu?

O médico abre um enorme sorriso.

Chase: Não precisa perdi duas vezes.

Logo os dois médicos estavam nus enquanto trocavam caricias ardentes. Chase percorria todo o corpo da amada com suas mãos. Alisava a pele macia dela delicadamente enquanto com os lábios acariciava os mamilos enrijecidos. Ele encontrava-se com seu corpo sobre o dela, as unhas da médica arranhavam suas costas, fazendo-o soltar pequenos gemidos de dor misturado com tesão. Não demorou muito para Cameron começa a sentir o tesão dele de encontro a região mais sensível do seu corpo. Sem muito demorar ele encaixa seu corpo ao dela e começa a ditar o ritmo do ato. Começa lentamente deixando-a se acostumar, depois vai aumentando rapidamente. Após alguns minutos sente o corpo dela se estremecer e se contrair rapidamente, havia alcançado seu clímax, após o corpo dela relaxar é a vez dele. Ela então o beija. Um beijo de língua longo e ardente. Chase cai exausto ao lado dela. Viram-se. Seus olhos se olham profundamente. Cameron aproxima mais seu corpo, e deita sua cabeça no peito dele. Chase beija delicadamente sua testa. E alisa carinhosamente seus longos fios de cabelo.

Cameron: Como senti falta disso.

Chase: Eu também.

Trocam um selinho e logo estavam dormindo profundamente.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

Os primeiros raios solares começam a iluminar a cidade de Princeton. Uma brisa suave soprava derrubando as folhagens das árvores ao redor do hospital. Muitos médicos chegavam para o começo do turno enquanto outros saiam do plantão.

Lisa Cuddy tentava abrir seus olhos. Sentia uma pequena dor na lateral esquerda do seu corpo, e suas pálpebras mais pesadas. Com dificuldade consegue abri-las e seus olhos azuis se depara com ele. House encontrava-se com a cabeça repousada na cama e dormia. Ela conseguia ouvir o som que o ar fazia ao sair com força das suas narinas. Ele estava ali ao seu lado. Pelo visto devia ter dormindo ali. Velando seus sonhos. Sentiu uma sensação que há muito tempo não sentia. Não conseguiu segurar a felicidade e deixa escapar um enorme sorriso. Mas, a ansiedade provocada pelo momento lhe fez movimenta-se um pouco na cama, levando-o a despertar.

House após passar boa parte da madrugada sem conseguir pregar os olhos havia recostado na cama ao lado dela. Era perfeito ficar ali quietinho só sentindo o delicioso aroma que a pele dela exalava. Era o mesmo que fazia sua mente ferver quando jovem. Ela ali deitava recuperando-se do enorme susto parecia tão indefesa. Nem aparentava ser a Lisa Cuddy que conhecia e admirava. A mulher forte, decidida e corajosa, a mulher que amava loucamente. Mas, que há dias encontrava-se num mar de tristeza. Como queria curar as feridas que afligiam o coração dela. E assim pensativo adormece.

Abre seus enormes olhos azuis e se depara com os delas. Como era bom vê-la.

Cuddy: Você dormiu aqui?

House: Bom dia pra você também!

Cuddy: Sorry! Bom dia!

House: Bom dia!

Cuddy: Mas, por que dormiu aqui?

House: Estava te monitorando.

Cuddy: Tem um monte de enfermeiras nesse andar que podem fazer isso. Por que está aqui?

House: Hum. Não lembra da conversa que tivemos ontem. Essas anestesias são demais.

Cuddy: Anestesia? Ontem?

House: Ontem a noite ainda sobre o efeito da anestesia acordou. E me fez essa mesma pergunta.

Cuddy: Amnésia anestésica? Já tinha ouvido falar, mas achava que era lenda.

House: Posso lhe afirmar que não.

Cuddy: Bem, como não lembro nada sobre ontem. Pode por favor me dizer o porque de está aqui House?

House: Pedindo assim com tanto carinho, não consigo resistir...

Cuddy olha pra ele com ar de poucos amigos.

House: Lá vamos nós de novo. Durante o procedimento tivemos um pequeno problema...

Cuddy: A Luna? Ela está bem? Quero ver minha filha!

Cuddy tenta se levantar, mas encontrava-se tonta devido à anestesia e com ajuda dele deita novamente.

House: Ela está bem. Relaxe. O problema não foi com ela. Foi contigo. Seu coração nos aplicou um pequeno susto, mas o doutor aqui agiu rápido e conseguir controlar a situação.

Cuddy: O que você fez com o meu coração House?

House: Nada que já não tenha feito...

Cuddy: House deixa de brincadeira. Estou falando sério.

House: Está bem. Apliquei duas doses de epinifrina...

Cuddy: Duas doses?

House: O que posso fazer se seu coração é guloso?

Cuddy: House!

House: Seu coração não respondeu a 1 dose, nem a 2, então tive que apelar pra as massagens cardíacas. Assim te trouxe de volta.

Cuddy sentiu uma onda de medo invadir seu corpo. Por anos procurou pela sua filha e agora que havia lhe encontrado quase tinha partido. House sentiu o medo em seus olhos e gentilmente põe uma das mãos sobre a dela fazendo-a sentisse protegida.

House: Está tudo bem agora.

Cuddy: Obrigada.

Cuddy tinha um brilho especial nos olhos e House captou-os.

House: Não por isso.

Cuddy: Salvou minha vida. Não sei se um dia poderei retribuir um gesto como esse.

House: Sei como pode retribuir esse gesto.

Cuddy: Sabe?

House: Hum... Hum...

House esboçava um olhar diferente. E Cuddy notou a malicia em seu olhar.

Cuddy: Tenho até medo de lhe perguntar como.

House: Relaxe, mamãe! Essa tarefa será fácil. Só terá que realizar três desejos meus.

Cuddy: Três desejos? Por acaso sou algum tipo de gênio?

House: Isso, mas não como o gênio do Aladim está mais para Jeannie.

Cuddy não conseguia acreditar no que seus ouvidos escutavam. E solta uma enorme gargalhada. E sente uma enorme pontada na região onde ocorreu a cirurgia.

Cuddy: Hahahaha... Ai!

House: Ta vendo? Deus castigou!

Cuddy: Você não pode está falando sério.

House: São apenas 3 míseros desejos. Lembre-se salvei a sua vida...

Cuddy: Isso por acaso é chantagem?

House: Se a carapuça serviu...

Cuddy respira fundo.

Cuddy: Tudo bem! Quais são esses 3 desejos?

House: AÊ! Cuddy gênia...

Cuddy quis rir, mas segurou a risada pra evitar a dor.

Cuddy: Desembucha.

House senta-se na cama ficando ao lado dela.

House: Lá vai minha genia.. Meu primeiro desejo é 1 ano sem ter que atender na clínica!

Cuddy: 1 ano? Nunca...

House: Que tipo de genia é você? Tem apenas que atender aos desejos.

Cuddy: 1 ano sem clínica nem pense nisso House.

House: Sua vida não vale isso?

Cuddy: Isso não vem ao caso.

House: Está bem. 8 meses?

Cuddy: 2 meses!

House: 2 meses? Ta brincando comigo? Se quer jogar baby, tem que dar um lance maior.

Cuddy: 3 meses!!

House: 3 meses? Isso que chama de lance maior? 6 meses?

Cuddy: 5 meses e não se fala mais nisso!!

House: Está bem. 5 meses sem clínica. Mas que tipo de genia fui arranjar!!

Cuddy estava fazendo um enorme esforço pra não rir. House estava conseguindo faze-la esquecer dos problemas que a afligiam naquele momento. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim. Tão livre e feliz.

Cuddy: 2 desejo?

House: Lá vai. Preparada?

Cuddy: House!

House: Aff! Onde está seu espírito de genia? Da próxima vez peço a Jeannie em vez de você!

Cuddy: Acho que a Jeannie não faz seu tipo.

House: Tem razão. Seu traseiro e sua comissão de frente da dez a zero nela.

Cuddy: House! Fala logo.

House: Sua chata! Lá vai... Meu segundo desejo é... Tcham... Tcham... Receita de Vicodim sempre que pedir sem me questionar!

Cuddy: Não precisa de mim pra as receitas sabe muito bem falsificar minha assinatura e do Wilson...

House: Depois do Triter é melhor não arriscar.

Cuddy: Tudo bem.

House: Como assim tudo bem? Sou um viciado, lembra-se?

Cuddy: Você quer as receitas ou não?

House: Quero...

Cuddy: Então... 3 desejo!

House: Último desejo. Preparada?

Cuddy: Vamos House...

House: Vou reclamar no sindicato dos gênios...

Cuddy: House!

House: Está bem. 3 e último desejo. Bem... Meu último desejo é... Quando seu médico lhe der alta e estiver melhor terá que me deixar leva-la pra jantar.

Cuddy: Como assim meu médico? Você é meu médico..

House: Pequeno detalhe Honey...

Cuddy: Por acaso esse jantar seria tipo um encontro?

House: Yep.

Cuddy: Um encontro??

House: Vai dizer que não sabe como é? Já te vir ter esse tipo de jantar com um monte de idiotas!

Cuddy: Não sei...

House: Como assim não sabe?

Cuddy: É complicado.

House: Somos complicados. Além do mais acho que o que tinha de errado pra acontecer já aconteceu.

Cuddy: Por acaso está dizendo que a Luna foi um erro?

House: Não tou falando da Luna... Lisa... Vamos sua tonta... Vai realizar meu ultimo desejo?

Cuddy: Sabia que os rapazes devem ser gentis com as garotas quando as convidam pra um encontro? Chama-las de tonta não é ser gentil.

House: Em primeiro lugar não somos mais jovens... E em segundo lugar... Sou o House não faço as coisas como devem ser feitas, e acredito que é isso que lhe faz ser tão gamada em mim como é...

Cuddy: Convencido.

House: E ai... Vai realizar meu último desejo ou não?

Cuddy: Tudo bem...

House: Então diga: Eu aceito sair pra jantar com você House!

Cuddy: Aceito sair pra jantar com você House!

House inclina seu corpo em direção ao dela. Seus rostos ficam muito próximos. O ar que saia das narinas do House fazia uns fios de cabelo dela voar. Quando os lábios estão quase colados.

Wilson: Bom dia Cuddy!

Wilson entra com tudo sem bater imaginou que a amiga estivesse sozinha, mero engano. O casal se afasta. House olha furioso para o amigo. O beijo estava tão próximo.

Cuddy: Wilson!

House: Estraga prazeres!

Wilson: Não sabia que tinha visita. House? Por acaso dormiu aqui?

House: Não é da sua conta.

Wilson: Vim visitar minha amiga, mas se estiver atrapalhando alguma coisa... Posso voltar outra hora...

House: Já que falou...

Cuddy: Não Wilson... Pode ficar... O House já estava de saída...

House: Estava?

Cuddy: Alguém ta com a roupa de ontem e precisa de um bom banho...

House levanta ambos dos braços cheira as axilas de ambos. Cuddy se segura pra não cair na gargalhada.

House: É tem razão... Volto mais tarde...

Ele alisa carinhosamente uma das mãos dela. E sai da cama. Anda na direção da porta, onde Wilson estava parado observando tudo. Aproxima-se do amigo.

House: Seu estraga prazeres.

E sai. Wilson ri pra si e anda na direção da amiga, a qual sorri quando o mesmo se aproxima. Alisa carinhosamente uma das suas mãos.

Wilson: Soube hoje pela manhã que teve problemas durante a cirurgia. Desculpa por não ter ficado ao seu lado ontem.

Cuddy: Tudo bem.

Wilson: Mas pelo visto esteve em boas mãos. O House além de salvar sua vida passou a noite cuidando de você?

Cuddy: Pra você ver como o mundo da voltas.

Wilson: E o coração como ta?

Cuddy: Mexido com tudo isso...

Wilson: Você salvou a vida da sua filha, House salvou sua vida... Nossa... Quanta coisa pra um dia!

Cuddy: Não sabe da maior! Ele me convidou pra sair pra jantar... Não agora, quando melhorar...

Wilson: Um encontro?

Cuddy: Exato.

Wilson: Você aceitou?

Cuddy: A vida me deu uma segunda chance... Se eu quero que minha filha me perdoe é necessário que aprenda a perdoar aqueles que me machucaram... O House merece uma segunda chance...

Wilson: É assim que se fala!

Cuddy: Wilson! Preciso de um favor... Um grande favor...

Wilson: Claro...

Cuddy: Sabe o Hotel Central?

Wilson: Sei...

Cuddy: Preciso que consiga o número e tente falar com minha mãe. Lúcia Cuddy.

Wilson: Hum...

Cuddy: Diga que preciso falar com ela... Pra vim me ver.

Wilson: É pra já... Farei isso agora.

Wilson já ia saindo quando Cuddy o interrompe.

Cuddy: Wilson! Antes de ir... Me diz porque está com essa fisionomia tão tranqüila e feliz.

Wilson: Tive um encontro maravilhoso ontem à noite...

Cuddy: Ah... Por isso não veio me ver?

Wilson: Sorry!

Cuddy: É brincadeira... Fico feliz por você... Depois volta aqui... Quero saber de tudo que ocorreu ontem.

Wilson: Pode deixar...

Wilson sai sorridente. Cuddy vira pra o lado na cama. Ela fecha os olhos. Ainda podia sentir o aroma da pele dele. Eram tão bons os momentos ao lado dele. E algo estava lhe dizendo que as coisas entre eles iam melhorar. Fica na cama de olhos fechados lembrando os momentos maravilhosos que já tiveram juntos.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

"_You took my hand  
Touched my heart  
Held me close  
You were always there"  
_

Estava há horas acordado sentado na cadeira desconfortável do hospital velando seus sonhos. Poucos foram os cochilos tirados durante a noite e a madrugada. Fora a posição e o local desconfortável, uma cadeira de hospital, a entrada das enfermeiras durante toda a madrugada o despertava. Há dias que seu corpo não via um bom descanso. Tinha que está sempre no hospital acompanhando-a e havia o trabalho na loja de disco, seu chefe o liberou, mas fazia questão que pelo menos ficasse algumas horas no local. Mas, a Luna era mais importante se a mesma o pedisse pra ficar ali até a mesma se recuperar, que explodisse o trabalho, era um rapaz forte e inteligente arrumaria outro rapidamente, ficaria ali.

"_By my side  
Night and day  
Through it all  
Baby come what way"_

Há horas que estava hipnotizado pela sua beleza, trazia em sua mão um enorme copo de café no qual dava enormes goladas tentando fazer o sono ir embora. Sempre se perguntou a quem a Luna havia herdado toda a beleza. Agora sabia era a copia fiel da doutora Cuddy. Envolveu-se com algumas mulheres, mas seus relacionamentos nunca davam certos, pois uma única mulher ocupava sua mente e seus sonhos. Como queria ser forte e abrir todo o jogo. Tinha se decido a fazer isso, mas durante todo o tempo que esteve ali ao seu lado, o medo o fez voltar atrás. Viver longe dela era cruel demais. Não conseguiria. Preferiria viver sem nunca ter a chance de revelar seus sentimentos. Pelo menos estaria ao seu lado.

"_Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Oh we're caught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine  
Believe that you're mine"_

Luna se movia demais na cama. Um das enfermeiras já havia aumentado à dose da morfina. Era a anestesia passando. Em questão de poucos minutos a jovem acordaria. E a ansiedade contagiava o jovem Jesse.

"_This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes"_

Ela tenta abrir os olhos, mas estavam pesados. Mexe os braços trazendo as mãos ao rosto. Esfrega os olhos. Jesse percebe que a mesma estava acordando. E levanta ficando ao seu lado. Finalmente a jovem consegue levantar as pálpebras. E seus olhos, que estavam mais azuis que o normal, se depara com os dele. Era tão bom vê-lo. Tinha medo que nunca mais acordasse quando entrou na sala cirúrgica. Com a mão direita aperta a mão esquerda dele e sua face esboça um sorriso.

Jesse: Bem vinda!

Luna: Como é bom te ver.

Jesse: Igualmente.

Luna: Que horas são? Não tem que ir trabalhar?

Jesse: São 9 am. Tenho um tempo ainda.

Luna: Nossa. Dormi tudo isso?

Jesse: Foi o efeito da anestesia.

Luna: Estou sentindo um pouco de dor.

Jesse: Vou chamar uma enfermeira.

Luna: Não agora. Antes me diz uma coisa. Como foi a cirurgia?

Jesse: Ontem quando veio para o quarto. Os médicos que disseram que ocorreu tudo bem. Que precisará de uns dias para seu corpo recuperar-se e para evitar o risco de rejeição do órgão.

Luna: Quer dizer que precisarei ficar mais tempo nesse lugar?

Jesse: Exato. Ficará mais alguns dias. Uma semana mais ou menos.

Luna: Não agüento mais isso aqui!

Jesse: Ah tem uma coisa que deve saber. Algo que aconteceu durante a cirurgia.

Luna: O que foi?

Jesse: Sua mãe. Quer dizer... A doutora Cuddy teve uma parada cardíaca, ou seja, quase morre tentando salva-la.

"_I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby  
I know why  
This love is unbreakable"_

Jesse podia jurar que viu uma pequena lágrima escorrer por um dos olhos da jovem. Conhecia-a muito bem. Sabia que mesmo sofrendo jamais admitiria. Ter encontrado os verdadeiros pais estava mexendo mais com a Luna do que a mesma tentava demonstrar.

Luna: E ela está bem?

Jesse: Graças a deus e ao doutor House está sim.

"_Shared the laughter  
Shared the tears  
We both know"_

A jovem para de encarar o jovem e virar-se. Fica olhando fixamente para o papel parede do quarto, mas sua mente estava longe. Se perguntar o porquê de está sentindo uma sensação diferente em seu peito. Uma enorme vontade de vê-la e abraça-la. Jesse a chama algumas vezes até conseguir tirar-la do transe.

Jesse: Luna. Luna. Luna!!

Luna: Ham... O que foi?

Jesse: O que foi? Eu que lhe pergunto. De repente parecia que estava em outro lugar.

Luna: Impressão sua.

Jesse: Aconteceu depois que lhe falei da doutora Cuddy. Está preocupada com sua mãe, né?

Luna: Não!! E nunca se referia a ela assim!!

Jesse: Assim como? Como sua mãe?

Luna: Exatamente!

Jesse: Por que tenta fugir do inevitável? Perdoa logo a doutora Cuddy. Ela quase morreu pra lhe salvar. Quer maior demonstração de amor do que essa?

Luna: Para de se intrometer em minha vida! Por que não vai cuidar da sua vida? Nossa como você é chato!! Não está na hora de ir para a loja de disco?

Jesse: Está me expulsando?

Luna: O que você acha?

Jesse: É isso que ganho por tentar lhe proteger. É eu mereço!

"_We'll go on from here  
'Cause together  
We are strong  
In my arms  
That's where you belong"_

Jesse se afasta e pega sua mochila. Luna podia notar na fisionomia do jovem a decepção. Logo se arrepende das coisas que havia falado.

Luna: Jesse! Espere. Sinto muito!

"_I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love"_

Jesse que já estava com uma das alças da mochila preta no ombro e bem próximo da porta respira fundo, vira-se anda na direção da jovem com caras de poucos amigos e dispara a falar.

Jesse: Sabe Luna. Essa não é primeira vez que me trata assim, mas tenho certeza que será a última!

Luna: Qual é Jess? Deixa de besteira!

Jesse: Besteira? Quando está em apuros quem é a primeira pessoa que liga pedindo ajuda?

Luna: You!

Jesse: Exato. Sou eu. Não importa o que esteja fazendo. Saiu em disparada pra te ajudar. E sempre que tem chance você me trata assim.

Luna: Lhe trato assim? Assim como?

Jesse: Com desprezo.

Luna: Está viajando?! Sabe que gosto de você. Jesse e Luna juntos pra sempre! Esse é o nosso lema. Esqueceu?

Jesse: Claro que não! Mas, já você...

Jesse balança a cabeça negativamente e vira-se andando na direção da porta.

Luna: Jesse. Deixa de besteira! Jess!

"_And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine"_

O jovem sai sem se despedir. Deixando a jovem confusa e irritada. Andava rapidamente pelos corredores com a cabeça fervendo de raiva que nem consegue ver o House a sua frente acaba colidindo com o médico fazendo sua bengala cair. Mas, consegue rapidamente segurar o House evitando que o mesmo caísse e lhe entrega a bengala.

Jesse: Sorry doutor House!

House: Nossa. O que foi garoto? Quase me derruba. Não sabe respeitar os aleijados?

Jesse: Não te vi. Sorry!

House: Claro. Passou feito um foguete.

Jesse: Estava com a cabeça longe.

House: Então trate de colocá-la no lugar antes que cause um acidente. Maluco!!

Jesse: Claro senhor. Desculpa-me novamente.

House: Vem cá. Essa presa toda tem algo haver com a Luna? Saiu em disparada do quarto dela. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Jesse: Não. Ela está bem. É coisa minha. Desculpa-me, mas estou atrasado.

O jovem sai em disparada novamente deixando o médico desconfiado.

_Hum!! Ai tem alguma coisa. Já vi que a Luna puxou a mãe. Deixa qualquer um com a cabeça perdidinha. _

O médico sai sorridente em direção a sua sala onde pega a sua mochila e segue para o estacionamento. Sobe em sua moto e parti em direção a sua casa.

Wilson retorna sorridente para ao quarto da Cuddy, a médica comia umas frutas estava faminta, e devorava o café da manhã que a enfermeira havia trazido.

Wilson: Isso tudo é fome?

Cuddy: Hum... Hum... Servido?

Wilson: Não. Obrigado mesmo assim.

Cuddy: E ai conseguiu falar com minha mãe?

Wilson: Conseguir. Ficou radiante em saber que você quer falar com ela. Está a caminho.

Cuddy: Obrigada!

Wilson: Não por isso.

Cuddy bate uma das mãos na cama.

Cuddy: Senta-se aqui.

Wilson obedece e senta-se ao lado da amiga.

Wilson: Pronto.

Cuddy: Agora pode ir me contando que história é esse de encontro ontem à noite.

Wilson: Acabou de passar por uma cirurgia de risco. Deve descansar.

Cuddy: Por acaso não quer me contar quem é a sortuda?

Wilson: Está bem.

Cuddy: Oba! Oba!

Wilson: Ela trabalha aqui.

Cuddy: Outra enfermeira? Sabe que essas mulheres só querem abusar de você!

Wilson: Obrigado pela preocupação. Mas, ela é diferente!

Cuddy: Posso saber o nome?

Wilson: Claro. Samantha!

Cuddy: Samantha? Hum. Acho que sei quem é. Ela é uma das enfermeiras que está cuidando da Luna!

Wilson: Isso. Foi tudo muito rápido e engraçado.

Cuddy: Engraçado?

Wilson: Formos meio que usados pelo casalzinho vinte.

Cuddy: Casalzinho vinte seria o Chase e a Cameron?

Wilson: Exato. Um estava fazendo ciúmes ao outro e acabamos ficando no meio da confusão. Acabei levando-a em casa e convidando-a para sair. E ontem tivemos uma noite perfeita.

Cuddy: Hum. Já vi que a Samantha será a próxima senhora Wilson!

Wilson olha espantado para a amiga e cai na gargalhada seguido dela, mas a médica logo para, pois sente as pontadas no local da cirurgia.

Cuddy: Ai... Ai...

Wilson: Seus pontos?

Cuddy: Exato.

Wilson: Bem. A conversa está ótima, mas tenho pacientes para atender e uma pilha de papel pra ler.

Cuddy: Qualquer problema pode me falar. Nada de poupar a coitadinha!

Wilson: Certo.

Wilson dar um beijo na testa da amiga e sai. Deixando a médica a devorar as inúmeras frutas da sua bandeja de café da manhã.

Chase e Cameron chegam quase juntos ao hospital. Estavam radiante e sorridente. Todos logo notaram que o casal estava junto novamente. Entram na sala do House, mas só encontram o Foreman, o mesmo estava sentado lendo o jornal diário.

Cameron: Bom dia!

Chase: Bom dia!

Foreman olha pra os dois e volta a ler o jornal.

Foreman: Bom dia!

Cameron: House?

Foreman: Vai saber.

Chase: Algum caso novo?

Foreman: Nadinha.

Cameron: Então vou checar nossas pacientes ilustres.

Chase: Vou com você.

Os dois saem deixando o médico a ler o jornal. Cameron fica com a Cuddy e o Chase vai examinar a Luna.

A jovem estava mudando o canal da televisão do quarto impacientemente enquanto comia um pouco. Desde sua discussão com o Jesse que se encontrava agitada e irritada. O médico entra radiante no quarto.

Chase: Bom dia! Como vai nossa paciente ilustre?

Luna nem olha pra o médico continua mudando os canais e comendo.

Chase: Alguém pelo visto está chateada.

A jovem põe o controle e a bandeja de lado encarando o médico. Chase podia notar a tristeza em seus olhos.

Chase: Pra quem acabou de nascer novamente à fisionomia é de tristeza. Algum problema Luna?

Luna: Acho que salvaram a pessoa errada!

Chase: Que isso. Não sabe o que está falando!

Luna: Não mereço.

Chase: Claro que merece. E sua mãe, quer dizer, a doutora Cuddy, quase morre pra lhe dar essa segunda chance.

Luna: Viu? Só causo problemas às pessoas ao meu redor!

Chase senta-se ao lado dela na cama.

Chase: O que aconteceu pra te deixar assim tão pra baixo?

Luna: Brigue com o Jesse.

Chase: Ah. Ta explicado. Por isso está assim tão pra baixo.

Luna: Ele tem razão. Trato-o muito mal.

Chase: Pelo pouco tempo que conheço você diria o contrário.

Luna: Ele hoje tentou me persuadir a perdoar, a doutora Cuddy, e acabei sendo muito mais muito grosseira com ele.

Chase: Hum...

Luna: Ele é minha única família. Não sei o que faria sem ele.

Chase: É muito bonita a relação de vocês, mas está mentindo quando diz que ele é sua única família.

Luna: Você também?

Chase: Uma hora ou outra vai ter que lidar com isso. Têm mãe, pai, e avós.

Luna: Que me abandonaram quando nasci.

Chase: Eu sei de toda a história. E a Cuddy é inocente! Ela não queria abrir mão de você!

Luna: Hum... Mais um defensor da doutora Lisa Cuddy! Vocês me dão nojo!!

Chase: Você é tão parecida com seu pai. É como se tivesse conversando com House em versão feminina.

Luna: Ele não é meu pai! Não tenho pais! Sou órfã e continuarei sendo!

Chase: Sabe. Quando tinha sua idade também era assim. Meio rebelde e tinha muita raiva. Cuidava de uma mãe alcoólatra e meu pai havia ido embora com uma das amantes. Minha irmã assim que teve a oportunidade foi embora deixando os problemas nas minhas costas. E sabe o que fiz?

Luna: O quer?

Chase: Assim que também tive a oportunidade fui embora. Deixando-a. Não estava ao lado dela quando teve a crise que a levou a morte.

Luna: Crise?

Chase: O álcool destruiu o fígado. Sabe. Culpei meu pai o tempo todo pela morte dela, mas a culpa era minha também. E por renegar meu pai também não estava ao lado dele quando morreu.

Luna: Nossa!

Chase: Devemos aprender a perdoar as pessoas. Antes que seja tarde. Pensa com carinho em tudo que está lhe acontecendo.

Chase levanta da cama. Seus olhos estavam um pouco marejados. Ainda doía falar dos seus pais. Se pudesse voltar atrás e consertar seus erros. Mas, agora tinha a Allison em sua vida e a felicidade era possível de novo. Confere os sinais vitais da jovem e troca o curativo.

Próximo dali. Cameron adentra no quarto onde a Cuddy estava. Uma das enfermeiras recolhia a bandeja do café da manhã. A médica se aproxima da chefa enquanto a enfermeira deixa o quarto.

Cameron: Como se sente?

Cuddy: Bem.

Cameron: Vim checar seus sinais e trocar o curativo.

Cuddy: Pensei que as enfermeiras faziam isso.

Cameron: Ordens do House.

Cuddy: House tem cada uma.

Cameron: Ele só quer o melhor pra você e para a Luna. E não custa nada fazemos isso estamos sem nenhum caso mesmo.

Cuddy: Viu a Luna? Como ela está?

Cameron: Não. O Chase está cuidando dela. Mas, ela está bem não precisa se preocupar.

Cuddy: Outra coisa. As enfermeiras estão de cochicho posso perceber daqui. A história já vazou né?

Cameron: Sabe com as coisas voam rapidamente por aqui. Mas, não deve nada a ninguém. Não liga para esses murmúrios.

Cuddy: Minha filha é mais importante do que essas fofoquinhas.

Cameron: Exatamente, além disso, não é o único assunto nas rodas aqui do Hospital. Também estão comentando da minha reconciliação com o Chase e da nova "namorada" do Wilson.

As duas se olham e riem um pouco.

Cuddy: Às vezes isso aqui até parece à faculdade.

Cameron: É.

De repente Cuddy para de falar e fica olhando fixamente para a porta. Cameron estranha e então se vira. Lúcia Cuddy estava parada olhando para a filha.

Lúcia: Soube que precisa falar comigo.

Cuddy: Exato.

Cameron que se preparava para começar a trocar o curativo resolve deixar mãe e filha a sós.

Cameron: Vou deixar vocês a sós.

Cuddy: Obrigada!

Cameron: Volto depois para terminar o curativo.

A médica põe as coisas em cima de uma mesinha e sai deixando mãe e filha a sós.

Cuddy: Que bom que veio.

Lúcia se aproxima.

Cuddy: Senta-se.

Lúcia puxa a cadeira e senta-se ficando bem próximo da filha.

Lúcia: Então?

Cuddy engole seco havia mordiscado o lábio inferior sem querer. Vira um pouco o corpo podendo agora encarar os olhos azuis da mãe. Respira fundo. Iria por pra fora tudo que estava adormecido e que dilacerava seu peito. Para poder seguir em frente e ser feliz era necessário encarar os medos e aprender a perdoar. E Lisa Cuddy estava preparada para dar seu primeiro passo.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

Lúcia Cuddy encontrava-se sentada em uma das cadeiras do hospital com as pernas cruzadas. Trajava um vestido longo e branco, o qual deixava a mãe da doutora Cuddy com um ar mais jovem. Fazia anos que Lisa não via sua mãe com esses olhos e por um curto espaço de tempo, lembranças da infância vieram em sua mente. Lembrou-se da época que era apenas uma menina frágil que corria pela casa e que agarrava a bainha do vestido da mãe pedindo um pedaço dos deliciosos biscoitos de chocolate que a mesma fazia.

Lúcia: Então Lisa aqui estou.

Cuddy: Desculpa por lhe fazer perder seu vôo. Mas, precisa descarregar. Falar contigo.

Lúcia: Não tinha pretensão de entrar mesmo naquele vôo. Algo me dizia que receberia sua ligação.

Cuddy: Mãe! Sei que muitas coisas já foram ditas. Muitas que machucaram. Mas, há uma coisa que ainda me incomoda. O tempo todo sabia onde a Luna estava e me escondeu. Sei que pensa que fez isso pelo meu bem. É isso que as mães fazem tentam proteger a prole. É muito biológico e irracional!

Lúcia encara os olhos azuis marejados da filha, enquanto que tentava segurar as lágrimas dos seus. Cuddy continua a desabafar.

Cuddy: Decepcionou-me. Muito. Muito mesmo. Você é minha mãe. Era minha melhor amiga. Era pra ter ficado do meu lado e me apoiado. Não sabe o quanto isso machucou e ainda machuca. Renegar a senhora e o papai não foi fácil. Doeu. Ainda dói. Tive que aprender a crescer sozinha. Passei vinte longos anos em meios a congressos, papeladas e á noites solitárias em frente à lareira.

Cuddy puxa um pouco o lençol que lhe cobria e enxuga as lágrimas que já caiam em sua face. Lúcia já não controlava as suas.

Cuddy: Não sabe quantas vezes segurei o telefone e pensei em ligar pra vocês. Quantas vezes ensaiei esse momento, mas a raiva sempre era maior e acabava desistindo. Só que algo mudou. A esperança de ter o meu bebê, que agora já é uma mulher quase feita, em meus braços e de que ela me perdoe me fez pensar que é muito egoísta da minha parte exigir e esperar algo de alguém que eu mesma não consigo fazer.

Lúcia: Perdoar os erros do passado.

Cuddy: Exato. Então se quero ser feliz e tentar reconstruir minha vida ao lado das pessoas que amo é necessário perdoar aqueles que me machucaram.

Lúcia se aproxima mais da cama e põe sua mão sobre a da filha. As duas já derrubavam muitas lágrimas.

Cuddy: Mãe. Eu te amo! E quero que saiba que lhe perdoou. Os erros e as decepções ficaram no passado. Bem longe. A partir de hoje vamos reconstruir nossa família e apenas esquecer.

Lúcia levanta da cadeira sentando ao lado da filha. As duas se abraçam forte.

Lúcia: Claro que vamos honey. Também te amo muito. E me desculpa por todo o desgosto e pelas decepções que lhe fiz vivenciar.

Cuddy: Mãe! Como disse isso é passado. Esquece! O que importa é o hoje e o amanhã.

As duas se abraçam mais forte. Lúcia beija a testa da filha.

Lúcia: Vou lhe ajudar a reconquistar sua filha. Minha neta.

Cuddy: Vamos conseguir.

Lúcia: É vamos.

Lúcia desce da cama e continua sentada ao lado da filha. As duas agora pareciam velhas amigas. Conversavam alegremente. Cuddy fez questão que sua mãe lhe contasse sobre como seu pai estava e sobre sua família (tios, primos, avôs) os quais não via há muito tempo.

House olhava para seu guarda roupa pela milésima vez acabara de sair de um longo e delicioso banho. Tentava escolher uma roupa ideal. Roupa ideal? Desde quando se preocupava com sua aparência? Estava tão obcecado em reconquistar seu grande amor que não se dava conta dos seus atos tolos. Finalmente escolhe uma roupa, não era nada muito formal, era despojada, mas presumia que a vestimenta havia deixado-o mais lindo que o normal e era isso que precisava. Não estava cansado. A noite na cadeira desconfortável havia sido maravilhosa. Só de estar ao lado dela já tornava qualquer ato excepcional. E pela primeira vez na vida tinha pressa de ir para o hospital. Pega seus documentos, sua fiel bengala e segue em direção ao seu destino.

Jesse estava a algum tempo na loja de discos, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar. Nem percebeu que seu chefe o observava da sua sala. É despertado do transe quando escuta seu nome ser anunciado no auto-falante. Seu chefe queria vê-lo. Sobe as escadas e entra na sala.

Jesse: Bom dia senhor! Queria me ver?

Chefe: Bom dia. Sim. Sente-se.

O jovem senta-se ficando de frente para o chefe.

Chefe: Percebi que tem quatro dias que anda chegando atrasado e saindo cedo demais, sem falar que quando está na loja fica parado sem fazer seu trabalho. Algum problema?

Jesse: Desculpa senhor! É que ando preocupado.

Chefe: Tem haver com a doença da Luna?

Jesse: Exato.

Chefe: Como ele está?

Jesse: Já fez a cirurgia, mas precisará ficar mais algum tempo no hospital.

Chefe: Pode avisar que o emprego dela aqui ta garantido. Ela é uma boa funcionária e sei que precisa do trabalho, assim como você.

Jesse: Obrigado senhor!

Chefe: Mas, temos um pequeno probleminha. Quando lhe promovi a gerente era porque sabia o quanto era trabalhador e competente, coisa que agora não está demonstrando. Não está fazendo por merecer seu cargo Jesse e sinto muito lhe informar, mas terei que passar sua promoção a outro funcionário, sabe como é tempo custa dinheiro.

Jesse: Entendo.

Chefe: Continuará trabalhando na loja, mas será um funcionário como outro qualquer, perderá as gratificações e o bônus que tinha como gerente.

Jesse: Compreendo.

Chefe: Bem. Era só isso. Quando sair fecha a porta.

O jovem sai cabisbaixo. Sabia que fez por merecer a perda do cargo, mas o bônus e as gratificações eram importantes e sabia que o dinheiro extra no final do mês iria fazer falta.

House chega animado ao hospital e antes de ir para sua sala encher o saco dos seus subordinados resolve passar no quarto dela. Mas, quando avista conversando alegremente com a mãe fica um pouco temeroso, contudo estamos falando do Gregory House, e não demora muito para esquecer as incertezas e adentrar com tudo no quarto fazendo mãe e filha pararem a conversa e encara-lo.

Lúcia: Não sabe bater?

House: Não estava afim.

Cuddy: Vocês dois querem parar!

Os olhos do House fulminavam os da Lúcia Cuddy e era nítida a antipatia que sentiam um pelo outro.

Lúcia: O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Cuddy: Ele é meu médico mãe!

House: Viu? Tome!!

Lúcia: Eu sei. Mas, esse hospital é tão grande tenho certeza que há muitos pacientes à espera dele.

House: Sempre tenho tempo para mimar meus pacientes ilustres!

Cuddy: House! Minha mãe tem razão. Agradeço sua preocupação, mas se quer mesmo me ajudar podia tomar conta da clinica enquanto estou aqui.

House: Toma conta da clinica? E o meu 1 desejo minha gênia?

Lúcia: Desejo? Gênia?

Cuddy: É uma coisa nossa mãe.

House: Viu sua velha intrometida!

Cuddy: House!!

House olha com cara de poucos amigos para a Lúcia.

Cuddy: A clinica deve estar uma bagunça total. Podia enquanto estou aqui cuidar dela pra mim.

House: O que não faço para agradar meus pacientes ilustres.

Cuddy: Obrigada!!

O sorriso que ela esboçou quando lhe agradeceu o fez ir ás nuvens. Faria qualquer coisa por esse sorriso.

House já ia saindo quando nota uma macha vermelha no lençol.

House: Cuddy! O que é isso?

Cuddy: Isso o que?

House levanta o lençol. A médica sangrava pelo curativo.

House: Os pontos devem ter partidos! Pedi que aqueles imprestáveis trocassem seu curativo, mas pelo visto esqueceram. Droga!!

House puxa a bandeja com os materiais para curativos que a Cameron havia deixando no quarto e senta-se na beira da cama começando a cuidar do ferimento.

Cuddy: A culpa não é deles. A Cameron veio fazer isso, mas pedi que me deixasse a sós com minha mãe. Precisávamos conversar.

House vira-se e seus olhar fulminante encara a Lúcia.

House: A culpa sempre é dela!

Cuddy: House!Por favor, para de implicar com minha mãe.

House: Está bem, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Lúcia: Ela vai ficar bem?

Cuddy: Estou bem mãe só os pontos que soltaram.

House termina de trocar os curativos e de dar os pontos em Cuddy.

House: Prontinho. Vê se agora deita nessa cama e relaxa, nada de muita conversa e risada.

Cuddy: Sim doutor!!

Ambos tiveram que segurar o riso nesse momento.

House: Bem. Uma clinica me aguarda.

Cuddy: Obrigada por tudo.

House: Não pense que isso vai sair barato, chefinha!

Cuddy: Eu sei que não vai.

House levanta-se e sai, mas antes troca outro olhar fulminante com a senhora Cuddy. Lúcia se aproxima da filha.

Lúcia: Está tudo bem mesmo?

Cuddy: Sim. Isso pode acontecer. Estou bem agora.

Lúcia: Esse cretino jogou toda a culpa em mim.

Cuddy: Mãe. Sei que o House não é boa coisa, mas, por favor, não chame mais o homem que amo de cretino na minha frente.

Lúcia: Desculpa. É que ele me tira do sério.

Cuddy: Esse é o House. Ele tira todos do sério.

Lúcia: Não gosto dele. Não mesmo, mas se é ele que ama vou tentar ser mais maleável. Porém, faço isso por você.

Cuddy: Obrigada!

Próximo dali. House entra com tudo na sua sala assustando seus subordinados.

Foreman: Isso são horas?

House: Acho que o nome daquela porta que dizer alguma coisa. Ah lembrei. Sou o chefe, então chego à hora que quiser!

Chase: Que humor há essa hora.

House: Cameron!

Cameron: Vai sobrar pra mim.

House: A Cuddy estava sangrando. Seus pontos se romperam. Se tivesse feito o curativo na hora devida isso não teria acontecido.

Cameron: Elas queriam ficar a sós.

House: Na próxima fez faça o que mandei. E se aquela velha atrapalhar, manda esses dois darem um jeito nela.

Os jovens médicos se olham e tentam acompanhar o House, o qual se movimentava de um lado para o outro.

House: Ah. Ia esquecendo. Quero vocês três atendendo na clínica hoje. Quaisquer problemas resolvam sem incomodar a mim ou a Cuddy.

Os três médicos saem para obedecer à ordem do chefe resmungam. House fica só em sua sala, mas a inquietação continuava precisando desabafar, então sai à procura do seu melhor amigo, mas não o encontra na sala, após uns minutos conseguem acha-lo na sala da Cuddy.

House: O que está fazendo aqui?

Wilson: Bom dia para você também. Estou ajudando a Cuddy não está vendo?

House: Trabalho burocrático! Eca! Boa sorte!

Wilson: Obrigado pelo apoio.

House estava sentando na cadeira de frente para o amigo e continuava inquieto. Wilson percebe que se não o interrogasse, o mesmo não o deixaria em paz o resto do dia.

Wilson: Então. O que foi agora?

House: Aquele Tyrannosaurus Rex que não sai do quarto da Cuddy.

Wilson: Tyrannosaurus Rex? Por acaso está falando da senhora Cuddy?

House: Aquela velha chata!

Wilson: A Cuddy sabe da existência desse apelido carinhoso?

House: Não! E vê se não abre a boca seu linguarudo!

Wilson: Eu? Até parece!

House: O que não entendo é como as duas já estão batendo altos papos. Achava que a Cuddy odiava aquela bruxa!

Wilson: Hum... Ela me pediu que chamasse a mãe aqui. Algo sobre perdoar as pessoas e seguir em frente.

House: Então foi você que chamou aquela Bruxa!? Que amigo!!

Wilson: Deixa de agir como criança. Acho melhor tratar a Tyrannosaurus Rex bem ou então pode dizer bye bye a mulher que ama.

House: Viu? Até você acha ela parecida com o Rex! E quem disse que amo a Cuddy?

Wilson: Qual é House? Conheço-te melhor do que você mesmo. É loucamente apaixonado por aquela mulher.

House: Acho que essa papelada ta mexendo com seus neurônios.

House levanta e anda em direção a porta.

Wilson: Não sei quem quer enganar. Ta estampado na sua cara. Você a ama!!

House sai deixando o Wilson rindo e terminando seu trabalho.

O dia transcorre bem no hospital. Cuddy e a Lúcia passaram o dia todo revivendo o passado e curando as mágoas. Os ducklings cuidavam da clínica enquanto o House encontrava-se em sua sala ouvindo seu CD preferindo pensando nas coisas que o Wilson havia dito e nos momentos ao lado dela. Estaria na hora de revelar o que sentia a ela? Tinha medo que suas inseguranças estragassem a segunda chance que a vida tinha lhe dado, a quem queria enganar, a paixão estava consumindo-o. Fica perdido em seus pensamentos. Wilson estava dando conta rapidamente da papelada e sem problemas. Luna era a única que se sentiu infeliz o dia inteiro. A conversa com o Jesse e as palavras do Chase ainda martelavam em sua mente.

Anoiteceu em Princeton. Luna beliscava o jantar trazido por uma das enfermeiras enquanto tentava prestar atenção em um programa na televisão. Seu corpo poderia estar naquele quarto, mas sua mente encontrava-se muito distante. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não notou quando o Jesse se aproximou da porta do seu quarto e a abriu devagar. O jovem ficou um tempo encostado na mesma só observando-a.

Jesse: Hey!

Ao ouvir aquela voz tão familiar sentiu uma onda de alegria invadir todo o seu corpo e principalmente seu coração. Coloca a bandeja já quase sem comida de lado.

Luna: Hey! Você por aqui? Pensei que não viria me ver mais.

Jesse: Como se conseguisse ficar longe te ti. Eu sempre volto. Sabe muito bem disso.

Luna: Mas dessa vez pensei que não.

Jesse se aproxima da jovem coloca a mochila preta no chão e fica encarando seus olhos azuis marejados.

Jesse: Não importa o que aconteça. Nunca vou te deixar.

Luna: Como é bom ouvir isso. Vem cá! Desculpe-me pelas coisas que disse.

Jesse: Sem problema. Nem me lembro mais.

Luna abre seus braços chamando o amigo. Jesse se aproxima mais se entrega ao abraço. Trocam um longo e apertado abraço.

Luna: Deita aqui comigo!

Jesse realiza o pedido da jovem e se acomoda ao lado da amiga na pequena cama, Luna deita sobre o peito do jovem, os longos e fortes braços dele a acolhem abraçando-a.

Luna: Como é bom fica assim com você. Sinto-me tão protegida é como se todos os meus problemas ficassem tão pequenos e insignificantes.

Como era bom ouvi essas palavras dos lábios dela. O jovem permanecia calado só sentindo o aroma adocicado que era exalado pela pele dela.

Luna: Por que está tão calado? Algum problema no trabalho?

Jesse que se encontrava perdido em seus pensamentos abaixa um pouco a cabeça encarando os olhos azuis dela.

Jesse: Perdi meu cargo de gerente.

Luna se desfaz dos braços dele levantando um pouco o tronco encarando-o a fisionomia triste dele.

Luna: Por quê?

Jesse: Não importa.

Luna: Jess! Foi por minha causa né? Por que faltou o trabalho pra ficar aqui comigo.

Jesse: Não se culpe. Fiz minha escolha. E você é mais importante do que aquele cargo.

A jovem volta a deitar no peito dele.

Luna: Isso significa que teremos menos dinheiro no final do mês.

Jesse: Não se preocupe. Darei um jeito. Pense apenas em se recuperar. O chefe mandou lhe informar que seu cargo na loja de disco está garantido.

Luna: Ficarei bem logo.

Jesse: Sempre conseguimos superar nossos problemas.

Luna: Exato. Junto somos imbatíveis. Adoro-te tanto!

_Eu te amo..._

Jesse desfazia com os dedos alguns dos longos cachos dela. Luna se sentia tão em paz e tranqüila em seus braços que foi aos poucos sendo vencida pelo sono. O jovem continuou com ela ali quieto só tentando encontrar as soluções dos seus problemas não só em relação ao trabalho, mas principalmente em relação ao amor que sentia em seu peito.

Cuddy encontrava-se só em seu quarto. Após a refeição noturna sua mãe havia ido embora. Fez questão de passar a noite ali, mas foi vencida pela filha a qual disse não haver necessidade. Trocava os canais da televisão quando o escuta adentrar no quarto. Finalmente ele havia vindo vê-la esperou por isso durante o decorrer de todo o dia.

House: Hey! Cadê a bruxa?

Cuddy: House!!

House: Sorry. É brincadeira! Foi mal!

Cuddy: Minha mãe foi descansar no hotel.

House: E você como ta?

Cuddy: Bem. A enfermeira diminuiu a morfina estou quase sem nada à dor. Esta a cada minuto diminuindo.

House: Bom sinal. Logo poderá ir pra casa.

Cuddy: Excelente!

House se aproxima mais ficando ao lado da cama bem próximo.

Cuddy: Vai dar uma de enfermeira novamente essa noite?

House: Está perguntando se vou velar seus sonhos novamente essa noite?

Cuddy: Exato!

House: Não posso decepcionar minha paciente ilustre.

House põe sua mão por cima da dela.

Cuddy: Obrigada por tudo que tem feito.

House: Mais na frente chefinha vou cobrar tudo com juros e correções.

Cuddy: E eu sei. Tenho 3 desejos para realizar.

House: Exato! Se bem que 1 deles já descumpriu hoje.

Cuddy: Deixa de ser cínico. Pensa que não sei que colocou o Foreman, a Cameron e o Chase para fazer o trabalho na clinica. Você não me engana!

House: Droga! Esses fofoqueiros.

Cuddy: As coisas não acontecem no meu hospital sem que não saiba.

House: É. Estou começando a perceber isso.

Cuddy: House. Vou precisa de sua ajuda numa coisa.

House: Oh baby! Acho que ainda não está pronta pra isso, mas se quiser posso dar um jeitinho.

Cuddy: Seu pervertido. Não é nada disso.

House: Não pode dizer que não tentei.

Cuddy: Será que poderia me ajudar a ir ao quarto da Luna?

House: Hum. Entendi. Quer vê sua filha!

Cuddy: Exato!

House: Tudo bem. Levo-te lá.

Cuddy: Obrigada.

House: Não por isso.

House ajuda-a a sentar-se na cama e com muito cuidado a ficar de pé. Cuddy ainda encontrava-se debilitada devido à cirurgia, então o médico apoiou o corpo dela ao seu. Um dos braços dela estava em volta do seu pescoço enquanto um do dele em volta da sua cintura. As cabeças estavam tão próximas que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Com cuidado ele a leva até a porta do quarto da filha.

A imagem que seus olhos vêem faz ambos pararem na entrada do quarto. Luna e Jesse dormiam abraçados e não notam a presença dos médicos.

Cuddy: Veja. Os dois tão juntinhos. Acho que ele gosta dela.

House: Gosta?

Cuddy: Nossa! Ele a ama! Tenho certeza!

House: Pouca vergonha esses dois assim. Esse hospital já foi mais respeitável.

Cuddy: Vamos!

House: Não queria vê-la?

Cuddy: Já vi. Está em boas mãos. O Jesse é um cara bacana. É o tipo de homem que minha filha precisa ao seu lado.

House nada mais fala. Ajuda-a a retornar ao quarto quando estava quase colocando-a na cama seus corpos escorregam e seus lábios ficam muito próximo. O médico percebe a oportunidade do momento e resolve arriscar.

House: Eu sou o tipo de homem que precisa do seu lado?

Cuddy também percebe a oportunidade e ouvi a voz dele tão macia ecoar em seu canal auditivo a fez jogar tudo pra cima e se entrega ao amor que sentia.

Cuddy: É o único que preciso.

Seus lábios se tocam e um beijo quente e longo é trocado.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

Quando suas almas estavam quase unidas era como se o mundo perdesse a significância e as coisas ficassem minúsculas em comparação ao amor que sentiam. Apenas a luz fraca que refletia de um canto do quarto iluminava seus corpos. Seus lábios há alguns minutos estavam colados. Suas mãos trêmulas percorriam as costas dela enquanto que as delas não desgrudavam do seu pescoço. Após anos de espera finalmente estavam livres para se permitirem se amarem novamente.

House vai lentamente deitando-a na cama encostando-se em seguida de modo que não pressionasse muito o corpo debilitado dela. O gosto doce dos seus lábios havia enfeitiçado o médico e sentia-se como se eles fossem vitais a sua existência dessa forma só se desgrudava deles por meros segundo apenas para recuperar o fôlego.

Cuddy sentia-se como aquela jovem de vinte anos atrás. Como se tivesse novamente naquele ginásio de esportes e pudesse vê a imensa Lua cheia através da enorme janela de vidro. Sugava seus lábios como se tentasse recuperar o tempo pedido.

Ficam longos minutos na mesma posição. Quando as mãos do House começam a percorrer as enormes pernas da Cuddy por debaixo da vestimenta do hospital. A médica afasta-se dos beijos e olhos azuis brilhantes se encaram.

Cuddy: Sorry!

House: Sem problema. Acho que me empolguei.

Cuddy: Não é que não queira. É que acho que ainda não é à hora.

House: Tem toda a razão. Só estou te liberando Doutora Cuddy porque sei que está debilitada ainda e que não daria seus 100.

Cuddy abre um enorme sorriso.

House: E doutora... Sou exigente. Não me contento com menos.

Cuddy dar um tapa no ombro dele e depois ambos caem numa risada. Eles se ajeitam na cama e ele deita juntamente com ela, abraçados.

Cuddy: O que estamos fazendo?

House: Acho que tem haver com esquecer os erros do passado e seguir em frente.

Cuddy: Estou com medo.

House: Não se preocupe vamos nos sair bem.

Ele encosta seus lábios na testa dela e lhe beija delicadamente. Com as mãos começam a alisar suas costas e ficam em silêncios só curtindo a presença um do outro. Ambos sentiam-se em um mundo a parte quando estavam assim, juntos. Assim Cuddy vai lentamente se entregando ao sono enquanto sentia o cheiro que ele exalava, era o mesmo sempre sentia quando fechava os olhos e pensava nos momentos que já tiveram junto.

Quando sente que ela adormeceu. House sai de maneira que não a acordasse. O quarto estava muito frio e precisava pegar um casaco que deixara na sua sala. Era difícil deixa-la depois do que vivenciaram a pouco, mas era por poucos minutos. Quando caminhava em direção a sua sala nota a luz da sala do amigo acessa e resolve dar um alô. Wilson lia concentradamente um prontuário e quando escuta a porta se abrir levanta a cabeça encarando o amigo.

Wilson: Não sabe mesmo bater.

House: Ainda por aqui?

Wilson: Já estou de saída.

House: Esperando alguém?

Wilson: Tenho uma mera impressão que já sabe a resposta dessa perguntar.

House: Hum. Ta ficando esperto. Soube que anda saindo com uma enfermeira gostosona.

Wilson nada diz continua tentando ler o prontuário.

House: Pensei que fossemos amigos.

Wilson: Está bem. Estou saindo com uma enfermeira gostosona!

House: Esse é o Jimmy Boy! Candidata a 3 senhora Wilson?

Wilson: Ela é muito legal. E estou curtindo muito a sua companhia.

House: Hum. 3 senhora Wilson!

Wilson: Se vai ficar me zoando melhor ir. Já está tarde.

House: Não estou de saída.

Wilson: Ah saquei! Vai por acaso velar o sonho de uma médica que por acaso é mãe da sua filha.

House: Filha! É pelo que parece tenho uma.

Wilson: Sabe que se realmente quiser ficar com ela terá que aceitar e conviver com a Luna. Nunca vi a Lisa tão mexida com algo como ficou desde que a filha reapareceu. Foi capaz de correr risco de vida para salva-la.

House: Sabe. Sentia algo a pouco que há anos não sentia.

Wilson: Como assim?

House: Sabe quando se é criança e passa o ano inteiro pedindo aos seus pais aquele brinquedo. Quando finalmente você pega aquele pacote, abri e seus olhos se deparam com aquilo.

Wilson: É uma sensação maravilhosa.

House: Quando conheci a Lisa me senti assim. Os meses que passávamos juntos, cada segundo, cada transa, cada risada, cada briga era algo especial. Desde que havia partido que não senti mais essa sensação, e olha que tentei de várias formas, numa tentativa idiota de fazer as lembranças dela se apagarem. E há minutos atrás quando nos beijamos e senti o corpo dela em contato com o meu novamente foi como se houvesse uma explosão e essa sensação ressurgisse das cinzas.

Wilson: Sentiu o corpo dela em contato com o seu?! House vocês por acaso...

House: Não. Que mente pervertida!

Wilson: Olha quem fala.

Os dois riem. Mas, voltam logo a ficarem sério.

Wilson: House... Conheço-te há muito tempo e nunca lhe vi dizer uma coisa dessas. Pela primeira vez na vida foi sincero em relação aos seus sentimentos e os revelou. Estou orgulhoso de você!

Wilson põe uma das mãos sobre o ombro do amigo, House que se encontrava de cabeça baixa, levanta-a.

House: E se estragar tudo? Sou o House sempre estrago as coisas.

Wilson: Nunca vai saber se não tentar. E é só lembrar do que me disse quando senti que fará algo estúpido, mas se mesmo assim não funcionar. Tenho certeza que a Cuddy saberá entender, porque como você mesmo disse é o House e todos sabem que esse é o seu jeito de ser.

O celular do Wilson toca.

Wilson: O papo está bom, mas preciso ir.

House: Sua enfermeira gostosona lhe espera.

Wilson: Exato.

Wilson pega suas coisas e se levanta, mas antes de sair, para e vira-se para o amigo.

Wilson: Boa sorte!

House: Se divirta com a gostosona. E não faça o que eu não faria.

Wilson: Pervertido!

Os dois riem. Wilson sai. House ainda permanece um tempo na sala do amigo, depois passa na sua pega o casaco e no caminho até o quarto dela ainda providencia um enorme cobertor bem quente. Entra no quarto de fininho de modo que não a acordasse, mas a mesma já estava acordada.

Cuddy: Pensei que havia ido embora.

House: Fui buscar essas coisas.

Ele levanta o casaco e o cobertor.

Ele puxa a cadeira dura e desconfortável da noite anterior.

Cuddy: Hey! Pensei que ia dividir a cama comigo.

House: Tem certeza?

Cuddy: Absoluta.

House: Se faz tanta questão. Não precisa implorar mais.

Cuddy: Convencido! Fecha a porta assim teremos privacidade.

House: Hum! O que tem em mente?

Cuddy: Mais é pervertido!

House sai rindo até a porta e a tranca. Volta até ela. Deitam da mesma forma que estavam antes, House joga o enorme cobertor sobre os seus corpos, e permanecem abraçados, enquanto ele lhe fazia cafuné.

Cuddy: Quando abrir os olhos e não te vi pensei que havia ido embora.

House: Relaxe Honey. Nunca mais irei lhe deixar!

Quando diz essas palavras aperta fortemente o corpo dela contra o seu como se dessa forma pudesse passar pra ela toda a segurança e certeza que agora tinha. Cuddy apenas fecha os olhos para poder contemplar a magnitude do momento.

Amanhece em Princeton. House já estava acordando há algum tempo admirava a fisionomia tranqüila da Cuddy. Como sentiu falta de dormir com ela em seu peito como faziam quando eram jovens, sentiu-se como se ainda tivesse vinte e poucos anos, se pudesse faria o tempo parar para poder ficar mais tempo assim.

Cuddy abre os olhos e se depara com os deles como era bom tê-lo tão perto.

House: Bom dia bela adormecida!

Cuddy: Bom dia!

House: Dormiu bem?

Cuddy: Melhor impossível.

House: Bem. Estava só lhe esperando despertar tenho que ir em casa tomar uma ducha.

Cuddy: Hum...

House: Que algo especial no café da manhã posso subornar algumas pessoas e conseguir para você.

Cuddy: Que coisa feia doutor House!

House: Já que não quer.

House desce da cama, mas antes dar um beijo nela. Antes que ele pudesse se afastar.

Cuddy: Torradas com geléia de morango!

House: Hum. Não conseguiu resistir. Pode deixar que consigo isso pra você.

House pega o casaco e o cobertor da noite anterior.

House: Até daqui a pouco.

Cuddy: Até.

House sai de fininho de modo que nenhuma das enfermeiras nota sua presença, passa na sua sala onde deixa as coisas e pega sua mochila, mas antes de seguir para seu apartamento passa no refeitório e providencia as torradas e a geléia de morango.

Cuddy comia alegremente seu café da manhã quando sua mãe chega.

Lúcia: Bom dia honey!

Cuddy: Bom dia!

Lúcia: Como passou a noite?

Cuddy: Melhor impossível.

Lúcia: Que bom que está tão alegre.

Lúcia se aproxima da cama.

Lúcia: Geléia de morango! Você adorava isso quando pequena. E pelo visto continua. Ser chefe desse hospital tem suas vantagens então.

Cuddy segura o riso, se a mãe soubesse quem providenciou a tal geléia. As duas conversam alegremente enquanto Lisa toma o café da manhã.

Num quarto próximo dali. Luna tomava seu café da manhã. Encontrava-se radiante após fazer as pazes como o grande amigo. Jesse já havia ido para casa tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa para ir trabalhar. Estava tão distraída que demora a notar a presença da Cameron no quarto.

Cameron: Bom dia!

Luna: Doutora Cameron!

Cameron: Assustei-te?

Luna: É que estava distraída. Bom dia!

Cameron: Hum. Estava com um ar de felicidade, pelo visto fez as pazes com o Jesse.

Luna: Como você sabe da minha briga com o Jesse, eu só contei ao...

Cameron: Doutor Chase. Sorry. Ele sem querer comentou comigo, mas porque estava preocupado contigo.

Luna: Sem problema. Mas, você também está com um ar de felicidade pelo visto dormiu muito bem doutora.

Cameron: Hum... Hum...

Luna: Também com a companhia de um médico bonitão quem não dormiria bem.

Cameron: Médico bonitão?!

Luna: Doutor Robert Chase. Sabe como é essas paredes são finas e essas enfermeiras fofoqueiras.

Cameron: Não se pode ter uma vida amorosa nesse hospital.

As duas riem.

Luna: Você é uma mulher de sorte. O doutor Chase é um cara bom e muito bonito.

Cameron: É eu sou. Você também é uma garota de sorte, o Jesse é um gatinho e não arredou os pés daqui.

Luna: Eu e o Jesse? Hahahaha... Que nada é impressão de vocês. Somos melhores amigos do mundo, só isso.

Cameron resolveu deixar o assunto de lado e começou a checar os sinais vitais da jovem, quando trocava o curativo, Luna resolve lhe pedir um enorme favor.

Luna: Doutora...

Cameron: Hey. Pode me chamar apenas de Cameron...

Luna: Está bem. Será que pode me ajudar numa coisa?

Cameron: Claro. No que seria?

Luna: Poderia me ajudar a ir num lugar.

Cameron: Aonde?

Luna respira fundo.

Luna: No quarto da Doutora Cuddy. Tenho que agradecer por ter arriscado a vida para me salvar.

Cameron sentiu uma enorme alegria invadi seu corpo. Estaria a jovem começando a perdoar a Cuddy?

Cameron: Claro! Ela vai ficar muito feliz.

Cameron sai do quarto e retorna com uma cadeira de rodas. Ajuda a Luna a sentasse na cadeira de modo que não sentisse dor e não rompesse os pontos. E alegremente a conduz pelos corredores, todos á volta olham espantados e curiosos. A deixa parada ao lado da porta e bate na mesma. Cuddy lia um livro, animada, sua mãe havia ido comer algo na lanchonete do hospital, levanta a cabeça quando escuta a batida e abre um sorriso ao ver a Cameron.

Cuddy: Hey!

Cameron: Posso entrar?

Cuddy: Claro. Veio trocar os curativos?

Cameron: Não. Na verdade vim trazer uma pessoa.

Cuddy: Uma pessoa?

A médica fica confusa, mas ao ver a Luna entrando acompanhada da Cameron sente uma sensação de alegria invadi todo o seu corpo. Fecha os olhos para ter certeza que não era um sonho. Como desejou isso. Abre um enorme sorriso quando a jovem se aproxima.

Cuddy: Luna?!

Cameron: Vou deixar as duas conversarem. Qualquer coisa estarei aqui fora é só chamar.

Luna: Obrigada!

Cameron: Não por isso.

A médica sai ficando observando a cena do vidro da porta. Ficaria ali para evitar quer qualquer pessoa interrompe-se o magnífico momento.

Assim que Cameron saiu, um silêncio predominou no quarto, nenhuma das duas sabia como começar. Cuddy resolveu deixar a filha tomar a iniciativa afinal ela quer tinha ido vê-la, tinha medo que algo que pudesse dizer a fizesse desistir. Luna estava nervosa e ansiosa olhava tudo ao redor e o livro nas mãos da sua mãe chamou a sua atenção resolveu começar por ai.

Luna: Agatha Christie?

Cuddy: Sim. Você gosta?

Luna: Li um livro dela quando estava no orfanato. Era o único dela que havia na pequena biblioteca que tínhamos.

Cuddy: Qual foi o livro?

Luna: O Misterioso Caso de Styles.

Cuddy: É a primeira obra dela.

Luna: O modo como ela conduz as investigações da morte da proprietária da mansão Styles e o detetive Hercule Poirot é uma obra prima.

Cuddy: Concerteza. Também adorei esse livro. E olha que conhecidencia esse que estou lendo, Cai o pano, ela tras novamente o detetive Hercule Poirot para a mansão Styles em busca de outro assassinato.

Luna: Sério? Que manero.

Cuddy: Esse também é o último livro lançado enquando a Agatha ainda estava viva, e é onde ela dar um fim ao seu personagem mais ilustre, o Poirot.

Luna: Nossa. Mas, ela vai matar o Poirot?

Cuddy: Sem querer acabei lhe contando a historia.

Luna: Que nada. Isso me deixou mais curiosa para ler. Mas, por que matar, né?

Cuddy: Ele teve seus motivos. Se quiser posso lhe emprestar alguns livros dela. Tenho quase todos.

Luna: Valeu. Mas, bem não foi por isso que vim aqui.

Cuddy apertou o livro em suas mãos com mais força. Luna respira fundo.

Luna: Me contaram que quase morreu tentando me salvar.

Cuddy: Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Faria novamente se preciso.

Luna: É eu sei. Mas, acho que o minino que posso fazer é vim lhe agradecer por tudo que fez doutora Cuddy. Obrigada por ter salvado a minha vida.

Os olhos da médica enchem de lágrimas. Sua filha estava ali lhe agradecendo gentilmente e o sorriso em sua face a deixava mais contente com o ato demonstrava que havia sinceridade nas palavras. O coração da médica enche de alegria.

Cuddy: Não precisa agradecer. Fiz por amor.

Luna: Nunca vou esquecer o que fez por mim.

Essas palavras fizeram o coração da médica disparar. As duas ficam em silêncio se olhando sem nada mais dizer. Luna também sentia algo, estranho no seu modo de pensar, algo diferente e bom.

Cameron observava tudo através do vidro e vibrava. Se assusta quando sente a mão da senhora Cuddy em suas costas.

Lúcia: Hey. Algum problema?

Cameron: Não. Quer dizer. A Luna está lá dentro.

Lúcia: A Cuddy mandou chamar a filha?

Cameron: Não. A Luna que me pediu para vim ver a Cuddy.

Nesse instante, a Luna vira-se e faz sinal para a Cameron, a médica juntamente com a Lúcia entra na sala.

Luna: Podemos ir.

Cuddy: Tchau filha, quer dizer Luna!

Luna: Tchau.

Cameron começa a empurra a cadeira, e para próximo a Lúcia.

Lúcia: Hey Luna!

A jovem olha torto para a vó e a Cameron segue o caminho. Lúcia anda em direção a filha.

Lúcia: Nossa. Ela literalmente me odeia.

Cuddy: Ela não te odeia. Só lhe culpa pela vida que teve.

Lúcia: E não a culpo por isso. Tem todo o direito de me odiar.

Cuddy: Ela está aos poucos abrindo a guarda. E pela primeira vez tivemos uma conversa cilivizada. Ela vai aos poucos nos perdoar. É só damos espaço para ela pensar e refletir.

Lúcia: Hum... Hum...

Cuddy: Estou tão feliz. Finalmente minha vida está entrando nos eixos.

Lúcia se aproxima e abraça a filha. Cameron retorna a sala do House, e assim que entrar fica um tempo admirando o homem que amava,o qual estava distraido preparando um café.

Cameron: Também quero!

Chase: Hey Honey. Não te vi entrar.

Cameron: Estava distraído?

Chase: Pensativo.

Cameron: Posso saber o que tanto pensa?

Chase: Em quem tanto penso! Em você é claro.

Cameron se aproxima e une seus lábios trocando um delicioso beijo, após o ato, ele lhe entraga uma enorme xicara de café.

Cameron: Não vai acreditar no que aconteceu a pouco.

Chase: Hum... Alguma nova fofoca no hospital?

Cameron: Acredito que em pouco tempo virara uma fofoca.

Chase: Desembucha. Sabe que sou curioso.

Cameron: Fui trocar os curativos da Luna e ela me pediu para levá-la ao quarto da Cuddy.

Chase: Sério?

Cameron: Ele queria agradecer pela mãe ter salvo sua vida. Ficaram uns minutos conversando.

Chase: Que novidade excelente. Não vejo a hora delas ficarem juntas. Ambas merece.

Cameron: Eu também.

Cameron coloca a xicara na mesa e entrelaça seus braços no pescoço dele.

Cameron: Já lhe disse hoje o quanto te amo?

Chase: Já, mas não me canso de ouvir.

Beijam-se novamente, sendo que dessa vez com mais intensidade, como se o mundo se resumesse aos dois. Só param quando escutam alguem adentrar na sala e pigarrear. House acabara de chegar e presenciar a cena não podia deixar o momento passar queria tirar sarro da cara dos dois.

House: Que bonito! Minha sala está virando motel.

Cameron: Deixa de ser idiota foi apenas um beijo.

Chase: Não se repetirá aqui na sala.

House: Espero que não. E não era para estarem na clinica?

Cameron: O Foreman está lá. Já estamos de saída.

Os dois passam pelo médico,mas ele antes puxa a xicara de café da Cameron e fica com a mesma.

House: Obrigado pelo café.

Antes de sumir pelos corredores ao lado do Chase, vira-se para o médico.

Cameron: Bem. Para não ouvir isso da boca das fofoqueiras. Saiba que hoje de manhã a Luna me pediu para levá-la no quarto onde mãe está.

House larga o café da mesa e encara a médica.

House: Como?

Cameron: Ela queria agradecer pela Cuddy ter salvo a sua vida.

O médico fica paralisado sentiu uma onda de felicidade invadi seu corpo e ao mesmo tempo um mar de dúvidas. Queria quer mãe e filha se entendesse. Queria ficar com a Cuddy, mas não sabia como agir com a Luna tinha medo de estabelecer uma relação com a jovem. Cameron percebe a fisionomia do médico e aproveita para recuperar sua caneca de café e sai pela porta acompanhada pelo namorado. House ainda fica um tempo sentando em sua cadeira jogando sua bola pra cima enquanto pensava e resolve ir vê-la a saudade era imensa. Quando se aproxima da porta do quarto avista a mesma conversando com a mãe respira fundo e entra.

House: Como vai minha paciente ilustre? Dormiu bem?

Cuddy: Melhor impossivel.

Os dois trocam um olhar malicioso e não foi dificil a Lúcia se tocar o que estava rolando.

Lúcia: Bom dia doutor House!

House: Bom dia sua bru...

Ele olha para a amada e volta atrás.

House: Quer dizer... Bom dia senhora Cuddy!

Cuddy olha para ele e esboça um olhar de felicidade.

Cuddy: Mãe será que poderia ir lá na minha sala e pedi a minha secretária para pegar um livro que está na segunda gaveta a direita?

Lúcia percebeu que estava sobrando.

Lúcia: Claro.

E sai deixando os dois a sós. Assim que ela fecha a porta. House se aproxima e prenche os lábios doce dela com um demorado e profundo beijo o qual faz o corpo dela todo tremer.

Cuddy: Senti sua falta.

House: Mas não fiquei nem duas horas fora.

Cuddy: É eu sei.

House: Também senti.

Beijam-se novamente.

House: Isso é viciante.

Cuddy: Me beijar?

House: É. Acho que acabei de adquirir outro vicio.

Cuddy: Nossa! Meus beijos e o Vicodin estão no topo da sua lista?

House: Quem precisa de Vicodin quando tem seus lábios?

Ele conseguia ser doce mesmo quando era debochado. Não foi dificil beijá-lo novamente.

Cuddy: Preciso lhe contar uma coisa. Não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!

House: A Luna veio de ver!

Cuddy: Esse hospital! Não se pode nem fazer uma supresa, as coisas voam na velocidade da luz!

House: Dessa vez não foi as fofoqueiras de plantão. A Cameron me avisou quando cheguei, antes que soubesse por outras fontes.

Cuddy: Nossa quando a vi adentrando nesse quarto com a Cameron senti como se meu coração tivesse saido do meu peito. Nossa o sorriso em seus lábios. Ela realmente fez isso de coração.

House encara os olhos azuis da amada estavam marejados o brilho que era exalado por eles fazia seu coração bater com mais intensidade em seu peito. Como era bom vê-la feliz.

Cuddy: Precisava vê como os olhos dela brilhavam. Há descobrir que temos gostos muitos parecidos.

House: Como assim? Gostam de médicos bonitões?

Cuddy: Não tem graça.

House: Está bem. O que seria?

Cuddy falava com muita empolgação.

Cuddy: Ela também é fã da Agatha Christie.

House: Onde a garota aprendeu a ter bons gostos morando num orfanato?

Cuddy: Está nos genes!

House: Não precisa agradecer honey. Sei que minha contribuição foi de extrema importância.

Cuddy: Convencido. Ela puxou de ti apenas a teimosia.

House: Qual é? O bom gosto também. Trabalha numa loja de disco. Quem é o musical de nós dois?

Ele não acreditava que estava discutindo isso com ela. Mas, saia tão natural que estava lhe dando um medo.

Cuddy: É. Você tem um bom gosto. Afinal está apaixonado por mim!

House: Quem disse que estou apaixonado?

Cuddy faz um bico.

House: Está bem. Estou apaixonado!

Ela aperta o queixo dele com vontade e beija docemente seus lábios. Após o beijo ele acarricia com os dedos seus lábios vermelhos.

House: Uma coisa que não posso negar é que a beleza é toda oriunda de ti. Os longos cachos, os lábios, os olhos azuis penetrantes. É linda como a mãe!

Antes que pudesse trocar mais um doce beijo escutam passos.

Cuddy: Minha mãe está de volta.

House: Estraga prazeres.

Cuddy: Te vejo a noite?

House: Claro!

House beija delicadamente a testa dela, e se bate com a Lúcia quando saia do quarto. Antes de retorna a sua sala, resolve passar no quarto de alguem em especial. Luna trocava os canais do televisor quando ele entra.

House: Essa programação é mesmo uma droga.

Luna joga o controle de lado e encara o médico.

Luna: O que faz aqui?

House: Acho que trabalho aqui!

Luna: Quis dizer no meu quarto!

House: Não seria no quarto do hospital? É filha da diretora, mas isso ainda não lhe dar plenos poderes.

Luna: Você é tão idiota!

House: E você tão desagradavel.

Luna: Deve ser porque não é bem vindo!

House: Nossa! Não se preocupe não vou me demorar.

Luna: Ainda bem!

House: Só vim aqui para lhe dizer que fez bem em ir agradecer a Cuddy.

Luna: Não pedi a sua opinião.

House: É eu sei. Mas, quis dar assim mesmo.

O silêncio predominou entre os dois.

House: Bem era isso. Até mais mais sua má educada.

Luna: Até nunca mais seu idiota!

Ele ri pra si mesmo e sai. Não queriam admitir, mas adoravam provocar um ao outro.

Os dias passam rapidamente. Durante as noites mãe e filha tinha ao seu lado excelentes companhias. Após o agradecimento não haviam se falado mais. Cuddy evitava com medo de estragar o recomeço e Luna por orgulho. Havia chegado o dia da alta da doutora Lisa Cuddy, House estava dando a alta contra a sua vontade era tão bom tê-la perto, e no hospital podia passar todas as noites beijando seus doces lábios. Mas, já havia mantido-a tempo demais.

Cuddy estava feliz em poder voltar para casa. Dormir na sua cama macia, passar hora na sua enorme banheira e tomar uma ducha quente demorada, os banhos no hospital era muito rápidos e se sentia suja mesmo tomando-os. Só se lamentava porque não poderia mais adormecer nos braços dele, sua mãe fazia questão de ficar mais uns dias, além disso, sua filha ainda teria que ficar mais um tempo. E doia se separar dela agora que tinha encontrado-a. Sua mãe lhe ajudava a terminar de guardar suas coisas em uma mala.

Lúcia: E esse livro?

Cuddy: Não. Vou dar a uma pessoa.

Lúcia: Quem?

Cuddy: Sua neta.

Lúcia: A Luna por acaso gosta da Agatha Christie?

Cuddy: Vocês substimam ela demais. A jovem tem bom gosto. Afinal é minha filha.

Lúcia: Se não fosse os genes do pai seria uma doce jovem.

Cuddy: Para com isso mãe. Se não fosse por ele nem teria a Luna hoje em dia. E ele contribuiu e muito bem.

Lúcia: Me poupe dos detalhes.

Cuddy ri da cara que a mãe fez.Caminhavam em direção a saída, mas antes Cuddy se afasta um pouco para poder ir conversar a sós com a filha. A jovem tomava seu café da manhã e encontrava-se sozinha.

Cuddy: Posso falar contigo um instante?

Luna: Sim.

Cuddy entra, mancava um pouco, sentiasse como o House.

Luna: Está indo embora?

Cuddy: É. Cansaram de me ter por aqui e estão me mandando para casa.

Luna: Sorte sua.

Cuddy: Logo também poderá ir.

Luna: Não vejo a hora.

Cuddy: Bem. Passei aqui para lhe deixar uma coisa.

Cuddy entrega o livro a ela. Luna não sabia o que dizer foi pega de supresa pelo jeito da mãe, e sentiu algo estranho em relação a ele.

Luna: Obrigada.

Cuddy: É seu.

Luna: Não posso aceitar. Assim quer terminar lhe devolvo.

Cuddy: Se prefere assim. Bem. Vou indo. Se cuida.

Luna: Você também.

Cuddy sai, mas antes de se afasta observa pelo vidro a filha abrir animadamente o livro. Sorri e segue para a saída. Sua mãe já estava encostada no táxi, mas sentia falta dele. Antes que pudesse colocar os pés para fora do hospital, sente as mãos dele em seu ombro.

House: Pensou que ia embora sem se despedir de mim?

Cuddy o abraça fortemente.

Cuddy: Vou senti sua falta.

House: Hey. Logo estará de volta ao trabalho e poderei lhe pertubar.

Cuddy: Vou contar os minutos até lá.

House: Sabe que só não vou lhe visitar porque sua mãe não gosta de mim. Bem. Também não gosto dela. E não quero criar problemas.

Cuddy: É eu sei. Estaria sendo uma pessima pessoal e uma filha ingrata se lhe dizesse que estou desejando muito que ela volte logo para casa?

House: Preciso responder?

Os dois riem.

Cuddy: Preciso ir.

House dar um beijo delicado na testa dela que faz todo o seu corpo estremecer. Depois ela sai andando lentamente em direção ao táxi. Lúcia os observava de longe. Antes que ela se afastasse.

House: Hey! Acho que vai precisar de uma bengala.

Cuddy olha furiosa.

Cuddy: Só a espaço para um manco nesse hospital.

House: Hum. Teremos que disputar a tapa!

Ela sai rindo. Ele permanece na porta do hospital até quando vê o táxi sumir ao virar a avenida.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

**Capitulo 25**

House passou o restante do dia tentando compensar o vazio que sentia em seu peito. Perturbou os ducklings na clinica roubou o almoço do Wilson e fez piadinha sobre seu novo corte de cabelo. Jogou sua bolinha varias vezes para cima, tentou uma nova melodia em sua guitarra. Checou todos os seus e-mails, coisa que nunca fazia, só para que o tempo voasse, mas os ponteiros do enorme relógio pareciam congelados. As horas pareciam tortura-lo.

Não muito longe dali. Cuddy passou o dia na companhia da mãe. Era bom tê-la por perto depois de tantos anos, mas como queria que ele tivesse ali, em seus braços os problemas pareciam tão pequenos. Sua mãe lhe mimava, do mesmo jeito que fazia quando era menina. Preparou um almoço delicioso, lanche durante a tarde, ajudou a preparar um banho quente e repleto de sais para recuperar as forças, assistiu um filme ao seu lado, e quando ela foi dar uma arrumada na casa ficou em sua enorme cama lendo e pensando nos momentos ao lado dele.

A noite chegou estrelada em Princeton. Não havia uma nuvem se quer no enorme céu. Apenas uma enorme lua cheia a qual iluminava toda a cidade. Uma brisa fria e leve assoprava derrubando a folhagem das árvores e levando as pessoas a andarem agasalhadas.

Finalmente havia chegado em casa. Foi deixando suas vestimentas pelo caminho e curtiu uma demorada ducha quente. Enquanto as gotas caiam em seu corpo fecha os olhos e podiam senti o cheiro dela. Era incrível o poder que ela possuía sobre sua mente e seu corpo. Mesmo longe apenas ao pensar nela sentia seu corpo estremecer e o desejo tomar conta do seu inconsciente. Sai do banheiro enrolando numa toalha branca, abre o guarda-roupa e puxa de lá um pijama, veste a calça do mesmo, sem nada por baixo e a camisa, e pula em sua cama. Puxa o controle que estava ao lado, e liga a TV, muda os canais, enquanto ela ainda atormentava sua mente e seu corpo. Resolve liga para saber como estava. Vai rapidamente até a sala e trás de lá o telefone, respira fundo e disca o número sabia de cor.

Cuddy estava concentrada nos capítulos do livro, e puxa o telefone sem verificar o número no identificador.

_Cuddy: Alô!_

_House: Hey! Sentiu minha falta?_

_Cuddy: Hey! Como é bom ouvir sua voz._

_House: Então sentiu?_

_Cuddy: Pensei que havia respondido a perguntar._

_House: Hum. Não claramente._

_Cuddy: Claro que senti._

_House: Eu também. _

Como era bom ouvi-lo diz algo assim.

_House: O que fez o dia todo?_

_Cuddy: Comi, dormir, vi TV, li, comi, dormir..._

_House: Oh vida boa! _

_Cuddy: E você?_

_House: Alguém teve que trabalha né?_

_Cuddy: Você trabalhando? Conta outra. Deve ter passado o dia em sua sala jogando tempo fora, ou perturbando na Clinica, ou enchendo o saco do Wilson._

_House: Nossa. Dar até medo às vezes o modo como me conhece._

_Cuddy: Anos de convivência._

_House: É mesmo! Lembra a primeira vez que nos vimos?_

_Cuddy: Como posso esquecer. Deixou-me totalmente encharcada de lama. E ainda me fez chegar atrasada na prova._

_House: Confessa. Ficou doidinha pelo papai aqui!_

_Cuddy: Como é convencido._

Nesse instante Lúcia abre a porta do quarto.

Lúcia: Lisa! Tudo bem?

Cuddy se afasta um pouco o telefone.

Cuddy: Sim.

Lúcia: Estou indo deitar. Vai querer alguma coisa?

Cuddy: Não. Estou bem.

Lúcia: Boa noite meu amor.

Cuddy: Boa noite mãe.

Lúcia fecha a porta e volta ao quarto. Enquanto Cuddy ao telefone.

_Cuddy: Sorry! Minha mãe._

_House: Hum. Eu ouvi. _

_Cuddy: Ela sempre nos atrapalhando. Até parece que adivinha._

_House: É mesmo. Como queria está ai contigo._

_Cuddy: Como seria bom. Nós dois bem juntinhos. Me aquecendo nesse frio._

_House: Hum. E como seria bom! O que está vestindo?_

_Cuddy: House! Só pensa nisso?_

_House: Depois sou eu que tenho a mente pervertida. Estou apenas querendo saber se está bem agasalhada._

_Cuddy: Hum. Vou fingir que acredito._

_House: Então?_

_Cuddy: Está bem. Uma camisola, do tipo short e camiseta, de seda e vermelha._

_House: Hum!! Vermelha?_

_Cuddy: Exatamente._

_House: Você fica extremamente sexy de vermelho._

_Cuddy: É?_

_House: E como!! E por baixo?_

Cuddy sabia onde ele queria chegar e estava adorando. Resolve entrar na brincadeira também.

_Cuddy: Por baixo?_

_House: Não se faça de desentendida. E sua lingerie é vermelha também?_

Ele sentia seu corpo inteiro transpirando de desejo.

_Cuddy: Hum. Estou sem nada. É que está incomodando a região do corte._

De repente ele ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha.

_Cuddy: Ainda está ai?_

_House: Sim. É que estou tentando imaginar a cena._

_Cuddy: Cena? Que cena?_

_House: Você deita em sua cama usando uma camisola de seda vermelha e sem calcinha!_

Ele tentava controlar as reações do seu corpo. Enquanto ela começar a sentir as conseqüências desse joguinho.

_Cuddy: Sua vez!_

_House: Minha vez?_

_Cuddy: Disse-lhe como estava vestida. Agora é sua vez de me dizer!_

_House: Hum. Quer saber se estou peladão baby?_

Se ele pudesse ver através do telefone ia notar como a face dela ficou vermelha. Ela engole seco e segue em frente.

_Cuddy: Então?_

_House: Bem. Estou usando um pijama de seda azul._

Cuddy soltou um suspiro como se tivesse desapontada. Não tinha como ele não notar.

_House: Ficou desapontada?_

_Cuddy: Um pouco._

_House: Oh! Mas, não me deixou terminar._

_Cuddy: Hum... Então?_

_House: Nada por debaixo da calça do pijama!_

O outro lado da linha ficou em silêncio.

_House: Tentando imaginar?_

_Cuddy: Não preciso. Lembro perfeitamente._

_House: Mesmo depois de 20 anos?_

_Cuddy: É uma coisa que não se esquece._

_House: Não queria confessar. Mas, já que confessou primeiro. Ainda consigo lembrar das linhas do seu corpo. Quando fecho os olhos é como se pudesse te tocar._

_Cuddy: A nossa última transa. Foi sensacional!_

_House: No meu quarto lá no Campus estava lhe ajudando a estudar para aquela prova chata. Realmente foi sensacional!_

_Cuddy: Foi à última vez que nos vimos. Depois só anos depois no hospital._

_House: Arrependo-me amargamente pelos meus atos. Era jovem e inconseqüente._

_Cuddy: Esquece. O passado não importa agora._

_House: Como é bom ouvir isso de você._

_Cuddy: É muito bom ficar falando contigo. Mas, acho que já está tarde._

_House: Precisa descansar._

_Cuddy: Você também._

_House: Vai ser muito difícil depois de saber que está ai do outro lado sem calcinha._

_Cuddy: Não perde mesmo a oportunidade._

_House: Jamais baby._

_Cuddy: Boa noite._

_House: Boa noite.._

_Cuddy: Hey, Greg!_

Ele adorava quando lhe chamava assim.

_House: Sim Lisa._

_Cuddy: Sinto sua falta._

_House: Também sinto a sua._

Ambos desligam o telefone. Sentiam como dois adolescentes curtindo a primeira grande paixão, o primeiro grande e verdadeiro amor. Mesmo com o frio que fazia na cidade, House sentia-se fervendo, seu corpo encontrava-se totalmente suado e excitado. A imagem dela nua vinha em sua mente constantemente. No outro lado da cidade. Cuddy sentia seu corpo fervendo. Ele tinha um dom de provocar nela sensações incontroláveis e maravilhosas. Fecham os olhos e sem saber começam a relembrar do mesmo momento.

_Já estavam a horas naquele quarto. Havia um monte de copos e farelo de biscoitos espalhados pelo chão sem falar da quantidade de livros._

_House: Já chega! Estamos há horas aqui. Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer._

_Cuddy: Eita! Exagerado. Nem meia-noite é._

_House: Se continua assim não vai lembrar de nada na hora._

_Cuddy: Sabe o quanto essa matéria é importante para meus créditos._

_House: Vejamos. É a milésima vez que me diz isso!_

_Cuddy olha feio. E pega o livro e continua a ler. House puxa o livro da mão dela._

_House: Lisa! Você sabe todo o assunto de trás pra frente. Relaxa._

_Ele põe as mãos no ombro dela e começa a massagear._

_Cuddy: Obrigada pela ajuda._

_House: Sempre que precisar._

_Ele encosta seus lábios no dela e beija com intensidade. _

_Cuddy: Preciso ir._

_House: Já? Está cedo._

_Cuddy: Mas não disse a pouco que já ia amanhecer?_

_House: Retiro o que disse. Vem cá!_

_Ela estava encostada no armário de frente para ele. Ele a puxa pra si. E beija novamente seus lábios sendo que agora percorria as costas dela com as longas mãos. Alterna entre os beijos em seus lábios e os sussurros no ouvido fazendo-a enlouquecer._

_Cuddy: Greg! Não estou com cabeça pra isso._

_House: Precisa relaxa. Prometo que estará novinha em folha amanhã._

_Enquanto conversavam bem próximos. Suas mãos continuavam percorrendo as costas dela._

_Cuddy: Sabe que vim aqui apenas estudar._

_House: Sei. E colocou essa blusa com enorme decote e essa saia minúscula por quê?_

_Cuddy: Incentivo ao meu professor._

_House: O professor gostou e agora quer seu prêmio de consolação._

_Ele encosta seu corpo cheio de desejo no dela. E delicadamente põe uma das mãos dela sobre sua bermuda._

_House: Sente só como você me deixa!_

_Não podia negar. Adorava deixa-lo louco por ela. E por mais cansada e estressada que tivesse o desejava loucamente. Continua com a mão sobre a bermuda enquanto ele beija-lhe o pescoço alternando entre beijos, mordiscada e lambidas._

_Cuddy: Não vamos demorar? Quero dormir essa noite em casa._

_House: Serei rápido. Prometo!_

_Ela sabia que não podia confiar nas promessas dele, mas o desejo falava mais alto. House ajuda-a a levanta e em questão de segundos já estavam se beijando loucamente na cama. Os lábios se sugavam intensamente, suas línguas faziam um balé em suas bocas, e as mãos dele estavam percorrendo suas longas pernas enquanto a excitação dele já evidente fazia pressão contra seu corpo levando-a a beira da loucura e do tesão. Prolongou ao máximo as caricias mais do que o necessário. Adorava vê-la gemendo e pedindo por ele. Quando percebeu que seu próprio corpo não agüentaria mais une seus corpos e dita o ritmo do ato levando-a a loucura e satisfazendo seus desejos mais profundos. Após o ato caem totalmente exaustos. Seus corpos recuperavam-se da sessão e encontravam-se cansados. Cuddy dormiria aquela noite ali forçar para ir embora lhe faltava._

_Cuddy: Sabia que não podia confiar em você. _

_House fingiu que dormia. Seu objetivo era repeti a dose logo cedo como sempre faziam. Antes de se aconchega em seus braços, Cuddy fala baixinho, pensou alto demais._

_Cuddy: Amo-te._

_Ao ouvi essas palavras, Greg sente algo estranho. Um enorme medo invadiu seu corpo. Estava curtindo está com ela. Mas, havia se apegado demais a jovem, como nunca na vida. Já teve várias mulheres, mas as sensações que sentia com ela eram especiais, únicas. O sexo era diferente e quando sentia o corpo dela estremecer em seus braços sentia-se maravilhado. Ele estaria apaixonado? Não. Gregory House nunca se apaixona! Acabou passando a noite e a madrugada sem pregar os olhos. Não podia permitir apaixonasse e ficar vulnerável. Teria que se afastar da jovem._

House abre os olhos. Como essas lembranças eram tão reais ainda. O medo o fez ir embora uma vez e abandonar a pessoa que mais amou no mundo. Não repetiria isso jamais. Consertaria seus erros. Com ela em seus pensamentos adormece.

Cuddy sempre se lembrava daquela noite com tristeza. Após uma transa maravilhosa havia desaparecido para sempre. Mas, tinha que esquecer as dores do passado e faria isso. Resolve esquecer aquela noite e as demais que passou a chorar. Só lembraria a partir de hoje dos momentos felizes. Abraça um dos travesseiros, fecha os olhos e adormece.

No hospital Luna lia atentamente o livro que sua mãe havia lhe emprestado, nem notou quando Jesse adentrou no quarto.

Jesse: Hey! Agatha Christie! Onde conseguiu?

Luna: A minha m... A doutora Cuddy me emprestou.

Jesse: Que bacana.

O jovem põe a mochila de lado e senta-se na cadeira a fisionomia era de preocupação.

Luna: Está com um ar cansado. Porque não vai dormir em casa?

Jesse: Estou bem só preocupado.

Luna: Com o trabalho?

Jesse: É. Hoje fiquei ate tarde conferindo o estoque. Só passei em casa pra comer algo e tomar uma ducha. Ganho pouco e me mato de trabalhar.

Luna: Sei como é.

Jesse: Sabe o Dan?

Luna: Dan do orfanato?

Jesse: Isso. Encontrei com ele hoje por acaso.

Luna: Onde?

Jesse: Lá na loja. Foi comprar uns cds.

Luna: Nossa. O Dan era super bacana. Como ele está?

Jesse: Bem. Ele está pensando em abrir um negócio.

Luna: Que tipo?

Jesse: Lembra das aulas de jardinagem que tínhamos lá no orfanato?

Luna: Claro. Vocês sempre me melavam com aquele barro.

Jesse: Era mesmo. Bem. Ele quer abrir uma loja de prestação de serviço de jardinagem.

Luna: Bacana.

Jesse: E me chamou pra ser seu sócio.

Luna: Como assim?

Jesse: Seria difícil no inicio, mas teríamos uma renda fixa e bem maior que o que ganhou na loja de disco.

Luna: Aceitou então?

Jesse: Na verdade disse a ele que amanha ligo dando a resposta. É que teria que largar a loja de disco. É trocar o certo pelo duvidoso.

Luna põe o livro de lado, e estica o braço segurando a mão do amigo.

Luna: Jess. É um cara muito inteligente e trabalhador. Acho que deve aceitar a proposta do Dan.

Jesse: É. Valeu pelo apoio.

Luna: Estou aqui pra isso.

Os dois se olham e trocam um enorme sorriso. Luna volta a ler e ele liga a televisão.

Uma semana passou rapidamente em Princeton. Luna já estava em casa e começaria a trabalhar aos poucos só não podia fazer muito esforço. Cuddy aproveitou e ficou mais uns dias em casa para curtir a mãe mesmo com o coração partido. Falavam-se pelo telefone todas as noites ate adormecerem, mas a saudade era enorme.

A doutora Lisa Cuddy finalmente retornava ao trabalho. A manhã estava ensolarada e abriu mais as persianas da sua sala para que os raios solares iluminassem o local. Havia poucos papeis em sua mesa, o Wilson havia dado um jeito nas papeladas. E nessa manhã só precisaria encomendar alguns materiais e equipamentos novos. Dava enormes goladas no seu café enquanto discava números e riscava com um marca texto rosa a enorme lista. Tentava se concentrar ao máximo no trabalho, mas a vontade era de ir atrás dele, contudo queria se fazer de difícil e deixa-lo dar o primeiro passo.

House estava em sua sala tentando prestar atenção no que seus subordinados tanto falavam. Mas, não conseguia tirar os olhos da porta. Tinha se informado e sabia que ela já tinha chegado há um tempo, mas porque ainda não viera vê-lo?

Cameron: House!!

House: O que foi?

Foreman: Está com a cabeça no mundo da Lua?

House: O que vocês querem?

Chase: As convulsões...

House: Façam uma ressonância.

Cameron: Mais nem discutimos os outros sintomas.

House: Ele está tendo convulsões e apresenta um lado do corpo adormecido deve ser algo neurológico. Concorda comigo Foreman?

Foreman: Tudo indica que sim.

House: Estão esperando o quer? Ele morrer? Vão!!

Os três saem e House em seguida. Já que a Maomé não vinha à montanha, a montanha vai até ele. Nem dar ouvidos as reclamações da secretária dela, abre a porta com tudo, fazendo-a tirar os olhos da lista e encara-lo, desliga o telefone em seguida.

Cuddy: Algum problema doutor House?

House: Preciso de uma autorização para uma ressonância.

Cuddy faz sinal para a secretária sair e deixa-los a sós.

Cuddy: Desde quando preciso lhe dar autorização para fazer uma ressonância?

House: Não foi por isso que vim.

Cuddy: Por que então?

House: Por isso...

Ele se aproxima e beija seus lábios delicadamente, após sentirem ambos o gosto um do outro aprofundam o beijo e só desgrudam quando o ar é necessário.

Cuddy: Aqui não.

House: Estava morrendo de saudades dos seus beijos.

Ele beija-a de novo trocam outro beijo profundo e ardente.

Cuddy: Também estava, mas não podemos dar mais motivo para fofocas.

House: Que se danem.

Cuddy: É, mas quer arriscar seu emprego?

House: Sei que minha chefa me defende muito bem.

Cuddy: O conselho já veio querendo me interrogar a respeito da Luna não podemos dar mais motivos a eles.

House: Está bem! Vou ser mais cuidadoso.

Cuddy: Hum... Hum... Feche as cortinas antes, por exemplo!

House: Hum... Boa idéia...

Ele anda de costas enquanto ainda olhava-a de maneira maliciosa e fecha as cortinas, voltando em seguida e dando-lhe um beijo mais quente que os anteriores. Após desgrudarem os lábios, ele fica chupando com tanta vontade o pescoço dela que deixa uma pequena marca roxa no local.

Cuddy: Você é louco!!

House: Louco por você!!

Cuddy: Quer jantar comigo hoje lá em casa?

House: Hum. Não sei se sua mãe ia gostar de me ver lá.

Cuddy: Ah. Não se preocupe deixei ela hoje de manhã antes de vim pra cá no aeroporto.

House: A brux... Quer dizer... Sua mãe já foi embora?

Cuddy: Hum... Hum...

House inclina seu corpo sobre o dela fazendo a cadeira encosta na parede e aprofunda sua língua na boca da Cuddy aumentando a velocidade do beijo enquanto que com as mãos ia percorrendo por baixo da saia dela. As mãos dela tentavam em vão puxa seus fios de cabelo. Ele vai subindo a mão até a região mais sensível do seu corpo, mas antes que ficasse perigoso demais afastasse do beijo e tira as mãos dele de dentro da saia.

Cuddy: Greg! Aqui não!

House: Está usando calcinha?!

Cuddy: Claro! Por que o espanto!

House: Não disse que elas estavam incomodando a região do corte?

Cuddy: Minha mãe comprou umas de algodão que não machucam!

House: Até longe ela estraga minha diversão.

Cuddy não agüentou a cara de desapontado que ele fez e cai na gargalhada.

House: Você ri né?

Cuddy: Greg! Preciso trabalhar. À noite prometo que continuamos de onde paramos e serei só sua.

House: Está bem! Lembre-se que promessa é divida.

Cuddy: Até a noite.

House: Até.

Antes de deixar a sala dela trocam mais um demorado e ardente beijo. E passam o restante do dia os dois contando os minutos para chegar à noite, a excitação que sentiam estava nas alturas.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

**Capitulo 26**

Anoiteceu rapidamente em Princeton. Uma enorme Lua Cheia tomava conta do céu estrelado, o clima ainda era frio, mas para algumas pessoas essa noite seria extremamente quente.

House passou o dia inteiro impaciente e quando viu o relógio marcar 19 horas voou para casa sem ao menos conferir com seus subordinados a melhora do estado de saúde do seu paciente. Chegou em casa e foi direto para a ducha onde tomou um banho bastante gelado, afinal mesmo com o frio que fazia seu corpo transpirava vapor. E após ficar quase uma hora tentando diminuir seu estado de excitação escolhe uma blusa preta de algodão, uma calça jeans e uma cueca boxer também preta. Enquanto abotoava os botões da camisa fica se olhando no espelho do guarda-roupa. Sentia-se alguns anos mais jovem. Passa um pouco de perfume, dá uma ajeitada no cabelo, pega a chave, o casaco e sai em direção a casa dela.

Cuddy havia ido mais cedo para casa e necessitou passar antes em um mercado para comprar os ingredientes para preparar a única coisa boa que sabia fazer, um assado com batatas. Estava radiante na cozinha, enquanto terminava de preparar a carne para colocá-la ao forno, cantarolava algumas canções. Estava feliz como não ficava há anos. Após por o jantar no forno, segue para o banheiro onde toma uma ducha fria, pois também se encontrava totalmente quente. Não sabia como ele ainda podia provocar nelas essas sensações mesmo depois de anos. Quando sai da ducha passa hidratante por todo o corpo e em seguida escolhe um vestido vermelho que chegava até o joelho, mas que lhe deixava com um enorme decote. Resolve surpreendê-lo, então veste o mesmo sem nada por baixo. Põe uma maquiagem fraquinha e um delicioso perfume.

Enquanto isso em um ponto da cidade, Luna encontrava-se em seu quarto. Chegara a pouco do trabalho e estava cansada. Terminava de ler o livro que a Cuddy havia lhe emprestado e estava tão concentrava que se assusta quando o Jesse toca gentilmente em sua perna.

Jesse encontrava-se totalmente molhado. Trajava apenas uma toalha branca, a qual estava amarrada em sua cintura, deixando seu peito másculo e sua barriga sarada a mostra.

Fazia muito tempo que a Luna não o via sem camisa e a imagem a sua frente lhe deixou sem ar. Sentiu uma sensação nova e estranha.

Jesse: Hey!

Luna: Hey! Algum problema?

Jesse: Empresta seu xampu? O meu acabou.

Luna: Claro. Pode pegar no banheiro.

No apartamento havia dois banheiros, os dois quartos eram suítes. Ele entra rapidamente no banheiro dela e pega um frasco quando retornava...

Luna: Vai sair?

Jesse: Não. É que estava cuidando de um jardim hoje e meu cabelo está lotado de barro.

Ele ri da cara que ela fez.

Luna: Será que me levaria num lugar?

Jesse: Claro. Preciso só terminar meu banho.

Luna: Claro. Também preciso de um.

Jesse retorna ao seu banheiro enquanto a Luna vai até o dela tomar uma ducha. Após sair do banho, a jovem veste uma camiseta e um jeans e vai até o quarto do amigo apressa-lo. Jesse ainda se arrumava. Trajava apenas a calça jeans.

Luna: Hey! Esqueço que você para se arrumar é pior que mulher.

Jesse: Eta! É que a coisa estava braba... tive que tomar um senhor banho.

Luna: Aja xampu e sabonete agora.

Jesse: Engraçadinha.

Luna não conseguia tirar os olhos dos braços malhados deles.

Luna: Anda malhando?

Jesse: Como?

Luna: Estou lhe achando um pouco forte.

Jesse: Ah! Deve ser a quantidade de coisas que carrego o dia todo de um lado para o outro. Deve estar fortalecendo meus músculos.

Luna: É deve ser.

O jovem finalmente veste a camisa.

Jesse: Pra onde vamos?

Luna: Preciso devolver uma coisa e dar outra.

Jesse: Como?

Luna: No caminho te explico. Tudo bem?

Jesse: Ok.

House estava com as mãos suando frio quando bateu em sua porta trazia consigo uma garrafa de vinho. Ao escutar a porta, Cuddy sorri e anda em direção a mesma quando abre fica encantada com a visão.

House: Hey! Estou atrasado?

Cuddy: Não. O jantar nem está pronto ainda.

House: Trouxe um vinho, mas só poderá beber um pouco.

Cuddy: Hum. Certo doutor. Mas e o seu plano de me embebedar pra me levar pra cama?

Cuddy dá passagem para ele. E pega o casaco e pendura ao lado da porta. House ao entrar fecha a porta.

House: Tenho outros truques.

Cuddy ri da resposta e antes que ela pudesse se afastar, ele beija seus delicados lábios. Trocam mais um sorriso e seguem para a cozinha.

House: Hum. O cheiro está bom, quero só ver o gosto.

Cuddy abria o vinho e enchia delicadamente duas taças.

Cuddy: Ah. Por acaso está duvidando dos meus dotes culinários?

House: Por que será?

Cuddy encontrava-se próxima a bancada de mármore que havia na cozinha. House se aproxima devagar. Estava encantado com a beleza da médica. O longo vestido e o decote estava levando-o a loucura. Toma as duas taças das suas mãos e põe em cima da bancada encosta seu corpo cheio de excitação no dela. Cuddy que tentava há horas controlar seus desejos solta um gemido abafado quando sente-o contra seu corpo.

Cuddy: O que está fazendo?

House: Passando o tempo.

Suas longas mãos massageavam o pescoço afastando os cachos. Beija fortemente a região fazendo-a soltar outro gemido, sendo que esse era mais forte.

Cuddy: Quer me levar a loucura?

House: Consegui?

Sela seus lábios com um ardente e quente beijo. Logo suas línguas faziam um balé e tentavam ao máximo sentir o gosto um do outro. Enquanto Cuddy estava perdida em seus beijos, vai descendo as mãos, primeiro no decote depois pelo tecido do vestido, desce até chegar às suas pernas nuas. Sentir a pele suave dela fez com que aumentasse mais ainda a intensidade dos beijos. Ela encontrava-se com as mãos inclinadas na bancada tentando se segurar firme. As longas mãos de House começam a percorrer suas pernas subindo até a região mais sensível do seu corpo. Quando sente a mesma quente e sem nenhuma barreira...

House: Nossa!! Achei que tinha superado essa fase.

Cuddy: Na verdade é um presente para um certo doutor!

House: Nossa!! Tudo isso pra mim.

Ele aprofunda suas mãos fazendo-a soltar um gemido alto.

House: Como está quente!

Ele sela seus lábios com um profundo e ardente beijo. Afasta as pernas dela e a prende em sua cintura. Vai descendo as caricias pelo pescoço e concentra os beijos no enorme decote, afasta a alça do vestido deixando aparecer um dos seios. Toca com a ponta dos dedos o mamilo enrijecido e depois sua língua quente da o primeiro dos muitos beijos, seguidos de enormes chupões e mordidas. Cuddy tentava desabotoar os botões da camisa dele e quando fazia isso, descia suas mãos pelo tecido chegando até a calça jeans, onde podia senti a excitação já visível dele.

Os dois estavam super ofegantes e os gemidos eram cada segundo mais intensos. De repente são tirados da concentração por batidas na porta.

House: Está esperando mais alguém?

Cuddy: Não...

Ele então volta a beijar a região do decote, mas as batidas continuam fortes.

Cuddy: Vou ver o que é. Não demoro.

Ela ajeita o vestido e sai deixando-o desolado. House encosta na bancada.

House: Se for a Bruxa despacho para outro planeta!

House fecha os botões da camisa. Cuddy anda tranquilamente e as batidas continuam.

Cuddy: Já vai.

Quando abre a porta se espanta com o que vê.

Cuddy: Luna! Jesse!

Luna: Desculpa vim há essa hora, mas me deram seu endereço lá no hospital.

Cuddy: Tudo bem! Entrem.

Cuddy dá passagem aos dois. Ambos ficam admirando o local. Nesse instante House vem de lá de dentro bufando. Quando vê quem é meio que se assusta.

House: Cuddy. Qual era o problema? Luna!!

Luna: Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

Luna notou pela beca dos dois, que algo devia ta rolando ali.

Cuddy: Não. Você nunca atrapalha.

House: Aconteceu alguma coisa contigo?

Luna: Não. Vim apenas devolver isso.

Luna tira o livro da bolsa e entrega.

Cuddy: Não precisava ter essa pressa toda.

Luna: Mas vim também para trazer isso.

Luna puxa da bolsa um pacote enrolado num papel de presente.

Cuddy: É pra mim?

Luna: É. Por ter feito o que fez por mim. É só uma lembrança.

House olha feio para a garota.

House: E eu não ganho nada?

Luna olha feio para ele, nem responde. Cuddy abre feliz o envelope e tira de lá uma caixinha de música onde havia uma bailarina. Os olhos da médica estavam marejados.

Cuddy: Que lindo! Adorei.

Luna: Quem bom. Fico feliz.

Cuddy olha para o House. O médico notou a felicidade em seus olhos e sentiu-se maravilhado com aquilo.

Luna: Bem. Vamos indo.

Cuddy: Não. Fiquem para jantar.

Jesse: Não queremos atrapalhar.

Luna: Exato.

Cuddy: Não estão atrapalhando nada. Né House?

House olha para ela. Estava morrendo de tesão, mas sabia que esse momento era importante pra ela então abre um sorriso.

House: Claro que não. Além disso, não serei o único a provar essa coisa que tanto cheira lá na cozinha.

Cuddy: Maldade com meu assado. Está delicioso!

House: Isso veremos.

Os quatro andam até a sala de visitas.

Cuddy: Aceitam vinho?

Jesse: Sim.

House: Vou buscar.

Cuddy: Tenho que ir ver o assado. Já voltamos.

Os dois saem em direção à cozinha. Assim que adentram na mesma Cuddy abraça fortemente o House e o beija.

House: Hey! Está feliz?

Cuddy: Claro. Você aqui. A Luna aqui. Não podia ser mais perfeito.

Era tão bom vê-la feliz. Ele pega o vinho, as taças, da mais um beijo nela e retorna a sala. Jesse e Luna riam quando ele retorna. Entrega uma taça a cada um.

House: Você só pode uma taça.

Luna: Sim doutor!

Após encher a deles põe um pouco na sua.

Luna: Vou ver se a doutora Cuddy precisa de ajuda.

Luna vai em direção a cozinha deixando os dois na sala. Cuddy tentava tirar o assado do forno quando a filha se aproxima.

Luna: Precisa de ajuda?

Cuddy: Pode me passar aquele pano de prato?

Luna: Claro.

Luna lhe entrega o pano de prato e ela finalmente consegue tirar o assado e o põe sobre a mesa da cozinha abre e nota que o mesmo já estava cozido.

Luna: Nossa. O cheiro está muito bom.

Cuddy: Esse assado é a única coisa que tentei cozinhar que deu certo.

Luna: Também sou uma negação na cozinha.

Cuddy: É de família. Minha mãe também é uma negação.

Luna: Não sabia que era genético.

As duas riem. Estavam tão descontraídas. Não havia mais aquele clima chato entre as duas. Será que finalmente mãe e filha iam conseguir conviver em paz?

Enquanto isso na sala de estar.

House: Então Jesse o que tem feito de bom?

Jesse: Abri uma firma com meu amigo.

House: Não me diga que abriu uma boate gay...

Jesse: não, uma firma de jardinagem.

House: cool.

Luna ajuda a mãe a levar o assado, as batatas, pratos e talheres para a mesa da sala. Logo a mesma estava impecável. E logo os rapazes se juntaram a elas na mesa. No inicio o silêncio predominou na mesa. Cuddy serviu os jovens e o amado, o sorriso em sua face demonstrava a felicidade que sentia no momento. Jesse é o primeiro a se pronunciar.

Jesse: Nossa! Isso está delicioso doutora Cuddy!

Cuddy: Obrigada Jesse. E pode me chamar apenas de Cuddy ou de Lisa.

Jesse: Ok. Como à senhora preferir.

Cuddy: E nada de senhora.

House: Ela tenta esconder a idade.

Cuddy: Engraçadinho.

Luna: A doutora, quer dizer, a Cuddy está em excelente forma.

Cuddy: Viu? Obrigada. Eu tento manter o corpo saudável.

House: Eu também.

Cuddy: Conta outra House.

Todos riem da cara que o House faz.

Cuddy: E o trabalho como vai?

Luna: Bem. Voltei hoje.

House: Ah. O Jesse estava me contando que abriu uma firma de jardinagem.

Cuddy: Que bacana. Meu jardim está até precisando de um cuidado.

Jesse: Se quiser posso vim com o Dan dar um trato nele.

Cuddy: Adoraria.

House: Cuidado que essa ai é caloteira.

Cuddy: Não me chamo Gregory House!

Jesse: É claro que não cobraria nada.

Cuddy: Nada disso. Só aceito se deixar pagar pelos seus serviços.

Jesse: Está bem então.

Conversam sobre coisas do cotidiano, desde que Jesse pronunciou a primeira palavra na mesa que não o silêncio não fazia parte do jantar.

Luna: Bem. Preciso ir ao banheiro se me dão licença.

Cuddy: Levo-te lá.

Luna e Cuddy saem da mesa. Andam em direção ao banheiro.

Cuddy: Melhor usar o do meu quarto esse da sala está com problemas.

Andam até o quarto da Cuddy, assim que entram Luna fica paralisada admirando o local.

Luna: Nossa. Lindo.

Cuddy: Obrigada.

Luna vai até o banheiro e nota a quantidade de cremes que havia na pia, isso demonstrava o quanto que sua mãe era cuidadosa. Após sair do banheiro retornam a sala, onde os rapazes tiravam os pratos e levavam para a cozinha. Luna se candidata a enxugar a louça enquanto a Cuddy lavava. Já os rapazes ficam na sala papeando.

Cuddy: Fico feliz que tenha vindo me visitar.

Luna: Estou com uma sensação que atrapalhei algo.

Cuddy: Que nada. Relaxa.

Luna: Você e o doutor House estão juntos? Quer dizer vocês já tiveram algo no passado isso é obvio. Eu sou o resultado disso, mas pensei que ele havia lhe abandonada grávida.

Cuddy: Luna. Não aconteceu assim. O House teve as razões dele de ir embora há vinte anos e ele nunca soube de você, só há pouco tempo. Eu o amo e resolvi dar uma segunda chance. Afinal fizemos tantas coisas boas juntos. Você é uma delas.

Ficam uns segundo em silêncio.

Cuddy: E você como está?

Luna: Bem. Temos problemas, mas vamos resolver. O Jesse está todo contente com essa firma.

Cuddy: Você e o Jesse estão juntos?

Luna: Somos amigos. Melhores amigo do mundo. Não sei o que faria sem ele. Mas, não temos nada amoroso.

Cuddy: Nunca tiveram?

Luna: Quando era criança demos um selinho uma vez, mas foi numa brincadeira.

Cuddy: Acho tão bonita a relação de vocês. Fico tranqüila em saber que tem ele para te proteger.

Luna: O Jesse é meu protetor.

Cuddy: Quero que saiba que estamos aqui pra você. Sei que deve ser difícil pra ti ganhar pai e mãe assim, mas se tiver alguma dificuldade, quero que conte comigo.

Luna: Cuddy. Ainda estou tentando digerir tudo isso. Até lá vou precisar de espaço, não quero que se sinta ofendida, mas não esperava uma mãe em minha vida. Há anos que não fazia mais parte dos meus sonhos, mas já que a vida aprontou essa pra mim tenho que aprender a conviver com isso. Só preciso de tempo.

Cuddy: Darei-lhe todo o tempo que precisar.

Luna: Obrigada.

Cuddy: Posso pelo menos lhe dar um abraço?

Luna: Claro.

Cuddy abraça a filha fortemente como se pudesse transmitir nesse gesto todo o amor que sentia.

Luna: O jantar foi maravilhoso, a comida estava espetacular, mas preciso ir. Amanhã acordo cedo.

Cuddy: É eu sei, mas teremos muitas oportunidades para colocamos o papo em dia.

Luna: Exato.

Luna põe o pano de prato sobre a mesa e retorna a sala onde House e Jesse falavam sobre basquete.

House: A última temporada dos New Jersey Nets foi horrível tem que aprender a torce pra um time melhor garoto.

Luna: Jess. Vamos?

Jesse: Claro. E doutor House vai ver como os Lakers vão se dar mal na próxima temporada.

House: Vai sonhando garoto.

Luna: Até mais Doutor House.

House: Até mais Luna.

Cuddy acompanha os dois até a porta e quando retorna encontra o House esparramando no seu sofá.

Cuddy: Enfim sós.

E se joga deitando em seu peito.

House: Como foi com a Luna?

Cuddy: Bem. Tivemos uma conversa civilizada. Acredito que em breve poderei ouvi-la me chamar de mãe. E você e o Jesse parecem que se deram super bem.

House: O garoto é fã de basquete ficamos aqui trocando opiniões.

Cuddy: Acho que está na hora de ir para a cama amanhã acordamos cedo.

House: Vou indo então.

Quando ele ia se levantar ela o puxa novamente.

Cuddy: Onde pensa que vai? Acho que ficou algo inacabado entre nós.

House: Não disse que quer ir para a cama?

Cuddy: Com você seu tonto.

House: Ah explica direito.

Cuddy ri da cara aliviada que a face dele estampa.

House: O que estamos esperando?

Logo os dois estavam no quarto dela. House admirava o lugar.

"_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I'v__e been looking for that someone"  
_

Cuddy: Sei que imaginou esse lugar muitas vezes em seus sonhos.

House: Mais é convencida!

Cuddy: Aprendi com o mestre.

House: Vem cá.

"_I've never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true"_

House a trás para bem perto e acaricia seu braço antes de selar seus lábios com um ardente e longo beijo. Sua língua disputava cada espaço da boca dela. E vai aproveitando que Cuddy encontrava-se totalmente entregue aos seus beijos para ir aos poucos levantando o vestido acariciando a pele macia dela. Após alguns minutos trocando ardentes beijos, afastam seus lábios e ela começa a desabotoar a camisa dele. Jogando-a bem longe. Com as mãos a acariciar o peito másculo enquanto seus olhos não se desgrudavam. House vira-a e começa a chupar com vontade o pescoço. Aproveita para ir abrindo o zíper do vestido e com as mãos acariciar as costas nuas dela.

"_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side"_

Cuddy livra-se do vestido ficando totalmente nua. House quase perde o fôlego quando a viu do jeito que veio ao mundo. Engole seco e pode sentir seu órgão começa a se manifestar novamente. Ela anda de costa e deita na cama olhando-o com malicia. Ele abre o botão da sua calça e o zíper livrando-se da peça. Deita-se sobre o corpo nu dela trajando apenas a boxer. Seus lábio,s após dar uma enorme atenção ao pescoço, começam a beijar com ferocidade os lábios dela.

"_When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes"_

Cuddy cruza as pernas na cintura dele e com ajuda dos pés retira a boxer. Quando sente o órgão dele totalmente excitado contra sua pele sente uma onda quente invadir todos os seus poros fazendo-a soltar gemidos, os quais são abafados pelos beijos. House se afasta dos lábios e começa a dar atenção aos seios que tanto desejava. Suga os mamilos com tanta vontade que os deixa levemente avermelhados. Vai descendo os chupões, as lambidas e os beijos pelo corpo dela. Até chegar a região mais desejada.

"_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you"_

Afasta bem as longas pernas e quando sente seu lábio de encontro com a região mais sensível do corpo dela teve que segurar sua excitação. A língua quente dele estava fazendo-a ir à loucura. Agarrava-se com força na cabeceira da cama e os gritos já estavam altos. Quando ele sente os músculos dela se contraírem fortemente sente-se maravilhado então retorna aos lábios.

"_In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear"_

Nada era dito apenas gemidos eram exalados. Cuddy afasta seus lábios do dele, e abre uma gaveta de onde tira um preservativo. House a olha com malicia.

House: Nossa! Isso já estava ai me esperando?

Cuddy: Cala a boca House!

"_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side"_

Ele ri quando a ver abrir com rapidez o envelope quando ia pegar o mesmo, ela não deixa. Quando sente as mãos quentes e macias dela de encontro com seu membro teve que segurar-se para não "terminar" ali mesmo. A cara safada dela fazia sua excitação ir a mim. Puxa as pernas dela prendendo em sua cintura e delicadamente une seus corpos.

"_When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes"_

Ao senti-lo novamente depois de tantos anos não teve como segurar os gritos e gemidos. House movimenta-se lentamente tentando prolongar o máximo possível. Adorava ver a fisionomia de satisfação dela. Mas, devido ao enorme tesão, não consegue por muito tempo. E quando sente seu corpo explodir em êxtase, sente os músculos dela prender com força seu órgão aumentando mais o prazer que sentia.

"_Move on, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side"_

Beija lhe os lábios e cai exaustos sobre os seios dela. Ainda conectados, ficam um tempo assim. Só escutavam-se as respirações ofegantes. Então House desconecta seu corpo do dela, livra-se do preservativo e deita ao lado dela puxando seu corpo fazendo-a deitar em seu peito.

House: Foi incrível.

Cuddy: Extremamente incrível.

Fica alisando suas costas nuas.

House: Senti falta do seu corpo.

Cuddy: Ele também sentiu sua falta.

"_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side"_

Riem e ficam depois em silêncio. Cuddy ficou apenas sentindo o cheiro dele, era incrível estar ali deitada sobre o corpo nu dele. Queria parar o tempo apenas para poder curtir esse momento eternamente, mas sabia que de hoje em diante esse gesto iria se repetir mais vezes. Levanta lentamente o tronco. Ele estava com os olhos fechados e uma fisionomia calma e feliz. Sorri, e volta a deitar em seu peito e sem muito pensar deixa seu coração dizer aquilo que estava preso.

Cuddy: Eu te amo.

"_When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go"_

House não dormia. Apenas refletia em sua mente todos os acontecimentos da sua vida que envolvia a Cuddy. Como se sentia jovem ao lado dela. E extremamente feliz. Sexo com ela não era simplesmente sexo. Seus corpos se encaixavam de uma maneira excepcional. Não tinha mais dúvidas quando estavam juntos. Como queria parar o tempo para ficar assim com ela eternamente. É tirando dos seus pensamentos pala voz fina dela. E ao ouvir aquela frase vinte anos depois não sentiu mais medo pelo contrario sentiu uma onda de felicidade invadir todo o seu corpo e seus lábios apenas transmitiu aquilo que seu coração há anos guardava.

House: Também… te… te… amo.

"_Cause when you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side"_

Ela abre os olhos. E sente seu coração querendo pular para fora do corpo. Levanta o tronco e encara os olhos azuis dele.

Cuddy: Como?

House: Há vinte anos tive medo de dizer isso. Fugir como um covarde dos meus sentimentos. Hoje tenho certeza absoluta disso. Eu te amo doutora Lisa Cuddy.

Ela sorri e beija delicadamente seus lábios e retorna aos braços fortes dele e adormece. House fica alisando a costas nuas dela até adormecer sentindo o perfume exalado pela sua pele macia e delicada.

"_When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
Oh, I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes"_


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

**Capitulo 27**

O sol radiante aponta no céu de Princeton. O dia amanhece tranqüilo uma brisa suave soprava tornando o clima bastante agradável. Luna já estava acordada e preparava uns ovos com bacon estava tão distraída que se assusta quando o Jesse lhe dar um beijo de bom dia na bochecha.

Jesse: Hey!

Luna: Hey! Estava distraída.

Jesse: Pensando ainda no jantar de ontem?

Luna: Também. Essa coisa de mãe e pai está mexendo com meus neurônios.

Jesse: E você ainda tem algum?

Luna dar um tapa no braço dele.

Luna: Sem graça.

Jesse: Relaxa. Daqui a pouco vai rir disso tudo.

Luna: Tomara.

Jesse: Qual é a outra coisa que está lhe atormentando?

Luna: Quando desci para comprar pão me bati com senhor Scott, ele me disse que ainda não pagamos o aluguel desse mês! Você me disse que tinha pago o aluguel. Por que está mentindo pra mim?

Jesse senta-sena cadeira, Luna o encarava.

Jesse: Não menti. Paguei só que esse cretino aumentou o aluguel sem nos consultar.

Luna: Aumentou? Como assim?

Jesse: Nosso aluguel está 45 mais caro. Um absurdo. Esse apartamento é um lixo, já pagamos demais por ele. Esse cretino está nos extorquindo.

Luna: Jess. Com o que ganho na loja de disco e o que você está lucrando na firma não vai dar pra nos mantemos aqui. Vou falar com Taylor e voltar a dançar na boate.

Jesse: Nunca. Vou dar um jeito. As coisas estão começando a melhorar lá na firma. Vou procurar um apartamento mais em conta. Não se preocupe. Nada de voltar à dança naquela boate!

Luna vira-se e retorna ao fogão. Jesse levanta-se e se aproxima, levanta gentilmente a cabeça a jovem e encarar seus olhos azuis.

Jesse: Luna. Você quase morreu, acabou de passar por uma cirurgia de risco. Prometa-me que não vai fazer nada estúpido.

Luna: Jess. Você trabalha demais sinto como se o explorasse. Posso muito bem arrumar um outro emprego.

Jesse: Hey! Que besteira é essa? Faço o que faço porque somos como uma família. Não custa nada. Preocupo-me com sua saúde, por isso me prometa que vai esquecer essa idéia estúpida.

Luna tenta baixar a cabeça, ele insiste na pergunta.

Jesse: Luna! Prometa-me!

A jovem se da por vencida.

Luna: Está bem. Prometo!

Jesse: É assim que se fala. E esses ovos vão demorar ainda?

Luna: Já estão prontos.

Os jovens sentam-se a mesa e tomam o café aparentemente em paz.

Num local próximo dali. House dormia tranquilamente estar ao lado dela era como estar no paraíso, seus braços em torno do corpo nu dela fazia-o desejar que não acordasse para poder ficar o dia inteiro deitado só sentindo o cheiro e a maciez da sua pele. Mas, Cuddy parecendo pressentir o plano vai aos poucos despertando, seu corpo doía devido ao peso do corpo dele sobre o seu teria que se acostumar rapidamente com isso. Abre os olhos e a primeira visão é da face dele, os olhos fechados e a respiração leve o deixavam com um ar de menino levado. A médica vai aos poucos tentando acordá-lo, sem saber que o mesmo já havia despertado há tempos, dava beijos suaves em sua testa, bochechas e lábios. Como uma criança birrenta, House começa a soltar pequenos murmúrios de reprovação. Cuddy começa a sussurra em seu ouvido.

Cuddy: Honey. Temos que ir para o hospital. Está na hora de acordar.

Ele ainda contestava.

House: Qual é? Está tão bom aqui.

Cuddy: Tenho um hospital para administrar e você pacientes para atender.

House: Um dia não vai fazer falta. Podemos passar o dia inteiro aqui, deitados e fazendo amor! Diz que sim?

Ele falava de olhos fechados, ela continuava dando beijos suaves.

Cuddy: A proposta é tentadora, mas infelizmente o dever nos chama.

House: Poxa! Poxa!

House vira-se e puxa mais a coberta.

Cuddy: Parece menino pequeno birrento! Vou tomar uma ducha quando sair não quero te ver aqui deitado!

House: Está bem mamãe.

Cuddy levanta-se rindo e entra no banheiro, assim que ela sai, House se espreguiça um pouco e vira-se abraçando o travesseiro dela, respira fundo podendo sentir o cheiro ainda presente. Resolve ir atrás dela no banheiro.

Lisa estava de olhos fechados debaixo da ducha quando sente às mãos dele em sua cintura e seus lábios de encontro ao seu. Trocam um beijo quente e demorando debaixo da ducha gelada.

House: Venceu!

Cuddy: Sempre venço!

House: Já que não vamos ficar o dia inteiro aqui se amando, que tal um segundo round agora?

Cuddy: Está por acaso me perguntando se quero transar aqui agora?

House: Não estou perguntando. Estou apenas comunicando o que faremos nesse exato momento!

House a puxa pra si e beija novamente seus lábios, vai virando-a lentamente deixando-a de costa para a parede vai aos poucos encostando-a na mesma e logo suas mãos percorriam todo o corpo molhando e nu dela. Cuddy apertava fortemente o corpo dele contra o seu podendo sentir já a excitação dele de encontro com a sua pele. Ele puxa-a mais para si fazendo-a prender suas pernas em torno da sua cintura, House aproveita para nesse exato momento encaixa seus corpos. Começa a movimentar seus corpos fazendo-a subir e descer a parede inúmeras vezes, os beijos eram cada segundo mais profundos e ardentes. Os gemidos eram abafados e quando sente o corpo dela começar a manifestar a satisfação a conduz para debaixo da ducha gelada fazendo-a sentir uma enorme onda de prazer percorrer cada centímetro do seu corpo nesse exato momento ele também alcança seu clímax e seus corpos aparentam ser um só.

Ficam ainda um tempo debaixo da ducha recompondo-se do momento. Ela estava com a cabeça recostada no ombro dele, e as enormes mãos dele acariciava cada centímetro das suas costas. Cuddy finalmente desencaixa seu corpo do dele, e puxa o sabão liquido para começar o banho. House encontrava-se com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

House: Tem certeza que quer ir trabalhar? Podemos ficar o dia todo aqui testando novas posições!

Cuddy: Engraçadinho!

House: Depois não diga que não tentei!

Cuddy termina seu banho e sai deixando-o começar o seu. Rapidamente já estava pronta e encontrava-se na cozinha preparando um rápido café da manhã. Após alguns minutos, House junta-se a ela.

House: Tenho que passar em casa para trocar de roupa.

Cuddy: Como é por uma boa causa não vou reclama do seu atraso hoje.

House: Nossa! Como é bom dormir com a chefa! Tem enormes vantagens. Se soubesse disso antes...

Cuddy: Você perde o amigo, mas não perde a piada, né?

House: Adoraria ficar aqui debatendo nossos pontos de vista, mas tenho que ir trabalhar antes que minha chefa resolva me aplicar algum castigo.

Cuddy: Castigo? Hum. Não é uma má idéia!

House dar um beijo suave em seus lábios e sai de lá rindo e mancando. Cuddy sentia-se nas nuvens, lava a louça, pega suas coisas e segue para o hospital.

XXXX

Alguns dias se passaram. Cuddy e Luna não se falavam. A mãe estava dando o espaço que a garota pediu, mas contava os minutos para vê-la novamente, estar tão perto dela e não tê-la em seus braços era frustrante. House estava sendo um excelente companheiro há dias que dormia em sua casa. Não sabia como isso havia acontecido, mas o médico estava realmente mudado e via em seus olhos e nos seus atos que lutava bravamente e estava conseguindo manter a relação estável e excelente.

Encontravam-se abraçados no sofá vendo um programa de humor na TV, House criticava o apresentador e os participantes fazendo-a rir. Há dias que Cuddy queria lhe comunicar uma coisa e finalmente toma coragem.

Cuddy: Honey. Preciso te contar uma coisa.

House: O que aprontou agora?

Cuddy: Não aprontei nada ainda.

House: Ai vem coisa.

Cuddy: Estive pensando esses dias.

House: Não doeu?

Cuddy: Para de gracinha a coisa é séria.

House: Está bem. Sem gracinha. Pode falar.

Cuddy: Como estava dizendo. Estive pensando esses dias em tudo que aconteceu. O aparecimento da Luna, nosso romance e tal. E estava conversando com um dos advogados do hospital sobre regularizar a situação da Luna. Ela precisa ter meu nome no seu registro, afinal de contas sou sua mãe. Mas, não estou falando isso pra te forçar a nada. Sei que nunca quis ser pai. Só estou lhe contando porque como estamos juntos acho que não deve haver segredos. E quero que saiba quer isso não muda nada entre nós.

House: Está me dizendo que vai registrar a garota sozinha?

Cuddy: Não quero lhe forçar a nada.

House: Mas nem me perguntou o que achava disso tudo.

Cuddy: Não quero brigar contigo. E entendo o seu lado.

House: Honey. Está certa quando diz que nunca quis ter um filho, mas isso não muda o fato que tivemos uma filha, que temos uma filha. Gostando ou não sou o pai dela. O mínimo que posso fazer é reconhecer isso.

Cuddy: Está dizendo que quer registrar a Luna?

House: Oh! O mal já foi feito. Tenho que assumir a responsabilidade dos meus erros.

Cuddy: Quem é você? O que fez com o House que conheço?

House: Você me julga muito mal. Não sou esse monstro.

Cuddy: Não quis dizer isso.

House: É eu sei.

Cuddy: Obrigada!

House: Não por isso.

House com a ponta dos dedos toca-lhe os lábios e aproxima os seus trocando um delicioso e ardente beijo. Nota em seus olhos uma enorme felicidade. Como era bom vê-la assim. Sentia-se o homem mais realizado do mundo. Sorri e ela retribui o gesto, mas de repente algo surge em sua mente e ficar com um ar sério.

Cuddy: O que foi?

House: Terei que informar aos meus pais sobre a Luna.

Cuddy: É.

House: Minha mãe vai me matar quando souber que tem uma neta de 20 anos.

Cuddy: Boa sorte!

House: Boa sorte? Me coloca nessa enrascada e vai me dar de bandeja. Maldade!

Cuddy: Está bem. Vou lhe ajudar.

House: Eba! Eba!

Cuddy: Convide seus pais para virem almoçar aqui no domingo. Convido a Luna. E juntos contamos a novidade.

House: Você é demais!

House a abraça fortemente e beija-lhe os lábios novamente.

Cuddy: Está tarde. Vamos deitar?

House: Vamos!!

Ele a pega no colo e leva-a para o quarto. Onde depois de se amarem loucamente adormecem abraçados.

No dia seguinte as coisas ocorriam calmamente no hospital. House estava sem um novo caso, e havia mandado os ducklings irem atender na clinica. Mas, como a emergência estava cheia nesse dia, Cameron resolve ir ajudar. Estava terminando de enfaixar a perna de uma garotinha quando vê um rapaz entrar assustado e gritando, um amigo encontrava-se apoiado em seu corpo e mancava, quando olhou para o amigo reconheceu rapidamente. Caminha rapidamente na direção dos dois.

Cameron: Jesse?!

Dan: Você a conhece?

Jesse: Ela cuidou da Luna quando estava aqui.

Cameron: O que aconteceu na sua perna?

Dan: Ele caiu da escada em cima das ferramentas, uma das tesouras entrou na perna.

Jesse: Não estava doendo. Então puxei.

Dan: Desde então não para de sangrar. E ele está se queixando de tontura.

Cameron: Vem comigo. Deve ter partido alguma veia. Vai precisa de uma transfusão de sangue.

Cameron pede ajuda há algumas enfermeiras.

Cameron: Chamem a Doutora Cuddy.

Jesse: Não precisa.

Cameron: Ela vai me matar se não aciona-la.

Jesse: Está bem.

Cameron juntamente com duas enfermeiras o deita em uma maca enquanto uma sai correndo na direção do elevador. Cameron já dava pontos no local quando Cuddy chega apressada.

Cuddy: O que aconteceu?

Cameron: Uma tesoura entrou na perna, mas graças a deus não perfurou nenhuma veia, atingiu alguns capilares. Conseguir controlar a hemorragia e estou fechando o local.

Cuddy: Ele vai precisar de bolsa de sangue?

Cameron: Já mandei descer uma bolsa. Perdeu muito sangue.

Cuddy: Ok. Vamos transferi-lo para um dos quartos. Vai ter que passar a noite aqui.

Jesse estava adormecido. Cameron havia lhe dado uma anestesia.

Cuddy: Avisaram a Luna?

Cameron: O amigo que o trouxe ligou, ela está a caminho.

Assim que termina de fechar a ferida, Cameron o encaminha para um quarto. Dan vai embora, pois precisava arrumar a bagunça que ficara no local. Cuddy e Cameron estavam no quarto terminando de por a bolsa de sangue e uma de soro quando ele desperta ainda sonolento.

Jesse: Onde estou?

Cuddy: Em um dos quartos. Vai ficar bem.

Jesse: Agradeço, mas já estou me sentindo bem.

Cameron: Perdeu muito sangue. E o corte foi profundo. Vai precisar de repouso.

Jesse: Não quero dar trabalho.

Cuddy: Que trabalho que nada.

Jesse: A Luna já sabe?

Cameron: Acho que logo estará aqui.

Assim quer Cameron termina a frase a jovem entra desesperada no local, chorava e estava tão abalada que nem nota a presença da mãe e da Cameron, se dirige até o Jesse e o abraça forte.

Jesse: Hey! Calma!

Luna: Jess. Quer me matar de susto?

Jesse: Está tudo bem.

Luna: Quando o Dan me disse que você estava aqui ferido tive tanto medo.

Jesse: Calma. Já passou.

O jovem a abraça fortemente. As médicas observavam a cena emocionadas. Só então Luna se dar conta das duas, levanta e abraça primeiramente a mãe e em seguida a Cameron.

Luna: Nem vi vocês ai.

Cameron: Estava nervosa é normal.

Luna: Ele vai ficar bem?

Cuddy: Vai honey! Só precisa ficar essa noite porque perdeu muito sangue.

Luna: Obrigada por cuidar dele.

Cameron: Não por isso.

As três viram-se mais o paciente já havia apagado de novo.

Cameron: Dei um calmante. Vai dormir o restante do dia. Até mais, tenho que voltar para a emergência.

Luna: Obrigada Cameron!

A jovem abraça a médica novamente. Cameron sai deixando mãe e filha.

Cuddy: Já almoçou?

Luna: Ainda não. Sai correndo nem pensei em almoço.

Cuddy: Vamos almoçar num restaurante que tem aqui na frente.

Luna: Boa idéia.

Cuddy: Faz um tempo que nos falamos estou com saudades.

Luna: É mesmo. Estava atarefada e cansada. Desculpa por não ter ligado.

Cuddy: Tudo bem. Mas, não precisa inventar desculpa, eu entendo seu lado.

Luna: Não estou inventando. Eu e o Jesse estamos passando por umas coisas. Durante o almoço lhe conto melhor. Realmente senti sua falta.

As duas trocam um sorriso e seguem para o restaurante. Cameron estava na sala de House pegando uma xícara de café e contava sobre o Jesse ao Chase quando seu chefe entra e escuta parte da conversa.

Cameron: Ele é um garoto forte vai se recuperar.

House: Ele quem?

Chase: Ainda não soube?

House: Do que?

Cameron: O Jesse amigo da Luna sofreu um pequeno acidente no trabalho, uma tesoura de jardinagem atingiu a perna dele, tive que estancar a hemorragia, levou uns pontos, mas perdeu muito sangue vai ficar de observação hoje.

House: A Luna já sabe?

Cameron: Já. Ela e a Cuddy foram almoçar naquele restaurante mexicano do outro lado da rua.

_Nem me convidaram. Maldade._

House: Hum. E vocês o que fazem aqui? Vão trabalhar! Tem gente morrendo enquanto estão aqui de namorico.

Cameron: Eta! Estávamos tomando um café. Já vamos.

Chase: É. Vamos.

Os dois saem deixando o chefe emburrado tentando imaginar o que estaria acontecendo no restaurante mexicano. Luna e Cuddy escolhem uma mesa mais afastada do movimento do restaurante. Um jovem garçom entrega um cardápio para cada.

Cuddy: Gosta de comida mexicana?

Luna: Já comi algumas vezes, mas temos que pegar leve, é muito apimentado e estamos de dieta forçada.

Cuddy: É, sei. Mas, as comidas mexicanas servidas aqui nos EUA são mais ligth que as verdadeiras.

Luna: Já foi ao México?

Cuddy: Sim. Em alguns congressos. Cancun e a Cidade do México são belíssimas.

Luna: Nossa! Que bacana.

Cuddy: Vou querer Chilaquiles e para beber Horchata.

Luna: Pra mim Quesadille e uma Horchata também.

O garçom anota os pedidos enquanto as duas continuam a conversar.

Luna: O melhor da culinária mexicana são as tequilas.

Cuddy: Bebida deliciosa, mas derruba rapidinho.

Luna: Não tem cara que aprontava quando tinha minha idade.

Cuddy: Quando tinha sua idade estava atormentada em meus problemas, mas quando era mais nova, antes da faculdade, nossa deixei meus pais de cabelo em pé.

Luna: Então puxei a você.

Cuddy: Acho que sim.

As comidas chegam e as duas começam a degustar. Cuddy estava preocupada via na face da filha que algo errado estava acontecendo resolve primeiro dar a noticia do registro e depois tentar descobrir quais eram os problemas que ela e o Jesse enfrentavam.

Cuddy: Ah. Tenho uma coisa pra lhe contar.

Luna: O que seria?

Cuddy: Meus advogados estão dando entrada num pedido para anular seu registro e formular um novo.

Luna: Você vai por seu nome no meu registro?

Cuddy: O meu e o do House. Logo você será Luna Cuddy House!

Luna: Mas não pedi isso. Estou bem do jeito que estar.

Cuddy: É eu sei, mas é nosso dever fazer isso. E estamos fazendo de coração.

Luna: Nunca lhe pedi isso!

Cuddy: Sei que não, mas isso não depende de você. Vamos fazer algo que devíamos ter feito há vintes anos atrás.

Luna abaixa a cabeça e continua comendo.

Cuddy: Luna! Entenda. Queremos fazer parte da sua vida. É tão difícil entender isso?

Luna: É complicado. Minha vida de repente está dando uma volta de 180°. É muita coisa acontecendo.

Cuddy: Falo-me mais cedo que está passando por um problema com o Jesse. O que seria?

Luna: Foi um probleminha com o dono do apartamento que moramos, mas já resolvemos.

Luna mente, sabia que a Cuddy se intrometeria no assunto, e as coisas estavam indo longe demais.

Cuddy: Tem certeza? Sabe que pode conta comigo. Estou aqui pra ajudá-la.

Luna: Tenho. Não se preocupe.

As duas terminam a refeição e Cuddy pede a conta.

Cuddy: Está chateada ainda por causa do registro?

Luna: Não. Já aceitei. Se vocês querem, fazer o que?

Cuddy: Então porque está com essa cara?

Luna: Estou preocupada com o Jesse.

Cuddy: Ele vai ficar bem. Vai precisa de um pouco de repouso. Mas, vai se recuperar.

Luna: Tive medo de perdê-lo.

Cuddy: Agora sabe como nós sentimos quando você estava doente.

Luna: É uma sensação horrível!

Cuddy: É.

Luna: Vou volta à loja, mas à noite volto para ficar com ele.

Cuddy: Ele vai dormir até lá mesmo.

Luna: Bem. Obrigada pelo almoço foi divertido.

Cuddy: Eu que agradeço. Gosto muito da sua companhia.

Luna: Até mais Lisa.

Cuddy: Até mais Luna.

Luna vira a esquina e segue para o trabalho. Cuddy ainda fica parada na calçada observando a filha sumir pela avenida. E depois retorna aos seus afazeres.

Cuddy passa o dia inteiro em reunião, por isso House não a encontrava, o médico estava doido para encontrá-la para saber sobre o almoço com a Luna, mas só consegue vê-la à noite. Cuddy acabara de desligar o telefone quando o seu amado entra na sala.

House: Hey!

Cuddy: Hey! Já estou quase pronta.

House: Não te vi o dia inteiro.

Cuddy: Estava em reunião. Tive um dia cheio.

House: Mas tempo para almoçar com a Luna teve!

Cuddy: Está com ciúmes da nossa filha?

House: Claro que não!

Cuddy: Vou fingir que acredito.

House: E o garoto como está?

Cuddy: Estável. Não foi nada muito grave. Mas, vai precisa de repouso por alguns dias.

House: E a Luna como está?

Cuddy: Tentou parecer forte, mas está com problemas.

House: Problemas?

Cuddy: Parece que ela e o Jesse não estão conseguindo arcar com as contas domésticas.

House: E sobre o registro falou com ela?

Cuddy: Sim. No inicio foi meio contra, mas acabou aceitando.

House: Hum.

Cuddy: Já acertei tudo com o advogado.

House: Certo. Vamos?

Cuddy: Vamos.

Os dois seguem para a casa da Cuddy. No hospital, Luna passara a noite velando o sono do Jesse, o jovem só despertou pela manhã, e assim que a Cameron chegou lhe deu alta. A jovem o deixa em casa e vai trabalhar. Mas, durante o dia inteiro ligava sempre para saber como o jovem andava.

A noite chegou em Princeton. Cuddy tomava um banho enquanto esperava o House. O mesmo havia indo a sua casa buscar umas peças de roupas e ficou responsável por trazer o jantar. Estava de olhos fechados. Desde o dia anterior que não parava de tentar buscar uma solução para os problemas que afligiam a sua filha. Estava tão concentrada que se assusta quando sente o corpo dele de encontro com o seu debaixo da ducha quente.

Cuddy: Hey! Que susto!

House: Estava no mundo da Lua?

Cuddy: É.

House: Cuidado para não forçar demais os únicos neurônios que ainda tem.

Cuddy: Engraçadinho. Trouxe nosso jantar?

House: Claro!

Cuddy: Vou sair. Preciso fazer uma ligação.

House: Ligação?

Cuddy: Assim que sair do banho te conto sobre o que se trata.

House: Está bem!

Cuddy sai enrolada numa toalha branca enxuga os cabelos, veste uma camisola e puxa o telefone. Disca um número. Ao ouvir uma voz familiar do outro lado abre um sorriso.

_Cuddy: Flora? _

_Flora: Lisa! É a Lisa Cuddy mesmo?_

_Cuddy: E ai amiga como está?_

_Flora: Nossa. Que supresa. Estou bem e você? Faz tempo que não tenho noticias suas._

_Cuddy: É mesmo. Muita coisa aconteceu em minha vida nesse tempo._

_Flora: Estou curiosa. Pode me contar._

_Cuddy: Lembra do meu baby?_

_Flora: Aquele que seus pais deram para adoção?_

_Cuddy: Exato. Ela reapareceu._

_Flora: Tou boba! Sério?_

_Cuddy: Nossa. É uma mulher feita!_

_Flora: Precisamos marcar um almoço ou um jantar para me contar os detalhes._

_Cuddy: Claro. Flora. Liguei também porque preciso de um grande favor._

_Flora: Pode pedir._

_Cuddy: Você ainda trabalha na Broadway?_

_Flora: Sim. Estou ate montando um novo musical._

_Cuddy: A Luna, minha filha, é uma excelente dançarina. E está precisando de um emprego. Antes dançava numa boate e tal. E não quero que retorne a essa vida._

_Flora: Porque vocês não vêm aqui em NY na segunda-feira? Almoçamos juntas e conheço sua filha. Vou conseguir um teste para ela._

_Cuddy: Muito obrigada!_

_Flora: Amigas são para essas coisas._

_Cuddy: Então nos vemos na segunda?_

_Flora: Até segunda._

_Cuddy: Até._

Cuddy desliga o celular e assim que faz isso, House adentra no quarto enrolado em uma toalha.

House: Com quem falava?

Cuddy: Com a Flora.

House: Flora?

Cuddy: Flora. Não se lembra dela? Minha colega de quarto em Michigan.

House: A aspirante a atriz.

Cuddy: Essa mesmo. Ela trabalha na Broadway.

House: Broadway! Nossa. Se deu bem na vida.

Cuddy: Foi. Falei com ela sobre a Luna.

House: O que exatamente?

Cuddy: Ela vai conseguir um teste para a Luna na Broadway.

House: Hum.

Cuddy: Um problema resolvido.

Em outro ponto da cidade. Luna terminava de preparar uma sopa e a levava no quarto para o Jesse. O jovem via televisão e encontrava-se com a perna estirada sobre uma almofada.

Luna: Fiz uma sopa.

Jesse: Tenho mesmo que comer isso?

Luna: Eta. Não está tão ruim assim.

Jesse: Não!!

Luna: Precisa se alimentar para se recuperar logo.

Jesse: A perna está quase boa.

Luna: Vai ter que ficar pelo menos cinco dias de molho.

Jesse: Mas preciso trabalhar.

Luna: Falei com o Dan. Ele disse que vai dar um jeito. Ah. Quando liguei para ele quem atendeu foi à esposa. Não sabia que o Dan é casado.

Jesse: Ele mora com a mãe da filha.

Luna: Filha?

Jesse: É uma longa historia. A namorada engravidou. E os dois agora moram juntos.

Luna: A filha tem quantos anos?

Jesse: 1 ano e meio.

Luna: Quem diria. O dan é pai. Parece piada.

Jesse: Precisa ver o jeito que ele se preocupa com a filha e com a "esposa".

Luna: Crescemos. Ontem éramos criança. Hoje somos adultos.

Jesse: A vida era tão mais fácil quando éramos criança.

Luna: Concordo.

Luna dar um comprimido ao Jesse.

Jesse: Quem remédio é esse?

Luna: É para diminuir a dor.

Jesse: Obrigado. Está mesmo doendo.

O que Jesse não sabia era que o remédio era também um forte calmante levando-o ao sono profundo. Luna tinha algo em mente pega sua bolsa, uma roupa e sai. Na rua pega um táxi e segue seu destino.

Cuddy mexia nas sacolas com o jantar que House trouxe.

Cuddy: Mcdonalds?

House: Pra mim. Pra você tem uma salada.

Cuddy: Pedi que trouxesse comida e trás isso.

House: É meu! Tira o olho!

House põe seu lanche num prato repleto de ketchup, mostarda e maionese. E senta-se de sofá de frente para a televisão. Cuddy põe a salada num prato e senta-se ao seu lado. O médico comia rapidamente e derrubava farelo no tapete.

Cuddy: Dar pra mastiga de boca fechada?

House: Sim mamãe!

Nesse momento, House deixa cair ketchup no sofá branco dela.

Cuddy: House!!

House: O que foi?

Cuddy: Isso não sai.

House: Aff! Dou-lhe outro sofá.

Cuddy: Esse não é o problema.

House: Tem que parar de se estressar com besteira.

House põe o prato na mesinha. E tenta beija-la. Encontrava-se com a boca totalmente melada. Cuddy fugia do beijo.

House: Está me negando um beijo?

Cuddy: Está todo melado.

House: Vem cá.

House a puxa com tudo e sela seus lábios. Cuddy após o beijo cai na gargalhada seguida dele.

Cuddy: Você parece uma criança birrenta!

House: E você uma mãe chata!

Cuddy: Por falar em mãe. Tem uma coisa em que estive pensando.

House: Tenho até medo de pergunta no quer.

Cuddy: Te falei do problema da Luna e do Jesse com o proprietário do apartamento em que eles moram né?

House: Falou...

Cuddy: Quando comprei essa casa fiz na intenção de um dia construir uma família aqui. E como tenho dois quartos sobrando. Pensei em convidar a Luna e o Jesse para morarem aqui. O que você acha?

House: A casa é sua pode convidar quem quiser pra vim morar aqui.

House pega o prato na mesinha e se levanta indo em direção à cozinha.

Cuddy: Precisava ser grosso desse jeito?

House: Não quis ser grosso.

Cuddy: Mas foi. Qual seu problema?

House: Nenhum. Estou cansado vou deitar.

Quando ele ia se afastando. Ela saca tudo e cai na gargalhada.

Cuddy: Está com ciúmes por que vou convidar os dois para morarem aqui e não te convidei.

House: Quem disse que quero?

Cuddy: Nossa. Oh! Mas é uma criança birrenta. Está com ciúmes!

House: Está ficando louca.

Cuddy: A única coisa que precisa dizer é que quer vim morar aqui. A porta sempre vai está aberta pra você, sabe disso. Há dias que dorme aqui economizaria tempo de manhã se trouxesse suas coisas pra cá.

House: Esta me convidando pra vim morar contigo?

Cuddy: Você quer vim morar comigo? Lembre-se que a Luna e o Jesse estarão aqui também. Seria como se fossemos uma família.

House: Hum. Se surgir qualquer problema ainda terei meu apartamento posso ir me desintoxicar lá.

Cuddy: Isso por acaso é um sim?

House a puxa pra um beijo. Um profundo e longo beijo. Ficam ali curtindo o momento. Mas, são despertados por batidas fortes na porta. Cuddy vai na direção da porta e a abre. Um Jesse assustado e agitado encontrava-se na sua frente. Falava rapidamente e a médica não conseguia entende-lo. House se aproxima e tenta acalmar as coisas.

House: Calma! O que aconteceu garoto?

Jesse: A Luna. Ela saiu sem que eu a visse.

Cuddy: Pra onde ela foi?

Jesse: Com certeza foi dançar naquela boate.

Cuddy: Não pode ser!

Cuddy desaba a chorar. Estava muito nervosa.

House: Calma. Vou resolver esse problema.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

**Capitulo 28**

House: Calma. Vou resolver esse problema.

Cuddy: Resolver? Como?

House: Eu e o Jesse vamos atrás dela e vamos trazê-la nem que seja a força!

Cuddy: Ah ta! Dois mancos! Você tem o problema na perna e o Jesse está com ponto nem era pra está dirigindo!

House: Estou tentando ajudar!

Cuddy: Tenha uma idéia melhor então!

Jesse: Ela tem razão! Conheço a Luna vai precisar de um exercito para tirá-la daquela boate!

Cuddy: Jesse! Como deixou que ela saísse?

Jesse: Ela me dopou. Quando despertei não estava mais. Procurei pelo apartamento e quando não achei a única idéia que me surgiu foi vir atrás de vocês.

House que estava tentando bolar um plano dá um grito assustando Cuddy e Jesse.

House: Já sei!

Cuddy: Já sabe?

House anda em direção a mesa de centro da sala e pega o celular.

Jesse: Vai chamar a policia?

House: Não! Meus escravos!

Cuddy: Como assim?

House: Chase, Foreman e Wilson vão nos ajudar nessa missão. Eles não mancam!

Cuddy: Não quero importuná-los com meus problemas pessoais.

House: Mas eu quero!

House nem dá ouvidos a Cuddy e começa a discar o número do celular do Chase. Um pouco distante dali. Chase e Cameron transavam após um dia cansativo no hospital, após uma excelente refeição e um bom vinho movimentavam-se freneticamente proporcionando prazer um ao outro. São interrompidos pelo toque insistente do celular.

Cameron: Quem será?

Chase: Nem quero saber. Deixa tocar.

Cameron: Pode ser alguma emergência.

Chase: Depois retorno a ligação.

Cameron: Atende logo. Não consigo me concentrar com esse barulho!

Chase: Está bem.

O médico estica o braço pegando o aparelho antes de atender olha o nome no visor e bufa.

Chase: House!

Cameron: House?!

Chase atende o celular e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa House cuspe as informações, o médico apenas confirma que está indo rapidamente para a casa da Cuddy e desliga. Olha para a namorada a qual tinha uma fisionomia de confusa.

Cameron: Por que está indo para a casa da Cuddy? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

Chase: Com a Luna. A jovem dopou o Jesse e foi dançar naquela boate. Cuddy esta nervosa. E House me convocou para ir juntamente com ele, Foreman, Wilson e o Jesse arranca-la daquele lugar!

Cameron: Meu Deus! Vou com você.

Chase que catava suas peças de roupas olha assustado.

Chase: Aquela boate não é lugar pra você!

Cameron: Não vou à boate com vocês. Vou ficar com a Cuddy ver se ela precisa de algo.

Chase: Ah ta. Sendo assim vamos.

Os jovens se arrumam depressa e seguem para a casa da médica. House continuou a executar seu plano e acabou conseguindo convencer os demais a irem à missão. Quando Chase e Cameron chegaram à casa da Cuddy os demais já estavam lá.

House: Cameron não desgrude os olhos dela. E não se preocupe logo estaremos de volta com a Luna.

Cuddy: Boa sorte.

Os rapazes se dividem em dois carros. No carro do Wilson vão Jesse, e House, já o Foreman vai no carro do Chase. House dava instruções o tempo todo ao Wilson fazendo-o ficar irritado.

Wilson: Sei o caminho. Não precisa ficar narrando nosso percurso. Está me deixando nervoso.

House: Está bem! Seu chato!

Wilson: Sei que está nervoso e esse é seu jeito de colocar as coisas para fora, mas se acalme. Tudo vai dar certo.

House: Se acontece alguma coisa com a Luna a Cuddy morre. Essa menina é muito importante pra ela.

Wilson: E pra você também.

House: Pra mim?

Jesse: É doutor House já sacamos que se importa com sua filha.

Jesse põe a mão no ombro do médico.

House: Está falando besteira garoto. Melhor ficar calado antes que machuque sua outra perna.

Wilson olha furioso para o médico rabugento.

House: E você olha pra frente!

O médico não queria confessar, mas também estava preocupado com a saúde da jovem e doía saber que sua filha estaria se exibindo para velhos tarados. Iria tirá-la daquele local nem que fosse a força.

Após alguns minutos eles chegam a tal boate. Estacionam e seguem juntos. Todos, com exceção do House, pagam à entrada, o Wilson financiou a dele.

Wilson: Venho resgatar sua filha e ainda tenho que pagar sua entrada. Você não toma jeito mesmo!

Chegam ao interior da boate. Uma luz fraca iluminava o local. Algumas mulheres semi-nuas serviam bebidas enquanto outras dançavam próxima aos clientes. O palco principal estava vazio.

House: Não a vejo em lugar nenhum.

Foreman: Vai ver ela já se apresentou.

Chase: Ou ainda vai.

Jesse: Vou ao camarim sei onde fica.

House: Vou contigo.

Mas antes que eles se afastassem. Escutam um homem de aparentemente 50 anos anunciar o nome da Luna no palco. O show iria começar.

Foreman: Tarde demais?

Wilson: O que faremos agora?

House: Não sei vocês, mas vou tirá-la de cima daquele palco.

Chase: Calma! Já viu o tamanho daqueles gorilas?

Chase aponta para dois rapazes super fortes que estavam perto do palco fazendo a segurança.

Jesse: Posso com um deles.

House: Se enxerga garoto. Além de estar com a perna machucada aquele rapaz é dois de você.

Os demais balançam a cabeça concordando com o médico.

Jesse: Não posso ficar aqui parado vendo-a se exibir para aqueles tarados.

Foreman: Alguém está com ciúmes.

Jesse empurra o Foreman chamando atenção de alguns homens que estavam na boate. Wilson separa os dois.

Wilson: Calma! Viemos aqui para resgatar a Luna não pra brigar.

House sorri.

House: Tive uma idéia!

Chase: Fala logo então porque a musica já começou ela logo vai surgir no palco.

House: Foreman e Jesse continuam discutindo e comecem uma briga isso vai chamar a atenção dos seguranças. Chase você fica aqui e ajude-os caso ocorra algum problema. Eu e Wilson aproveitamos e arrancamos a Luna do palco. Nós encontramos no estacionamento.

Wilson: Até que não é uma má idéia.

House: Obrigada pela parte que me toca.

Foreman: Vamos parar de palhaçada e por o plano pra funcionar!

Respiram fundo. Foreman e Jesse começam a discutir alto. Bem na hora, porque a Luna estava subindo no palco, mas antes que pudesse começar seu número escuta gritos e uma confusão generalizada na boate. Os seguranças nem conseguem notar onde havia começando a bagunça. Muitos homens gritavam e brigavam entre si. Chase, Foreman e Jesse aproveitam à confusão e saem rapidamente da boate. Luna olha tudo de cima do palco confusa, e antes que pudesse retorna ao camarim sente uma mão lhe puxando.

Luna: House? O que faz aqui?

House: Vim te buscar. Sua mãe está em casa nervosa.

Luna: Sou dona do meu nariz faço o que quiser.

House: Não mesmo. Esqueceu que a Cuddy quase morreu pra lhe dar outra chance de viver? É assim que agradece?

Luna nada fala apenas olha furiosa para os dois médicos.

Wilson: Odeio concordar com o House, mas ele está certo Luna.

House: Sempre estou certo.

Wilson: Venha conosco Luna.

Luna: Não mesmo.

House: Senão vai por bem, vai por mau.

House começa a puxa a garota, mas a mesma era forte. Wilson se antecipa a jovem e a pega nos braços. Luna se debatia, mas antes que os dois pudessem sair da boate o dono da mesma aparece na frente deles.

Taylon: Aonde vocês dois pensam que vão levando a minha melhor garota?

House: Pra seu governo. Essa sua melhor garota é menor de idade. E sabia que colocar uma menor para dança da maneira sensual é crime nesse país? Uma idiotice, mas fazer o que?

Wilson: Ou sai da nossa frente...

House: Ou o próximo lugar que verá uma mulher nua será na capa da playboy de dentro da prisão!

Luna: Não der ouvidos a eles Taylon. Estão mentindo. Não sou menor de idade!

House: Vai arriscar?

Taylon estava furioso, mas sentiu medo. O olhar do House era muito confiante. E o homem temia perder sua fonte de renda fácil. Sempre desconfiou que a Luna mentia sobre sua idade achou melhor não arriscar.

Taylon: Levem essa garota daqui. E que ela não volte nunca mais nem nenhum de vocês dois!

House: Esse lugar não faz meu tipo mesmo!

Saem rapidamente de lá antes que o homem chamasse os seguranças. A jovem se debatia nos braços do Wilson. Logo chegam ao estacionamento onde os demais estavam.

Jesse: Graças a Deus!

Luna: Até você Jess? Vocês são uns idiotas. Não podem me levar a força!

House: Ah podemos sim.

Wilson põe a jovem no banco detrás e Jesse entra em seguida. Retornam aos carros e seguem em direção a casa da Cuddy. Luna cansou de protestar então ficou em silêncio olhando a rua através do vidro, Jesse tentava conversar, mas a jovem estava irredutível.

Enquanto isso na casa da Cuddy. A médica andava de um lado para o outro deixando a Cameron nervosa.

Cameron: Calma! Desse jeito vai abrir um buraco no chão!

Cuddy: Essa menina vai ouvir, ah mais vai.

Cameron: Ela é jovem e é normal aprontar nessa idade.

Cuddy: Mas dançar numa boate strip já é demais!

Cameron: Lembre-se que já fazia isso antes de te conhecer.

Cuddy: Mas agora tem família não precisa se submeter a isso.

Cameron: Deve ter uma razão pra ela fazer isso.

Cuddy: Ela vai ter que me explicar qual foi essa razão.

Cameron: Se acalme! Tudo vai dar certo.

Cuddy escuta Cameron e senta-se no sofá ao lado dela.

Cuddy: Obrigada por ter vindo aqui hoje.

Cameron: Sem problemas!

Cuddy: O Chase estava em sua casa. Deviam estar namorando e atrapalhamos o momento de vocês!

Cameron: O Robbie dorme lá em casa quase todos os dias agora. E não foi nada, podemos terminar depois o que estávamos fazendo.

Cameron havia conseguido fazer à médica sorrir. E as duas riem um pouco. Mas a tensão retorna ao ambiente quando escutam a porta se abrir. Os meninos entram juntamente com a Luna que ainda se queixava e resmungava. Cuddy corre a abraça a filha como se dessa forma pudesse protegê-la de todos os maus. Afasta-se do abraço e olha com uma fisionomia de brava para a garota. Luna também estava com cara de poucos amigos.

Luna: Satisfeitos? Fizeram-me perder o emprego!

House: Desde quando dançar naquela boate é um emprego?

Luna: Isso não é da sua conta! Da pra me deixarem em paz! Vivi esse tempo todo sem precisar da ajuda de vocês!

House: E quase se matou. Salvamos sua vida!

Cuddy olhava pra um e para o outro. Pareciam duas crianças pequenas discutindo. O restante também acompanhava a briga com olhares. A médica resolve dar um basta e conversar a sós com a filha.

Cuddy: Parem! Luna vem comigo até meu quarto!

Luna: Pra que? Vai me bater por acaso?

Cuddy: Está precisando de umas palmadas mais não é isso que farei. Precisamos conversar. E isso não é um pedido.

Luna pela primeira vez na noite olha nos olhos do amigo. Jesse estava com uma fisionomia triste. Desvia o olhar e quando nota a calça que ele usava com mancha de sangue se desespera.

Luna: Ele ta sagrando!

Todos olham para o jovem.

Jesse: Não é nada.

Cameron: Forçou a perna os pontos devem ter rompido.

Luna: A culpa foi minha!

Jesse: Vai conversar com sua mãe estou bem.

Luna: Não está!

Cameron: Pode ir Luna vou fazer um curativo nele.

Cuddy: Tem uma maleta de primeiros socorros no banheiro.

Chase: Pode deixar que pego.

Foreman: Bem já que tudo está sobre controle vou indo.

Wilson: Eu também.

Cuddy: Obrigado rapazes.

Foreman e Wilson vão embora. Chase e Cameron começam a trocar o curativo do Jesse. House liga a televisão estava nervoso e não queria demonstrar. Luna e Cuddy entram no quarto da médica.

Luna: Pronto aqui estamos. Qual é o sermão?

Cuddy: Isso não é brincadeira Luna. Arrisquei a minha vida pra te salvar e faria isso de novo. E é assim que me retribuiu? Voltando a dançar naquele lugar!

Luna: Não pedi que me doasse aquele rim!

Cuddy: É minha filha faria qualquer coisa pra te ver bem.

Luna: É a minha vida! Sei muito bem cuidar de mim!

Cuddy: Sabe mesmo? Tudo bem não se preocupar comigo. Mas, e com o Jesse? Não diz que ele é seu melhor amigo no mundo?

Luna: Ele é.

Cuddy: O garoto arriscou a saúde dele pra te tirar daquele lugar. Dirigiu com a perna doente provavelmente rompeu os pontos.

Luna: Fiz o que fiz pra ajudá-lo!

Cuddy: Ajudá-lo? Como assim?

Luna: Não entenderia.

Cuddy: Por que não tenta?

Luna: Está bem. O Jesse se machucou porque está trabalhando dobrado para poder pagar nossas contas o que ganho naquela loja de disco não dar pra nada e há dias que temos o dono do apartamento no nosso pé. Voltei a dançar naquele lugar para ter dinheiro para ajudá-lo. Não quero que ele se machuque mais.

Cuddy: Ofereci minha ajuda e disse que estava tudo bem.

Luna: Não queria que me achasse interesseira. Que me aproximei apenas por causa de dinheiro.

Cuddy: Jamais acharia isso. Sou sua mãe é minha obrigação ajuda-la.

Luna: Sou uma bomba ambulante. Sei que preferiria uma filha menos problemática.

Cuddy: Nunca diga isso. Amo-te. E se sua vida é problemática a maior culpa disso é minha.

Luna: Não teve culpa. Não foi você que me abandonou. Agora entendo.

Cuddy: Fico feliz que pense assim. Mas, mesmo assim é minha obrigação ajuda-la. E farei isso. Já tenho a solução para seus problemas.

Luna: Tem?

Cuddy: Você e o Jesse vão vim morar aqui. Tem quarto para os dois e me sentirei melhor tendo vocês por perto.

Luna: Tem certeza? Não vamos atrapalhar sua vida?

Cuddy: Claro que não. Quero vocês aqui.

Luna: Obrigada.

Cuddy: Ah. E acho que nunca lhe contei, mas tenho uma grande amiga que trabalha na Broadway. Temos um almoço com ela na segunda. Ficou de arrumar um teste pra você.

Luna: Teste na Broadway?

Cuddy: Exato. Ia contar as novidades num almoço amanha, mas como você aprontou essa tive que abrir o bico antes.

Luna pula nos braços da mãe pegando-a de supresa.

Luna: Você é a melhor mãe do mundo!

Cuddy não podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos escutavam. Luna acabará de chamá-la de mãe!

Luna: Desculpa pelas coisas que aprontei hoje.

Cuddy: Estava tentando ajudar um amigo.

Luna: Devia ter tido isso antes, mas só agora tenho coragem pra tal coisa. Nunca deixei de te amar. E sempre desejei te encontrar. Menti quando disse que não queria encontrá-la mais.

Cuddy olhava fixamente para os olhos azuis marejados da filha, os dela também estavam marejados.

Luna: Te amo mãe.

As duas se abraçam novamente. Luna cai num choro forte.

Cuddy: Pode chorar faz bem. Minha filha.

Cuddy conduz a filha em seus braços até a cama e deitam na mesma. A jovem ainda chorava. Era como se colocasse pra fora toda a dor que sentiu durante todos esses anos. A médica apenas alisava carinhosamente suas costas fazendo-a adormecer.

Cameron e Chase terminam de fazer o curativo no Jesse felizmente os pontos não tinham se rompido foi apenas um pequeno sangramento. Os médicos vão embora deixando House e Jesse a sós. House não tirava os olhos do televisor, mas sua mente encontrava-se perdida e tentava imaginar o que estaria rolando no quarto da Cuddy. Jesse estira a perna doente na mesa de centro e tenta relaxar, mas também estava curioso sobre a conversa de mãe e filha. Os minutos foram se passando e a ansiedade aumentando.

Jesse: Nossa! Que demora! O que estará acontecendo naquele quarto?

House: Quem souber morre!

Jesse: Antes ainda conseguíamos escutar barulhos agora está tudo em silêncio.

House: Será que Cuddy engoliu sua cria que nem as Leoas fazem?

Jesse: Não achei graça!

House: Aff! Não tem espírito esportivo garoto!

Jesse: Não se faz piada com uma coisa dessas!

House: Ah ta! Esqueci que você é sensível.

Jesse: Não sou sensível coisa nenhuma!

Jesse se irrita e sem querer machuca a perna.

Jesse: Ai!

House: E não é sensível. Imagine se fosse!

Jesse: Porque não tira esse traseiro dessa poltrona e vai lá dentro ver o que está acontecendo?

House: Eu? Ta doido? A Cuddy me mataria!

Jesse: Hum. Pensei que você mandasse na relação, mas pelo visto é a doutora Cuddy.

House: Haha. Mas é claro que mando! O que está pensando? Sabe de uma coisa? Vou lá acabar com essa palhaçada!

Jesse fica rindo enquanto o médico vai mancando até o quarto. A porta estava fechada, mas não trancada então foi fácil entrar. O local estava escuro e em silêncio o que deixou o médico confuso. Então ao se aproximar da cama vê uma cena que enche seu coração de alegria. Cuddy e Luna estavam deitadas bem abraçadas. As mãos da médica alisavam as costas da garota e ambas estavam com os olhos fechados. Contudo, assim que notou a presença do amado no quarto a médica abre os olhos.

Cuddy: Hey!

House: Hey! Estava preocupado com você.

Cuddy: Estou bem. A Luna depois de chorar muito adormeceu e está tão gostoso ficar assim abraçada com minha filha que não tenho coragem de me levantar.

House: Hum.

Cuddy: E o Jesse como está?

House: Os pontos não se romperam. A Cameron e o Chase fizeram outro curativo. E está lá na sala esperando.

Cuddy: Faça um favor pra mim. Diz pra ele ir deitar em um dos quartos de hospede, afinal um será dele mesmo. Tem lençol e travesseiro no guarda-roupa.

House: Digo sim.

Cuddy: E você se importa de dormir em um dos quartos hoje?

House: Claro que não. Tudo bem. Terei que dividir você com nossa filha podia ser pior.

Cuddy sorri.

Cuddy: Ela me chamou de mãe e disse que me ama. Agora você a chamou de nossa filha. Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria.

House: Você merece isso e muito mais.

Cuddy: Obrigada por está ao meu lado.

House: O que seria de você sem mim?

Cuddy: Esse é o House que amo!

House beija-lhe os lábios e sai. Deixando Cuddy curtindo a filha e o momento mãe. O médico retorna a sala.

Jesse: E ai? A doutora Cuddy lhe deu uma surra?

House: Engraçadinho! Elas estão bem e adormecidas. Nos quartos de hospedes tem lençol e travesseiro pode ir deita-se em um deles.

Jesse: E você?

House: Estou sem sono vou ficar aqui vendo o final desse jogo.

Jesse: Se quiser lhe faço companhia.

House: Que coisa gay! Estou bem garoto vai descansar.

Jesse: Boa noite!

House: Pelo horário deveria ser já bom dia!

O jovem sai rindo em direção ao segundo quarto de hospede. Pega um travesseiro, um lençol e cai morto na cama dorme que nem pedra. Já o médico rabugento nem presta atenção no jogo adormece logo no sofá.

XXXX

Amanhece em Princeton. Um quente sol ilumina a cidade e ventos frescos tornam o inicio do dia agradável. House estava deitado de mau jeito no sofá enrolou-se com a manta do mesmo a qual não cobria nem metade do seu corpo. Cuddy já estava acordar a algum tempo e admirava a cena. Ria sozinha. Aproxima-se e beija delicadamente seus lábios levando-o a acordar.

Cuddy: Bom dia dorminhoco!

House: Bom dia sua estraga prazeres! Estava sonhando...

Cuddy: Sorry Honey! Mas porque estava deitado no sofá? Tem uma cama grande é confortável no quarto de hospede.

House: Não estava a fim de dormir no quarto de hospede.

Cuddy: Sim menino birrento!

House: Estou morrendo de fome! Que horas sai o café da manhã?

Cuddy: Se alguém me ajuda em poucos minutos!

House: Se alguém... Chama sua filha...

Cuddy: Está com ciúmes da nossa filha?

House: Ciúmes? Não tenho ciúmes!

Cuddy: Imagine se tivesse. Bem vou para cozinha afinal tenho que preparar um café para quatro agora.

Cuddy vai na direção da cozinha. House tenta ser forte e resistir à tentação de ir atormentá-la, mas não consegue por muito tempo. Logo estava na cozinha fazendo-a ri a cada gesto. O clima romântico é interrompido quando Jesse adentra no local.

Jesse: Bom dia! Desculpe se interrompi algo.

Cuddy: Bom dia Jesse. Não atrapalhou nada. Como passou a madrugada? Dormiu bem?

Jesse: A perna incomodou um pouco, mas deu para dormir um pouco.

House: É porque você forçou muito ontem. Vou passar um analgésico e logo a dor vai passar de vez.

Cuddy: Não vai viciar o garoto em analgésico já basta um drogado aqui.

House: Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

Cuddy: Foi uma piada.

House: Aff! Você é péssima piadista!

Jesse: Precisam de ajuda ai?

Cuddy: Não. Está tudo sobre controle.

Jesse: Se não se importa vou dar uma volta no jardim.

Cuddy: Claro que não. Quando o café estive pronto lhe chamo.

Jesse: Obrigado!

Jesse abre a porta dos fundos e senta-se na escada observando os pássaros que sobrevoavam as flores da Cuddy fica perdido em seus pensamentos.

Luna desperta e estranha a não presença de sua mãe. Vai ate o banheiro lava bem o rosto e vai em direção a cozinha. Cuddy terminava de fritar uns ovos quando vê a filha adentrando no local.

Cuddy: Bom dia honey!

Luna: Bom dia mãe. Bom dia House!

Cuddy: Dormiu bem?

Luna: Como não dormia há muito tempo. E House me desculpa pelas coisas que lhe disse ontem.

House: Sem problema. Já esqueci. O que aconteceu ontem mesmo?

House pisca para a amada.

Cuddy: Senta-se ai para tomar um delicioso café da manhã.

Luna: Cadê o Jesse? Voltou para casa ontem?

House: O garoto dormiu no quarto de hospede.

Cuddy: Está no jardim!

Cuddy: Aproveita e...

Luna sai em direção ao jardim.

Cuddy: Chama-o para tomar café.

House: Ela foi mais rápida que você.

Cuddy: É. Percebi.

House senta-se e começa a tomar seu café sem esperar os demais.

Jesse estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que se assusta quando Luna senta-se ao seu lado.

Luna: Hey!

Jesse: Hey!

Luna: E a perna?

Jesse: Melhor!

Ficam em silêncio por uns poucos segundos até Jesse vira-se e encarar seus olhos azuis.

Jesse: Por que me enganou e traiu minha confiança?

Luna: Desculpa-me.

Jesse: Prometeu que nunca mais ia voltar aquele lugar.

Luna: É eu sei.

Jesse: Doeu te ver subindo naquele palco outra vez.

Luna: Fiz isso por você!

Jesse: Por mim?

Luna: Você se machucou porque anda trabalhando duro para pagar nossas contas e esse era o único modo que encontrei para lhe ajudar.

Jesse: Nunca reclamei por trabalhar dobrado. Faço isso por nós dois.

Luna: Eu sei, mas tive medo que se machucasse outra vez. Me perdoa?

Jesse: Promete que nunca mais vai naquele lugar?

Luna: Depois do que vocês aprontaram acho meio difícil.

Jesse olha feio para a jovem.

Luna: Estava brincando. Claro que não.

Jesse: Assim fico tranqüilo.

Os dois trocam um apertado e demorado abraço.

Luna: Ah tenho novidades.

Jesse: Tem?

Luna: Minha mãe tem uma amiga que trabalha na Broadway! Vamos almoçar com ela na segunda e talvez me arrume um teste. Não é demais?

Jesse: Sério? Isso é magnífico!

Luna: Como é. Fora isso temos um novo lugar pra morar.

Jesse: Temos?

Luna: Minha mãe ofereceu aqui. Tem dois quartos de hospede. Claro que ficarei com o maior, mas o outro é seu.

Jesse: Desde quando chama a doutora Cuddy de mãe?

Luna: É uma longa historia.

Jesse: Vejo que a conversa de mãe e filha foi muito produtiva.

Luna: Não mude de assunto. E ai gostou da idéia de moramos aqui?

Jesse: Esse bairro é muito chique.

Luna: Não precisaremos pagar aluguel. E você pode diminuir sua carga horária e investir na firma.

Jesse: Não sei Luna.

Luna: Preciso de você ao meu lado nesse momento! Fiquei por favor!

Jesse: Está bem. O que não faço por você. Mas, ficarei até ter condições de comprar meu próprio lugar.

Luna: Fechado!

Os dois apertam as mãos como se fosse um pacto. Escutam a voz da Cuddy na cozinha chamando-os e entram onde tomam café como se fosse uma família.

XXXXX

Os dias foram passando. Luna e Jesse iam aos poucos trazendo as coisas do antigo apartamento para a casa da Cuddy. Já se sentiam em casa. House era o único que ainda teimava em se acostumar. Vivera tanto tempo sozinho e estava sendo difícil para ele viver como uma família, mas tentava se adaptar e isso enchia o coração da Cuddy de alegria. Jesse voltou a trabalhar, mas evitava pegar peso e forçar a perna a qual ainda estava um pouco machucada, contudo os pontos já tinham sido retirados.

O fim de semana se aproximava. E Cuddy encontrava-se nervosa afinal haveria um almoço em família no domingo. Teria que enfrentar os pais do House. Se pra ela já estava sendo difícil imagina para o médico rabugento.

Manhã de sexta-feira. O tempo estava instável e o céu demonstrava que mais tarde iria ser de chuva forte. House encheu seus subordinados de trabalho. Além de estarem tentando resolver um caso tinham que atender na clinica. O médico não estava com cabeça para o trabalho só pensava no tal almoço de domingo. Sua mãe já havia lhe dado um enorme sermão pelo telefone quando soube da existência da Luna. E tinha medo que o almoço terminasse mal. E a Cuddy saísse machucada. Ia em direção a sala do seu melhor amigo e maior confidente. Wilson lia uns portuários quando escuta a porta se abrir e seu melhor amigo se esparramar na cadeira em sua frente.

Wilson: Hey! Está sumido.

House: Ando trabalhando.

Wilson: Conta outra.

House: É que viver na casa da Cuddy com aquelas crianças está sendo uma experiência aterrorizante.

Wilson: Ninguém disse que seria fácil, mas às vezes devemos fazer sacrifícios na vida.

House: Como se isso fosse pouco a Cuddy ainda arruma um almoço com meus pais no domingo.

Wilson: Estou sabendo desse almoço.

House: Minha mãe já gritou bastante pelo telefone imagina quando estiver ao vivo. Ninguém merece!

Wilson: A Cuddy lhe pegou de jeito mesmo.

House: Ah mais se ela pensa que isso vai ficar assim.

Wilson: Conheço-te muito bem House. O que tem em mente?

House: Se lhe contasse estragaria a supresa.

Wilson: Está me chamando de fofoqueiro?

House: Estou!

Wilson: E ainda perco meu tempo tentando lhe ajudar!

House sai rindo da cara do amigo. E Wilson fica em sua sala tentando desvendar o que o House estaria aprontando para o almoço no domingo.

A noite chegou fria e nublada em Princeton. House e Cuddy curtiam uma sessão cinema no sofá da sala totalmente enrolados. Jesse e Luna estavam a horas trancados em seus quartos. E os médicos se assustam quando os dois saem arrumados dos mesmos.

Cuddy: Hey! Vão sair?

Luna: Vamos.

Jesse: O Dan e a esposa dele nos convidaram para tomamos um chope num barzinho aqui perto.

House: Alguém nessa casa tem que se divertir.

Cuddy: Vê se não bebem muito e não cheguem muito tarde.

Luna: Está bem.

Jesse: Pode deixar que cuido dela.

House: Deixa de ser uma mãe chata e controladora. Deixa eles se divertirem.

Luna dar um beijo na mãe e sai pela porta da frente com o Jesse.

Cuddy: Estou sendo muito chata e controladora?

House: Está.

Cuddy: É que tenho medo.

House: Isso é normal Honey. Mas lembre-se que a Luna não é mais criança.

Cuddy: É eu sei. Mas, pra mim sempre será.

House: Mães!

Os dois voltam a assistir o filme, bem abraçados e enrolados. No carro a caminho do barzinho.

Luna: Minha mãe me trata como se ainda fosse uma criança.

Jesse: É percebi. Mas, é porque te ama demais.

Luna: Eu sei, mas não sou mais criança.

Jesse: É porque estão juntas só agora.

Luna: Por isso não reclamo. E até é divertido tem alguém se preocupando com você.

Jesse: Seus pais são demais. Até o rabugento do House. Sinto-me privilegiado de poder viver com vocês.

Luna: Eles te tratam como se fosse da família também. Na verdade você é meu irmãozinho.

Jesse: Não sou seu irmão!

Luna: É um modo de falar.

Jesse: Somos amigos. Muito amigos. Mas, não sou seu irmão!

Luna: Está bem. Não precisa ficar irritado!

"_**Como pode ser gostar de alguém  
E esse tal alguém não ser seu  
Fico desejando nós gastando o mar  
Pôr-do-sol, postal, mais ninguém"**_

Luna dirigia o jipe do Jesse. Então volta a presta atenção na avenida. Jesse odiava quando a mesma lhe chamava de irmão. Amava a garota e doía ouvi-la chama-lo de irmão.

Depois de alguns minutos chegam ao tal Barzinho. O lugar era aconchegante, havia inúmeros jovens bebendo e ouvindo musica, além de alguns jogando sinuca. Tinha umas mesas de sinuca espalhadas. Assim que entram avistam o Dan sentando ao lado de uma belíssima jovem loira. Aproximam-se.

Jesse: Hey! Desculpem a demora.

Dan: Chegamos tem pouco tempo.

Luna: Dan. Dan. Quanto tempo!

Dan e Luna trocam um abraço forte.

Dan: Pessoal essa aqui é minha esposa, Alice.

Luna: Prazer Alice.

Jesse: Prazer.

Alicie: O Prazer é todo meu!

Dan: Acompanha-nos num chope?

Luna: Claro.

"_**Peço tanto a Deus  
Para lhe esquecer  
Mas só de pedir me lembro"  
**_

Dan faz sinal para o garçom trazer mais dois chopes. Os jovens ficam papeando. Relembram a época do orfanato e as coisas que aprontaram. Alice e Dan contam como se conheceram e mostram fotos da filha deles. Ficam um bom tempo conversando alegremente e bebendo canecas de chope. Divertiam-se como não faziam há anos.

Dan: Que tal um desafio na sinuca?

Jesse: Valendo dinheiro?

Dan: Claro. Sem dinheiro não tem graça.

Jesse: Você e a Alice. Eu e a Luna?

Dan: Exato!

Jesse: Covardia. A Luna não sabe jogar.

Luna: Vou te provar que sei.

Dan: Nossa! Então topam?

Luna: Claro!

Jesse: Já vi que vou perder minhas economias.

"_**Minha linda flor  
Meu jasmim será  
Meus melhores beijos serão seus"**_

Os quartos vão para uma das mesas e começam o jogo. Dan e Alice estavam dando uma lavada. Luna errava todas as tacadas levando os jovens a cai numa enorme gargalhada.

Jesse: Tem que mirar na bola e a branca não deve cair!

Luna dar uma tacada que derruba a bola branca.

Jesse: Luna vem cá!

Luna vai até onde o Jesse estava.

Luna: O que foi agora?

Jesse: Vou te ensinar uma coisa.

"_**Sinto que você é ligado a mim  
Sempre que estou indo, volto atrás  
Estou entregue a ponto de estar sempre só  
Esperando um sim ou nunca mais"**_

Jesse começa a mostrar a jovem o modo como deveria segurar no taco. E como se inclinar na mesa. Luna tenta mais ainda estava fazendo do modo errado. Jesse aproxima seu corpo e se inclina segura o taco juntamente com a jovem. Seus corpos ficam muito grudados. Luna podia sentia o ar que saia das narinas dele de encontro com a pele da sua face. E de repente, não sabia se era efeito do álcool, sentiu uma sensação estranha, uma onda de calor invade seu corpo. A jovem tenta virar-se mais seus lábios ficam a poucos centímetros dos dele.

"_**É tanta graça lá fora passa  
O tempo sem você  
Mas pode sim  
Ser sim amado e tudo acontecer"**_

Ambos param de falar e apenas se encaram. Os olhos estavam concentrados um no outro. Jesse sorri e Luna retribui. O jovem resolve se afastar antes que tocasse os lábios dela, afinal era apenas nisso que pensava naquele momento embaraçoso. Alicie e Dan observavam tudo calado. Luna então acerta uma tacada e consegue pela primeira vez na noite colocar uma bola no buraco.

Jesse: Milagre!

Dan: Viva!!

Todos riem.

Alicie: O papo está ótimo, mas temos que ir Dan. Está na hora da Babá.

Dan: É mesmo. Foi um prazer pessoal!

Jesse: Na próxima recupero meus dólares!

Luna: Tchau pessoal!

Alicie e Dan saem do Bar e conversavam enquanto iam na direção do carro.

Alicie: O Jesse e a Luna tem algo?

Dan: Defina algo!

Alicie: Um romance!

Dan: Não! Aqueles dois são como irmãos!

Alicie: Irmãos? Bem o modo como se olharam durante aquela tacada não é olhar de irmão.

Dan: Está dizendo que rolou um clima?

Alicie: Clima não um Climão!

Dan: Será?

Alicie: Com certeza!

Os dois entram no carro e seguem para casa. No interior do Bar, Luna tentava derrubar as últimas bolas da mesa e Jesse ria a cada tacada errada. Continuavam bebendo.

Jesse: Do jeito que está indo não vou recuperar aqueles dólares nunca.

Luna: Se tivesse um professor. Quem sabe aprenderia.

Jesse: Isso é um convite?

Luna: É, mas teremos que deixar pra outro dia. Está tarde e não quero ouvir sermão quando chegar em casa.

Jesse: Hum! Ta com medo de levar bronca da mamãe?

Luna: Não é medo é respeito!

Jesse: Vou fingir que acredito.

Jesse paga o restante da conta e os dois saem do Bar. Assim que põe os pés na rua uma forte chuva começa a cair.

"_**Sinto absoluto o dom de existir,  
Não há solidão, nem pena  
Nessa doação, milagres do amor  
Sinto uma extensão divina"**_

Jesse: Temos que correr!

Luna: Pra que correr? Essa chuva está tão gostosa!

Luna abria os braços e rodava em círculos na avenida vazia.

Jesse: Quer morrer atropelada?

Luna: Há essa hora não passa tanto carro nessa rua. Deixa de ser chato e resmungão. Tem andando muito com o House!

Jesse: Nada haver. Só não quero pegar uma pneumonia!

Luna: Relaxa! Vem cá!

Luna puxa-o tirando-o da calçada e indo até o meio da rua. O carro deles estava do outro lado.

"_**É tanta graça lá fora passa  
O tempo sem você  
Mas pode sim"**_

Luna: Já dançou debaixo de chuva?

Jesse: Claro que não. Nem sei dançar!

Luna: Sabe sim. E aqueles passos que lhe ensinei?

Jesse: Nossa! Ensinou-me isso tem o que, uns 3 anos?

Luna: Nossa! Faz tempo mesmo! Acho que precisa aprender outros passos ou reaprender aqueles.

Jesse: Luna! Não!

Luna: Aff! Deixa de ser careta!

Jesse: Está bêbada?

Luna: Estou feliz!

Luna começa a puxá-lo para uma dança, Jesse tenta se desvencilhar, mas acaba sendo vencido. A chuva caia com mais intensidade, as calças jeans de ambos estavam bastante molhadas e as camisas encharcadas. Começam com movimentos lentos. Luna põe as mãos por detrás do pescoço dele e as dele repousam em sua cintura.

"_**Ser sim amado e tudo acontecer  
Quero dançar com você  
Dançar com você"**_

Não havia música no local. Apenas escutavam as gotas de água que caiam no capô do jipe. Luna aproxima mais seu corpo do dele. Dançavam tão colados que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. O desejo era exalado pelos seus corpos fazendo-os esquecer onde estavam e quem eram. Apenas estavam concentrados um no outro. Não desgrudavam os olhares.

Jesse não sabe o que deu nele, mas o jovem aproximou sua face da dela. Deixando seus lábios quase colados. E num impulso. Toco-os. Um beijo suave mais intenso. Mas com medo da reação da jovem, a qual não retribuiu o gesto, fez como que ele afastasse ainda ofegante. Nada dizem. Luna apenas o olhavam intensamente. A jovem aproxima seu corpo e tasca um beijo ardente e quente. A chuva caia ainda forte e molhava-os mais e mais. Não desgrudavam do beijo, pareciam não precisar respirar. Suas línguas percorriam a cavidade bucal do outro com tamanho desejo.

"_**Quero dançar com você  
Dançar com você"**_

Jesse a conduz até o carro encostando-a no mesmo enquanto continuam os longos e ardentes beijos. Num movimento rápido Luna o afasta. Coloca suas mãos no peito dele, afastando seus corpos e seus lábios.

Luna: Para Jess! Não podemos! É errado!


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

**Capitulo 29**

"_**I shouldn't love you  
but I want to"  
**_

Luna: Para Jess! Não podemos! É errado!

Jesse: Errado? Por quê? Você me beijou de volta!

Luna: É sei. Mas, é porque estou carente. Não posso te usar dessa maneira!

Jesse: Não ligo!

Jesse a puxa contra seu corpo, mas Luna o afasta novamente.

"_**I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you"**_

Luna: Para! É complicado. Somos amigos. Não podemos fazer isso.

Jesse: Eu te amo Luna.

Luna: Também te amo. É parte da minha família. Por isso não posso simplesmente te usar e jogar fora.

Jesse: Não é desse tipo de amor que estou falando.

Luna se afasta e fica no meio da rua debaixo de uma forte chuva.

"_**but I can't move  
I can't look away"**_

Jesse: Eu...

Luna: Não complete essa frase!Por favor!

Jesse: Não dar. Finalmente tenho a chance de me abrir. Eu te amo Luna. Mas, é amor de verdade. Te amo como um homem ama uma mulher. Tenho desejos por você. Sempre Tive!

Luna: Para! Para! Como pode me dizer essas coisas?

Jesse puxa-a novamente contra seu corpo.

"_**And I don't know  
How to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know  
How to make a feeling stop"**_

Jesse: Porque hoje senti que me ama também!

Luna: Está louco! Te amo, mas é amor de irmão!

Jesse: Não sou seu irmão!!

Luna: Pra mim é! E sempre será. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu hoje e as besteiras que falou...

Jesse: Besteiras? Abro meu coração e me diz que é besteira?

Luna: Jess. Vamos parar com isso. Por favor! Jess!

"_**Just so you know  
this feeling's taking control of me  
and I can't help it"**_

Jesse se afasta e entra finalmente no carro. Lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. Luna ainda continuou lhe chamando, mas o jovem não deu importância. Então ela adentra no carro, mas o clima não era dos melhores. Jesse vira-se para a janela e vai o caminho inteiro em silêncio.

Luna também estava machucada e acima de tudo confusa. Ele tinha razão. Ela retribuiu o beijo. Sentiu-se estranha. Sentia-se estranha. O medo tomava conta da jovem.

"_**I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go, of you"**_

Chegam à casa da Cuddy. O jovem sai rapidamente do carro nem espera a jovem estacionar o veiculo corretamente. Ao entrar na casa, vê Cuddy e o House bem agarrados debaixo de um cobertor assistindo um filme.

Cuddy: Hey Jess! Nossa como está molhado! Cadê a Luna?

Jesse: Está vindo! Se me der licença preciso me enxugar e ir deitar. Amanha acordo cedo.

O jovem sai sem nem ao menos escutar as últimas palavras da médica. Luna então entra em casa também bastante molhada e com cara de poucos amigos.

Cuddy: Hey! Estava ficando preocupada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Luna: Foi a chuva! Atrasamos-nos, mas estamos bem.

House: Estão? Seu amiguinho entrou parecendo um foguete!

Luna: O Jesse tem os problemas dele e isso não diz respeito nem a mim nem a você!

Cuddy: Luna! Isso é jeito de falar com seu pai mocinha!

Luna estava com os olhos meio marejados. Havia chorado enquanto estacionava o jipe. Sabia que de hoje em diante a amizade dela e do Jesse estaria abalada e isso a machucava profundamente.

Luna: Desculpa House! É que estou cansada. Vou deitar. Boa noite.

Luna sai indo para seu quarto onde tira rapidamente toda a roupa molhada jogando as peças longe estava com muita raiva. Enxuga-se, veste uma camisola e com uma toalha enxugava os longos cachos enquanto relembrava os acontecimentos doloridos. Na sala Cuddy e House estavam desconfiados dos atos dos jovens.

Cuddy: Ai tem. Notou que havia lágrimas em seus olhos?

House: Hum... Hum... Aconteceu alguma coisa nesse Barzinho entre esses dois.

Cuddy sai de baixo do cobertor.

House: Aonde vai? Estava tão gostoso aqui. E olha que nem comecei a por meus planos para essa noite em prática.

Cuddy: Vou conversar com a Luna. Nessas horas é bom desabafar.

House: Deixa a garota curar os males que a atormentam em paz.

Cuddy: Sou mãe dela, não posso simplesmente ficar aqui parada enquanto minha filha está sofrendo, e sabe se lá por que.

House: Não está aqui simplesmente parada!

Cuddy: Você entendeu o que quis dizer seu engraçadinho. Por que não vai para nosso quarto e me espera. Prometo que não vai se arrepender.

House: Sendo assim... Deixo-lhe ir nessas condições...

Cuddy preenche seus lábios com um doce e delicado beijo e vai até o quarto da filha. Como a porta não estava trancada entra sem bater e flagra a jovem chorando horrores. A médica corre em sua direção e abraça fortemente a jovem dessa forma Luna sente-se segura e solta toda a tristeza presa em seu peito. Cuddy nada fala deixa a filha, primeiro liberar toda a dor para depois começar a sessão interrogatória.

Finalmente Luna parar de chorar e seus olhos vermelhos encaram os azuis da Cuddy.

Cuddy: O que aconteceu Honey?

Luna: Nada

Cuddy: Nada? Ninguém chora por nada. Sou sua mãe. Te amo e estou aqui para lhe ajudar.

Luna: Ninguém pode me ajudar! Cometi um erro imperdoável.

Cuddy: De que erro está falando?

Luna: Está bem. Vou resumi o problema. Bebi demais e acabei meio que dando em cima do Jess, nos beijamos, ele se declarou, brigamos e acho que nossa amizade foi para o buraco!

Cuddy: Vocês se beijaram? Beijo, beijo?

Luna: Na verdade ele me beijou primeiro, mas beijei de volta. E não foi simplesmente um beijo. Foram muitos beijos. Ardentes e quentes seguidos de muito amasso. Se não voltasse a mim logo acho que teríamos transado naquela rua vazia, fria e debaixo da forte chuva.

Cuddy: Nossa!

Luna: Pode dizer que estou ferrada!

Cuddy: Como ele reagiu quando você parou os beijos, amassos quentes e ardentes!

Luna: Precisa falar dos amassos quentes e ardentes?

Cuddy: Sorry Honey!

Luna: Quando disse que era um erro ele simplesmente se declarou disse que me ama e que sente desejos por mim.

Cuddy: Isso sempre esteve estampado na face do Jesse.

Luna: Como assim?

Cuddy: Todos já perceberam que ele te ama. E é amor de verdade. Digno dos melhores romances.

Luna: Fomos criados juntos. É como se fossemos irmãos!

Cuddy: Mas não são!

Luna: É sei, mas sinto como se fossemos. Como se tivesse cometido o maior dos pecados!

Cuddy: Tira isso da cabeça. Pode ter sido um erro. Porque com certeza a amizade de vocês nunca mais será a mesma. Mas não se culpe demais.

Luna: O pior de tudo é que gostei.

Cuddy: Gostou? Como assim?

Luna: Queria tanto que fosse outra pessoa e não o Jess. Nunca havia me sentido tão atraída durante uma troca de beijo como me sentir hoje.

Cuddy: Isso deve ser porque também senti algo por ele.

Luna: Nunca! O que sinto por ele é amor de irmão. Foi o álcool misturado com esses remédios. Sabia que não devia ter bebido.

Cuddy sabia que a jovem estava negando os sentimentos que seu coração e sua alma sentiam. E acho melhor não piorar a situação. A Luna definitivamente era apaixonada pelo Jesse, mas sabia que ainda era cedo para ela lidar com esse sentimento e com as conseqüências do mesmo.

Cuddy: Calma. Tudo vai se resolver.

Luna: E se ele nunca mais olhar na minha cara. Nunca o vi tão machucado como hoje. Feri seus sentimentos.

Cuddy: O Jesse é um cara sensato e vai saber lidar com isso sem afetar a amizade de vocês.

_Isso é meio impossível. Mas, é o que ela quer ouvir._

Luna: Será?

Cuddy: Deixa o tempo fazer o papel dele.

Luna: Amanhã vou conversar com ele.

Cuddy: Melhor deixar passar mais tempo.

Luna: Não vou conseguir viver com isso em minha mente. Preciso saber se ele me perdoar e se poderemos continuar sendo o que sempre formos. Melhores amigos do mundo!

Cuddy: Vai sim. Tudo vai dar certo. Melhor deitar agora e dormir. Nada como uma boa noite de sono para curar as feridas do coração.

Luna: Obrigada mãe!

Cuddy: Estou aqui para isso. Te amo honey!

Luna: Também te amo.

Cuddy ajuda a filha a se enrolar no enorme cobertor, e sai deixando a jovem perdida em seus pensamentos e nos males que afetam seu coração. Antes de ir para seu quarto reencontrar com seu grande amor para um instante na porta do quarto do Jesse e ao encostar-se à porta escuta os soluços que eram soltos pelo jovem no interior do mesmo. O jovem sofria assim como a Luna e isso machucava o coração da médica. Retorna ao quarto onde House já a espera deitado na cama enrolado a um cobertor branco.

House: Hey! Demorou em! Já adiantei o trabalho. Estou aqui nu só esperando você para começamos a festa.

Cuddy estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem escutar direito o que o House disse, senta-se na cama pensativa. House percebe e se aproxima beijando seu pescoço.

House: Não escutou uma só palavra do que falei! Né?

Cuddy: Sorry honey! Estava com a mente longe. O que estava dizendo?

House: Que estou aqui peladão te esperando.

House faz uma cara maliciosa a qual é imitada pela Cuddy.

Cuddy: Hum... É mesmo?

Mais o médico percebe que mesmo assim ela continuava longe.

House: O que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Como?

House: O que a Luna te contou?

Cuddy: Não quero lhe preocupar com essas coisas.

House: Ela também é minha filha e, além disso, estou curioso e sei que não vai se concentrar na sua tarefa de logo mais se não desabafar comigo.

Cuddy: Está bem. Vou resumi a história. Luna e o Jesse se beijaram.

House: Se beijaram?! Beijo de verdade?

Cuddy: Com direito a amasso debaixo da chuva.

House: Nossa! Onde está o problema nisso?

Cuddy: A Luna não sabe ainda que ama o Jesse. Ela pensa que sente amor de irmão porque o conhece desde menina e foram criados juntos e unidos. Tem medo de perder a amizade e a companhia dele.

House: Mas eles não são irmãos!

Cuddy: Foi isso que ele disse que eu disse, mas aquela garota é teimosa que nem você! E não quer reconhecer o que está estampado na cara dela.

House: Então ela deu um maior fora no garotão. Por isso a cara emburrada dele.

Cuddy: Ele abre o coração e escuta ela dizer que o ama como irmão.

House: Que coisa mais broxante! Até fiquei com pena do garoto agora!

Cuddy: Os seus genes falaram mais alto. Além da sua teimosia a nossa filha herdou isso de você pelo visto também vai fugir depois que ouviu eu te amo.

House: Me tira desse bolo. Está bem. Eu fugi, mas voltei a tempo e consertei meus erros. Luna vai fazer isso também. Afinal ela tem os meus genes e logo vai se dar conta da burrada que está fazendo.

Cuddy: Só espero que não seja apenas daqui a 20 anos.

House: Ai! Essa doeu!

Cuddy: Oh! Sorry!

House: Por que não esquece a Luna e o Jesse um pouquinho e se concentra apenas na tarefa de me dar prazer. Em?

Cuddy: Proposta tentadora!

House: Estou aqui do jeito que mamãe me pos no mundo só esperando seus carinhos!

House faz cara de menino abandonado.

"_**Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down, I look around and I am so amazed"**_

Cuddy: Oh! Tadinho dele! Por que não aumenta a intensidade desse aquecedor enquanto dou um jeito de ficar também do jeito que mamãe me pos no mundo. Em?

House: Não precisa pedir duas vezes!

"_**I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling"**_

O médico vira-se pega o controle e rapidamente aumenta a temperatura no interior do quarto, afinal lá fora caia uma tempestade. Logo, a médica entra debaixo do cobertor totalmente nua. E começam a trocar beijos e caricias bem quente.

As mãos suadas do House percorriam cada centímetro das costas da Cuddy. Suas línguas se aprofundavam a cada segundo mais na cavidade bucal um do outro. Seus corpos já começavam a demonstrar os primeiros sinais do enorme desejo que percorria cada poro e levava-os ao estado de êxtase e gloria.

"_**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect"**_

Cuddy começa a descer seu corpo enquanto beija cada parte do corpo dele. Dava um carinho especial ao peito, que aparentemente não demonstrava ser tão másculo e forte, ela adorava essa região e sabia que o levava a loucura quando fazia o que estava fazendo nesse momento.

Desce pela barriga e para na região sem músculo da perna dele. Sabia que o mesmo sentia-se estranho em relação à cicatriz, mas ela sempre demonstrava por pequenos gestos que isso não significava nada pra ela. Alisa a região enquanto seus olhos azuis não desgrudavam. E volta a beijar e acariciar a barriga de tanquinho dele.

"_**Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by"**_

E num movimento rápido desce até a região mais desejada e sensível do corpo dele levando-o a uivar ao sentir a boca quente dela de encontro com a região.

House: Nossa!

Ela levanta rapidamente a cabeça antes de continuar sua "tarefa".

Cuddy: Disse pra me concentrar em lhe dar carinho. É isso que estou fazendo!

House: Não estou reclamando baby! Pelo contrario! Estou adorando!

Cuddy dar um sorriso malicioso e retorna a região. Faz House ir à loucura com as coisas que fazia com sua boca e sua língua. O médico tem que se segurar para não chegar ao clímax ali mesmo. Mas era isso que a médica queria. Então não demora muito para ela conseguir o que tanto queria.

"_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here"**_

Retorna aos lábios dele com a cara de satisfeita e maliciosa. House entende o recado e começa a retribuir os carinhos recebidos. Não demora para também chegar a região mais desejada e sensível dela. E com sua língua quente e sua boca a leva-a a loucura em pouco tempo também proporcionado-a um momento de clímax sensacional.

Mas, os amantes ainda não estavam satisfeitos. E não demora muito para seus corpos se unirem e começarem um balé de movimentos sincronizados e frenéticos que os proporcionam um prazer imensurável. Cansados e exaustos adormecem abraços.

"_**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling"**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

O dia amanheceu ensolarado em Princeton. Apenas as poças de água espalhadas pelos asfaltos e as gotas de água sobre os automóveis lembravam a tórrida noite chuvosa. Um brilhante sol iluminava a cidade e ia aos poucos evaporando os vestígios.

Cuddy já estava acordada e preparava um café da manhã reforçado. Havia despertado cedo, e não conseguiu mais adormecer. Os problemas que afligiam o coração da sua filha também lhe atormentava. Havia sofrido durante anos por amor e sabia como a dor era dilaceradora, e doía saber que sua cria também fora destinada ao mesmo. Além disso, o almoço com os pais do House não saia da sua mente. Tinha medo que os mesmos não entendessem e lhe culpasse pela vida sofrida da Luna.

Encontrava-se de frente a cafeteira elétrica quando sente suas mãos em torno da sua cintura e seus lábios de encontro com a pele do seu pescoço.

House: Bom dia!!!

Sem tirar os olhos da cafeteira que acabara de fazer um café, cujo aroma invade rapidamente o ambiente, responde.

Cuddy: Bom dia!!!

House continua beijando-lhe o pescoço e com as mãos em torno da sua cintura...

House: Hum... Que cheiro maravilhoso...

Cuddy: Essa marca de café é realmente muito boa...

House: Não estou falando do café... Tou falando da sua pele...

Cuddy sorri... Ele com auxilio das mãos, as quais já não estavam mais repousadas em sua cintura, inclina um pouco o rosto da amada e pode finalmente trocar um delicado e longo beijo...

Cuddy após o beijo põe uma das mãos sobre a face dele, e desliza a mesma, sentido os pêlos da barba por fazer contra sua pele...

Cuddy: Às vezes me pergunto se tudo isso não é um sonho!

House: Sei que me pareço com um príncipe encantando Honey...

Cuddy sorrindo dar dois tapas no ombro dele...

Cuddy: É tão convencido...

House fica revirando os olhos fazendo-a rir com o gesto...

Cuddy: Tão egocêntrico...

Ele continua... Cuddy então coloca ambas das mãos sobre a camiseta que o mesmo trajava e o trás pra mais perto, beijando-o com mais intensidade agora... Só se afastam quando o ar é necessário... House a olha nos olhos...

House: E você é tão gostosa...

Cuddy dar mais dois tapas no ombro dele...

House põe as mãos novamente na cintura da amada e a trás pra perto...

House: Mulheres... Fugiu de mim hoje de manhã?...

Cuddy: Estava sem sono...

House: Podia ter me acordado, sei de umas coisas que podemos fazer quando se está sem sono...

Cuddy ia dar novamente dois tapas nele, quando o mesmo a beija... Mas, se afastam quando escutam um barulho vindo da sala...

Cuddy: Temos criança em casa...

House: Crianças? Que ficam trocando amassos debaixo de chuva!

Cuddy: House! Não repita mais isso...

House: Tudo bem...

Cuddy: Sabe que a Luna e o Jesse estão balançado por causa disso... Melhor nem tocar no assunto...

House: Minha boca é um tumulo...

Cuddy o olha desconfiada...

House: O linguarudo é o oncologista honey...

Cuddy: Tadinho do Wilson...

Nesse instante Jesse entra na cozinha...

Jesse: Bom dia!!!

Cuddy: Bom dia Jesse... O café está quase pronto...

Jesse abre a geladeira e bebe quase um litro de água...

Cuddy: Tudo bem com você?

Jesse: Só bebi demais ontem... Ressaca... Bem... Vou aproveitar e adiantar o serviço do seu jardim... Prometi que ficaria tudo lindo para o almoço de amanhã...

Jesse abre a porta que dar para o jardim e sai...

House: Não sei por que essa coisa de ajeitar esse jardim...

Cuddy: Pra ficar tudo perfeito pra amanhã...

House: Até parece que minha mãe vai perder tempo admirando o jardim...

Cuddy: Já estou nervosa e você nem colabora... Só me deixa mais nervosa!

House: A idéia desse almoço foi sua...

Cuddy: Quero que a Luna conheça os avôs...

House: Conta outra... Você quer conhecer meus pais... Quer que eles vejam a minha "família"...

Cuddy: É tão ruim assim ter a gente como sua "família"?

House: Não disse isso...

Cuddy: Nem precisou... Conheço-lhe... Seus olhos falam por você...

Cuddy arrumava a mesa com as coisas para o café... House segura em sua cintura fazendo-a parar e olhar em seus olhos...

House: Eu te amo...

Cuddy: Eu sei...

House: É complicado sabe essa coisa de família... Gosto realmente de está aqui com você e com a Luna, mas daí trazer meus pais pra esse convivo, é um passo muito grande e não sei se estou preparado pra isso...

Cuddy: Honey... Estar com medo de enfrentar seus pais?

House: Medo? Claro que não... Só não quero eles se metendo em nossas vidas... Conheço minha mãe... E a partir do momento que ela colocar os olhos na Luna, não vou ter mais sossego...

Cuddy: Está com medo de dividir a Luna com seus pais?

House: Obvio que não... Não vou mentir... Até gosto da garota... O que não quero é minha mãe enfiada aqui e dando palpite nas nossas vidas...

Cuddy estava com um sorriso enorme em sua face...

Cuddy: Ama nossa filha!!!...

House: Não disse que amava... Disse que gosto da garota... Assim como gostaria de um animal de estimação...

Cuddy dar outro tapa no amado...

Cuddy: Como pode comparar nossa filha a um animal de estimação?

House: Aff! Tudo que falo você distorce!!! Mulheres!!!

Cuddy fica sorrindo...

Cuddy: Você a ama...

House: Não amo...

Cuddy: Ama sim...

São interrompidos pela chegada da Luna na cozinha...

Luna: Quem o House ama?

House: Minha bengala...

Luna: Aff!

Cuddy: Bom dia honey...

Luna: Bom dia mãe... Vocês viram o Jesse por ai? Passei no quarto, mas está vazio...

House: O garoto está no jardim...

Luna sai indo em direção ao jardim... House recebe outro tapa...

House: O que foi agora?

Cuddy: Tinha que abri a boca?

House: Mulheres!!! Vem cá...

Ele puxa a amada e sela seus lábios com um beijo ardente...

XXXX

"_Por onde quer que eu vá, vou te levar pra sempre.  
A culpa não foi sua.  
Os caminhos não são tão simples, mas eu vou seguir..."_

Jesse carregava uns sacos de areia quando avista a Luna em pé próxima as rosas. Joga o saco próximo e se aproxima, mas nada falam ficam se olhando. Havia tristeza em ambas as faces. Mas, continuavam em silêncio. Parecia que esperavam pra vê quem seria o primeiro a ter a iniciativa. O medo de dizer algo errado naquele instante, e que pudesse prejudicar mais a amizade dos dois era enorme que ambos suavam de nervosismo. Porém, é o Jesse o primeiro a ter a iniciativa.

"_Viajo em pensamento, numa estrada de ilusões  
que eu procuro dentro do meu coração"_

Jesse: Sorry por ontem...

Luna: Sou eu que lhe deve desculpas...

Jesse: Não Luna. Agiu certa... Bebi demais e fantasiei as coisas...

Luna: Como assim?

Jesse: Confundi o amor que sinto por ti como algo que não é...

Luna: Então não me ama da forma que me falou ontem?

"_Toda vez que fecho os olhos é pra te encontrar.  
A distância entre nós não pode separar  
o que eu sinto por você, não vai passar"_

Jesse sabia que a amava daquela forma. A amava daquela forma desde que a viu pela primeira vez. Quando ainda eram crianças inocentes... Mas, a possibilidade de perdê-la... De viver longe dela... Era tamanha que precisava guardar esses sentimentos novamente em seu peito e viver sabendo que jamais a teria... Que pra ela, eles seriam apenas irmãos e nunca deixariam de ser isso... Doía... Mas, era melhor do que viver num mundo sem ela...

"_1 minuto é muito pouco pra poder falar.  
A distância entre nós não pode separar.  
E no final... Eu sei que vai voltar!"_

Jesse: Não Luna... O amor que sinto por ti é amor de irmãos, como você mesmo sempre diz...

Luna com os olhos cheios de lágrimas anda rapidamente em sua direção e o abraça fortemente... Doía abraça daquela forma sem poder tocá-la...

"_Por onde quer que eu vá, vou te levar pra sempre.  
A vida continua (a vida continua)  
Os caminhos não são tão simples, temos que seguir..."_

Luna: Tive tanto medo de lhe perder...

Jesse: Também... Vamos só esquecer o que houve ontem e seguir em frente...

Luna: Claro...

Luna o abraça novamente... Era como se tivesse tirado um peso enorme das suas costas... Não saberia viver sem tê-lo ao seu lado...

"_Viajo em pensamentos, numa estrada de ilusões  
que eu procuro dentro (procuro dentro)... Do meu coração"_

Cuddy havia ido até o jardim chamar os jovens para tomar café. E ao vê-los abraçados abriu um enorme sorriso...

Cuddy: Luna! Jesse! O café está pronto...

Os dois entram juntamente com a médica...

XXXX

O café da manhã segue calmo. House como prometido não comenta nada sobre a noite anterior o que torna o clima mais agradável. A conversa se resumia ao grande almoço do dia seguinte. Cuddy combina de após o café ir ao hipermercado com a Luna compra os restantes dos ingredientes para o super almoço. Assim que terminam as duas seguem em direção ao maior supermercado de Princeton deixando Jesse e House em casa.

Luna empurrava o carrinho enquanto Cuddy conferia uma enorme lista de compras.

Luna: Nossa... Temos mesmo que comprar tudo isso?

Cuddy olha assustada para a filha e depois sorrir, Luna também cai numa gargalhada...

Cuddy: Quem diria que um dia estaria fazendo compras ao lado da minha filha...

Luna: Também nunca imaginei que um dia estaria num hipermercado ao lado da minha mãe...

Cuddy: Mudando de assunto... Como foi a conversa com o Jesse?

Luna: Ótima... Ele disse que devido à bebida confundiu as coisas...

Cuddy: Como assim?

Luna: Confundiu o amor que sente por mim como algo que não é... Que me ama da mesma forma que eu o amo... Como irmão...

Cuddy: Ele disse isso?

Luna: Não sabe o peso que tirei das costas... Não saberia viver sem tê-lo ao me lado...

Cuddy: Mas um dia vocês construirão suas próprias famílias...

Luna: É... Eu sei... Mas, nunca vamos nos separar... Mesmo quando casar e tiver meus filhos... O Jesse continuará fazendo parte da minha vida, assim como você...

Cuddy: É muito bonita essa amizade de vocês...

Luna: Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado nos piores momentos da minha vida, me ajudou a superar aquela vida difícil que levei... Não teria conseguido sem ele...

Cuddy: É... Sou grata aquele garoto eternamente por ter cuidado de ti quando não podia...

Luna sorri e coloca umas latas de ervilhas dentro do carrinho, Cuddy risca da lista e continua olhando para sua filha enquanto a jovem comparava os preços dos extratos de tomates...

"_Ela o ama... Ele a ama... É uma questão de tempo até os dois se entenderem..."_

Ela sorri e continuam em busca dos ingredientes para o tão esperado almoço de domingo...

XXXX

Enquanto isso na casa da Cuddy...

Jesse plantava umas orquídeas quando House o cutuca com a bengala...

Jesse: Algum problema?

House: Vou sair...

Jesse: Certo... O Dan está vindo me ajudar...

House: Essa coisa de plantar é tão gay...

Jesse olha com cara de poucos amigos e volta a planta as orquídeas, House interrompe de novo...

House: Hey garoto...

Jesse: O que foi agora?

House: Vou precisa de um favorzinho seu amanhã... Tudo bem?

Jesse: É só dizer o que é...

House: Sabia que podia contar com você...

Jesse: Mas...

House: Lá vem...

Jesse: Semana que vem vai ter um jogo dos Lakers em NY...

House: É só comprar os ingressos garotos...

Jesse: Combinado então...

House: Não perderia de vê o Kobe lhe mostrando o que é basquete...

House sai rindo e mancando deixando o garoto a terminar o seu serviço...

XXXX

Já era quase meio-dia quando Cuddy estaciona em frente a sua casa. Luna carregava uns sacos enquanto Jesse e Dan outros... Os garotos colocam as compras na cozinha e voltam a terminar o jardim...

Jesse ajeitava umas margaridas quando o Dan o questiona...

Dan: A Alicie ficou intrigada ontem...

Jesse: Intrigada? Como assim?

Dan: Veio me perguntar se você e a Luna tinham algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso... Disse que estava rolando um maior clima entre vocês na mesa de sinuca...

Jesse: Ela estava certa...

Dan: Você e a Luna?!

Jesse: Acabamos nos beijando ontem...

Dan: Sempre achei que eram como irmãos...

Jesse: Ela acha isso... Nunca a vi como minha irmã...

Dan: Está me dizendo por acaso que a ama?...

Jesse: É Dan... Amo aquela garota desde o dia que cheguei naquele orfanato e a conheci...

Dan: Ela sabe?

Jesse: Tentei conta ontem, mas ela pirou... Hoje voltei atrás e pus a culpa na bebedeira...

Jesse tinha um olhar triste... Dan põe a mão sobre o ombro do amigo...

Dan: Sinto muito...

Jesse: Melhor viver assim do que viver longe dela...

Dan: Mas se ela te beijou também é porque sente algo...

Jesse: A Luna é muito de momento... Deixou-se levar pela bebida, pelo clima... O amor que sente por mim é amor de irmão...

Dan: Isso é a pior coisa que um homem pode escutar da mulher que ama...

Jesse: Vem me dizer isso? Estou arrasado...

O papo é interrompido pela chegada da Luna no local a qual trás uma jarra de suco de uva...

Luna: Hey boys... Trouxe um suco para aliviar o calor...

Luna abre um enorme sorriso... Como o Jesse amava aquele sorriso... É inevitável não retribuir...

Luna: Hey Dan... E a Alicie?

Dan: Em casa com a pequena...

Luna: Manda um abraço pra ela...

Luna deixa a jarra e sai... Jesse fica olhando-a sumir do seu campo de visão... Dan põe a mão no ombro do amigo...

Jesse: Não é fácil conviver ao lado dela sem poder tocá-la...

Dan: Boa sorte...

Jesse suspira fundo e volta a trabalhar...

**Continua**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**

**N/A: Sorry pela demora ando trabalhando mto cheia de relatórios para fazer e trabalho da pos. Demorei mais atualizei, podem deixar que não me esqueci da fic e obrigada pelos comentários**

O sábado passou rapidamente logo um sol quente e vibrante iluminava o céu quase sem nuvens de Princeton, numa manhã quase comum na cidade. A anormalidade vinha de uma bela e florida casa num bairro de classe média alta no subúrbio da cidade.

House tivera uma boa noite de sono, desde que havia se entregue aos braços da mulher que ama suas noites eram agradáveis e até se dava ao luxo de ter maravilhosos sonhos. É claro que na maioria das vezes se tratava de sonhos eróticos com ela, cujo conteúdo sempre tentava colocar em prática no dia seguinte, mas Cuddy sempre refutava suas idéias pervertidas. Os demais sonhos eram amedrotantes demais, não por se tratar de algo terrível, mas por se tratar de algo que assustava profundamente o rabugento médico. Tratava-se de sonhos que lhe retratava como um pai de família, onde curtia sua mulher, filha e agregado sentindo-se profundamente feliz por ter por perto pessoas que amava. Eram sonhos que jamais contaria a ninguém ficariam guardados em seu subconsciente.

Acordara com uma baita dor na coxa, nada estranho até esse ponto, sem abrir as pálpebras passa sua mão sobre o travesseiro dela no intuito de tocá-la e trazê-la mais para perto. Seu corpo sentia falta do calor do dela. Contudo, em vez de sentir a maciez da sua pele, sente a leveza do algodão.

Ainda com dificuldade abre os olhos e se inclina de modo a enxergar o rádio relógio no criado-mudo. Ainda era cedo, não passava das 6:15 am. Antes que sua mente lhe questionasse em relação ao paradeiro dela escuta um som agudo e forte vindo da cozinha. Sem muito pensar levanta-se indo na direção do som.

Cuddy encontrava-se sentada ao chão de frente ao seu grande e espaçoso armário de cozinha. Ao seu lado havia inúmeras panelas, vasilhas e itens que House não foi capaz de identificar. Não demora pra Luna e Jesse também trajando roupas de dormir aparecer com a mesma fisionomia assustada do médico no local.

Cuddy: Hey! Onde é o incêndio?

Cuddy olha assustada para as pessoas em sua frente. Despenteadas e vestindo apenas roupas de dormir.

House: Enlouqueceu mulher? Esse é modo de nos despertar numa manhã de domingo?

Cuddy: Como?

House revira o olho e põe as mãos na cintura olhando-a de maneira bem séria.

Luna: Mãe! Achei que tivesse se machucado ou coisa pior.

Cuddy: Não consigo compreendê-los! Por que essas caras de poucos amigos e essa fisionomia de assustados?

House: Deve está mesmo muito concentrada em fazer barulhos e derrubar essas patifarias no chão que não está usando seus neurônios!

Cuddy: O barulho assustou vocês?

House: Viva! Finalmente!

Cuddy: Desculpa! Estava procurando uma panela para preparar o assado e acabei não percebendo o enorme barulho que provoquei.

Jesse: Sem problemas. Já estava na hora de levantar. Tenho quer terminar umas coisas no seu jardim.

Luna: Bem. Já estou acordada mesmo. Vou tomar um banho.

Luna e Jesse saem deixando o casal a sós.

No corredor Luna andava meio distraída e não percebeu uma elevação que havia no chão próximo ao seu quarto e desequilibrou, mas antes que pudesse desabar no chão duro e frio, sente as mãos do Jesse aparando-a. Acabam ficando numa posição meio constrangedora.

As longas e fortes mãos dele encontravam-se repousada em sua cintura, e por está trajando uma camisola de seda do tipo short e camisa a qual deixava parte do seu abdome descoberto, sente sua pele quente de encontro com a sua. Instantaneamente um frio percorre sua espinha e cada pêlo que possuía arrepia-se fazendo com que levasse uma onda em forma de descarga elétrica. Mas, a força não é capaz de afastá-la do contato. Ficam olhando-se intensamente sem nada ser tido. São meros segundos, os quais aparentavam ser horas, tamanha era a atração momentânea.

As mãos finas e delicadas da Luna repousavam em torno do pescoço dele, sobre os ombros. Seus olhos azuis e profundos encaravam os de cor de jabuticaba penetrantes. Sente os lábios dele chamando os seus. Aqueles deliciosos e viciantes lábios. Como gostaria de sentir aquele sabor novamente e mergulha na profundidade negra dos seus olhos.

Pressentindo o perigo daquela posição e do contato. Levanta-se rapidamente. Ajeitando a roupa de dormir. Sorri meio sem graça e Jesse retribui o sorriso sem desgrudar do contato dos seus olhos.

Luna: Acho que minha mãe não é a única ansiosa por esse almoço!

Jesse: É percebi. Cuidado por onde anda! Não é sempre que estarei aqui para apará-la.

Luna: Obrigada Jess. Senão fosse por ti tinha me espatifado no chão.

Jesse: Não precisa agradecer.

Aquele sorriso. Aquele oceano em seus olhos. Como podia esquecer tão facilmente do amor que sentia por ela, vivendo constantemente ao seu lado? Vivenciando cenas como essa?

Luna: Bem. Vou tomar uma ducha e ir ajudar minha mãe antes que ponha fogo na casa.

Jesse: Boa idéia. Até mais.

Luna: Até.

Ambos entram no respectivos quartos e caem numa ducha fria para esquecer o contato dos seus corpos nessa manhã.

XXXX

Enquanto isso na cozinha.

Cuddy olhava o homem que tanto amava trajando apenas a calça do pijama sabendo que por trás dela não havia nenhuma barreira. Como sentia-se sempre queimando de desejo ao seu lado. Era incrível como conseguiam transar boa parte da noite, mesmo depois de um dia desgastante no trabalho, todos os dias desde que estavam juntos. Sexo com ele era tão viciante e prazeroso. Cada dia era um mar de sensações distintas e prazerosas. Amava fazer sexo com esse homem e acima de tudo amava-o.

House: Hum! Esse olhar... Conheço muito bem. Que tal voltamos para o quarto e curtimos o inicio da manhã?

O olhar dele era penetrante sente todo seu corpo em chama.

Cuddy: Proposta tentadora honey. Mas, tenho um almoço para preparar!

House: Almoço! Nem estamos na hora do café da manhã. O domingo nem amanheceu ainda!

Cuddy: Engano seu! Pra falar a verdade estou bem atrasada.

House: São 6 da matina honey. Vamos voltar pra nossa cama quente e aconchegante! Prometo que não vai se arrepender. Estou com umas idéias em mente...

Cuddy: Nem venha com essas idéias pervertidas!

House: Olha só como seu olhar me deixou...

House aponta para a calça do pijama e a manifestação da sua masculinidade já era nítida.

Cuddy: Sinto muito honey. Mas, vai ter que se "aliviar" sozinho!

House: Maldade da sua parte! Prefere essas bugigangas a mim! Magoei!

House faz cara de cachorro sem dono. A vontade da médica era agarrá-lo para se amar ali mesmo no chão frio e duro, mas tinha uma enorme tarefa a cumprir até à hora do tão esperado almoço.

Cuddy: Tenho que preparar um senhor almoço para seus pais! Imagina o que sua mãe ia pensar de mim se a comida estiver ruim.

House: Tinha que falar dela? Que coisa mais broxante do que toca no nome da mãe numa hora dessas? Malvada!! Sem coração!!

Cuddy: House!! Vai tomar uma ducha antes que Luna e Jesse voltem e notem seu "estado".

House: Até parece que "eles" não sabem o que é isso.

Ele notou que não adiantava argumentar. Lisa Cuddy quando colocava algo na cabeça não tirava por nada. A única coisa que podia fazer era "aliviar" sua tensão sozinho e depois descontar a frustração na amada fazendo-a "sofrer" em suas mãos a noite.

House: Fica ai com suas panelas sua malvada!

Ele já ia saindo quando a mesma chama a sua atenção.

Cuddy: Honey!

House vira-se com um enorme sorriso.

Cuddy: Vê se deixa alguma "coisa" pra noite!!!

House fecha a cara e segue andando enquanto ela ria.

House: Não achei graça. Vai zombando!

Logo sumia do seu campo de visão. Não demorou a achar a panela que tanto procurava colocando-a sobre a mesa. Onde havia inúmeras revistas de culinária. Suspira fundo e dar inicio a sua sessão.

XXXX

A manha é tensa. Luna bem que tentava ajudar sua mãe na cozinha, mas Cuddy estava tão tensa tornando a tarefa árdua.

Luna: Relaxe mãe! Já preparamos tudo. Comida no forno! Até a sobremesa!

Cuddy: E se não ficar gelada a tempo?

Luna: Esse freeze é super potente! Vai gelar a torta rapidamente.

Cuddy: Vou confiar em você.

Luna: Vai vê como é deliciosa. O Cheesecake não ficaria pronto a tempo.

Cuddy mudava de assunto rapidamente.

Cuddy: E seu pai?

Luna: Fala do House? Estava no jardim conversando com o Jesse. Não vi mais.

Cuddy: Quando vai chamá-lo de pai?

Luna fica em silêncio terminando de lamber a vasilha onde preparou a torta.

Cuddy: Sorry. Sei como é difícil pra ti. Estou tão preocupada em causar boa pressão nos pais dele que esqueci o quanto esse almoço deve ser difícil pra você. Sinto muito filha!

Luna: Relaxe. Vamos sobreviver.

Cuddy: É temos uma à outra não importando o que acontecer.

Luna: Exato.

O bate papo de mãe e filha é interrompido pela entrada do House, cujo perfume preenche todo o ambiente.

Cuddy: Hum... Onde vai assim tão cheiroso?

House: Buscar os velhos no aeroporto.

Cuddy: OMG! Estou atrasada!

House: Relaxe. Ainda tem tempo. O vôo só chega daqui uma hora. Sabe como é o transito até lá.

Cuddy ajeita a gravata do amado beijando-lhe nos lábios, sente o gosto de hortelã do creme dental.

Cuddy: Está muito sexy honey.

House: Nem pronuncie essa palavra já me deixou na "mão" mais cedo.

Cuddy: Psiu!!

Outra presença é logo sentida no local. Jesse se aproxima também encontrava-se arrumado e seu perfume também preencheu o lugar chamando atenção da Luna.

Luna: Hum. Está muito elegante Jess.

Jesse: Que nada. Vou ter que sair!

Luna: Vai me deixar enfrentar isso sozinha?

Jesse: Tem seus pais. Mas, não demoro. Estarei do seu lado durante esse almoço não se preocupe.

Luna se aproxima e o abraça fortemente. Fazendo a dor que ele sentia em seu peito aumentar. Os poucos segundo sentindo-a em seus braços queimava o sangue em suas veias.

Os dois se afastam deixando as mulheres.

XXXX

No caminho até os carros.

House: Está com o endereço do hotel?

Jesse: Estou. Tem certeza que não é melhor contar logo a elas?

House: Quer estragar a surpresa?

Jesse: Sei não. Isso está cheirando a encrenca!

House: Deixa de agi como mulherzinha e vai logo! Senão não cumpro minha parte do acordo!

Jesse: Está bem. Estou indo.

XXXX

Cuddy ajudava a filha a fechar um belíssimo colar.

Luna: É lindo.

Cuddy: É presente de família. Foi da minha avó paterna. Ela me deu quando entrei em Michigan. Agora é sua.

Luna abraça a mãe fortemente. As duas estavam com os cabelos soltos e de vestido. Olhavam-se no enorme espelho do quarto da médica. A semelhança de ambas era nítida. Cuddy olhava a imagem refletida da sua filha e era como se tivesse entrando numa maquina do tempo. Luna era sua copia fiel. Percebeu quanto o tempo havia passado. Era gratificante ter seu baby ali do seu lado. Seu baby que agora era uma linda mulher. Iria protegê-la de todos os maus custe o que custasse. Jamais a perderia novamente.

Luna: Sabe o que é estranho?

Cuddy: Não. O que?

Luna: Já tenho idéia de como será minha fisionomia quando tiver sua idade!

Cuddy: Nossa semelhança é mesmo muito nítida.

Luna: Será que também terei um médico rabugento e manco ao meu lado?

Cuddy ri. A tensão que sentia durante toda a manhã havia desaparecido nesse momento. Era gratificante os momentos ao lado da sua filha.

Cuddy: Hum. Algo me diz que vai encontrar um grande amor, e esse cara não será rabugento, nem manco, tão pouco médico.

Luna: Ufa! De rabugento já basta eu.

Cuddy continua rindo.

Luna: Uma coisa tenho que admitir. Tenho o gênio igual ao dele.

Cuddy: Copia fiel. Uma coisa tinha que puxar.

Luna: Posso te perguntar uma coisa bem pessoal?

Cuddy: Claro. Desembucha.

Luna: Como foi... Bem... Quando... Quer dizer... Tem idéia quando... você...

Cuddy: Entendi. Quer saber se sei quando foi que engravidei?

Luna: É!!

Cuddy: Bem. Éramos jovens e bem ativos, se você me entende. Mas, sempre nós precavíamos.

Luna: Eram bem ativos?

Cuddy: Tem coisas que nunca mudam...

Luna: Mas como que...

Cuddy: Teve uma única vez. Que foi a nossa primeira vez. Depois do baile de final do semestre. No ginásio de esportes.

Luna: Nossa. Na primeira vez?

Cuddy: Você foi rápida!

Luna: Ginásio de esportes?

Cuddy: É uma longa história. Mas, saiba que foi especial. Muito. E mais ainda porque naquele dia meio sem ter noção. Eu e o House te concebemos.

Luna: Hum...

Cuddy: Minha vez agora...

Luna: Quer saber quando foi a minha primeira vez?

Cuddy: Se quiser me contar. Sempre imaginei tendo esse tipo de conversa contigo. Pegava-me pensando se tinha noção dos perigos e tal.

Luna: Não foi tão especial quanto a sua, mas...

A conversa é interrompida quando escutam batidas de porta de carro.

Luna: Eles chegaram. Deixa essa conversa pra outro dia...

Cuddy: Claro... Preparada?

Luna: Na medida do possível! E você?

Cuddy: Acho que sim...

As duas se dão as mãos e seguem para a sala. A porta se abre. E Jesse entra.

Jesse: House?

Cuddy: Achei que era ele.

Jesse: Ele ainda não chegou? Trouxe nossos convidados...

Luna: Achei que ele tinha ido buscá-los.

Jesse: E foi. São os nossos outros convidados...

Cuddy fica branca ao vê duas figuras tão familiar e que não fazia idéia que ia vê tão cedo em sua frente. Engoli seco. E solta à mão da Luna levando-a a cintura. Com dificuldade pronuncia as palavras que chocam a filha que deixa de olhar nos olhos do amigo e assim como a mãe olha assustada para a porta.

Cuddy: Mãe?! Pai?!

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32**

O chão de um segundo ao outro parecia mais perto. A luminosidade que atravessava as janelas abertas parecia mais intensa. Sentiu seu sangue ferver em suas veias. Sua boca ficou seca. Sua audição mais nítida. Podia escutar com clareza a intensidade do seu batimento cardíaco. O ar entrava e saia das suas narinas rapidamente. Uma onda fria e congelante arrepiava cada pêlo do seu corpo. Era uma miragem?

Lúcia: Honey?

Essa voz. Não era sonho. Era realidade. Como seus pais estavam ali parados em sua frente? Tinha uma mera suspeita, mas seu coração custava a acreditar. Olha para a jovem ao seu lado. O sangue havia sumido da face da Luna. Sua filha encontrava-se mais paralisada do que ela mesma. Sabia que aquelas pessoas em sua frente foram responsáveis pela distancia que existiu entre as duas. Pela Luna ter vivido anos sem ter uma mãe, e por ela ter sofrido sem ter noção de onde seu precioso baby estaria.

Sua suspeita é logo colocada em jogo. Ele adentra ao recinto com um enorme sorriso em seus lábios. Aquele sorriso sarcástico que conhecia muito bem. Esse reencontro inesperado era obra da sua mente. Como queria matá-lo.

House: Lisa, Honey. Vejo que seus pais já chegaram.

Ele se aproxima. Com aquele olhar que tanto amava. Como queria voar em seu pescoço. Beija-lhe nos lábios. Que atrevimento. Ao vê os responsáveis pela manhã intensa e pela semana de ansiedade adentra em sua sala, teve que deixar sua raiva de lado. Respira fundo para enfrentar o longo dia de terror que teria.

Cuddy: Mãe. Pai. Que surpresa!

Anthony Cuddy: Achei que tivesse nos convidados. Sua mãe...

Lucia: Seu... Quer dizer... O Gregory me disse...

House: Era surpresa Honey!

Ele sorrir. Sorriso falso.

Cuddy: Entrem. Não vai me apresentar aos seus pais?

O senhor e a senhora House estava em pé bem próximo aos Cuddy,s. Olhavam atentamente para a decoração da casa. Era tudo de muito bom gosto. Havia vida naquele local. Coisa que nunca encontrariam na casa do seu adorável filho. Era tudo muito estranho e novo para eles.

House: Claro. Mãe. Pai. Essa é a Lisa Cuddy.

Cuddy: Prazer conhecê-los. Senhor e Senhora House.

Ela estira a mão para cumprimentá-los. Mas recebe um caloroso abraço em troca. Ficando surpresa da hospitalidade dos Houses.

Sr. House: Ela é mesmo linda filho.

Cuddy: Bondade da sua parte senhor.

Sr House: Pode me chamar de Jacob.

Sra House: Greg! Ela é adorável.

Cuddy ficou vermelha com o elogio.

Sra House: Pode me chamar de Mary.

Trocam mais um delicado e caloroso abraço.

House: E você não vai apresentar seus pais?

Como queria matá-lo por colocá-la nessa situação.

Cuddy: Jacob. Mary. Esses são meus pais. Anthony e Lúcia Cuddy.

Trocam apertos de mãos nada amistosos. Pelo olhar dos Houses para seus pais era provável que o House contou toda a história do nascimento e adoção forçada da Luna.

Mary House: Quando vou conhecer a minha neta?

Cuddy vira-se e pela primeira vez desde que começou as apresentações notou que a filha não se encontrava mais ao seu lado.

Cuddy: Ela está... Estava... Jesse cadê a Luna?

O jovem que estava boquiaberto e notando cada gesto desse encontro inesperado, se dar conta que a amiga não estava mais no local.

Jesse: Deve ter ido a cozinha.

Cuddy: Vou buscá-la.

Jesse: Deixa que vou chamá-la.

Jesse sai.

Cuddy: Bebem alguma coisa?

House: Hum. Vinho?

Todos acenam positivamente. O médico vai até o pequeno bar que havia na sala e pega numa pequena adega um bom vinho. Abre. Cuddy pega as taças e leva até a sala, onde seus pais e os pais do seu amado estavam sentando em sofás diferentes. House serve a todos. Cuddy bebe rapidamente todo o conteúdo da sua taça e se serve novamente. Iria precisa de muito álcool no sangue para sobreviver a essa experiência até o final.

XXXX

Luna encontrava-se sentada no degrau da porta que levava ao quintal. Tentava respirar mais ar lhe faltava. Pula rapidamente para a frente quando sente as mãos do Jesse em seu ombro.

Luna: Que susto!

Jesse: Não quis lhe assustar.

Luna: Não acredito que fez isso!

Jesse: Ter trazido seus avôs maternos foi idéia do House. Avisei que era arriscado.

Luna: Mesmo assim o ajudou. Trouxe aqui aquelas pessoas que foram responsáveis por ter vivido todo esse tempo sem minha mãe. O ajudou a me magoar profundamente.

Jesse: Luna tente entender. Uma hora ou outra teria que enfrentá-los. É melhor resolver logo isso para poder seguir em frente com sua mãe, seu pai.

Luna: É doloroso.

Jesse: Eu sei. Pense na doutora Cuddy! Está lá naquela sala sozinha. Ela precisa de você! Seja forte! Por ela.

Luna: Tenho medo.

Jesse: Estarei do seu lado. Nada de ruim vai lhe acontecer.

Luna respirou fundo. Jesse se aproximou e tocou suavemente em sua face. Como a pele era macia. Ela sorri de lado. Ele a puxa pra perto e abraça fortemente. E sussurra.

Jesse: É a garota mais forte que conheço. Não deixe que eles diminuam a felicidade que está tendo vivendo aqui. Mostre a eles como superou os obstáculos.

Ela vira o rosto e o encara. Aproxima seus lábios e beija-lhe na bochecha. Sentem simultaneamente seus corações pulsaram na mesma sintonia. Jesse se afasta antes que pudesse cometer outra loucura. Luna toma coragem e segue ao seu lado até a sala.

XXXX

Mary House: Linda sua casa.

Cuddy: Obrigada.

Anthony: Aprendeu a tocar piano Lisa?

Lisa: Não!

House: É meu.

Jacob House: Ele toca desde os 6 anos de idade.

A atmosfera era quente e Cuddy queria que as horas voassem. Escuta a voz fina da sua filha ecoar no ambiente. E todos se levantam.

Luna: Estava me procurando mãe?

Anthony Cuddy olhava atentamente aquela jovem que havia feito sua esposa se livrar assim que nasceu. Durante todos esses anos arrependia-se silenciosamente da sua decisão. Sabia que seu ato egoísta havia causado uma dor não apenas em sua única filha, afastado-a definitivamente do seu convívio. Há dor era de toda da família. Perdera as duas há anos atrás. E não sabia se ainda tinha forças para reconquistá-las.

Lucia Cuddy olhava profundamente naqueles olhos azuis que lhe fulminavam. Nada havia mudando em seu olhar desde que a vira naquela cama de hospital. Reconquistar o amor da Lisa fora fácil. A pior parte era ter sua neta ao seu lado. Aceitou o convite do companheiro que tanto odiava da sua filha, no intuito de tentar reverter esse quadro.

Mary House estava encantada. Sua neta. Nunca imaginou que um dia poderia ter essa benção. Gregory era seu único filho. E desde que o mesmo havia deixando claro numa visita com sua ex esposa que nunca teria filhos havia desistido desse sonho. E vê aquela linda jovem ali em sua frente. Sentia um emaranhado de sentimentos que não sabia classificar.

Jacob House sorria para a jovem. Sua neta. É. Ele tinha uma neta. Seu filho torto havia tido um filha. Não acreditava nessa história. Por isso aceitou o convite para esse almoço. Achou que era mais uma das pegadinhas do seu filho sarcástico. Mas, reconheceu traços do seu Gregory naquela linda jovem ali em sua frente. Definitivamente tinha uma neta.

Mary House avança numa enorme velocidade na direção da Luna e a abraça fortemente. Pegando a jovem de surpresa. Apertava a neta com tanta intensidade que Luna sentia dificuldade de puxar o ar para seus pulmões.

House: Vai matá-la desse jeito mãe!

Mary se afasta. E toca a face da neta. Contornando as feições do seu rosto.

Mary: É linda.

Luna: Obrigada. Senhora.

Mary: Pode me chamar de vovó, avó ou simplesmente vó. Não sabe o quanto esperei para ouvir alguém me chamar dessa forma.

House: Pega leve mãe! Não vai assustar a Luna.

Luna sorri envergonhada. Jacob se aproxima.

Jacob: Posso lhe abraça?

Luna olha confusa para a Cuddy. A qual trazia pequenas lágrimas em ambos dos olhos. E com a cabeça acena positivamente, dando coragem a jovem.

Jacob: Não vou lhe sufocar como minha esposa!

Luna ri tornando o momento mais descontraído.

Luna: Claro.

Sua voz saia meia ronca.

Jacob a abraça. Não tão intensamente como a Mary, mas mesmo assim o abraço era caloroso. E fez a jovem sentisse amada.

Jacob se afasta e se junta a sua esposa ficando bem próximo da jovem.

Lúcia: Hey Luna!

A jovem olha novamente para a mãe. A fisionomia da médica agora era de preocupação.

House: Não vai cumprimentar seus avôs maternos?

Luna queria matar o House!

Luna: Olá.

Ela foi curta e grossa.

Anthony: Bonito colar.

Luna: Presente de minha mãe.

Cuddy gostou da forma com quer ela deu ênfase à palavra mãe.

Anthony: Foi da minha avó, da minha mãe...

Luna não deixou o avô materno terminar o raciocínio.

Luna: Se quiser de volta lhe dou com o maior prazer.

A jovem era ríspida e sarcástica.

Mary: Hum... Puxou ao seu gênio Gregory?

House: E ao meu charme!!!

Cuddy olha fulminante para ele.

House: Quer dizer. O charme e a beleza puxou da mãe.

Lúcia: É a copia fiel da Lisa com essa idade.

Luna: Ainda bem que puxei a ela, e não a outras pessoas...

Luna olhava fulminante para a avó materna, a qual culpava de todos os males que sofreu na vida. Cuddy tenta acalmar o clima.

Cuddy: Luna... Filha...

Luna: Sorry.

House ria pra si mesmo. Cuddy se aproxima e sussurra:

Cuddy: Está se divertindo? Não sabe o que lhe espera depois!

House se dar conta que seu plano ia sair mais caro do que imaginou.

XXXX

O almoço estava servido. A mesa estava impecável. Nem o mais caro dos restaurantes de Princeton teria uma decoração como aquela. House ao notar todo o esforço da sua amada para providenciar aquele encontro com seus pais. Sentiu-se meio arrependido por ter tramado esse reencontro dela com os pais que haviam lhe feito sofrer tanto. Era muita informação e emoção para ela segurar num único dia.

Havia uma variedade de comida na mesa. Todos se aproximaram da enorme mesa. Cuddy trazia em suas mãos um enorme assado ao vinho que tinha preparado. Sua mãe abriu um sorriso ao vê o prato que havia lhe ensinado quando ainda era uma garota. Os Cuddys e os Houses sentam em lados opostos da mesa. Jesse puxa a cadeira para a Luna senta-se.

Mary: Muito simpático e educado seu namorado Luna.

Luna: O Jess?! Não é meu namorado!!!

Os avôs se olham sem entender.

House: Sei que é difícil acreditar, mas não são namorados.

Cuddy: O Jesse é amigo da Luna da época do orfanato. Ele cuidou dela todo esse tempo. Então nada mais justo do que cuidamos dele agora!

Orfanato. Cuddy tinha pronunciado a única palavra que deveria ter evitado durante o almoço. Mas, já era tarde. O estrago estava feito.

Todos já degustavam o delicioso almoço.

Mary: Orfanato!!! Deve ter sofrido muito.

Cuddy olha apreensiva para a filha.

Luna: Sim. Não é nada fácil.

Jacob: Que tipo de pessoas jogam a neta num orfanato tirando-a da própria filha?!

Pronto. Ia começar. Cuddy suava frio.

Anthony: Se certas pessoas criassem os filhos melhores e estes assumissem as responsabilidades...

Cuddy: Pai!!!

Anthony: Ele começou!!!

Luna: Não falou mais do que a verdade!!

House se divertia. Cuddy olha temerosa para ele. E sussurra:

Cuddy: Satisfeito?

Mas ele não lhe dar ouvidos e contribuiu para aumentar o clima quente da situação.

House: Epa! A culpa não é minha! Não sabia que ela estava grávida!

Lucia: Está colocando a culpa na minha filha?

Cuddy: Ele não quis dizer isso mãe!

Lucia: Não sei como pode viver ao lado dele depois de tudo que passou!

Mary: Da mesma forma que agüentar na mesa os pais que lhe tiraram a filha!

Cuddy beslica o House chamando a sua atenção. Ele olha diretamente em seus olhos.

Cuddy: House! Faz alguma coisa!

Sente o medo neles.

House: Mãe! Pega leve!

Luna olhava pra um e para o outro. Eles falavam se parar. Colocando a culpa uns nos outros. Cuddy e House tentavam amenizar a situação. Mas já era tarde. As palavras machucavam a jovem. Falavam dela como se fosse um objeto e não tivesse ali. Aquela história era dela. Doía. O sangue sobe em suas veias.

Luna: Chegaaaaaa!!!! Pareemmm!!!!

O grito agudo e desesperado dela faz todos se calarem.

Luna arrasta a cadeira com força e sai em disparada. Jesse ia fazer o mesmo quando a Cuddy o interrompe, e segue na mesma direção da filha com a mesma intensidade.

Cuddy: Satisfeito?! Agora????!!!!

House sabia que havia magoado-a demais. Era tarde para pedido de desculpas. Os Cuddys e os Houses estavam calados. Anthony e Lucia largam os talheres e levantam.

Jesse: Levo-os ao hotel.

Anthony: Não precisa garoto. Pegamos um táxi.

E saem. Jesse também não permanece na mesa. Só os Houses.

House: Pai. Mãe. Precisavam pegar pesado?

Mary: O que podíamos fazer?

Jacob: O jeito como eles falavam de você.

House: Sabe que eles têm razão. Se ela tivesse me contado teria fugido da mesma forma. Ela me disse eu te amo e corri como o diabo corre da cruz. Imagina se falasse que estava esperando um filho?

Mary: Não pode saber como reagiria.

House: Conheço-me muito bem.

Jacob: Também lhe conhecemos filho, mas do que pensa. Teria feito a mesma coisa que fez quando soube dela hoje em dia. Ficado ao lado da Lisa e da sua filha.

House: Não sou esse tipo de pessoa. Veja! Só faço-as sofrer. Era para ser um almoço agradável. E olha em que transformei.

Mary: Você que os convidou?

House: Bingo!!!

Jacob: Tem medo de ser feliz filho?

House: Claro que não. De onde tirou essa baboseira?

Mary: Tem sim honey. Por que se massacra tanto assim? Já não basta a dor que sente na perna?

House fica calado em silêncio.

Jacob: Só você pode consertar isso e ser feliz. Tem tudo em suas mãos para isso, basta ter a coragem para executá-lo.

House continua em silêncio por um tempo.

XXXX

Luna chorava em seu quarto. Encontrava-se com a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Gritava de raiva e dessa forma abafava os sons. Levanta quando sente a suavidade do toque da Cuddy em seu ombro.

Luna: Por que ele fez isso?

Cuddy: Se soubesse dessa resposta não estaria tão confusa quanto você.

Luna: Achei que ele nos... Te amava!

Cuddy: Ele nos ama Luna, mas do jeito torto dele. Se compreendesse os atos do House as coisas seriam muito mais fáceis em minha vida.

Luna: Eu os odeio!!! Com toda a minha força. E eles falavam de mim como se fosse um objeto qualquer. O qual podiam se livrar de qualquer jeito.

Cuddy: Meus pais foram cruéis. Preocuparam-se em se defenderem frente aos pais do House, e não notaram o quanto estavam nos machucando.

Luna: Eles não têm coração!!!

Cuddy: Filha...

Luna: Como pode perdoá-la?

Cuddy: É minha mãe. Você não me perdoou?

Luna: Mas você não teve culpa!

Cuddy: Sinto falta deles. Principalmente dela. É minha mãe. Vivi momentos bons ao lado dela. É difícil pra mim. Entenda.

Luna: Vai esquecer todo o sofrimento que passou?

Cuddy: Na vida temos que ser tolerantes. Nunca vou esquecer o que passei desde que lhe tive arrancada dos meus braços. Mas, a vida nos deu uma segunda chance. Devemos aprender a perdoar aqueles que nos machucaram. Só assim poderemos viver em paz!

Luna: Não consigo ter esse sangue frio.

Cuddy: É jovem. Tem a vida inteira para perdoá-los ou não. É uma escolha sua. Não posso fazer nada a esse respeito. É uma decisão só sua. E entenderei sua opção.

Cuddy se aproxima e enxuga as lágrimas que caiam na face da filha.

Cuddy: Vamos voltar lá pra dentro e mostra o quanto somos fortes. Afinal seus avôs paternos não têm nada haver com isso. E estão tão encantados com você.

Luna: Eles são legais. Nem parece que são pais dele!

Cuddy: Será que um dia vai chamá-lo de pai?

Luna: Se ele merecer. Quem sabe!

Cuddy: Fala igualzinho a ele!!!! Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso!!! Mereço dois House em minha vida?!

Luna ri juntamente com a mãe. E voltam à sala.

XXXX

Não havia mais sinal dos pais da Cuddy na casa. House e o pai assistiam a um remake de um jogo de basquete na televisão. Uma coisa que os dois tinham em comum era esse esporte. O Jacob havia ensinado ao filho tudo que sabia a respeito do basquetebol. Seu pai também era fã. E era tradição da família. Mary estava na cozinha cuidando das sobras do almoço. Cuddy se dirigi ao cômodo. Luna procurava o amigo, necessitava dele depois do estresse do almoço. Se alguém conseguia acalmar seu coração, esse alguém era o Jesse.

XXXX

Cuddy: Não precisava ter esse incomodo.

Mary: Não é nada demais. Guardei as sobras em vasilhas plásticas na geladeira.

Cuddy: Obrigada. Pode deixar que cuido da louça.

Mary: Só se me deixar enxugar!

Cuddy: Tudo bem.

Cuddy começou a ensaboar a louça.

Mary: Seus pais se foram.

Cuddy: É notei. Me desculpa pelo comportamento deles.

Mary: Nós provocamos.

Cuddy: Vocês são inocentes. Não tem culpa de nada. Foram colocados nessa situação.

Mary: Meu filho te engravidou quando era muito jovem. Se fosse sua mãe também ia nutrir uma raiva incondicional do Gregory.

Cuddy: Ele não agiu sozinho. Foi irresponsabilidade dos dois. E nunca contei a ele sobre a Luna. Nem quando nos reencontramos anos depois. Se o destino não tivesse trazido minha filha de volta aos meus braços nunca contaria a verdade a ele.

Mary: Sei que o Greg é uma pessoa difícil.

Cuddy encolhe as sobrancelhas.

Mary: Difícil é pouco. Complicado, egoísta e muitos outras qualidades nada boas.

Cuddy ri seguida da Mary.

Mary: Conheço meu filho há muito tempo. E nunca o vi dessa forma. Ele foi casado antes. E nunca notei esse brilho em seus olhos. Ele está feliz ao seu lado e da Luna. E isso tudo é muito novo pra ele. Sempre fugiu daquilo que ele não consegue controlar, desde garoto.

Cuddy: Estou sendo paciente. Mas, não vou suportar que ele machuque nossa filha, mas do que já foi machucada a vida inteira.

Mary: Sei como se sente. Sou mãe também.

Cuddy: Estou acostumada com a indiferença dele. Mas, ele precisa está disposto a fazer parte disso, dessa família. E sinceramente. A cada gesto dele sinto como se fosse um grito de socorro pra sumir.

Mary: Precisa mostrá-lo que ele precisa se esforça pra fazer parte dessa família. Não desista dele.

Cuddy: Estou tentando. Pelo amor que sinto. Ele já me decepcionou muito quando jovem, e não agüentaria outra decepção.

Mary: Lisa... Vem cá...

Mary abraça fortemente Cuddy.

Mary: O Greg vai ser um burro se deixá-la escapar novamente. E meu filho pode ser tudo nesse mundo, menos burro.

As duas riem alto.

XXXX

Luna vai em direção ao jardim sabia que era o refúgio dele naquela casa. O viu encostado no murro que separava a casa da sua mãe da outra ao lado. E notou que o mesmo conversava com alguém. Quando se aproximou mais pode vê quem era. Tratava-se de uma bela mulher. Devia ter quase a mesma idade da sua mãe. O longo cabelo loiro cacheado lhe dava um ar mais jovial. Não sabia definir se a cor dos olhos eram esverdeados ou mel. A pele era branca com a neve, e possuía um brilho que encantava. Era mais bonita que muita atriz famosa de Hollywood. Nunca vira uma mulher como aquela.

Aproxima-se e tocar o ombro do amigo fazendo-o notar sua presença, assim como a vizinha também notá-la.

Luna: Jess!

Jesse: Hey Luna! Conhece a senhora Stevens?

Stevens: Que isso de senhora, já falei que pode me chamar de Izabella, ou simplesmente Bella, ok, Jê?

_Jê?! Quem era ela pra chamá-lo de Jê? Nem ela o chamava assim tão intimamente._

Luna: Não. Nunca fomos apresentadas.

Stevens: É a filha da Lisa?

Luna: Sou sim.

Stevens: Conheço sua mãe. Às vezes batemos um bom papo. Ela comprou alguns dos meus quadros.

Luna: Quadros?

Jesse: Ela é artista plástica.

Luna: Ah ta. Estavam conversando sobre Picasso?

Os dois riem. Mas, a jovem continua séria.

Jesse: Ela ficou interessada no trabalho que fiz no jardim da sua mãe. E quer contratar meus serviços.

Luna: Não está atolado de serviço?

Jesse: Não custa nada dar uma ajeitada. O jardim dela é do tamanho da sua mãe. Faço isso em dois dias no máximo. O outro trabalho o Dan dar conta, além disso, esqueceu que contratamos dois ajudantes? Ele não vai sentir minha falta.

Luna: Ah é mesmo.

Jesse: Estava a minha procura? Alguma coisa?

Luna: Nada demais. Depois te falo. Vou voltar lá pra conversar com meus avôs paternos.

Jesse: Ok. Falamos-nos depois.

Luna: Certo. Até mais senhora Stevens, quer dizer, Izabella.

Luna sai um pouco irritada. Era difícil não percebe o quanto ficou abalada pelo jeito com o Jesse e a vizinha dialogavam cheios de intimidades.

Stevens: Hum. Sua namorada ficou com ciúmes!

Jesse: Namorada? Ela não é minha namorada. Somos amigos. Apenas bons amigos.

Stevens sorri. Isso era uma noticia excelente.

XXXX

A tarde passa rapidamente. Para compensar o almoço fracassado. Cuddy havia com ajuda da Mary e da Luna preparando um famoso biscoito da senhora House. E passaram todo o tempo tentando se conhecer. Luna contou tudo sobre sua sofrida vida e de como se encontrava em êxtase por está agora vivendo ao lado da mãe. Falou sobre e entrevista para a Broodway na segunda.

Também assistiu a umas partidas de basquete com o avô. Ignorando as indiretas do House, que se metia nas conversas. Jesse se juntou um tempo depois. E os quatros discutiam sobre o esporte eufóricos.

Na hora dos Houses irem para o aeroporto. Não ficariam muito tempo na cidade, pois, o Jacob tinha negócios importantes para tratar na segunda feira. Jesse se oferece para levá-los. O vôo partiria no inicio da noite.

Quando o jipe do Jesse sumiu na avenida. Os três entraram em casa. Cuddy olhavam fulminante para o House.

Cuddy: Temos que conversar?

House: Depois. Vou tomar um banho.

Cuddy: Tem que ser agora!!!

A voz dela era decidida e grave.

Luna: Vou para meu quarto. O dia foi longo.

House: Vai me deixar aqui com a onça?

Luna: Quem mandou cutucá-la com a vara curta?

Havia um sorriso sarcástico no rosto dela. Seu sorriso. Às vezes odiava a genética.

House: Traidora!!!

Luna desaparece no corredor.

Cuddy: Agora é entre nós dois!!!!

House engole seco. Era o dia do juízo final.

**Continua**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33**

A testa dela estava meio enrugada. Mordia o lábio inferior e estralava os dedos impaciente. Conhecia muito bem. Para saber que a conversa não seria nada agradável. Como queria sumir!

A melhor forma de controlar a situação era se declarar logo culpado e evitar o logo sermão.

House: Honey. Agi errado!

Cuddy: Agiu errado? É só que tem pra me dizer?

House: Sinto muito?

Cuddy: Não acredito no quanto é sínico!

House: Ótimo. Outro lindo adjetivo para a coleção!

Cuddy: Já estou acostumada com você ferindo meus sentimentos, mas não vou admitir que faça isso com a Luna!

House: A idéia desse almoço foi sua. Disse que não era boa idéia!

Cuddy: Convidei seus pais. Que diferente do filho, são pessoas maravilhosas! Agiu pelas minhas costas e convidou meus pais. Logo eles? Sabe como nos sentimos em relação a eles!

House: Da ultima vez que vi sua "adorável" mãe vocês estavam tricotando alegremente.

Cuddy: Perdoá-la é uma coisa. Outra coisa e trazê-la para "nossa" vida. Sem falar que há anos não falou com meu pai. E vê-lo hoje não me trouxe boas lembranças.

House: Não quis te magoar!

Cuddy: Não quis? Sempre me magoa House, de uma forma ou de outra!

House: Não precisa ser dramática! É a Luna que vai fazer teste na Broodway!

Cuddy: Não dar nem pra ter uma conversa contigo sem que venha com esse sarcasmo!

House: Sabia que isso vinha com o pacote quando aceitou ficar comigo.

Cuddy: Devia ter pensando mais então!

House: Arrependida?

Cuddy: Talvez!

House: É só pedir que vou embora. Sabe muito bem disso!

Cuddy: Estava esperando isso desde que aceitou morar aqui? Que lhe mandasse embora? Isso tudo foi um plano para que fizesse isso? Agora começo a entender seus atos.

House: O vinho não lhe caiu bem. Delirando?

Cuddy: Por isso não se livrou do seu apartamento. Por isso agiu assim essa noite. Para que brigássemos e te colocasse pra correr daqui. Por que não agüenta mais isso. Não agüenta mais fazer parte dessa "família". Se cansou de mim e da Luna. Dessa vida. De ter a mesma mulher todas as noites. Sente falta das suas garotas de programas!

O tom de voz na sala aumentava a cada segundo. Cuddy se movimentava de um lado ao outro. House permanecia parado olhando-a. Num movimento brusco segura em um dos seus ombros fazendo-a parar.

House: É dessa forma que vê as coisas? Que estou aqui de passagem?

Cuddy: Exatamente. Sabíamos que isso não ia durar.

House: Sabíamos ou você sabia?

Os olhos azuis se concentravam um no outro. Fulminavam. Cuddy engole seco e continua...

Cuddy: Estava estampado em sua face, "Honey"...

House: Achei que me amava...

Cuddy: Isso não vem ao caso. O que sinto conseguir sufocar por anos, posso muito bem guardá-lo novamente no seu lugar...

House: Está cometendo um terrível engano... Se sair por aquela porta não volto. Nunca Mais!

Cuddy lutou para segurar o choro que veio em sua garganta. Seu coração queimava. E com as palavras dilacerando pronunciou...

Cuddy: Nunca esteve aqui mesmo!

House deixa sua mão escorrer, tirando-a do seu ombro. Ainda encara os olhos azuis por mero segundos. Vira-se. Para próximo a porta. Pega a chave da moto que ficava no criado ao lado. Respira fundo e vira-se novamente. Olhando-a novamente nos olhos por mero segundos.

House: Vejo-a no hospital. Chefe!

E sai. Batendo a porta com bastante força. Assim que vê a enorme porta de madeira fechando desaba toda a tristeza e choro. Doía vê-lo partir. Seu coração batia tão fortemente que tornava o simples gesto de respirar altamente doloroso. Em prantos vai em direção ao seu quarto onde deixa as lágrimas escorrem.

XXXXX

House sai tão atordoado que nem escuta o cumprimento do Jesse que acabara de chegar do aeroporto. Sobe em sua moto e acelera sentiu apenas o vento em seu rosto. Nem lembrava que estava sem capacete. Havia apenas ele, sua moto, a enorme Lua no céu e a longa noite.

XXXXX

Jesse bate na porta do quarto da Luna e escuta a voz dela dizendo para entrar. A jovem estava deitada em sua cama. E olhava para o teto. Aproxima-se. E senta-se na cama.

Jesse: Hey. Um milhão pelos seus pensamentos.

Luna: Sabe que me deve fortunas com isso né?

Jesse: O que posso fazer se sempre andou no mundo da Lua?

Luna: Maldição do nome!

Os dois riem. Mas, por meros segundos.

Jesse: Então? O que está atormentando essa sua cabeça desmiolada?

Luna: Nada.

Jesse: Conheço-te. Sei quando mente pra mim!

Luna: Por que não vai conversar com sua arquiteta e me deixa em paz?

Jesse: É artista plástica. Agora entendi. Está com ciúmes?

Jesse sente um calor percorrer seu corpo. Ela estava com ciúmes. Isso significava que te amava. Não como um simples irmão.

Luna: Ciúmes?

Luna cai numa gargalhada. Jesse se espanta.

Luna: Às vezes sai com cada uma. Fiquei chateada porque prometeu ficar do meu lado. E quando te procurei estava de bate papo com a vizinha. Não é ciúmes. Apenas fique chateada.

Jesse: Ia atrás de ti. Mas, a Cuddy me pediu pra ficar. Fui ao jardim relaxar. E a conheci a Bella.

Luna: Está certo. Não tenho o direito de lhe monopolizar.

Jesse: Sabe que não ligo.

Luna: Tem sua vida. Tem mais que bater papo com mulheres bonitas. Por que não convida a tal da Bella pra sair?

Jesse: É minha cafetona agora?

Luna ri. Jesse sente uma dor em seu peito. Havia se enganado mais uma vez. Não era amor. Devia aceitar a sugestão dela e tentar sair com outras mulheres. Assim seria mais fácil adormecer o leão em seu peito.

Luna: Agora é você que está no mundo da Lua.

Jesse: É que estou preocupado com seu pai.

Luna: O que tem o House? A minha mãe arrancou a cabeça dele e expôs na sala numa bandeja?

Jesse: Eles estavam brigando?

Luna: Acho que ia sair uma briga feia. Deixei os dois na sala. E o olhar da minha mãe era de assassina!

Jesse: Isso explica tudo.

Luna: O que aconteceu?

Jesse: Ele saiu espumando. Subiu na moto, sem capacete e numa velocidade incrível. Sumiu na avenida em questão de segundos.

Luna: Ele pode se machucar.

Jesse: E feio.

Luna: Com uma perna manca já é insuportável, imagina com a cara quebrada!

Jesse: Luna. Isso não é brincadeira. Ele pode morrer!

Morrer. Tudo bem que ele não era a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo. Se bem que nunca ia admitir que gosta de ter aquele rabugento e inconveniente por perto. Por mais que admitisse que não. Amava o médico. Ele no final das contas. Era seu pai. Sem falar no quanto isso iria dilacerar sua mãe. Não sabia como a médica conseguiria viver num mundo sem o House. E seria questão de tempo até a mesma seguir o mesmo caminho. Doía a possibilidade de perder os dois agora que os encontrou.

Luna: Melhor vê como minha mãe está e avisá-la que o irresponsável está tentando se matar.

XXXXX

Cuddy derrubava lágrimas, mas força para chorar não tinha mais. O choro havia se calado. Mas, a dor em seu peito só fazia aumentar. Escuta a porta se abrir. Pelo perfume deduz ser sua filha. Não move um músculo. Permanece na mesma posição.

Luna: Mãe?

Forças para responder faltavam. Luna percebe a situação e se aproxima sentando-se ao seu lado. Com as mãos afasta os cabelos do rosto. O mesmo estava borrado pela maquiagem desfeita pelas lágrimas. Enxuga duas lágrimas que escorriam.

Luna: Oh mãe. Doe te vê assim.

Cuddy com dificuldade estica uma das mãos e tocar a dela.

Luna: Sei que o ama. E muito. Que ele lhe decepcionou. Mas, há uma coisa que preciso lhe dizer.

Cuddy continua olhando-a. Luna entende isso com um sinal para continuar.

Luna: Ele saiu daqui atordoado. Jesse o viu subi na moto sem capacete e acelerar com tudo.

A voz sai fraca e temerosa.

Cuddy: Como? Aquele maluco não pegou o capacete?

Luna: Acho que não está pensando em segurança no momento.

Cuddy sentou-se na cama, e com as palmas das mãos enxuga o rosto.

Cuddy: Pega esse telefone pra mim.

Luna pega o telefone sem fio em cima do criado.

Luna: Não acho que ele vá atender o celular.

Cuddy: Não vou ligar pra ele.

Luna: Policia?Bombeiros?

Cuddy: Também não é pra tanto. O Wilson serve. Vou pedir pra encontrá-lo e levá-lo para o apartamento dele em segurança.

Luna: Bem pensado. Desculpa. Podia ter feito isso sem incomodá-la.

Cuddy: É bom saber que se preocupa com ele.

Luna: Só não quero te vê mais triste.

" _Pai e filha. Tão parecidos. Escondem seus sentimentos"_

XXXX

Wilson terminava o nó em sua gravata quando escuta o celular. Pega-o sem olhar quem era.

_Wilson: Wilson!_

_Cuddy: James. É a Lisa. Preciso de um favor._

Conhecia sua amiga há tempo. E pelo tom de voz sabia que era algo grave.

_Wilson: O que ele aprontou?_

_Cuddy: Como sabe quem tem haver com ele?_

_Wilson: Conheço meu amigo. Era questão de tempo até fazer algo que te magoasse. O que ele aprontou no almoço?_

_Cuddy: Convidou meus pais. Ai já viu. Os pais dele e os meus tornaram o almoço um campo de guerra!_

_Wilson: OMG! Sabia que planejava algo não imaginei que fosse algo tão drástico._

_Cuddy: O problema é que tivemos uma enorme discussão meio que o coloquei para fora da minha vida. Ele saiu atordoado. Sem capacete na moto em alta velocidade. Tenho medo que se machuque. Nunca me perdoarei se algo acontecer._

_Wilson: Irresponsável. Bem. Tenho um jantar na casa da Samantha. Vou conhecer seus pais. Vou ligar avisando que vou me atrasar um pouco. Vou vê se encontro-o._

_Cuddy: Desculpa por isso. Não tenho o direito de atrapalhar a sua vida._

_Wilson: A culpa de o House ser esse irresponsável não é sua. Não vou sossegar sabendo que algo pode acontecer. Vou encontrá-lo e deixá-lo no apartamento dele em segurança._

_Cuddy: Obrigada. Quando ele estiver em segurança me avisa._

_Wilson: Pode deixar._

_Cuddy: James... Desculpa-me novamente._

_Wilson: Hey. Amigos são pra essas coisas. Fique bem._

_Cuddy: Vou tentar._

Ambos desligam o celular. Wilson chateado. Pega as chaves do carro, e traça um caminho. Tinha idéia que o amigo devia está enchendo a cara ou me esbaldando numa casa de tolerância. Conhecia os lugares que o mesmo freqüentava. Iria em alguns para vê se o encontrava. Disca para a namorada e avisa sobre o inconveniente.

XXXX

Cuddy entrega o telefone a sua filha. A qual coloca novamente no criado mudo.

Luna: O Wilson vai encontrá-lo. Não precisa se preocupar. Tudo vai terminar bem.

Cuddy ainda trazia lágrimas em seus olhos.

Cuddy: Bem? Acho que não. Quando as coisas estão relacionadas ao House. Nada termina bem.

Luna: Brigaram por minha causa. Não devia ter reagido da forma que reagi à presença dos seus pais. Poderia ser mais civilizada e engoli alguns sapos.

Cuddy: A culpa de o seu pai ser como é não é sua.

Luna: Mas, sabendo como ele é. Podia ter sido mais razoável.

Cuddy: Por mais que vocês impliquem um com o outro. São parecidos demais. Assim como o House você tem um gênio difícil. Não seria você se não agisse como agiu. Entendo seu lado. Teve todo o direito. A culpa é dele. Não deveria ter aprontado esse encontro com meus pais sem nos avisar. Apenas para seu divertimento próprio.

Luna: Ele não quis te machucar.

Cuddy: Quis sim. Achei que estava disposto a ficar com a gente. A fazer parte disso. Mas, pelo visto isso aqui não passou de um passatempo pra ele.

Luna via o sofrimento no olhar perdido da mãe. E isso a machucava também.

Luna: Ele é um otário. Como pode agi como agiu tendo você? Idiota. Perdeu-lhe há vinte anos e pelo visto está preste a cometer o mesmo erro.

Cuddy: Melhor ir terminar sua noite com o Jesse vendo um filme. Não precisa ficar aqui lamentando comigo.

Luna: Não tenho lugar melhor pra ir. Além disso. O Jesse encontrou uma companhia melhor que a minha.

Cuddy: Como assim?

Luna: Anda num maior clima com sua vizinha.

Cuddy: Que vizinha?

Luna: A pintora ai do lado.

Cuddy: Hum. A Bella tem quase idade de ser mãe do Jesse!

Luna: Homens gostam de mulheres maduras. Sem falar que ela é belíssima. Parece uma Barbie. Jesse está precisando mesmo de uma namorada.

Cuddy percebeu a ironia. Ela negava firmemente o amor que sentia pelo amigo de infância. E estava quase o entregando de bandeja para a vizinha gostosona. Era mais parecida com o pai do que admitia.

XXXX

Wilson já tinha ido a 4 bares e a 2 casas de tolerância. E nada do melhor amigo. Estava começando a ficar preocupado. Quando viu a moto parada em um bar. Não era um dos melhores de Princeton. Era freqüentado por bêbados e drogados. O que o deixou mais apreensivo. Estaciona e entra. Avista o amigo no balcão, ao lado de duas garrafas de tequilas vazias e de um frasco de vicodin pela metade. Senta-se ao lado. Ele vira-se e o encara. Os olhos quase fechando. A fisionomia era de dar pena. Nunca havia visto o amigo naquele estado. Realmente estava sofrendo. Algo raro vindo do House. Coloca a mão no ombro dele.

Wilson: Melhor ir pra casa. Vim te buscar.

House: Não preciso de babá. Sou adulto e vacinado. Estou a fim de torrar todo o dinheiro que tenho na carteira em bebida.

House abre a carteira e só restava 1 dólar.

Wilson: Bem. Não resta muito para gastar.

House: Vejo que pedir emprestado não vai funcionar.

Wilson: Sinto muito.

House joga a chave da moto para o barman.

House: Quanta garrafa de tequila compra aquela belezinha?

Ele vira e aponta pra a moto estacionada bem próximo ao enorme vidro da entrada do bar. Wilson pede a chave ao Barman o qual lhe devolve.

Wilson: Nada de trocar sua moto por tequila. Enlouqueceu?

House: A moto é minha. Faço o que quiser com ela.

Wilson: Vamos House! Estou perdendo um jantar por sua casa.

House: Jantar? Vai pra seu jantar com sua namoradinha e me deixa em paz!

Wilson: Prometi a Cuddy que lhe deixaria em casa.

House: Hum. Ela lhe mandou vim atrás de mim? Sabia que me expulsou da casa dela e conseqüentemente da sua vida?

Wilson: Onde estava com a cabeça quando convidou os Cuddy's para o almoço com seus pais? Sabia que isso podia acontecer!

House: Ela diz que me ama. E mesmo assim me chuta da sua vida! Mentirosa!

Wilson: Deixa de ser cego homem! Causou isso. A culpa é sua. Só você pode reverter isso!

House: Pedi desculpas. Ela não aceitou.

Wilson: Desculpas? Creio que não pode reverter o quadro apenas com um pedido de desculpas.

House: O que faço então?

Wilson: Só você pode descobrir isso. Mas, pode começar indo para casa. Tomando um bom banho para curar essa bebedeira. Vamos te levo. Não vai conseguir andar de moto nesse estado. Depois peço para alguém vim buscá-la.

House se dar por vencido. Pega sua bengala e tenta levantar. Mas, fica tonto. E senta-se novamente. Wilson ajuda-o caminhar até o carro, e a colocar o cinto. Partindo em direção ao apartamento dele. Ao chegar encontra a chave reserva sobre a porta. E abre fazendo-o senta-se no sofá.

Wilson: Melhor tomar um banho.

House: Não precisa. Estou tão cansado. Vou deitar aqui.

House puxa o lençol que havia posto sobre o sofá para diminuir a poeira sobre o mesmo. E se cobre deitando.

Wilson: Melhor te ajudar a chegar à cama.

House: Não precisa mamãe. Estou bem. Vai para seu jantar. Antes que sua garota também lhe deixe.

House vira-se. Wilson sentiu uma enorme pena do amigo. Ele realmente amava a Cuddy. E estava sofrendo, do seu jeito, pelo possível termino da relação. Sabia que a amiga também estava sofrendo. Os dois se amavam há mais de vinte anos. Tinha uma bela filha, fruto dessa enorme paixão. Não podia deixar isso terminar dessa forma. Ia fazer algo para ajudar as duas cabeças tontas a fazerem as pazes e resolver esse enorme impasse na relação. Pega o celular e disca um numero que sabia de cabeça.

XXXX

Cuddy estava deitada na mesma posição há horas. Olhava para o lado dele da cama. E boas lembranças lhe viam a mente. Desde que estiveram juntos que ele dormia ao seu lado. E não tê-lo mais era doloroso. As lembranças boas tornavam a dor mais dilacerante. O amava e não agüentaria mais viver suprimindo esse sentimento. Não era mais jovem. Não tinha aquela força de antes. E tirada dos seus pensamentos pelo toque do telefone. Estira-se sem animo e pega o mesmo.

_Wilson: Lisa!_

_Cuddy: Hey James. O encontrou?_

_Wilson: Sim._

Sente uma onda de alivio. Era bom saber que estava bem.

_Cuddy: Que bom._

_Wilson: Ele não esta nada bem._

_Cuddy: Sofreu algum acidente? Estão num hospital?_

Cuddy levanta-se sentando na cama.

_Wilson: Bebeu demais. Sem falar que misturou com Vicodin..._

Nenhuma mentira até ai...

_Wilson: Conseguir arrastá-lo até aqui a força. E tenho medo que cometa alguma loucura. Conhece o House. Mas, não posso continuar aqui de vigia. Se não for para a casa da Sam posso perder minha namorada. Tentei o Foreman mais está fora da cidade com a namorada, Chase e a Cameron não atende ao telefone, devem está muito ocupados. Vou ter que deixá-lo e rezar pra que o tranqüilizante o mantenha dormindo toda a noite. Vasculhei a casa e encontrei alguns frascos de Vicodin, mas sabe como é. Com certeza deve ter mais por aqui._

Cuddy escutava tudo atônita. Por mais que estivesse com raiva dele. Não podia deixá-lo nessa situação. Sabia o quanto ele agia sem sentido quando estava dessa forma. E tinha medo que se machucasse.

_Cuddy: É perigoso deixá-lo sozinho. Melhor não arriscar._

_Wilson: Quer que leve a sua casa?_

_Cuddy: Melhor não acordá-lo. Vou pra ai. Saiu antes que ele acorde pela manhã. _

_Wilson: Vou deixar a chave reserva no mesmo lugar. Sabe onde fica né?_

_Cuddy: Sei._

_Wilson: Qualquer coisa é só me ligar._

_Cuddy: Obrigada pela ajuda._

_Wilson: Desculpa por não poder ajudar mais._

_Cuddy: Não é sua obrigação manter o House fora de problemas._

_Wilson: Nem sua. Mas, sei como é. Cuida-se._

Desligam os telefones. Wilson sente-se um pouco mau por mentir, mas era por uma boa causa. Rezava para que seu plano desse certo. Que seus amigos resolvessem as diferenças e seguisse em frente. Fecha a porta. Guarda a chave no lugar. E segue para a casa da namorada.

**To Be Continued**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 34**

Estava atordoada desde que havia desligado o telefone. Encontrava-se sentada a cama. Os cotovelos estavam sobre os joelhos e as mãos apoiavam seu delicado rosto. Mil pensamentos passaram por meros segundos em sua mente. O amava e mesmo terrivelmente machucada não poderia largá-lo nesse momento sem saber que o pior poderia acontecer. House era um menino travesso num corpo de homem. Agia quase sempre de maneira infantil colocando sua saúde e segurança em risco. Ainda se culpava por anos atrás ter concordado com o procedimento que o deixou sentindo dor o resto da vida e uma cicatriz pela qual se envergonhava. Não ficaria sentada se lamentando sem saber se o mesmo estaria em segurança.

Respira fundo e caminha em direção ao banheiro. Apenas lava bem o rosto, mas nada poderia esconder as marcas do seu sofrimento. Veste uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca colocando um casaco de lã cor de marfim afinal a noite esfria bastante em Princeton.

Não teve coragem de ir falar pessoalmente com a filha. Deixa um bilhete sobre a mesa da sala. Informando aonde ia e o por quer. Pega a chave do seu automóvel e segue para a casa dele.

XXXX

Não demora a chegar à residência do House. O apartamento que o mesmo insistiu em manter mesmo morando na sua casa. Sempre que falavam sobre o mesmo sentia uma sensação ruim. Sempre pensou que o mesmo o mantinha como garantia que teria um lugar para onde retornar quando se cansasse da vida em sua companhia. Tinha razão.

Estava parada em frente à porta tomando coragem para entrar. Passa a mão sobre a parte de cima da porta achando a chave reserva. Respira fundo e passa a chave na maçaneta abrindo-a devagar de modo que não chamasse a atenção do House.

Sente um odor forte no interior da casa. O cheiro no lugar era terrível. Uma mistura de tequila com poeira. Estava escuro e resolveu não acender as luzes para mantê-lo dormindo como se encontrava. Escuta o ressonar. Não parecia está numa situação lastimável como o Wilson descrevera. Aproxima-se e a cena que vê lhe deixa angustiada. O homem que tanto amava encontrava-se caindo ao chão. Sobre um tapete sujo e cheio de poeira. Um lençol branco estava caindo sobre seu corpo. Agora sabia de onde vinha o cheiro de tequila. O cheiro era exalado do seu corpo. O mesmo devia ter bebido pelo menos duas garrafas para o cheiro está impregnado. Tentou imaginar o quanto de Vicodin deveria ter ingerido juntamente.

Aproxima-se mais e se abaixa ficando bem próximo. Coloca levemente a mão sobre a testa do mesmo. Estava na temperatura ambiente. Nada mal. A fisionomia dele não era das melhores. Sente uma pontada em seu peito. Passa suavemente as mãos sobre a camisa molhada. House suava muito. E nem fazia calor no lugar. No lado de fora fazia quase 12 C.

House estava perdido em seus sonhos. Pelo menos quando dormia seus problemas não lhe afligia. Fazia tempo que não sonhava dessa maneira. Algo estava errado. Não era um sonho como tinha ultimamente. Era diferente. Nele não conseguia se aproxima dela. Tentava e tentava. Mas sempre a perdia. No meio de uma multidão no metrô. No meio de uma manada de elefante na África. Num meio de um campo repleto de girassóis. Os cenários mudavam constantemente mais a situação era a mesma. A cada mudança de cenário a angustia aumentava. Era impossível conseguir tê-la por perto. Tocá-la. Senti seu cheiro. Ela estava fascinante. Deslumbrante seria a palavra mais apropriada. Mas, a frustração dela não ser dele era dilacerador. O sonho bom foi se transformando num terrível e delirante pesadelo. Quando se deu conta estava levantando com tudo e um grito escapou pela sua boca.

House: Lisa!!! Nãooo!!!

Cuddy se assusta a vê-lo levantar com tudo e gritar seu nome em desespero. Toca-lhe no ombro instintivamente. House se assusta ao vê-la ali. E num impulso abraça-a fortemente como se dessa forma pudesse mantê-la ali ao seu lado eternamente. Era tão apertando o abraço que estava sufocando-a.

Cuddy: House! Tudo bem. Estou aqui.

Ao ouvir a voz dela se dar conta que era real. Não era mais um sonho, ou pesadelo. Era a Lisa em seus braços. Como ela tinha chegado a sua casa? O que fazia ali? Afasta-se...

House: Você? O que faz aqui?

Cuddy: Oi pra você também.

House: Oi.

Cuddy: Bem. Vejo que está melhor.

Ela ia se levantar pra ir embora. Ele impediu. Segurando-a novamente. Mas dessa vez mais gentilmente.

House: O que faz aqui?... Quer dizer... Como chegou aqui?

O hálito dele era puro álcool.

Cuddy: Precisa de um banho. Ainda está bêbado.

House: Estou bem! O que faz aqui?

Cuddy bufou. Ele a olhava seriamente. Respirou fundo e continuou. Levantando-se.

Cuddy: Wilson!

Ele havia se encostado ao sofá e encarava seus lindos olhos azuis.

House: Para quem me expulsou da casa e da vida. Anda muito preocupada comigo. Não preciso de babá! Estou bem...

Ele tenta se levantar e não consegue caindo sentado no sofá.

Cuddy: Está bêbado. Cheirando a álcool.

Ele mexia na perna doente. Massageando. Começa a mexer nos livros sobre o criado-mudo.

Cuddy: Nem adiantar procurar. Não vai encontrar Vicodin ai.

Ele ia levantar.

Cuddy: Nem no quarto. Banheiro. Cozinha. Área de serviço. Já achei todos os frascos e me livrei deles.

House: Não temos mais nada. Por que não me deixa em paz! Estou com dor. Preciso de...

Cuddy: Tomou Vicodin demais por hoje.

House ia levantar novamente...

Cuddy: Nem adianta procurar a morfina também.

House: Sua estraga prazeres. Dar pra sair da minha casa e me deixar em paz!!!

Cuddy: Podemos não está mais envolvido. Mas, é o pai da minha filha. E temos uma historia juntos. Não vou te largar assim as moscas. Nesse estado...

House: Fui um mero doador de esperma!

Cuddy: Pode me ofender... Não vou embora...

House bufou. Ela se aproximou. Tentando ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Cuddy: Vamos. Ajudo-te a chegar ao banheiro. Está precisando de um bom banho para curar essa bebedeira. E um bom café. Prometo que depois disso lhe deixou em paz.

House: Está bem. Se for pra ficar livre de você!

Com dificuldade. Cuddy consegue chegar ao banheiro. Trazendo-o agarrado ao seu corpo. Os enormes braços dele estavam sobre seus ombros. E a proximidade do rosto dele lhe trazia uma euforia. Uma louca vontade de beijá-lo. Nem o cheiro do álcool diminuía essa sensação.

Cuddy: Pronto!

Cuddy liga o chuveiro. E o ajuda a entra na banheira. Ele reclama quando a água fria cai sobre sua cabeça. Molhando todo o corpo, Inclusive a roupa que trajava uma calça jeans e duas camisetas. Livra-se logo de uma delas.

House: Está friooooo!

Cuddy: Eu sei. Só assim pra fazer efeito.

Ele começa a se desfazer das roupas. Cuddy pigarreou.

House: O que foi?

Cuddy: Nada. Vou lá dentro preparar um café.

House: Está com medo de me vê pelado?

Cuddy: Claro que não. Já vi te vi nu antes. Vou fazer o café.

Cuddy sai em disparada deixando-o sorridente. A água fria era um santo remédio. A bebedeira já nem dava mais sinal. Estava mais sóbrio do que nunca. Vê-la ali toda preocupada. Seu rosto trazia as marcas do amor que sentia por ele. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Por fazê-la sofrer tanto. O pesadelo ainda era nítido em sua mente. O medo de perdê-la era maior do que seus outros medos. O de construir uma família. Viver a vida toda ao lado de uma única pessoa. Bem. Não era qualquer pessoa. Era a Lisa Cuddy. Há anos que não se sentia como se sentia ultimamente ao lado dela. Deu-se conta que a melhor época da sua vida. Foi à época que viveu ao seu lado. Quando eram jovens e inconseqüentes. A quem queria negar? Precisa dela mais do que tudo no mundo.

Começa a analisar a situação. Estavam a sós na casa dele. Ela tinha vindo cuidar dele mesmo estando profundamente chateada e arrasada pelos seus atos inconseqüentes. Nem estava tão mau assim. Por que motivo o Wilson a teria chamado? Medo dele retornar ao bar? Ou de uma overdose de Vicodin? Não sabia ao certo, mas iria aproveitar a situação para "fazer as pazes" com ela e mostrar o quanto precisava da Lisa Cuddy em sua vida.

XXXX

**(Sugiro que nessa parte leiam ao som da música Secret do Maroon 5)**

Cuddy estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Encostada no armário esperando a cafeteira terminar o seu trabalho. Um delicioso aroma de café já era nítido. Vira-se para tirar o recipiente com o café da cafeteira quando sente um cheiro doce invadi o local. Tinha certeza que o perfume vinha dele. E tem suas suspeitas comprovadas quando escuta a voz do mesmo.

House: Hum. Cheiro bom!

Vira-se e a imagem em sua frente à fez perder a voz. House encontrava-se em pé, com os cabelos molhados, e no peito nu havia algumas gotas d'água. Uma toalha branca estava enrolada em torno da cintura e pelo visto era a única peça que trajava. A barba por fazer e o azul penetrante dos seus olhos lhe deixavam incrivelmente sexy. Sentiu uma onda quente percorrer o interior das suas coxas. Engoli seco, e vira-se tentando afastar a imagem da sua mente. Enchendo duas xícaras com o café.

House percebe o seu desconforto. E sorri. Aproximando lentamente e tocando-lhe no ombro. O leve toque da pele gelada dele contra a sua ardendo de desejo a fez perder o equilíbrio e derrubar um pouco de café sobre a pia. Umas gotas do liquido quente caem sobre sua mão queimando de leve. Fazendo-a largar.

Cuddy: Droga!

House: Queimou?

Cuddy: Não.

House: Tem certeza?

Ela vira-se novamente e seus corpos ficam quase colados. O ar frio que saia das narinas do House tocava de leve a pele quente da Cuddy. O desejo era nítido em seus olhos, mas a fisionomia de tristeza ainda estava estampada em sua face. O hálito dele estava puro cheirando a hortelã.

Cuddy: Melhor vestir algo antes que pegue um resfriado.

House: Estou bem assim. E se adoecer tenho uma médica particular!

Cuddy lhe entrega a xícara. Ele dar uma golada sem tirar seus olhos dos delas. Cuddy gritava por dentro. Como ele sabia fazê-la morrer de tesão.

House: Hum... Delicioso... Não vai tomar o seu?

Cuddy: Não. Melhor ir. Vejo que já está melhor.

House: Não. Posso ainda me entupir de Vicondi!

Cuddy: Joguei todos os que tinha fora.

House: Tem certeza?

Cuddy: Vou arriscar. Além do mais, é adulto. Tem responsabilidade pelos seus atos.

House se aproxima mais. E passa a mão com a xícara bem próxima a lateral do corpo dela colocando-a rapidamente na pia e retornando para a posição anterior, mas antes toca levemente a cintura dela. Fazendo-a arquear o corpo instintivamente.

Cuddy: Para com isso!

House se aproxima mais. Seu corpo estava quase grudado ao dela. Cuddy havia se afastado, mas faltava espaço. Estava literalmente presa entre a pia e o corpo másculo e nu dele.

House: Não estou fazendo nada!

Cuddy: Tenho que ir. Deixei a Luna...

House: Ela está bem acompanhada pelo Jesse...

Os olhos não se desgrudavam. Ele levanta uma das mãos gentilmente e toca-lhe na face.

House: Esteve chorando?

Cuddy: Não é da sua conta!

House: Lhe fiz chorar?

Cuddy: Quer um prêmio por isso?

House: Sinto muito... Sua face é tão delicada... Suave...

Ela passava a mão lentamente enquanto continuava...

House: Combina com a cor dos seus olhos... Azuis como o oceano ou o céu num dia ensolarado...

Cuddy calou o gemido tímido que quase escapou entre seus lábios... Mas, era tarde demais. Ele havia percebido pela forma como seu corpo estremeceu que era questão de tempo até tê-la novamente em seus braços... Sorri...

Cuddy: Hou...

Forças até para pronunciar o nome dele lhe faltava ao senti as mãos geladas dele contra seus lábios...

House: Psiu!!! Não precisa dizer nada. Só eu falo agora...

Ela engole seco. E apóia os braços sobre a pia para manter-se em pé. Suas pernas estavam bambas.

House: Sei que não mereço nem uma das lágrimas que derramou hoje...

Ele faz o caminho das lágrimas das proximidades dos olhos até o queixo dela. Fazendo-a tremer.

House: Antes de despertar e olhar para esse oceano em seus olhos. Sua imagem estava em meus sonhos. Os quais se tornaram pesadelos a partir do momento em que não podia tê-la em meus braços...

Ele passa os braços em torno da cintura dela fazendo-a arquear o corpo e solta um gemido agora impossível de calar.

House: Não podia sentir o aroma da sua pele...

Ele encosta o nariz bem próximo ao pescoço dela inalando o cheiro natural da sua pele... O calor agora era insuportável. Sua pele queimava...

House: Sem sentir seu gosto adocicado e viciante!

Ele passa a língua suavemente na região e depois dar um beijo delicado. Fazendo o calor entre as coxas da Cuddy ir ás alturas.

House: Era torturante. E me dilacerava. Ao despertar e lhe vê em minha frente. Achei que havia morrido e chegado ao paraíso. Percebi que não há razão de viver num mundo em que não lhe tenha.

Uma lágrima solitária escapou entre seus olhos. A qual é captada pela palma da mão dele.

House: Não chore. Não há motivos. Percebi que os medos que tinha em compartilhar minha vida ao seu lado são banais comparados ao medo de não tê-la.

Ele encosta mais o corpo dela contra o seu. E Cuddy pode senti o quanto ele estava excitado com o momento. Assim como ela. Descansa as mãos nervosas em torno das suas costas fazendo com que finalmente não houvesse mais nenhuma distância entre seus corpos.

House: Eu preciso de você...

Ele sussurra...

Desviar seus olhos do dela, e abaixa um pouco fazendo com que sua barba por fazer percorre-se toda a extensão do pescoço dela fazendo-a soltar os gemidos que tanto tentava aprisionar desde o primeiro contato dos seus corpos.

Os olhos estavam concentrados nos delas novamente...

House: Eu preciso de você!

Cuddy percorre o caminho das costas até a parte detrás do cabelo dele. E palavras faltaram para demonstrar o que sentiu nesse momento. Apenas inclina seu rosto na direção do dele. E toca gentilmente seus lábios ao dele. Sentiu um choque percorre cada orifício do seu corpo. Toca os lábios novamente. E sente os deles abrindo aos poucos enquanto se movimentava na mesma intensidade dos seus. Logo sua língua encontrava-se percorrendo cada centímetro da cavidade bucal dele. E depois era a vez dele repeti o gesto.

O beijo que começou lento e gentil logo se transformou em um feroz e excitante. Beijavam-se como se precisassem disso para viver. Nem parecia que necessitavam respirar. Tão concentrados estavam na tarefa.

Afastam-se. Ofegantes. Ar faltava em seus pulmões. Aos poucos voltaram a respirar normalmente. Mas, a pulsação em suas veias só aumentava.

Cuddy põe as mãos sobre a face dele. E com o olhar repleto de desejo sussurra...

Cuddy: Eu também preciso de você...

Um mero sorriso escapa entre seus lábios antes de sentir os deliciosos lábios dela de encontro ao seu novamente.

Passa a mão em fúria sobre a pia derrubando todos os objetos que se encontravam. E num impulso rápido a põe sentada. Cuddy levanta as mãos e em questão de segundos a camisa e o casaco estavam ao chão.

Entrelaça as pernas em torno da cintura dele. Sentiu a "excitação" dele contra a região mais sensível do seu corpo. Solta um gemido entre os beijos. House a apóia em seu corpo e ainda beijando-a a conduz até seu quarto.

Ao chegar ao local. House desfaz do beijo e delicadamente a põe no chão.

Cuddy: Algum problema?

House: Preciso trocar a roupa de cama. Essa está ai há...

Cuddy: Ok. Entendi.

Rapidamente enquanto o médico abria o guarda roupa e tirava lençóis. A médica tira a antiga da cama. Numa questão de segundos. Haviam dado um jeito nesse pequeno problema.

Cuddy deita-se delicadamente na cama enquanto o olhava com bastante excitação. House sem tirar seus olhos dos delas, se inclina. Suas mãos procuram os volumosos seios sobre o tecido do sutiã. E acaricia ambos sem desgrudar seu olhar do dela.

As mãos vão descendo vagarosamente pela barriga sarada da médica, passando pela cintura e chegando ao botão da calça. O qual desabotoa facilmente. Vai descendo a peça de maneira sensual enquanto se olhavam intensamente. Nada era dito. Parecia que pelo simples olhar sabiam o que cada um estava sentido.

Livra-se da peça jogando-a ao chão. E aproveita para fazer a mesma coisa com a toalha que ainda trajava. Ficando da maneira que veio ao mundo. Cuddy tira os olhos dos deles para poder admirar o seu corpo. A excitação dele era mais do que visível. E era gratificante saber que tinha o poder de deixá-lo dessa forma.

Deita-se sobre ela. E sela seus lábios ao seu iniciando uma rodada de beijos ardentes. Enquanto suas mãos davam um jeito de livra-se do sutiã.

Desce os lábios pelo pescoço fazendo-a uivar de desejo. Demora um pouco sobre o colo onde passava a língua de um lado ao outro, repetindo o gesto com os lábios. Chega a região que mais cobiçava. Sente os mamilos enrijecidos com a ponta dos dedos, substituindo-os pela sua língua e lábios em seguida. Sugava-os com urgência. Enquanto suas mãos desciam pela lateral do corpo e chegavam à zona proibida.

Enquanto se fartava em seus seios. Com a ponta dos dedos acariciava-a sobre o tecido fino da calcinha de renda. Fazendo arquear o corpo e gemer alto. O que o agradava profundamente. Logo suas mãos encontravam-se dentro da calcinha e seus dedos sentiam o calor imanado pela região. Os quais se movimentam dentro dela de maneira majestosa. Fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e o raciocínio. Só tinha forças para gemer e pronunciar seu nome em sussurro.

Cuddy: Oh Greg!

Livra-se da calcinha no momento em que se afasta dos seios e começa a percorrer com os lábios e a língua o caminho que suas mãos haviam feito há pouco tempo. Chegando a zona proibida onde sua língua e seus lábios substituem seus dedos e provocam nela sensações imensuráveis as quais a levam a um mar de excitação em questão de poucos minutos.

Sente o gosto dela quente e ardente. E percorrer o caminho da pele dela até os lábios novamente beijando-a profundamente fazendo-a sentir seu próprio gosto.

Cuddy afasta mais as pernas permitindo-o ficar entre as mesmas. Ela sente a excitação dele contra sua pele quente. E seu tesão rapidamente volta a mil. Ele lábia e mordiscava seu pescoço e orelha enquanto ofegava e encostava sua excitação contra a sua zona proibida. Sussurrando seu enorme entre os gemidos.

House: Oh Lisa!

Ele a provocava. Fazia que ia unir seus corpos e se afastava com um enorme sorriso em sua face. Cuddy percorre suas costas com as unhas fazendo um caminho de inda e volta até o bumbum firme. E num movimento rápido desce as mãos, as quais tocam com urgência seu órgão pulsante. Começa uma sessão de massagem, a qual o leva quase ao êxtase. Sentindo que se ela continua-se a o mesmo não duraria muito. Segura gentilmente suas mãos e as põe em torno da sua cintura novamente. Cuddy se afasta dos beijos ardentes e sussurra...

Cuddy: Eu preciso de você, agora!

Sem demorar mais. Ele une seus corpos. De maneira rápida e fortemente fazendo arquear o corpo com força e a gemer alto. Começam a se movimentar de maneira sincronizada. E em poucos minutos sente o corpo dela estremecer por completo, e um som alto e gratificante ecoar pelos seus lábios. Seu corpo se contrair de tal forma que faz com que chegue a uma explosão de êxtase logo em seguida, preenchendo-a totalmente. Também deixa escapar um alto e glorioso som por seus lábios, descansado a cabeça logo em seguida por entre os seios dela. A respiração ofegante e as batidas dos corações rápidas eram os únicos sons escutados no local.

**Continua**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 35**

Já havia se passado alguns minutos desde que haviam concluído o ato. Mas, continuavam unidos em silêncio. House beijava delicadamente a pele quente e macia entre os seios da Cuddy enquanto a médica acariciava lentamente suas costas nuas. Ele já havia tentando desunir seus corpos, mas ela havia impedido. Era muito gostoso ficar assim com ele apenas curtindo o momento pós sexo não necessitavam de palavras, o gesto por si só transmitia o que ambos estavam sentido no momento.

House levanta o tronco e seus olhos azuis encaram os delas. Havia aquele brilho que tanto amava. Era tão gratificante vê que em questão de minutos podiam amenizar as tristezas que havia causado em seu coração. Instintivamente trocam um sorriso cúmplice.

House: Honey. Preciso mesmo ir ao banheiro. Será que...

Cuddy: Sorry... Eu não queria...

House encosta seus lábios nos delas e troca um beijo delicado.

House: Não é que não esteja gostado de está assim tão grudado em ti. Não demoro, quando voltar podemos tentar um segundo, terceiro, quarto e quem sabe quinto round.

Cuddy deixa uma gargalhada ecoar no ambiente. Era uma daquelas gostosas de ouvir. House sentiu seu coração pulsa mais rapidamente.

Cuddy: Acho que antes de pensamos em estabelecer algum recorde pessoal temos que conversar.

House faz cara de menino emburrado. Cuddy imita sua fisionomia. Ele bufa um pouco, mas concorda.

House: Tudo bem. Já volto.

Ele desencaixa seus corpos e entra no banheiro. Cuddy encosta na cabeceira da cama. Puxa um lençol cobrindo seu corpo nu. E respira fundo. Estava contente que tinham feitos as pazes. Se amado loucamente. Mas, havia alguns pontos a ser acertado entre os dois. Não queria se machucar mais ou a sua filha. O amava incondicionalmente. E precisava saber se o mesmo entraria nessa de corpo e alma.

House sai do banheiro nu. É quase impossível não admirar seu corpo. O calor e a queimação entre suas coxas já começou a dar sinais novamente. Como odiava o poder que ele tinha sobre seu corpo.

House senta-se e encosta ao seu lado. Puxando o lençol cobrindo seu corpo nu. Vira-se e seus lábios capturam o dela rapidamente. Pegando-a de surpresa. O beijo logo se torna vigoroso. Quando se afastam ar faltava em seus pulmões. Antes que pudesse recuperar sente os lábios dele novamente e as suas mãos ao redor da sua cintura quase fazendo-a deita-se novamente. Com muita força de vontade consegue afastar seus lábios e põe as mãos sobre seu peito nu.

Cuddy: Greg! Precisamos conversar.

House começa a beija seu pescoço fazendo-a soltar um pequeno e tímido gemido.

Cuddy: Não estou brincando. Por favor!

Ele se afasta. Bufa um pouco. E encara os olhos dela.

House: Não sei por que perder tempo conversando enquanto podemos aproveitá-los de uma forma muito mais prazerosa.

Cuddy: Só pensa em sexo?

House: Não te vi reclamar quando lhe fiz ter não um mais dois incríveis orgasmos nessa noite.

Cuddy: Incríveis?

House: Foi isso que seu corpo demonstrou.

Odiava ter que concordar com ele.

Cuddy: Mas, isso não vem ao acaso agora. Se queremos que isso dê certo temos que conversar.

Odiava ter que concordar com ela.

House: Está bem. Já lhe pedi desculpas, mas peço novamente. Agi com um imbecil...

Ele olha nos seus olhos e ela concorda com um movimento.

Cuddy: Não podemos brigar dessa forma.

House: Se bem que o sexo de reconciliação é... Sem palavras para qualificar...

Cuddy: Bem. Foi magnífico. Mas, não posso te expulsar toda vez que brigamos. Você não pode pensar em cometer algumas burrices para ter que vim te socorrer e depois terminamos aqui na sua cama.

House: Podemos tentar no carpete da sala em outra ocasião.

Cuddy: House! Estou falando sério.

House: Eu sei. Só quis descontrair um pouco.

Cuddy: Assim não vamos chegar a lugar algum.

House: Disse que tinha coisas melhores para fazemos aqui nessa cama...

Cuddy olhou feio pra ele.

House: Está bem. Vou ficar calado te escutando.

Cuddy: Obrigada. Bem. Aquilo que me falou mais cedo...

House: Falei-te tantas coisas Honey. Antes, durante e pós sexo.

Cuddy: Estou me referindo a antes. Sobre o tal do sonho.

House: Pesadelo!

Cuddy: Como queira chamar. É sério o que me disse?

House: Que não posso viver num mundo sem você? Sem poder sentir seu cheiro, o gosto da sua pele? Sem Você?!!!

Cuddy apenas acenou positivamente. House segura delicadamente uma das suas mãos e sussurra...

House: Quando vai perceber que não vivo mais sem você?

Cuddy: Seus lábios podem sussurrar uma coisa, mas seus atos dizem outra coisa completamente diferente.

House: Mulheres! Deixa me fazer ser entendido.

Ele vira ficando de frente. Bem próximo os corpos. Coloca os fios de cabelo caídos dela por detrás da orelha.

House: Estava assustado. Foi tudo muito rápido. Descobrir que tínhamos uma filha. Já estávamos todos morando juntos. É tudo muito novo e assustador.

Cuddy: Não devia ter aceitado o convite pra morar conosco.

House: Isso não quer dizer que não quero morar com vocês. Só é tudo muito assustador pra mim. E sabe como sempre faço burradas. Não tinha intenção de magoar vocês.

Cuddy: Mais machucou. E muito. E não fui à única. Machucou a Luna também. É a nossa filha Greg. Nossa filha! E fruto do nosso amor.

House: Eu sei o quanto ela é importante pra você. Mas, também me machucou quando me colocou pra fora da sua casa e da sua vida.

Cuddy: Você optou por ir.

House: Essa conversa não vai chegar a lugar nenhum desse jeito.

Cuddy: É eu sei.

House: Vamos esquecer o ocorrido. Já lhe pedir desculpas. E prometo não fazer mais nenhuma burrada.

Cuddy: Vindo de você é meio difícil acreditar.

House: Te amo. E amo está com você. Na sua casa, com nossa filha, e até com o agregado do Jesse.

Cuddy: Não é minha casa. É nossa casa. Quando vai entender isso?

House: Se o problema é manter esse apartamento. Me livro dele amanhã mesmo. Só acho que vamos perder um ótimo lugar para praticamos sexo selvagem.

Cuddy deixa escapar um risada. Depois fica com uma fisionomia séria.

Cuddy: Estávamos muito bem lá no meu quarto. Ou não?

House: Não estou reclamando. Mais é que aqui você pode gritar a vontade. Do jeitinho que gosta. A vizinha ai do lado é uma velha surda, e o apê de cima está vago. E lá na nossa casa. Temos que ser silenciosos. E mesmo assim já percebi os olhares da Luna e do Jesse no café da manhã. Não por mim. Mas, vejo que você se reprime por causa desse pequeno detalhe.

Cuddy dar um soco de leve no ombro dele.

House: Estou mentindo por acaso?

Cuddy: É meio constrangedor saber que sua filha está do lado escutando tudo.

House: Por isso nunca quis ter filho.

Cuddy fica com uma fisionomia fechada. Ele tenta corrigi o pequeno erro.

House: Mas, isso não quer dizer que não esteja contente de temos uma filha. Mas, esse apartamento seria muito útil.

House olha com cara de menino pidão.

Cuddy: Vou pensar no caso.

House vibra e depois a faz deitar na cama num movimento rápido pegando-a de surpresa pela segunda vez nessa noite. Fazendo-a soltar outra gargalhada deliciosa.

House: Estamos acertados?

Cuddy: Isso só depende de você!

House: Por mim viverei ao seu lado até não me querer mais.

Cuddy: Então vai envelhecer ao meu lado. E se realmente existir vida após a morte, em outra vida também. Eternamente.

House: Isso significar: Muito SEXO!!!!!

Cuddy dar um soco no ombro dele, e depois caem numa gargalhada. E em questão de segundos estavam se amando novamente. A noite seria longa. Pelo visto iriam estabelecer um novo recorde pessoal.

XXXX

No outro lado da cidade. Luna se revirava em sua enorme cama. Muitos pensamentos vinham em sua mente não lhe permitindo dormir. Estava preocupada com o House. Por mais que o mesmo fosse terrivelmente desagradável havia se acostumado em tê-lo em sua vida. E mesmo nunca admitindo nem para si mesma, amava o médico rabugento. Por outro lado estava ansiosa pelo teste que faria na Broadway no dia seguinte. Tinha abandonado seu emprego na loja de disco e na boate. E dançar é o que mais ama fazer. Tinha um dom. E sonhava em poder viver de sua arte. Não queria se tornar uma garota mimada e sustentada pelos pais. Desde cedo havia aprendido a cuidar de si mesma. E não seria agora que mudaria esse hábito. O medo de falhar nesse objetivo era grande.

Sente a garganta seca. Resolve ir tomar uma água. Veste a capa do pijama. Trajava um pijama do tipo short e camiseta de renda preto os quais combinavam com sua pele branca. Não amarra a capa deixando sua pele transparente por debaixo do tecido a vista.

Resolve antes de ir a cozinha verificar se sua mãe estava bem e se tinha noticias do House. Estranha ao vê a cama vazia. E antes que pudesse se desesperar vê um bilhete sobre a mesa e entende o porque do sumiço dela.

Após beber dois copos cheios de água. Resolve vê se seu amigo estava acordado. Precisava conversar com alguém para acalmar o nervosismo. E não havia ninguém melhor do que o Jesse para lhe fazer acalmar.

Bate na porta e escuta a voz dele mandando-a entrar. O amigo estava encostado na cabeceira e com um livro em mãos. Usava seus óculos de leitura. Trajava uma camiseta branca e uma cueca samba canção azul. Teve que desviar o olhar da imagem dessa região sentiu de repente uma onda de calor entre suas pernas e reprimiu o gesto em sua mente.

Jesse: Hey. Algum problema?

O contraste da pele branca dela com a cor e suavidade do tecido da camisola a deixa extremamente sexy. Teve que lutar contra as reações instantâneas do seu corpo. Ela precisava deixar a capa aberta daquele jeito? Não tinha noção do quanto era atraente? Era como se tivesse sua própria droga e lutasse contra o vicio. Literalmente, Luna era sua droga. Intoxicava-lhe. Não sabia que amar alguém dessa forma fosse possível. Era terrivelmente difícil conviver ao seu lado. Vivenciando momentos como esse. Não sabia por quanto tempo ainda teria forças para isso.

Luna: Sem sono. O que está lendo?

Jesse: Nada sem muita importância!

Luna: História de amor? Policial ou Suspense?

Jesse: Amor.

Luna: Hum. E o garoto fica com a garota no final?

Jesse: Ainda não sei. Não terminei o livro.

Luna: Hum. Mas deve ficar. Eles sempre ficam juntos no final!

Jesse: Nem sempre.

Trocam um olhar. Luna sente como se sua pele fervesse pelo simples modo como os olhos castanhos dele brilhavam.

Jesse: Noticias do House?

Luna: Minha mãe foi até a casa dele. Pelo andar da carruagem devem está nesse exato momento curando as magoa.

Jesse: Fazendo as pazes?

Luna: Eles se amam. E por mais que ele faça burradas. Ela o perdoa. Acho que isso seja o efeito colateral do que chamam de AMOR.

Jesse: Hum. Bom pra eles.

Luna: E pra nós também.

Jesse: É claro. Mas, esse problema já esta resolvido pelo visto, por que ainda está sem conseguir dormir?

Luna: Preocupada com o teste de amanhã.

Jesse: O teste. Tinha me esquecido. Sorry!

Luna: Sem problema.

A fisionomia da jovem não era das melhores. Jesse faz sinal para a mesma sentar em sua cama. Ela obedece. Ele se afasta da cabeceira e se aproxima. Tocando-lhe em uma das mãos. Ela instintivamente arquea o corpo. Sente uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo. Mas, mesmo assim deixa ser tocada nessa área.

Jesse: Já lhe vi dançar milhões de vezes. É boa no que faz. Nasceu pra isso.

Luna: Dançava para um bando de tarados que só queriam transar comigo. Isso não me qualifica a dança para uma grande companhia. Isso não quer dizer que realmente saiba fazer isso.

Jesse: Acredito em você! Também deveria acreditar no seu potencial.

Jesse se aproxima mais.

Jesse: Não diga mais essas bobagens!

Ele enxuga uma lágrima solitária que ousou a cair.

Luna: Posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

Jesse: Qualquer coisa. Com tanto que esqueça essas bobagens!

Luna: Feito então. Importa-se ficar aqui com você essa noite?

Jesse engole seco.

Luna: Como fazíamos quando éramos crianças?

Uma overdose de Luna não era uma boa idéia. Mas, não podia negar um desejo dela. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que se machucar mais.

Jesse: Claro.

O sorriso em sua face quase fez seu coração explodi. Como podia negar passar a noite com ela tão perto? Mesmo que não pudesse tocá-la da forma como queria, da forma como necessitava.

Luna se sentia protegida com ele por perto. E não se dava conta da real necessidade desse gesto.

Jesse se afasta indo para o outro lado da cama. Ajeita um travesseiro extra. Luna tira a capa da camisola jogando-a no pequeno sofá que havia no quarto. Dirige-se ao seu lado da cama. Jesse puxa um lençol cobrindo ambos. O livro já havia sido esquecido no criado-mudo juntamente com os óculos de leitura.

Deitam. Cada qual em seu travesseiro. Um de frente ao outro. Jesse sentia o calor que era exalado do corpo dela. E tentava reprimir os milhões de pensamentos impróprios que vieram em sua mente nesse momento. Ficam se olhando. Os olhos azuis concentrados nos castanhos.

Luna se aproxima. E instintivamente ele fecha os olhos. Uma onda quente começa a percorrer todo seu corpo. Ele para de respirar. Prende a respiração. Solta o ar aos poucos quando sente a cabeça dela ir lentamente deitando em seu peito. E seus braços contornar seu corpo. Mesmo estando totalmente vestido. Parte da sua pele foi de encontro com a dela. E senti-la foi como uma dose extra do seu tóxico. Desejou que o tempo parasse nesse instante.

Luna: Obrigada. Já me sinto bem melhor.

Como era cruel. Mas, ao mesmo tempo. Como era gostoso ficar assim com ela. Com apenas poucos tecidos separando seus corpos. Como era viciante seu cheiro. Como era leve seu corpo. E sem muito pensar passa as mãos em torno do corpo dela também.

Jesse: Não precisa agradecer.

Eles já haviam dormindo assim centenas de vezes. Na época do orfanato. Quando dividiam o aluguel do apartamento. Sempre que um precisava de um ombro amigo, o outro estava lá para curar as dores. Mas, havia algo diferente para a jovem nesse dia. Sentia uma sensação diferente. O cheiro dele era diferente. Havia algo gostoso nesse odor. Não era um cheiro de perfume. Era mais natural. Era como um campo repleto de flores. Era um agradável e doce odor.

Seu corpo estava tão calmo. Todas as preocupações sumiram. Apenas o cheiro estava em sua mente. E ele era tão relaxante.

Luna: Boa noite Jesse.

Seus lábios se aproximam da testa dela e a toca de leve.

Jesse: Boa noite Luna.

A voz dele soou tão delicadamente. E agiu como um sonífero. Caiu em um sono profundo em questão de segundos. Não demorou para a droga também fazer efeito nele. Seu corpo ao sentir o dela também relaxou e em questão de minutos também caiu em um sono profundo.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 36**

O dia amanhece em Princeton. Um enorme e quente sol iluminava a cidade. Quase não havia nuvens. O céu estava mais azul que o normal.

Na casa da doutora Cuddy. Jesse vai despertando aos poucos. E a visão em sua frente o faz sentisse nas nuvens. Ela estava em sua frente. Pouco dos cabelos sobre a face. Os quais ele delicadamente colocou para trás. Os seios estavam eriçados e a mostra por baixo do tecido de renda do sutiã. Como queria tocá-los. Senti-los. Foi descendo o olhar pelo tronco nu. A cicatriz da cirurgia era nítida, e por ser recente ainda encontrava-se vermelha. Aproxima uma das mãos e faz de conta que a toca na região. Desce mais o olhar e sente uma vontade enorme de tocar o tecido que escondia a região mais sensível do corpo dela.

Era difícil controlar as reações do seu corpo. Ela se mexe ainda dormindo. E vira-se para o outro lado da cama. Mais instintivamente encosta seu corpo ao dele puxando seus braços para o entorno da sua cintura. E sem querer acaba fazendo seus corpos ficaram na posição de cochinha. Foi quase como um ataque nuclear para o jovem. Teve que segurar sua masculinidade nessa hora. Era quase impossível segura-la depois de sentir a bunda dela contra "ele". Não sabia se o sentimento que sentiu era de arrependimento por ter permitido a aproximação ou de satisfação por ela se senti tão em paz nessa posição com ele. Resolve fechar os olhos e tentar relaxar para dormir novamente. O dia acabara de nascer. Ainda era muito cedo. Podia aproveitar esse momento único mais um pouco.

Luna acorda e sente os braços dele apertados em torno da sua cintura. Havia dormindo como uma pedra. Jesse sabia como acalmar os males que lhe afligia divinamente. Não demora a sentir o corpo dele contra o seu. Não era desagradável. Mas, era perigoso. Era seu melhor amigo. Já havia passado dos limites uma vez. Não podia deixar que sua carência afetiva tomasse o lugar da sua racionalidade. Era errado está ali com ele daquela forma. Como se fosse dois amantes. Não era justo com ela nem tão pouco com ele. Mas, não podia negar como seu corpo se sentia ao está assim com ele.

Sente o ar das narinas dele contra seu pescoço fazendo o calor entre suas pernas ia a mil. Como desejou que aquele homem ali não fosse seu querido amigo. E pudesse aproveitar a situação. Sua pele ardia, queimava. Não sabia como reagir. Como afastar. Sem ser notada pelo mesmo.

O tempo para racionalizar a situação estava passando. Tinha medo que sua excitação, seus desejos tomassem conta da sua mente. E fizesse algo que se arrependesse profundamente. Tenta se afasta sem mexer muito nele. Mas, quando consegue livrar os braços dele do seu corpo. Sente-o se mexer. Jesse acordou. Sente o tom delicado da voz dele. Ainda com vestígios de sono.

Jesse: Bom dia!

Respira fundo e vira-se dando de cara com o brilho dos seus olhos.

Luna: Bom dia!

Ele sorri. E a queimação vai a mil.

Jesse: Desculpa pelos modos.

Luna: Como?

Jesse: Estava lhe apertando. Não foi minha intenção te machucar.

Luna: Não estava me machucando. Não precisa se desculpar.

Jesse: Está melhor?

Luna: Sim. Obrigada. Quem deve desculpas sou eu. Tirei-lhe sua privacidade. Seu conforto.

Jesse: Hey. Para quer serve os amigos?

Luna sorri. Como queria beijar seus lábios. Teve-a durante a noite inteira em seus braços. Havia provado demais da droga. O vicio era evidente. Como a queria novamente. Como precisava disso.

Luna: Café?

Jesse: Leu meus pensamentos.

Luna levanta-se. E veste novamente a capa da camisola. Jesse reprimiu seu gesto. Era muito melhor poder vê-la dessa forma. Havia se acostumado com a maciez e com o contraste do tecido contra sua pele. Foi inevitável senti seu corpo reagi. Puxa um travesseiro tentando "esconder" as evidencias desse gesto. Luna estava tão mexida com a situação quanto ele. Precisava sair daquela área. Vai para a cozinha deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Assim que a vê sumir do seu campo de visão. Levanta. A "excitação" era nítida. Reprimiu-se pelo gesto. Antes de qualquer coisa ela era sua melhor amiga. E de modo algum queria agir de uma forma que a ofendesse. Mas, era tudo muito irracional. Não conseguia mais controlar suas emoções e desejos. Sofria calado por seus sentimentos não serem correspondidos. Vai até o banheiro que havia nas proximidades do seu quarto, toma uma demora e fria ducha. Precisava acalmar seus "ânimos" e adormecer a dor em seu peito.

XXXX

A cafeteira já havia terminado seu trabalho. Mas, a jovem estava perdida em seus pensamentos encostada a pia da cozinha. A cena dessa manhã ainda martelava em sua mente. Lutava contra o desejo que sentia. Tentava agi com a lógica. É tirada desse mundo paralelo pelo som grave da voz dele. Sorri timidamente.

Jesse: No mundo da Lua?

Os cabelos molhados deixavam algumas gotículas escorrer pelo peito nu. O mesmo estava trajando apenas uma bermuda, nada de camisa, e aquela visão a fez sentisse mais perdida. Instintivamente fecha a capa da camisola.

Luna: Fiz café e torradas.

Jesse: O cheiro está muito bom.

Ela ia sair para tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa. Ele a segura gentilmente. Fazendo-a vira-se e encarar seus olhos. Aquele brilho ainda estava neles.

Jesse: Vai dar tudo certo.

Luna: Tudo certo?

Jesse: Hoje no teste!

Luna: Claro. O teste!

Já tinha se esquecido do seu outro grande dilema. Se o mesmo não tivesse lhe lembrado.

Luna: Será que minha mãe se lembra dele?

Jesse: Bem. Possa ser que eles tenham dito uma longa noite. Melhor tentar falar com ela para lembrá-la.

Luna: Ótima idéia.

Luna vai até a sala deixando o amigo a encher uma enorme xícara com café. Pega o telefone sem fio e disca o numero do celular da mãe, mas a mesma não atende. Tenta o celular do House, nada. Busca em uma agenda que havia no cômodo o telefone da casa dele e tenta novamente estabelecer contato.

XXXX

Lisa Cuddy encontrava-se perdida em seus braços. Havia adormecido sobre o corpo dele. Já havia despertado tinha alguns minutos, mas forças para sair daquela posição lhe faltavam. Sentia cada músculo do seu corpo dolorido. Haviam exagerado a dose na noite anterior e em boa parte da madrugada. Sentia-se como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima dela. Mas, nenhuma dor colateral tirava o brilho e o prazer que sentiu em seus braços. Pra ela o tempo poderia parar. Mas, infelizmente o mundo continuava a todo vapor. Escuta o som irritante do telefone dele. Quis com o restante das forças que lhe restava reprimir o ruído, mas a racionalidade falou mais alto. Com dificuldade levanta, de modo que não o acordasse, e sai em direção à sala onde o aparelho estava.

_Cuddy: Alô._

_Luna: Mãe?_

_Cuddy: Honey. Algum problema?_

_Luna: O House está bem?_

_Cuddy: Sim. Não precisa se preocupar._

_Luna: Não estou preocupada. É que. Temos que ir a NY. O teste. Esqueceu?_

Cuddy realmente tinha se esquecido desse compromisso. Reprimiu-se pelo ato.

_Cuddy: Sorry. Aconteceram tantas coisas nesse meio tempo. Estou indo para casa. Conversamos melhor quando chegar._

_Luna: Ok. Até mais._

Cuddy desliga o telefone e sente as mãos quentes dele de encontro a sua pele fria. Um sorriso escapa entre seus lábios. Sente os lábios dele tocar a região do seu pescoço fortemente, num ardente e delirante beijo. Com certeza a região ficaria roxa mais tarde.

House: Fugindo de mim?

Cuddy: Jamais.

House: Quem era ao telefone?

Cuddy: Nossa filha.

House: Algum problema? As crianças tocaram fogo na casa sem os adultos presentes?

Cuddy deixa uma gargalhada soar no ambiente.

Cuddy: Sabe que essa sua observação pode ter duplo sentindo né?

House: Está falando sobre o fato daquele garoto "comer" nossa filha com os olhos?

Cuddy: "Nossa filha"?!

House: Ela não é?

Cuddy sorri e o pega de surpresa ao beijá-lo delicadamente nos lábios.

House: Vamos voltar pra cama!

Cuddy: Bem que gostaria.

House: Nada lhe impede do contrário.

Cuddy: Tenho que ir a NY com a Luna.

House: Hum. O teste é hoje!

Cuddy: E você tem que ir cuidar dos seus pacientes!

House: Pra isso que tenho aqueles três serviçais.

Cuddy: Hum. Então pode pegar meus pacientes da clinica hoje!

House a olha seriamente. Cuddy deixa outra gargalhada ecoar no local.

Cuddy: Havia me esquecido desse compromisso. Então não cancelei meus pacientes. Mas, meu adorável doutor House pode cuidar deles pra mim, né?

Cuddy passa as mãos em torno da cintura dele encostando seus corpos.

House: "Adorável"? O que aconteceu com aqueles outros adjetivos?

Cuddy dar um soco de leve no ombro dele.

House: O que vou ganhar em troca?

House coloca suas mãos em trono da cintura dela, encostando ainda mais seus corpos.

Cuddy encosta seus lábios bem próximo ao ouvido dele e sussurra.

Cuddy: Sei que vai pensar em algo até a noite.

Agora é a vez dele sussurra em seu ouvido.

House: Que tal um ensaio agora?

Cuddy ri novamente.

Cuddy: Bem que gostaria, mas preciso antes recuperar cada músculo do meu corpo.

House esboça em sua fase uma fisionomia preocupada.

House: Machuquei-te?

Cuddy toca gentilmente sua face.

Cuddy: Não. Claro que não. É que ontem ao quebrar nosso recorde pessoal, acho que distendi alguns músculos. Nada que um bom banho frio não resolva.

House: Sorry. Não tinha intenção de...

Cuddy coloca as mãos sobre os lábios dele.

Cuddy: Psiu! Está me vendo reclamar? Relaxe. Essa dorzinha chata, nem se compara ao prazer que senti ontem à noite e durante boa parte da madrugada. Tudo valeu à pena!

House sorri e beija-lhe delicadamente.

House: Bem vindo ao meu mundo! Vou te preparar um bom banho de banheira!

Cuddy: Honey. Melhor tomamos uma ducha lá em casa. A Luna está ansiosa. Não quero deixá-la mais aflita.

House bufa, mas aceita.

House: Ok. Ok. Vamos nos vestir.

Só agora a médica se dar conta que ambos estavam do jeito que vieram ao mundo.

XXXX

Luna estava há minutos enrolando com aquela torrada. Já tinha tomando um delicioso e demorado banho. E havia vestido uma calça jeans clara e uma camiseta estilo pólo azul claro que ressaltava os azuis dos seus olhos. Jesse olhava para seus olhos. Mais azuis que o normal. E tomava a dose diária do seu tóxico. São tirados dos pensamentos paralelos pela entrada do House e da Cuddy na cozinha.

Cuddy: Bom dia!

A médica estava radiante. A felicidade era nítida em sua face. Luna vira-se e encara a mãe. A fisionomia da jovem era de preocupação. A agonia do teste havia retornado com toda força.

Luna: Até que fim!

House: Bom dia pra você também!

Jesse: Ela está nessa aflição desde ontem.

Cuddy: Relaxa vai dar tudo certo. Vou tomar uma ducha, um café rápido, tenho que passar no hospital para encaminhar uns papeis e partimos para NY vamos chegar no horário que marquei com a Flora não se preocupe.

House já ia seguindo atrás da Cuddy quando a Luna falou:

Luna: Ok. Mas, nada de banho a dois. Please! Sei bem aonde esses banhos chegam!

Cuddy quase se engasga. House e Jesse riram da fisionomia de surpresa da médica.

Luna: Não sou mais nenhuma criança mãe! E vocês dois nem são muito discretos.

Cuddy: . Nada de banho a dois hoje.

A médica some da visão dos três deixando-os a rir da situação.

XXXX

Mãe e filha estavam em um dos metrôs que faziam o percurso Princeton- New York. Luna encontrava-se aérea. Cuddy percebe a aflição da filha.

Cuddy: Vai dar tudo certo?

Luna: Como?

Cuddy: Vai passar nesse teste. Acredito em ti!

Luna: Obrigada mãe. Isso significa muito pra mim.

Luna segura uma das mãos da mãe e aperta fortemente. Trocam um sorriso cúmplice. Mas, o olhar da garota ainda era de aflição.

Cuddy: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Luna: Em relação a quer?

Cuddy: Sinto que há algo te incomodando.

Luna: Me conhece tão bem assim?

Cuddy: Somos muito parecidas. Às vezes quando olho nos seus olhos me vejo neles.

Luna: Se somos tão parecidas como diz. Preciso realmente desabafar. Não com minha mãe, mas com minha amiga.

Cuddy se aproxima mais. O metrô não estava vazio, mas as poltronas das duas ficavam no ultimo vagão, e estavam distante da maioria das pessoas. Tinham um pouco de privacidade.

Cuddy: Claro Honey. O que tanto lhe aflige?

Luna: Fora o medo de fracassar nesse teste.

Cuddy ia falar algo, mas pelo olhar da filha, resolve esperar e ouvir a continuidade do desabafo.

Luna: Acho que cometi um grande erro ontem.

Cuddy: Erro?

Luna: Acabei indo "dormir" como o Jesse.

Cuddy: Vocês transaram?!!!

Luna: Não dormir, sexo, dormir de deitar com ele.

Cuddy: Ah. Mas, pelo que já ouvir isso era comum entre vocês. Já flagrei vocês assim no hospital.

Luna: Só que dessa vez aconteceu algo...

O metrô chegou ao destino. Mas, as duas continuaram o bate papo em direção ao taxi e do taxi para o restaurante.

Cuddy: O quer?

Luna: Uma coisa nova.

Cuddy: Coisa??

Luna: Deixa tentar explicar. Hoje de manhã quando acordamos. Estávamos dormindo de cochinha. Como dois velhos amantes. E senti que o Jesse estava como posso dizer, "animado".

Cuddy: Excitado?!

Luna: Exato. E podia me sentir, ofendida, ou ficar chateada. Afinal somos amigos, mas não fiquei. Gostei de está assim com ele.

Cuddy que caminhava com a filha em direção a mesa que o garçom havia apontado. Olha nos olhos da filha. Era uma sensação nova ser uma referencia. Aquela jovem confiava em seu julgamento. Ser mãe era algo novo e temeroso. Respira fundo. E senta-se á mesa. Não demoraria para sua velha e tão querida amiga aparecer e precisava acalmar o coração da Luna.

Cuddy: Isso é normal. São jovens. Bonitos e saudáveis. É mais do que aceitável que sintam desejos um pelo outro.

Luna: A culpa é minha. Não deveria ter pedido para "dormir" com ele.

Cuddy: Por que pediu?

Luna: Estava sem sono. Preocupada com hoje. E o Jesse sempre consegue acalmar os males que me afligem.

Cuddy: Então acordaram bem juntos. E o Jesse "excitado".

Luna: Não só ele.

Cuddy: Sentiu-se atraída pelo Jesse.

Luna: Sexualmente. Faz tempo que não... Você sabe... E o Jesse é um jovem muito atraente.

Cuddy: Não houve crime. Não há culpados. Só precisam saber como lidarem com isso agora.

Luna: Nada foi dito sobre isso hoje de manhã. Ele não tocou no assunto. Então fiz de conta que nada ocorreu.

Cuddy: Precisam conversar. Sempre é a melhor saída.

Luna: É tem razão. Não quero complicar as coisas. Somos amigos. E não quero perdê-lo.

Cuddy: Filha. Tem certeza que esse sentimento pelo Jesse é apenas amizade?

Luna: Claro! Somos como irmãos!

Cuddy: Nunca teve um irmão. Não pode saber se o que sente por ele é amor de irmão.

Luna: Mais fomos criados juntos como irmãos. Sempre tivemos um ao outro. É claro que é amor de irmãos!

Em matéria de teimosia Luna era idêntica ao pai. Era como se tivesse discutindo com seu querido House. Ia argumentar mais. Fazê-la entender que sentia amor, paixão pelo jovem Jesse. Que se fosse amor de irmão não sentiria tanta atração por ele. Mas, avista a velha amiga adentrar no local. Sorri e acena para a mesma.

Cuddy: É a Flora!


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 37**

Cuddy levanta-se de modo que a amiga pudesse vê-la. Flora acena de volta. E a médica senta-se. Luna engole seco, e vira-se bem no momento que a grande amiga da sua mãe chega à mesa.

Flora: Lisa Cuddy! Ou seria doutora Cuddy?

Cuddy levanta-se para abraçar a velha amiga fortemente.

Cuddy: Pra ti sempre será Lisa! Saudades!

Flora olha carinhosamente para a Luna. A jovem levanta e trocam um abraço.

Flora: Hum. Essa jovem linda deve ser a Luna. É sua cara Lisa. É como se tivesse regredido aquela época em Michigan.

Luna: Todos dizem que sou parecida com minha mãe.

Flora senta-se. Mãe e filha também.

Flora: Lisa é a jovem mais determinada que conheci. Quando lhe tiraram dos braços dela. Ela me disse que não desistiria jamais de lhe encontrar. Fico feliz ao saber que finalmente mãe e filha estão juntas.

Cuddy: As coisas finalmente se acertaram.

Flora: Você e o Greg também?

Cuddy: Também.

Flora: Continua o mesmo sarcástico e egocêntrico?

Cuddy: É o charme dele.

As três riem.

Flora: Espero que a Luna não tenha puxado ao gênio do pai.

Cuddy: Tarde demais.

O garçom já havia trazido o prato pedido por elas. Todas optaram por uma massa leve com molho de tomate e manjericão. Cuddy e Flora pediram vinho suave tinto italiano e Luna ficou com suco de abacaxi com hortelã. O papo ainda rolava durante o almoço.

Luna: Como vai ser esse teste?

Flora: Um musical está selecionando dançarinas. O coreografo vai lhe pedir para mostrar alguns passos. Não é nada muito complicado. Passando vai ter muitos ensaios até o musical está em cartaz. Mas, é um musical que terá destaque e fazendo parte dele outras portas vão se abrir.

Luna: Hum.

Cuddy: Relaxa Honey. Vai se sair bem.

Flora: Pelo que a Cuddy me falou. Vai se sair bem. E logo seremos colegas de trabalho.

Luna: Vai participar do musical?

Flora: Não. Ultimamente estou dirigindo outro espetáculo.

Cuddy: E os meninos como estão?

Luna: Meninos?

Cuddy: A Flora tem dois filhos. Gêmeos.

Flora: Dois garotões de 12 anos. Vão bem. O David chegou essa semana dizendo que está namorando. Vê se posso com isso. Saiu da minha barriga outro dia.

Cuddy: Pior é comigo. Eles têm 12 anos. A Luna tem 20.

Flora: 20?! Nossa parece que foi outro dia que comprei aqueles testes de farmácia.

Luna olhava as duas mulheres tricotando. E o jeito carinhoso como a Flora descrevia como a sua mãe estava feliz durante a gravidez. Do quanto a amava mesmo antes de vê-la. Mesmo tendo que esconder de todos que a esperava. Havia sofrido por anos sem conhecer sua mãe. Mas, o sofrimento da Cuddy fora bem maior. Como odiava as pessoas responsáveis por toda essa angustia.

Após almoçarem as três seguiram para um teatro na Broadway.

XXXX

Luna havia trazido uma mochila com uma roupa mais apropriada para dançar e uma sapatilha. Aquecia-se enquanto outras jovens se apresentavam em um palco. O mesmo era enorme. Nunca tivera em um palco de teatro e só de estar ali já tremia. Tentava pensar na sua mãe e no Jesse, no quanto ambos acreditavam nela. Sua mãe estava próximo ainda tricotava com a Flora. Escuta seu nome ser anunciado. Engoli seco e sobe ao palco.

Um homem de aparentemente uns 40 anos vem em sua direção sorridente. Um casal jovem faz um numero em sua frente. Pequenos passos. E ela teria que fazer parecido. Um jovem de aparência latina, sorrir e pega em sua mão. Ela tremia. E ele percebe.

Jovem: Relaxe. Vou te conduzi. Basta me seguir.

Luna: Ok.

O som ecoa no ambiente. Cuddy observava cada passo dado pela filha. A mesma flutuava nos braços do dançarino. Uma lágrima solitária escorre em sua face. Sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido na vida. Orgulho. Orgulho de mãe. Nunca tinha visto-a dançar. E realmente Luna tinha um dom. E que dom.

Flora: Ela flutua. Minha nossa! Sua filha nasceu pra isso.

Cuddy: Incrível!

Flora: Com tanto genes para medicina, a garota nasceu com o dom pra artes. Mundo estranho esse.

Cuddy: Daqui a pouco seus filhos se tornam médicos.

Flora: É bem capaz.

As duas riam alegremente. Após a primeira dança. O coreografo pede a Luna para dançar algo. Queria vê a sua performance solo. A jovem não havia ensaiado nada. Mas, lembrou de um número que fazia na boate naquela época sombria. Não era nada muito sensual. Começou a executar os primeiros passos e em pouco tempo todos no teatro olham-na boquiabertos.

Após a apresentação ficou sentada esperando as outras jovens completarem o teste. Cuddy senta-se ao seu lado e aperta sua mão fortemente.

Cuddy: Nunca tive tanto orgulho de alguém em minha vida.

Luna: Mãe! Não precisa exagerar!

Cuddy: Sou sua mãe. É impossível não te amar dessa forma.

Trocam um abraço forte.

O coreografo parabeniza todas as jovens e os jovens presentes. Mas, explica sobre o curto orçamento e por ter quer escolher um numero menor de pessoas para o espetáculo. Após explicar sobre o musical, sobre tudo que antecederia a estréia do mesmo. Anuncia o nome das três jovens e dos três jovens escolhidos para o musical. Luna nem excuta o nome dos restantes, ao ouvir o primeiro nome a ser anunciado perde todos os sentidos...

Coreografo: Luna Cuddy...

Era real. Seu maior sonho estava se tornando real. Sente sua mãe lhe abraçando fortemente.

Cuddy: Parabéns meu amor.

Luna: É real?

Cuddy: É. É uma dançarina da Broadway agora!

Recebe os parabéns da Flora e do restante dos envolvidos no musical. Amanhã seria o primeiro dia dos ensaios. Seu sonho acabara de se concretizar.

XXXX

Já estavam no carro de volta a Princeton.

Cuddy: Tenho que ir ao hospital.

Luna: Mas já é noite.

Cuddy: Tenho umas coisas para resolver. Vida de diretora de um grande hospital não é fácil.

Luna: Pode me deixar em casa? Quero contar ao Jesse a novidade.

Cuddy: Claro. Mais tarde podemos pedir uma pizza pra comemorar. Que tal?

Luna: Ótima idéia.

Cuddy: No fim de semana comemoramos melhor. Jantar em um bom restaurante!

Luna: Não precisa mãe.

Cuddy: Claro que sim. É minha única filha. Tenho que comemorar suas conquistas. Mostrar a todos o orgulho que tenho de você.

Luna: Obrigada mãe. Pela força.

Cuddy: É uma coisa natural filha. Não precisa agradecer. Amar-te é algo corriqueiro na minha vida. Tem que se acostumar e deixar ser amada.

Luna aperta a mão da Cuddy que estava no cambio.

Luna: Também te amo.

Cuddy: Não me canso de ouvir isso.

Luna: Não sei se um dia vou conseguir retribuir tudo que fez e faz por mim. Arriscou sua vida pra me salvar.

Cuddy: Sou sua mãe. É o que faço. Relaxe.

Cuddy deixa a Luna em casa e segue para o hospital. Luna entra em casa apressada e procura pelo amigo em todos os lugares e nada. Liga para seu celular, mas o mesmo estava desligado. Resolve tomar uma boa ducha para esperá-lo, devia estar trabalho em algo.

XXXX

Cuddy chega ao hospital e estranha à calmaria. Não era comum esta tranqüilidade quando a mesma estava fora. Esbarra na Cameron próximo ao elevador.

Cuddy: Hey.

Cameron: Já voltou. E pelo sorriso. A Luna conseguiu!

Cuddy: Foi tão gratificante vê-la flutuar naquele palco.

Cameron: Parabéns.

Cuddy: E essa calmaria? Cadê o House?

Cameron: Na clinica. Acabei de falar com ele. Por incrível que possa parecer estava atendendo um casal na maior tranqüilidade. Não sei o que anda fazendo com meu chefe, mas parabéns.

Cuddy gargalha alto. Cameron também rir. E Cuddy percebe algo diferente em sua mão.

Cuddy: OMG! É uma aliança?

Cameron: Já ia te contar a outra novidade. Chase e eu vamos nos casar!

Cuddy: Quando ele te pediu?

Cameron: Nesse fim de semana. Viajamos para uma pousada no interior, e quando menos esperei... Nossa... Só conseguir dizer Sim...

Cuddy: Fico feliz por vocês.

Cameron: Obrigada!

Cada qual segue seu caminho.

XXXX

Luna estava sentada no sofá. Bebia um pouco de vinho enquanto assistia a um show que passava na TV. Jesse estava demorando. E isso estava deixando-a impaciente. Escuta o som do seu jipe e levanta a imagem que vê a deixa irritada. Jesse abria a porta do carona para a vizinha boazona. E isso a deixou mais irritada. Volta ao lugar que estava sentada e bebe todo o conteúdo da taça. Escuta a porta se abrir e o jovem entra sorridente.

Jesse: Hey! Já chegou... E ai? Como foi lá?

Luna: Hey. Foi bem.

Jesse senta-se ao seu lado ansioso.

Jesse: Bem? Você passou?

Ele balança a cabeça positivamente. O jovem a abraça fortemente pegando-a de surpresa fazendo-a esquecer porque estava irritada.

Jesse: OMG! Sabia! Sempre soube! Minha nossa! Como estou feliz...

Luna põe as mãos em torno do pescoço dele e sorrir.

Luna: Obrigada por sempre ter acreditado em mim.

Jesse a abraça fortemente de novo.

Jesse: E a doutora Cuddy?

Luna: Voltou para o hospital. Quis vim logo pra te contar, mas pelo visto estava se divertido por ai.

Jesse: Como?

Luna: Lhe vi chegando com a boazona ai do lado...

Jesse: Ah. Sua boba! Fui comprar as coisas para o jardim dela. Mas, não foi você mesma que me mandou convidá-la para sair?

Luna: Não falei por nada. Foi só um comentário. Pode sair com quem quiser.

Jesse sentiu em suas palavras um pouco de ciúmes. Era tão estranha a forma com quer Luna às vezes aparentava amá-lo. Deixava-o cheio de esperança para depois num simples gesto fazer tudo se transformar em decepção.

Jesse: Quer comer algo?

Luna: Vamos esperar meus pais para pedir uma pizza.

Jesse: Ótimo.

Luna: Quer vinho?

Jesse: Vou buscar uma taça.

Começam a beber vinho enquanto assistiam ao show na TV. Quase não trocavam palavras. Luna resolve deitar no sofá pondo os pés no colo dele. Foi um gesto irracional e só sentiu o perigo do seu ato quando sentiu as mãos quentes dele de encontro com a pele fria dos seus pés. Estava usando um short jeans, uma camiseta regada branca, enquanto seu amigo uma calça jeans e uma camisa pólo azul.

Jesse: Deve estar com os pés doendo?

Luna: Um pouco.

Jesse: Quer uma massagem?

Luna: Massagem?

Jesse: Aquela que faço nos seus pés.

Luna: Pode ser.

Jesse começa a massagear os pés da amiga que tanto cobiçava. Não sabendo como esse ato iria mexer profundamente com ambos.

**Luna POV**

_Não sei o que me deu ao permiti-lo toca-me. Não era a primeira vez que me fazia uma massagem, mas porque comecei a sentir um calor incontrolável ao sentir suas mãos tão quentes de encontro com a minha pele?_

**Jesse POV**

_Não sei o que me deu ao sugerir massageá-la. Sentir a pele macia e fria dele de encontro com minhas mãos era tão excitante. Tão deliciosamente prazeroso pra mim. Era errado me sentir dessa forma? Minhas mãos alisavam seus pés delicadamente não deixando um milímetro de pele sem ser tocada. Comecei a me ousar a expandir a minha área de acesso, e dos pés pulei para os tornozelos. Esperei uma repreensão da sua parte, mas pelo contrário, ela apenas fechou os olhos._

**Luna POV**

_A sensação só fazia aumentar. Senti-me tão leve. Era deliciosamente prazeroso sentir suas mãos contra minha pele. Como era bom. Meus olhos se fecham instintivamente. Quero apenas apreciar mais o momento._

**Jesse POV**

_Olhos fechados. Ela estava curtindo o momento tanto quanto eu estava. Não custa nada me ousar mais. Subi mais as mãos indo de encontro as suas longas pernas._

**Luna POV**

_Céus. O que ele estar fazendo? Era uma massagem nos pés. Por que sinto suas mãos tão próximas das minhas coxas. Só de pensar em suas mãos se aproximando delas sinto um calor imanar da região entre elas. Começo a sentir a umidade na região entre minhas coxas. É impossível não soltar o gemido que vem subido em minha garganta fazendo meus lábios pronunciá-lo._

**Jesse POV**

_Um gemido?! Ouvir perfeitamente? Ela esta ficando tão excitada quanto estou. Céus. Posso me arrepender do que farei agora, mas não posso deixar a oportunidade passar. Começo a subir mais e mais minhas mãos. E seus lábios continuam deixando-os escapar._

**Luna POV**

_Como ele era bom. Nem mais consigo pensar em conter meus gemidos. Eles saem sem nem perceber. O calor só aumenta, e a umidade segue o mesmo caminho. Sinto as mãos cessarem, e meus olhos em protesto abrem. E encontram os deles, brilhando pra mim. Havia desejos nele. E em vez de me repreender pelo gesto fico animada em cogitar a possibilidade..._

**Jesse POV**

_Seus olhos estão tão azuis. E brilham. Era desejo nítido neles. Ela me deseja. Ela me quer. E essa era minha única e melhor oportunidade. Aproximo meu corpo do dela, aproximando meus lábios do seu ouvido..._

Jesse: Lu..na..

**Luna POV**

_Como meu nome parecia tão sexy dito dessa forma por ele. O calor esta em ponto de ebulição. Só consigo pronunciar seu nome..._

Luna: Jess...

**Jesse POV**

_Ao ouvir meu nome entre seus lábios como quero esquecer a razão e rasgar toda sua roupa pra finalmente tê-la pra mim. Mas, não vou tomar a iniciativa. Vou deixá-la tomar a iniciativa. Se ela me quiser ela me terá._

Os segundos pareciam horas. Os olhos não se desgrudavam. O brilho e o desejo eram nítidos. Jesse põe as mãos entre a cintura dela fazendo-a arquear o corpo.

**Luna POV**

_Céus. Estou pegando fogo. Faz tanto tempo desde que estive nos braços de um homem. E meu corpo todo o deseja nesse momento. E ele continua a me provocar. Seus lábios estavam tão vermelhos. O gosto dele é tão bom... tão delicioso... OMG... Posso me arrepender do que vou fazer, mas... _

**Jesse POV**

_Quase tive um orgasmo só em sentir seus lábios urgentes contra os meus. _

Luna põe as mãos em torno do pescoço do jovem trazendo-o pra mais perto, encostando seus lábios urgentemente no dele. Beijavam-se com tanto desejo e urgência. Os beijos faziam tanto barulho devido à força como que se tocavam. Não se afastavam. Parecia que não precisavam de ar. Jesse vai deitando seu corpo sobre o dela. E Luna sente-o excitado contra seu corpo também em ponto de ebulição.

**Jesse POV**

_É um sonho? Não quero acordar. Só quero sentir mais e mais seus lábios, e seu corpo._

**Luna POV**

_Não pense. Aja. Não pense. Aja. _

Jesse vai descendo delicadamente suas mãos contra a parte lateral do corpo dela, e começa a tocar sua pele que queimava de desejo por dentro da camisa regada enquanto friccionava seu corpo transpirando desejo contra o dela.

**Luna POV**

_É o Jesse. É o meu melhor amigo. Mas, estar tão bom. OMG! Como é delicioso senti-lo tão excitado contra mim. E ainda estamos vestidos. Seus lábios têm um sabor tão viciante. Não posso. Não posso._

Jesse não sabe como ela conseguiu, mas só se deu conta quando caiu no chão e a viu sair correndo em direção ao quarto deixando-o sem entender nada. Não iria deixá-la correr. Ela o quer tanto quanto ele a quer. E não iria deixá-la fugir novamente. Corre a tempo de conseguir prensá-la contra a parede próxima ao seu quarto. Ela ofegava assim como ele. O efeito do quente amasso ainda era nítido nela também. Põe as mãos contra a cintura dela prensando-a mais ainda na parede. Luna encontrava-se com os olhos fechados. E seu peito demonstrava a dificuldade para respirar tendo-o tão perto daquela maneira...

Luna: Je... Jesse... Me... Me solta...

Jesse: Não dessa vez.

**Continua**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 38**

_Luna: Je... Jesse... Me... Me solta..._

_Jesse: Não dessa vez_

Eles continuam ali parados. Jesse cada vez mais prensava a Luna contra a parede. A jovem transpirava. Não que fizesse calor no local. O dia estava até agradável em Princeton. O calor era imanado do seu corpo. Que cada segundo ficava mais e mais quente. A região entre suas coxas estava bastante úmida. A situação a excitada. Enquanto sua razão queria lhe tirar desesperadamente daquele lugar, de perto daquele jovem que estava lhe deixando subindo pelas paredes, seu corpo implorava por mais e mais segundo de contato com sua pele, querendo sentir sua respiração contra seu pescoço.

Luna: Jess... Por favor! Deixar-me sair...

Quanto mais ela implora pra deixá-la ir, mas ele encostava seu corpo explodindo de prazer contra o dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, e inspirar e expirar com dificuldade.

Jesse: Você não quer sair.

Luna deixa uma gargalhada escapar entre seus lábios. Fazendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. E também sorrir.

**Luna POV**

_Céus. Por que ele não me deixa sair? Odeio não ter o controle da situação. E ele sabe muito bem disso._

**Jesse POV**

_Finalmente lhe tenho em minhas mãos. Tenho a sua atenção. Ela deve está odiando não ter o controle da situação._

Luna: Jess!

Jesse: Por que a risada? Viu que está gostando da situação!

Luna: Rir porque estou há minutos tentando sair, tentando lhe fazer me deixar ir. E está dizendo que estou gostando da situação! O vinho lhe sumiu a cabeça!

Jesse que gargalhou agora fazendo-a fechar a fisionomia.

Jesse: Seus lábios dizem isso, mas seu corpo lhe contradiz.

Luna: Vamos deixar de palhaçada! Me solta!

Jesse: Posso provar meu ponto de vista, basta dizer as palavras mágicas... Me prove!

Jesse ao pronunciar essas palavras encosta bem seu corpo contra o dela, de maneira que movimenta seu corpo circularmente enquanto olhava os lábios dela se fecharem prendendo-o gemido que quase escapou.

**Luna POV**

_Se segura. Não o deixa levá-la a loucura. Respira. Conta até dez. _

Luna desvia o olhar tentando fugir dos negros penetrantes que estavam lhe fazendo subir pela parede literalmente.

**Jesse POV**

_Ela estar excitada. Ela me quer. Não vai fugir de mim. _

Jesse aproxima bem seus lábios do ouvido dela, e respira bem fundo, sentido-a arquear um pouco o corpo, sorrir pra si mesmo tendo certeza que a mesma estava tão envolvida no momento quanto ele. E sussurra sensualmente...

Jesse: Diz... Sei que está curiosa pra saber como posso provar isso...

Luna: Jess... Me deixa sair...

Jesse sussurra novamente dessa vez mais pausadamente fazendo o calor entre as coxas da Luna ir á mil.

Jesse: Diz...

**Luna POV**

_Ele não vai me deixar ir. Se bem que todo meu corpo o quer, mas é tão errado. Pra quer fui brincar com fogo?_

Luna: Se disser isso me deixa ir?

Jesse: Prometo... Basta dizer...

Luna respira fundo. Estava difícil controlar a entrada e saída de ar tendo-o tão perto. O calor cada segundo ficava mais insuportável. Algumas gotículas de suor já estavam caindo pela sua testa. Parece que ele percebeu seu desconforto com o suor, pois com a palma da mão enxugou-as sem deixar vestígio delas. Ele só para provocá-la sussurra novamente...

Jesse: Diz...

Luna morde o lábio inferior e sem muito pensar mais nisso, finalmente pronuncia as palavras que ele tanto queria.

Luna: Me... Me prove!

**Luna POV**

_Não sei como ele fez isso tão rápido. Enquanto acompanhava seus lábios que formavam um belo sorriso em sua face. Nossa. Uma das coisas que faziam o Jesse ficar irresistível era o sorriso. Como amava vê-lo esborça-lo em sua linda face. Só então me dei conta das suas mãos bem próximas as minhas coxas. Se ele não me lembrassem. Ia esquecer de respirar._

Jesse: Respira... Psiu... Relaxa...

**Jesse POV**

_Ela quase estava ficando roxa. Havia prendido a respiração quando aproximei minhas mãos da região de meu desejo. Era um sinal. Estava no caminho certo._

**Luna POV**

_Ele brincava com a barra do meu short. Ele é tão bom nisso! Qual será sua real intenção com esse ato? Não precisei pensar mais nisso, senti uma das mãos escorregando pela minha coxa, por dentro do short. Foi impossível segurar o gemido que escapou pelos meus lábios. Céus! Ele estava tão próximo!_

**Jesse POV**

_Só faltava mais uma barreira. O tecido da sua calcinha era tão delicado. Seda talvez. Não demorei muito sentindo a textura da peça. Deixei um dos meus dedos tocarem-la na região dos meus delírios sobre a peça. E senti quando ela arqueou o corpo e deixou mais um gemido escapar. Estava levando-a a loucura. Ia sentir um pouco do veneno que eu tinha que engoli todas as vezes que se insinuava pra mim, mesmo sem ter intenção ou noção disso._

**Luna POV**

_Senti seu dedo contra meu centro de prazer. OMG! Ele estava tão perto! Arquei meu corpo instintivamente. Meu gemido ecoou na casa vazia. Nem conseguia mais ouvir a canção que a cantora ainda tocava no show na TV. Só queria aguarda o momento. O momento em que ele escorregou seu dedo para dentro da minha peça e me tocou intimamente, sussurrando sensualmente em meu ouvido, fazendo-me transpirar de desejo._

**Jesse POV**

_Não sabia que lhe causasse esse enorme efeito. Ao senti-la tão molhada pra mim. Tive que gemer em seu ouvido, antes de lhe prova o quanto me queria..._

Jesse: Ahhhh!!! Está derretendo. Derretendo por mim. Toda molhadinha pra mim... Ai está a minha prova... Você me quer... Deixa-me te amar!

Luna quase desfaleceu quanto sentiu tocar-la mais a fundo. Prosseguindo no seu ato de tortura. Um dedo já encontrava em seu interior...

**Luna POV**

_O que ele pensa que está fazendo? OMG! Como é bom. Não consigo fazê-lo parar. Não quero parar. Odeio ter que admitir, mas ele tem razão. Meu corpo anseia por seus carinhos. Rendida pelos seus carinhos. Só me restou enrolar meus braços em torno do seu pescoço dando-lhe a certeza que queria continuar nessa luxuria. Que queria ser amada por ele._

**Jesse POV**

_Era a reação que esperava. Ela me quer. Agora não tem mais volta. Ela será minha essa noite. Vou fazê-la implorar pelos meus carinhos. E finalmente perceber o quanto me ama também._

A apresentadora na televisão continuava a falar, mas para os jovens na sala, nada mais no mundo importava. Só havia eles dois nesse mundo de luxuria que tomou conta dos seus corpos. A respiração dela estava falha. Tinha dificuldade para puxar o ar, sem falar que cada vez que o sentia deslizar o dedo mais para seu interior esquecia completamente que precisava puxar o ar para respirar. Já a respiração dele era cada vez mais profunda, cada gemido deixado escapar pela jovem faze-o planar em um universo de prazer.

**Luna POV**

_Sinto meu centro ficar cada vez mais úmido. A cada investida dele no meu interior sinto meus músculos contraírem fortemente causando-me um mar de sensações deliciosas, as quais percorrem cada parte do meu corpo. Sinto seus lábios macios contra os meus. Seu gosto era tão bom. Nunca senti um gosto com esse em meus lábios. Sua língua percorrendo cada centímetro da minha boca aumentava mais o prazer que cada segundo tomava conta do meu corpo e da minha mente._

_Meus lábios protestam quando os deles se afastam. Mas, logo sinto um arrepiou causado por eles em meu pescoço. As mordidas delicadas e os chupões estavam me deixando mais e mais excitada._

_Meu corpo protesta quando seu dedo se afasta do meu centro, e sinto-o o mesmo novamente deslizando junto com os demais por minha coxa, e minha perna._

_Meus lábios soltam um muxoxo em protesto._

**Jesse POV**

_Sinto seus lábios protestando quando afasto meu dedo do seu interior. Era fascinante senti-la tão molhada pra mim. Meu órgão pulsava mais e mais sem nem ao mesmo ter tocando sua pele ainda. Estava indo rápido demais. E queria desfrutar cada segundo e prolongar esse acontecimento o máximo que conseguisse._

_Subo minhas mãos por sua perna e passo por cima da sua camiseta sentindo-a arquear mais o corpo em resposta ao meu toque. Afasto meus lábios do pescoço para olhá-la. Seus olhos azuis que tanto amava estavam fechados. Ela mordia o lábio inferior. E suas mãos apertavam com força meu ombro. _

_Ela estava tão entregue. Continuo passando as mãos sobre a camiseta. E seus mamilos enrijecidos já apareciam através do tecido fino. Essa visão fez meu "amiguinho" se manifestar mais dentro da cueca, fazendo-me beijar novamente com mais urgência seu pescoço. Cada extensão dele. Cada milímetro de pele. Com certeza no dia seguinte a região estaria bastante roxa. _

_Sinto as mãos dela em torno da minha cintura puxando-me mais meu corpo de encontro ao dela. Ao sentir o estado de excitação do meu "amiguinho" soltou um profundo e delirante gemido, fazendo-o pulsar mais intensamente me levando a um estado de puro êxtase. _

Jesse: Calma querida! Dessa forma não vou agüentar tanto tempo...

**Luna POV**

_Sua voz rouca e cheia de prazer fazia o calor entre minhas coxas ir a mil, e ultrapassar a barreira e percorre cada milímetro do meu corpo. Como o queria. Como necessitava dele. Como queria sentir nossos corpos unidos em um só._

_Puxo mais sua cintura fazendo nossos corpos se tocarem mais. Meu objeto de luxuria estava quase ultrapassando a barreira do tecido e da calça. Seria anatomicamente possível ficar mais e mais "alegre"? A resposta não ficou muito tempo no ar. Logo o sentir mais e mais contra meu centro. Como desejei está nua nesse momento!_

Jesse: Luna... Calma querida! Desse jeito vai me...

**Luna POV**

_Céus! Sua voz rouca e sexy me deixava com mais e mais tesão. Querendo mais e mais senti-lo contra mim. Seus lábios tão próximos do meu ouvido. Meus deliciosos lábios. Puxou-o para um beijo ardente e quente fazendo-o arquear o corpo e me prensar mais contra a parede fria._

**Jesse POV**

_Meus lábios já estavam vermelhos devido à força com quer ela sugava-os. Céus! _

_Minhas mãos encontram a barra da sua camiseta e começou a percorrer a sua pele quente e nua fazendo-a arquear mais o corpo e gemer em meus lábios sugando-os mais._

_Subia de forma brusca seu corpo lateralmente. Com as mãos em cada lado do seu corpo. Alcançado ambos dos seios ao mesmo tempo tocando-os fortemente fazendo-a soltar mais uns gemidos contra meus lábios. Sentido os mamilos enrijecidos contra o tecido do sutiã._

Luna: Jess...

**Luna POV**

_OMG! Como é gostoso sentir suas enormes mãos envolvendo meus seios. Não consigo mais pensar em nada. Só quero-o mais e mais... Seu nome sai pelos meus lábios facilmente..._

Jesse: Luna...

**Jesse POV**

_Afasto meus lábios dos seus. Queria sentir o gosto de outra coisa. Desço pelo pescoço enquanto aperto mais e mais seus seios fazendo-a arquear e gemer pra mim. Meu nome vindo dos seus lábios dessa maneira era tão excitante!_

_Precisava me livrar desse incomodo tecido. Afasto minhas mãos dos seus seios e sinto-a reclamar por meros segundos. Pego suas mãos que estavam repousadas em minha cintura apertando-a contra seu corpo. Coloco-as sobre sua cabeça e seguro as duas com uma única mão, enquanto que com a outra me livrava rapidamente da camisa branca rasgando-a num único movimento brusco, me livrando do tecido destruído jogando-o ao chão._

**Luna POV**

_Ele prendia minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça. Não me deixando-o tocar-lo. Já ia reclamar quando escuto o som de tecido rasgando, e sinto minha camiseta sendo tirada de mim._

_Ainda bem que não gostava dela. Sinto a ponta dos seus dedos tocando meus mamilos enrijecidos provocando em mim sensações maravilhosas._

_Sinto sua mão abandonando meus mamilos. E solto um gemido em protesto. Sinto a mão de encontro ao feixe do meu sutiã e prendo minha respiração. Sinto o sutiã deixando meu corpo, e meus seios ficam a mostra. _

_Sua voz sexy e rouca é novamente escutada fazendo uma onda de arrepios tomarem conta do meu corpo._

Jesse: Luna. Querida. Respire... Abra seus olhos pra mim...

**Jesse POV**

_Novamente lá estava sua face roxa. Céus. Como alguém pode esquecer de respirar? _

_Cada segundo ela me encantava mais. Precisa vê em seus olhos seu desejo por mim. Para poder tomar coragem e continuar amando-a._

_Sussurro em seu ouvido e sinto o efeito da minha voz em seu corpo. _

_Ela abre seus olhos. OMG! Eles traziam um azul nunca visto por mim antes. Eles brilhavam de uma maneira única. Era desejo neles. _

_Ela sorrir. Meio sem jeito. Vamos combinar que a situação era mesmo estranha. Nós dois transpirando feitos loucos. Ela encostada á parede. Com as mãos presa por mim sobre a cabeça. Desejos presentes em nossos olhos e nosso corpo._

_Para lhe dar certeza de como a queria nesse momento. Pressiono mais meu corpo contra o dela. Fazendo-a fechar os olhos instintivamente._

Jesse: Abra os olhos meu amor. Quero olhar pra eles enquanto amo você. Quero que me veja amá-la!

**Luna POV**

_Ele me olhava de uma maneira que nunca o vi me olhar antes. Senti por poucos segundos uma onda de vergonha tomar conta de mim. E sorrir envergonhada. Ele continuava me olhando fixadamente. E vejo-o pressionar seu corpo contra o meu enquanto mordia o lábio inferior fazendo meu corpo arquear e meus olhos se fecharem instintivamente._

_Escuto sua voz novamente. Ele me queria de olhos abertos. Céus. Como se fosse possível mantê-los firmes com tantas correntes elétricas de excitação percorrendo meu corpo. Mas, se isso era necessário para tê-lo. Faria esse pequeno grande esforço._

_Abro meus olhos. E os deles negros como nunca antes tinha visto me olhavam com ternura. Ele passa a língua nos lábios e sorrir._

_OMG! Sinto meu centro mais e mais úmido a cada instante. Implorando por ele!_

_Ele mordisca meu pescoço enquanto seus dedos apertam meus mamilos me fazendo uivar. Exatamente uivar. Parecia uma cadela no cio. A espera do meu cachorrão. Céus. O que estou pensando. Não penso mais só quero-o pra mim._

_Sinto seus lábios descendo pelo meu ombro mordeu-o. Fazendo-me uivar mais. Continua descendo. Passando pelo meu colo, onde deposita beijos seguidos pela língua que fazia movimentos circulares me levando ao auge do delírio. Sinto cada vez mais próximo aos meus seios. E prendo novamente a respiração. Soltou o ar levemente quando sinto sua língua tocar um dos meus mamilos. A onda de prazer me vez arquear o corpo violentamente fazendo minha cabeça bater fortemente contra a parede. Solto um gemido uma mistura de prazer e dor. O som ecoou no ambiente, e sinto-o levanta bruscamente._

Jesse: Sorry. Não quero te machucar.

Luna: Não me machucou.

**Jesse POV**

_O lugar não era propício para o que estávamos fazendo. Quase a machuquei. Ela merecia algo mais puro. Ela merecia ser amada com todas minhas forças. Não um sexo simplesmente ali na sala da sua mãe._

_Pego-a no colo. E seus olhos me olham surpresos._

Jesse: Relaxe. Vou te levar para meu quarto. Isso se ainda quiser continuar...

**Luna POV**

_Quarto? Seu quarto. O mesmo lugar que ontem à noite quase me fez cometer a loucura. Que estávamos cometendo agora? Minha mente queria barrar, mas meu corpo estava tomado pelo desejo. Estava transpirando de prazer. Excitada ao extremo. Queria ir até o fim disso. Desfrutar cada segundo desse momento sem me importar com as possíveis conseqüências. _

_Tentei dizer que queria. Que o desejava! Que queria ser amada por ele. Mas, as palavras não saiam. Travaram em minha garganta. A única coisa que conseguir fazer foi puxar sua face e beijar seus lábios com luxuria e euforia. Dando-lhe a certeza que queria continuar..._

**Jesse POV**

_Vi em seus olhos que tinha dificuldade de pronunciar o que seu corpo queria. O que ela tanto desejava. Mas, seus lábios falaram por si. Entre beijos ardentes e eufóricos a levei em meus braços até meu quarto. _

**Continua**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 39**

Cuddy já estava a algum tempo em sua sala assinando uns documentos e lendo outros. Essa era a pior parte do seu trabalho. Burocracia. Amava seu trabalho. Organizar e administrar um grande hospital eram algo que exigia uma dedicação e é claro amor pela medicina e isso a médica tinha. Mas, sentia falta de atender pacientes. Quase não tinha mais tempos para isso. Os papéis, a burocracia se acumulava em sua mesa, e as cobranças também.

Estava extremamente feliz no dia de hoje. Vê sua filha dançando e conquistando parte dos seus sonhos era melhor do que conquistar seus próprios. Não se cansava de olhar para a jovem que conheceu há tão pouco tempo, mas cuja sensação era de tê-la conhecido a vida toda. Amor de mãe era algo tão profundo e intenso. Era gratificante ir aos poucos conhecendo e vivenciando esses momentos mãe e filha.

É tirada dos seus pensamentos pela porta batendo. Levanta a cabeça rapidamente e encontra seus olhos. Olhos que tanto amava. Olhos que lhe traziam sensações imensuráveis. Os olhos do homem que tanto amava. E que finalmente estava ao seu lado compartilhando a vida.

House: Ocupada?

Cuddy: Quase acabando. Que horas são?

House: 9 pm!

Cuddy: Já? Minha nossa as horas voaram!

House: Fiquei lhe esperando o dia todo. Achei que assim que chegasse iria me procurar para me contar as novidades. Mero engano!

Ele ficava tão fofo quando tentava demonstrar desapontamento.

Cuddy: Sorry honey. Ia deixar pra lhe contar as novidades quando estivéssemos indo para casa. Não queria lhe atrapalhar. A Cameron me informou que estava concentrado atendendo seus pacientes.

House: Seus pacientes. Lembre-se que me deve um enorme favor!

Cuddy: É eu sei.

House: Sabe que nunca me atrapalha. Achei que não quisesse compartilhar sua felicidade comigo.

Amava seu olhar de cão sem dono. A médica levanta largando a caneta e o documento que tentava ler. E se aproxima do amado tocando-lhe a face. Com um enorme sorriso em sua face.

Cuddy: Seu bobo! Sabe que minha felicidade só estar completa ao seu lado. Não vai ficar me fazendo repetir isso só para poder se gloriar disso!

House põe as mãos em torno da cintura da amada, trazendo-a mais para perto, colando seus corpos. Selando seus lábios com um delicado, mas demorado beijo. A médica se afasta sem ar.

Cuddy: House! Aqui não. Se alguém entra e nos flagra? Não quero que nosso romance se transforme em transtorno para nós. Não sei o que o conselho irá fazer se descobrir nosso envolvimento.

House: Não tem quase ninguém mais nesse andar. Sua secretária já foi. Além do mais, que se danem aqueles velhos caducos do conselho. Vão morrer de inveja quando descobrirem quem é o dono desse corpinho. Pensa que nunca percebi os olhares tarados daqueles velhotes?

Cuddy: Nada haver essa observação!

House: Sou homem. E sei o que se passa na cabeça daqueles tarados. E eles já devem estar cientes da Luna. Não se fala outra coisa nesse hospital. Todos comentam sobre o sarcástico e egocêntrico doutor House ter engravidado sua chefa quando eram jovens. E dela ter escondido esse fato durante vinte anos. E por, como é que eles chamam, lembrei, acaso do destino a filha rebelde e sem juízo vim parar nesse mesmo hospital doente levando a brilhante administradora desse renomado hospital a doar um dos seus rins salvando-a da morte certa.

Ao terminar o longo discurso. O médico solta uma enorme gargalhada seguido pela médica.

Cuddy: Bando de fofoqueiros!

House: Invejosos. Isso sim. Vamos esquecer.

Cuddy: Tenho uma reunião com o conselho na sexta-feira. Nem sei o que me espera.

House: Eles são uns idiotas. E se usarem nosso relacionamento e o fato de termos uma filha para tentarem te manipular provarão meu ponto de vista. Não se prejudique. Principalmente seu emprego para me defender. Está ouvindo?

Cuddy toca gentilmente a face do amado, e deposita um beijo em seus lábios.

Cuddy: Sabe que se eles ousarem ofender você, não vou ficar quieta.

House: Oh mulher difícil!

Cuddy: Vamos esquecer isso, ok? Temos que ir para casa. Combinei com a Luna de comemos pizza para comemoramos seu emprego na Broadway!

House: Então ela conseguiu!

Cuddy: Nossa filha nasceu pra isso. Ela não dança. Ela flutua. É algo tão mágico. Nunca sentir orgulho de ninguém do jeito que senti ao ver seu nome ser pronunciado e então escolhida para o musical.

House: Mães! Bobas!

Cuddy dar um soco de leve no peito dele. Levando-o a apertá-la contra seu corpo.

House: Tem uma pizzaria no caminho. Passamos lá e compramos.

Cuddy: Ótima idéia.

House: Ainda vai demorar? Estou faminto!

Cuddy: Só vou guardar esses papéis e podemos ir.

House: Ótimo.

XXXX

Luna continuava prensada contra a parede, sendo que agora era contra a parede do quarto dele, bem ao lado da porta, a qual foi devidamente trancada por ele. Jesse havia se atrapalhado todo enquanto tentava passar a chave na fechadura. Pois não desgrudava seus lábios dos dela.

Os beijos ficavam a cada segundo mais intenso. Mais necessitados. Agora as mãos do jovem acariciavam ambos dos seios, enquanto a jovem, com as mãos na cintura dele, puxava o corpo dele contra o seu, sentindo a excitação dele contra seu centro de prazer.

**Luna POV**

_As mãos quentes dele contra meus mamilos enrijecidos estão me fazendo uivar de prazer. Quando achava que não conseguiria sentir mais meu corpo em êxtase, ele me prova o contrário. _

_Minhas mãos impacientes puxam-o contra meu corpo. É terrivelmente delicioso e prazeroso sentir seu corpo excitado contra meu centro, o qual ficava cada vez mais úmido. Sentia minha calcinha totalmente molhada. _

_O efeito do Jesse em mim era impressionante. Seus lábios ficavam cada segundo mais apetitosos. O gosto era melhor do que qualquer coisa que já estivesse experimentado na vida. Me fazia esquecer onde estava e os perigos desse nosso ato._

Luna: Jess...

**Jesse POV**

_Sua voz delicada e sexy em meus ouvidos era como um estimulante. Que me levava a um estado de pura luxuria. Acho que ela percebeu isso, pois agora sempre meu nome era constantemente pronunciado._

_Precisava levá-la pra a cama, mas quem disse que conseguia me desgrudar dela. Quase não desgrudava nossos lábios. Minha respiração era cada segundo mais falha. E nem estava me importando com isso. Isso se tornou uma prioridade secundária. Só queria dar prazer à mulher que tanto amava. Só queria tê-la em meus braços._

_Afasto seu corpo da parede, e vou caminhando lentamente, ainda com meus lábios nos seus. E minhas mãos haviam abandonado seus deliciosos seios e indo para sua cintura conduzindo-a. Suas mãos me abraçavam tornando nossos corpos mais unidos._

_Inclino nossos corpos e a deito delicadamente em minha cama. Afasto nossos lábios e nossos corpos. Ela instintivamente abre os olhos e me olha confusa._

Jesse: Linda!

**Luna POV**

_Sinto seu corpo se afastar do meu. Fico confusa. Ele esboça em sua face meu sorriso preferido. E me olhar tão intensamente que sinto minha calcinha mais molhada. Estava me levando a um estágio de puro prazer. Nunca havia me sentido assim antes. Era tudo muito novo pra mim._

_Ao ouvir sua voz. Meu corpo arquear instintivamente. Minhas mãos vão parar em sua camisa, e faço menção de tirar. Ele é mais rápido e tira a mesma numa velocidade incrível. Ficando com o peito nu._

_Nossa como era definido. Seus músculos tornavam seu corpo tão delicioso pra mim. Percorro com as mãos cada parte do seu peito e barriga definida. Desço mais as mãos estacionando no cós da calça. _

_Tento esboçar a cara mais safada que pude imaginar. Devo ter conseguido porque a reação que ele teve foi a que queria. Sinto seus lábios molhados contra meus mamilos, me fazendo gemer mais e mais seu nome._

Luna: Jess... Jess...

**Jesse POV**

_Seus mamilos eram deliciosos. Macios e quentes. Revezava minha língua e lábios neles. Ela estava perdida na luxuria. Meu nome saia tão facilmente dos seus lábios. Como queria escutar sussurrando e gemendo meu nome assim eternamente._

_Tudo estava indo perfeitamente. Mais queria tornar o clima mais romântico. Queria mostrá-la o quanto a amava. E o quanto seria maravilhosamente feliz viver ao meu lado._

_Deposito beijo em sua barriga e toda a região fazendo-a puxar alguns fios de cabelo. Era uma sensação tão deliciosa._

_Estaciono minha mão no botão do seu short. E olhos em seus olhos. Azuis penetrantes. Brilhantes. Passo a minha mão no seu centro ainda por cima do short. Fazendo fechar os olhos e gemer. E afasto. Direcionando minha mão a cabeceira._

Luna: Jess?!

Jesse: Calma meu amor. Estava faltando uma coisa.

**Luna POV**

_Faltando uma coisa? Ia pronuncia algumas palavras quando escuto um som relaxante ecoar no ambiente. Música. Era isso que faltava. E não era qualquer música. Ele sabia que gostava dela. Já havia comentado com ele em uma ocasião o quanto a achava excitante._

Luna: Home!

Jesse: Exato. Vou te amar ao som de Michael Bubble!

Luna: Se não te conhecesse ia achar que armou tudo isso.

Jesse: Psiuuuu!!!

**Jesse POV**

_Minhas mãos voltam ao botão do short e abro o mesmo devagar. Deixando-a com um semblante ansioso em sua face. Não perdendo tempo desço o mesmo juntamente com a calcinha me afastando para poder tirar-los por completo._

_Aproveito que já estava um pouco fora da cama, e abro o botão da minha calça descendo o zíper lentamente. Seus olhos acompanhavam cada gesto meu ansiosos. Tiro a calça por completo ficando só com minha boxer preta, a qual não conseguia esconder o tamanho do meu desejo por ela. Ela morde os lábios me fazendo gemer._

_Ela estava ali totalmente nua pra mim. Era uma visão espetacular. Poderia passar horas, dias, só olhando-a deitada em minha cama. Com certeza essa imagem ficaria guardada em meu subconsciente eternamente. Poderia viver mil anos, e sempre lembraria da primeira vez que meus olhos a viram assim. Nua e sedenta por sexo._

_Seus olhos não desgrudavam do volume da minha boxer._

**Luna POV**

_Céus. Não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos do volume em sua boxer. Aquilo tudo era pra mim? Era por mim? Era incrível e surreal demais. Levanto e o puxo pra mim, fazendo-o cair sobre meu corpo preenchendo seus lábios com os meus. Sentindo o volume em sua boxer contra meu centro agora sem nenhuma barreira._

_Era tão injusto. Eu completamente nua e ele ainda vestido!_

_Desço minhas mãos pelo seu peito, estacionando um pouco em sua barriga, sentindo-o arquear o corpo durante esse ato. Desço mais um pouco parando na barra da boxer. E num movimento rápido coloco minha mão dentro da boxer, sentindo-o gemer em meus lábios._

_Toco seu membro de leve, fazendo-o gemer mais em meus lábios. Sua respiração ficou mais lenta. E sinto-o prender a respiração quando deslizo minha mão pelo seu órgão pulsante._

Luna: Jess... Respira...

**Jesse POV**

_Foi impossível deixar um riso escapar entre nossos lábios. Agora quem estava perdido era eu, em suas mãos. A sensação da sua delicada mão deslizando pelo meu membro foi imensurável. Tive que me segurar para não explodir nesse instante._

_Não iria deixar barato. Desço minhas mãos dos seus seios e encontro seu centro úmido. E enquanto deslizava um dedo para seu interior, tocava a região de prazer com outro. Fazendo-a arquear o corpo violentamente e prender com força meu membro em suas mãos fazendo com que ambos soltassem um longo e prazeroso gemido._

_Ela com a outra mão tentava tirar minha cueca. Afundo mais meu dedo em seu interior, enquanto deslizava mais alguns sentindo seu centro contrair violentamente neles. Friccionava a outra mão na sua região de prazer. Fazendo-a apertar mais meu membro._

_Duramos nessas caricias por pouco tempo. Delicadamente afasto as mãos dela do meu membro, afastando as minhas do seu centro. Ouvindo um muxoxo em resposta. _

_Como ela era apressada._

Jesse: Relaxa querida. Não agüentaria mais se continuasse. Tenho outros planos em mente...

**Luna POV**

_Outros planos em mente?_

_Deixei um sorriso em minha face. Acompanho com meus olhos sedentos suas mãos se livrarem da boxer, e pela primeira vez vejo meu objeto de desejo frente a frente. Nossa! Ele era muito bem dotado. Pelo menos em relação aos outros caras com quem já estive. Sem falar que era mais grosso. Por meros segundo pensei em como aquilo caberia em mim. _

_Sou tirada desses devaneios pelos beijos dele em meus lábios. Os beijos vão se direcionando ao meu pescoço e ao lóbulo da minha orelha. Onde ele depositada algumas mordiscada. Minhas mãos percorriam a extensão da sua enorme costas._

_Abrir bem minhas pernas permitindo-o se colocar entre elas. Sinto meu objeto de desejo tocar minha coxa. Fazendo-me arquear novamente meu corpo e gemer alto._

_Escuto novamente seu sussurro..._

Jesse: Deixa-me te beijar?

Luna: Não é o que está fazendo?

Jesse: Não em seus lábios... Não em sua boca...

**Luna POV**

_Sinto as mãos dele contra meu centro úmido._

Jesse: Aqui...

Luna: OMG! Jess... Não precisa fazer isso...

Jesse: Mais eu quero. Desejo tanto isso...

**Jesse POV**

_Meus lábios sediam para sentir seu gosto. Vejo-a martelar em sua mente se me deixaria realizar meu maior devaneio. E quando sinto sua mão delicada passar entre meus lábios, puxo um dos dedos e o sugo fazendo-a delirar de prazer._

_Era a reposta a minha perguntar. Vou trilhando beijos pelos ombros, seios, colos, barriga e paro nas coxas. Mordo cada uma delas, e deposito alguns beijos._

**Luna POV**

_Hiperventilava. Aguardando o grande momento. Ninguém nunca havia me tocado assim tão intimidamente. E sentia um pouco de medo e receio. Os quais sumiram ao sentir sua língua quente contra meu centro._

_OMG! Se existisse céu, deveria está bem próximo nesse exato momento. OMG! Como era bom. Um formigamento vai tomando conta do meu corpo. Principalmente do meu centro._

_Os gemidos eram cada vez mais altos. Nem me dava conta deles saindo entre meus lábios. A língua dele cada vez mais dentro de mim. Enquanto seus dedos brincavam com minha região de prazer. _

_O formigamento dar lugar a contrações. Cada vez mais constantes e violentas. Minhas mãos tentavam em vão puxar seus cabelos. Meus olhos fixos no teto. De repente era como se tivesse vendo um arco-íris. Cores nunca vistas por mim. Uma onda tremenda invade meu corpo, e era como se todos os meus sentidos ficassem mais aguçados. Sinto meu centro se contrair mais uma vez violentamente. E um mar de sensações imensuráveis tomarem conta do meu corpo, fazendo-me arquear meu corpo e gritar enlouquecidamente. Era um orgasmo. E que orgasmo! _

XXXX

Cuddy passa a chave na porta. Enquanto House entrava segurando uma enorme pizza e uma garrafa de vinho. Avistam o sofá totalmente desarrumado e a televisão ligada.

House: Um furação passou por aqui?

Cuddy: Cadê aqueles dois?

Cuddy anda em direção ao corredor e avista pedaços de panos ao chão, House estava ao seu lado.

House: Isso é o que penso?

Cuddy: Uma camiseta. Da Luna pelo visto.

House: O que essa camiseta rasgada faz aqui no corredor?

A pergunta do médico logo e respondida. Escutam gemidos alucinantes vindo do quarto de hospede onde o Jesse estava instalado.

Cuddy: OMG! É o Jesse e a Luna?

House: Esse agregado está transando com nossa filha?!

Cuddy: Oh Yes! E pelos gemidos a coisa deve está indo muito bem.

House: Que abusado! Na nossa casa!

House ia andando em direção a porta do quarto, e é parado pela Cuddy.

Cuddy: Onde pensa que está indo?

House: Acabar com essa pouca vergonha!

Cuddy: Eles se amam. Deixam se divertir.

House: Está acobertando essa pouca vergonha?

Cuddy: Eles estão fazendo algo que fazemos constantemente honey. Deixa os dois se divertirem. Estava torcendo pra ficarem juntos. O Jesse é um bom cara.

House: É um folgado isso sim.

Cuddy começa a rir empurrando o amado para a cozinha.

Cuddy: Está com ciúmes da nossa filha!

House: Deixa de maluquice. Só acho que é falta de respeito.

Cuddy: Nós transamos quase todos os dias. Qual é a diferença?

House: A casa é nossa. Somos adultos. E é isso que os adultos fazem.

Cuddy: A Luna não é nenhuma santa.

House: Você é a mãe ou a cafetona dela?

Cuddy: Só não lhe digo uma resposta apropriada porque não quero brigar e sei que está assim porque ama nossa filha e está com ciúmes em saber que ela nesse momento está... Você sabe...

House: Desculpa...

Cuddy: Tudo bem. Vamos para seu apartamento.

House: Não é você que queria se livrar dele?

Cuddy: É melhor que ficar aqui ouvindo... Se bem que daqui não dar para ouvir mais...

House: Não, obrigado. Vamos ficar. Estou com fome e cansado.

Cuddy: Logo eles vão cessar.

House: Honey, são jovens com hormônios a flor da pele, lembra como éramos nessa época?

Cuddy: OMG! É torcer para o som não ser escutado no nosso quarto.

House: Qualquer coisa podemos tentar igualar o som. Se é que me entende...

Cuddy: Alguém não estava cansado?

House: Pra isso amor nunca estou cansado!

Cuddy solta uma gargalhada e pega um pedaço da pizza aceitando a taça com o vinho dada por ele.

**Continua**


	40. Chapter 40

**Capitulo 40**

A voz do Michael Buble ainda era ecoada no ambiente. Jesse havia programado o som para repetir a música constantemente. Seus corpos totalmente suados. Luna encontrava-se com a cabeça repousada no travesseiro recuperando-se do incrível orgasmo que havia tomado posse violentamente do seu corpo levando-a a um mar de sensações jamais sentidas. Jesse beijava sua barriga lentamente enquanto as mãos passeavam pelas suas coxas. Quando sentiu a respiração dela voltando à normalidade, sobe mais seu corpo e encontra um lindo sorriso estampado em sua face.

Luna: Incrível!

Jesse aproxima seus lábios do ouvido dela e sussurra:

Jesse: Você que é incrivelmente deliciosa!

Luna rir meio sem jeito. Ficando meio corada pela sinceridade do jovem.

Jesse: Oh! Está encabulada! Não precisa ter vergonha.

Jesse continuava acariciando a barriga da jovem subindo e descendo as mãos. Luna põe as mãos na nuca do jovem e acariciava os fios de cabelo fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

Ao abri-los encontra os delas, azuis como o oceano, ou o céu num dia extremamente ensolarado. Havia tantos desejos em seu olhar. A excitação do jovem só aumentava mais e mais. E Luna sente a mesma tocando a pele da sua coxa. Fazendo-a gemer baixinho mostrando ao jovem o quanto ainda transpirava de desejo, e o quanto ansiava pelo grande momento. Pelo momento em que seus corpos fossem unidos.

Luna: Jess!! Oh Jess!

**Jesse POV**

_Meu corpo estava em êxtase. Não sei o quanto mais agüento nessa expectativa. O que mais quero é sentir nossos corpos num só. Na mesma melodia. E é isso que sinto vibrar do seu olhar. É isso que ela quer também._

_A hora havia finalmente chegado..._

**Luna POV**

_Sinto suas mãos afastando da minha barriga, e cada centímetro de pele da região, cada centímetro de pele do meu corpo protesta. _

_Vejo-o afasta um pouco nossos corpos, e inclina-se em direção ao criador mudo, abrindo a gaveta. E tirar de lá, um preservativo. _

_Ainda bem que pensou nesse pequeno mais importante detalhe. Não consigo desviar o olhar do seu. Enquanto ele graciosamente livra-se da embalagem, e coloca o mesmo em torno do meu objeto de desejo._

_Foi impossível controlar os gemidos que ecoaram dos meus lábios nesse momento. _

_Afasto mais minhas pernas permitindo-o posiciona entre as mesmas. Suas mãos tocam meus lábios e então me beija._

**Jesse POV**

_Havia adquirido um novo vicio. Beijar seus lábios. Não conseguia ficar afastado muito tempo dos mesmos. Meu órgão pulsava contra sua coxa, bem próximo ao alvo. Queria tanto unir nossos corpos e deixa-me ser levado pelo mar de sensações tanto desejadas._

_Mas queria provocá-la. Vê-la implorando por mim._

_Desço minhas mãos, contornando seus seios, desço mais alisando carinhosamente seu tão delicado abdome, e descendo mais um pouco alcanço seu centro de prazer, e aperto-o com força, fazendo-a arquear o corpo, e gemer em meus lábios. Continuo friccionando a região, enquanto encostava meu órgão contra sua coxa, gemendo seu nome em seus lábios._

Jesse: Ohhhh! Luna!! É tão deliciosa!..

**Luna POV**

_Se o objetivo dele era me ver derretendo de prazer em seus braços e implorando por mais. Estava quase conseguindo alcançá-lo. _

_Sua mão cada vez mais contra meu centro me provocando arrepios, seus deliciosos lábios, e seu órgão tão perto estavam me fazendo delirar de prazer._

_Não agüentava mais. Necessitava dele. E engolindo todo meu orgulho..._

Luna: Jess! Não agüento mais...

Jesse: Não agüenta mais?

Luna: Não acredito que vai me fazer...

Jesse: É só pedir... Estou aqui para isso... Mas, preciso ouvir isso dos seus lábios...

A jovem controla o gemido que quase escapou dos seus lábios, ao sentir o órgão dele tão perto do seu destino. Ele friccionava bem na sua entrada, fazendo seu corpo arquear involuntariamente.Os sangues de suas veias foram substituídos por alguma substância alucinógena, tamanha era a urgência. Tamanho era o desejo em ser dele sem mais nenhuma demora.

Abre os olhos com dificuldade, e os negros dos olhos dele fizeram um enorme arrepio percorrer sua espinha. O desejo em seus olhos era o que faltava para a coragem vim à torna e ela deixa os medos, inseguranças, e paranóias para trás, e se deixar levar pelos seus instintos mais primitivos. Pelo seu desejo pelo jovem em sua frente.

Olhando bem no fundo dos seus olhos pronuncia em alto e bom som.

Luna: Eu quero você em mim. Eu necessito de você. Eu preciso senti-lo em mim, agora! Please!

Jesse sorrir triunfante. E encosta bem seu corpo ao dela, e também pronuncia em alto e bom som.

Jesse: Seu pedido, e desejo é uma ordem.

E antes que ela pudesse esboçar o enorme sorriso de satisfação em sua face, ele une rapidamente e fortemente seus corpos. Um alto e gratificante gemido escapa entre seus lábios.

**Luna POV**

_Não sei em que momento ele uniu nossos corpos. Mas, quando senti uma forte e arrepiante dor invadir o meu corpo sabia que o tão esperado momento havia se concretizado._

_Gentilmente, ele permaneceu com seu corpo parado, esperando meu corpo, se acostumar com "ele". Seus lábios trabalhavam nos meus. Nunca havia sentido tanto prazer em beijar alguém em minha vida. Cada beijo era diferente. Proporcionava-me uma sensação distinta e nova._

_Sinto suas mãos em meus seios. Era tão delicioso esse toque. Sinto-as descendo meu tronco, e acariciando a região do meu umbigo. Era uma sensação tão deliciosa. E antes que pudesse deixar mais um gemido escapar entre seus lábios, sinto seus dedos, novamente em meu centro de prazer._

_OMG! Meu corpo ia relaxando aos poucos. E logo não sentia mais o desconforto "dele" em meu interior. E para demonstrar o quanto estava preparada para finalmente "ser" dele. Começo a movimentar meu corpo contra o seu._

**Jesse POV**

_Sinto-a movimentando seu corpo contra o meu. Era o sinal que esperava. Ela estava preparada. Finalmente começo a deixar meu corpo transbordar o desejo a tanto tempo aprisionado._

_Não queria machucá-la então começo com movimentos lentos e sincronizados. Enquanto capturava seus gemidos em meus lábios. Minha mão continua "trabalhando" em seu centro aumentando seu prazer._

Luna: Mais rápido. Mais forte!

**Luna POV**

_Começo a sentir um formigamento familiar. E necessitava senti-lo mais e mais. Começo a implorar pelo aumento das suas investidas. Começo a senti-lo mais e mais forte. _

_Era incrível como meu corpo havia já se adaptado a "ele" como se tivesse sido projetado para isso. _

_As contrações começam nos meus músculos internos se espalhando pelas regiões próximas a "ele". Começo a movimentar meu corpo, fortemente contra seu corpo._

_O som ecoado do nosso movimento era tão excitante. Já nem controlava os gemidos altos que pronunciava. _

_Arranhava suas costas. Puxando seu corpo, mais contra o meu. Sugava sua língua com euforia._

_E começo a sentir o formigamento tomando conta de todo meu corpo. As contrações ficam mais violentas. E numa explosão de prazer e êxtase sinto meu "corpo" prender seu órgão fortemente e uma onda violenta tomar conta de cada parte do meu corpo fazendo-me arquear, deixando minha cabeça cair para trás afastando nossos lábios, e me fazendo gemer sem controle. Outro incrível, fastastico e violento orgasmo tomou conta de mim. Tirando quaisquer vestígios de sanidade que pudesse ainda ter. Deixo seu nome escapar em meus lábios novamente..._

Luna: Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Jess!!!!

**Jesse POV**

_Deixando anotado em minha mente para jamais esquecer. Vê-la alcançar a satisfação e chegar ao orgasmo, é incrível. _

_Sentir seu corpo contrair violentamente contra o meu é magnífico. Escutar seus lábios gemer meu nome é gratificante._

_Tive que me controlar para não seguir-la no mar de sensações imensuráveis. Continuo-me movimento dentro dela, sendo agora gentilmente, lentamente, esperando-a recupera-se. Sua respiração era ofegante. Puxa-a o ar violentamente._

_Não demora a direcionar seu olhar ao meu. E o desejo ainda estava ali em seus olhos. Incrível!_

**Luna POV**

_Céus! Dois orgasmos em uma noite, e meu corpo ainda implorava por mais. Quem era esse em minha frente? Não conhecia esse lado dele. Se bem que também não conhecia esse meu lado. _

_Não estava familiarizada com essas sensações. Tão fortes e novas pra mim._

_Queria senti-lo também entregue a mim. Assim como estive durante toda a noite pra ele. Minha maior necessidade agora era senti-lo alcançar seu extremo._

_Puxo-o para um beijo. Mais um violento e ardente beijo. Enquanto tentava aumentar o ritmo das suas investidas._

Luna: Deixe-me te levar...

**Jesse POV**

_OMG! Como ela conseguia se recuperar assim tão rápido? E ainda começa a tentar ditar o ritmo. Aumentando-o. Não consegui mais me controlar, ao escutar seu sussurro..._

_Deixo meu corpo ser levado pelos desejos. Pela urgência. E logo estávamos nos movimento freneticamente. _

_Minhas investidas eram urgentes. Fazendo-a arquear o corpo, e gemer violentamente._

_Sentia as contrações cada segundo mais fortes. E aquela sensação tão vibrante mais próxima. Mas, queria senti-la alcançar a satisfação comigo..._

Jesse: Estou quase lá. Vamos querida. Quero senti-la chegar lá comigo... Vamos...

**Luna POV**

_Seu pedido ecoava em mim como incentivo. Fazendo aquela sensação tão familiar agora retornar rapidamente. _

_Sinto-o contrair violentamente o corpo, deixando um enorme e alto gemido ecoar no ambiente. E seu órgão pulsar urgentemente dentro de mim, me levando ao êxtase juntamente. _

_Nossas respirações ofegantes. E nossos corpos se contraiam juntamente. Nossos gemidos ecoados simultaneamente. E nossos lábios selando o momento._

_Sinto-o deixar o corpo cair gentilmente sobre o meu. Separando nossos lábios, e descansando a cabeça entre meus seios. O ar que saia de suas narinas massageava minha pele. _

_E tentava com meus olhos fechados recupera-me do meu terceiro orgasmo, e um único dia. Em uma única transa. Isso era incrível!_

_Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Meu corpo estava totalmente desgastado. Não conseguia sentir mais meus músculos. Sinto-o desunir nossos corpos. E senta-se na lateral da cama. Escuto o som de Home cessar. _

_Não demora a deita-se do meu lado, e gentilmente puxa meu corpo fazendo minha cabeça repousar gentilmente em seu peito. Sinto um lençol fino sobre meu corpo nu, e suas enormes mãos acariciando minhas costas._

_Sua voz ecoava em meu ouvido como uma canção de ninar._

Jesse: Durma querida. Relaxa.

**Luna POV**

_Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas. E sinto-as fecharem. A única lembrança é da sensação dos seus lábios contra minha testa. E sou vencida pelo cansaço. _

XXXX

Cuddy passava seu creme hidrante nas suas pernas lentamente. House estava sentado na enorme poltrona que havia no quarto tentando com as mãos diminuir o som ecoado do quarto ao lado. Nem o som produzido pelo aparelho de som diminuía a intensidade do som.

Quando de repente o som é cessado. Fazendo-o tirar as mãos do ouvido...

House: Milagre! Deus existe!

Cuddy: Deixa de ser chato.

House: Não vai dizer que esse incômodo do quarto ao lado também não te chateou?

Cuddy: Nem estava assim tão alto.

House: Não?

Cuddy: Está bem. Só nos últimos minutos.

House: 1 hora, 35 minutos e 26 segundo! Isso que é transa!

Cuddy: Cronometrou a transa da nossa filha?!

House: Não! Cronometrei o incômodo do outro lado!

Cuddy: Cada uma que escuto.

House: Se tivesse aceitado a oferta para igualar o som ao lado.

Cuddy: Engraçadinho. Fico feliz que isso tenha acontecido, mas vou precisar chamar a atenção dos dois quanto ao barulho.

House: Está vendo. Incomodou-lhe também!

Cuddy: Na verdade. Seu mau humor é que me incomodou. Há exatamente 1 hora, 35 minutos e 26 segundos que está ai nessa poltrona se queixando.

House: Engraçadinha.

Cuddy: O papo está ótimo meu amor. Mas, vou dormir, antes que eles decidam repetir a dose.

House: OMG! Nem repita isso!

Cuddy deita no seu lado da cama rindo da cara de espantada do seu amado. House deita ao seu lado e cobre seus corpos. Sela seus lábios com um beijo delicado e puxa seu corpo para cima do dele. Fazendo-a deitar a cabeça em seu peito. Não demora a adormecerem.

XXXX

Luna abre as pálpebras lentamente. Tenta se mexer mais uma dor muscular haviam tomado conta do seu corpo.

Luna: Ai!

Jesse: Exagerei na dose?

Só quando escuta a voz meio tristonha dele, se dar conta que o mesmo estava acordado.

Luna: Não. É que fazia tempo que não me "exercitava" assim. Dancei muito hoje. E... Não estava preparada para tantos orgasmos assim...

Jesse deixa uma risada escapar entre seus lábios. Ela respira aliviada por ele ter melhorado o humor.

Jesse: Quer dizer que lhe proporcionei tantos orgasmos assim?

Luna: Até parece que não percebeu!

Jesse: Percebi. Mas, ouvir dos seus lábios é muito melhor.

Luna agora que deixa uma risada ecoar dos seus lábios.

Luna: Convencido.

Jesse: Gostosa.

Jesse beija-lhe nos lábios lentamente, suavemente, fazendo-a retribuir o gesto na mesma intensidade.

Luna: Já é de manhã?

Jesse: Não. Madrugada. Dormiu por algumas horas, apenas.

Luna: E você?

Jesse: Estou eufórico demais para conseguir dormir.

Luna: Bobo!

Jesse ia beija-lhe nos lábios novamente quando escutar a barriga dela reclamar.

Jesse: Fome?

Luna: É que gastamos muitas calorias. E acabamos não esperando pela pizza... A pizza... OMG!

Só nesse instante a jovem se lembra dos seus pais.

Jesse: O que foi?

Luna: Havia combinado de comer a pizza com minha mãe. Droga! Será que ela percebeu alguma coisa?

Jesse: Quando diz alguma coisa está falando sobre "nós"?

Luna: Exato.

Jesse: Largamos a televisão ligada. Sua blusa ou o que restou dela ficou jogada no corredor. E acho que nossos gemidos facilmente ecoaram através dessas paredes.

Luna: OMG!

Jesse: Relaxa. Escuto-os quase todas as noites também.

Luna: Achei que só ouvia lá do meu quarto.

Jesse: Maldição dessas paredes finas. Bem. Vou lá na cozinha buscar algo para você.

Luna: Não precisa. Posso...

Luna ia tentar se levantar quando sente uma dor muscular.

Luna: Ai!

Jesse: Acho melhor ficar ai se recuperando. Deixa que cuido disso.

Luna: Está bem.

Jesse levanta, e a jovem não deixa de admirar seu corpo. Se não tivesse tão dolorida... Deixou esse pensamento sair da sua mente enquanto ele vestia a calça de um pijama, detalhe sem cueca, e sai porta afora.

Sua mente estava confusa. Uma mistura de satisfação e culpa. Não sabia se devia se sentir culpada pela a enorme satisfação de ter sido completamente dele essa noite. Não era um cara qualquer. Era o Jesse, seu melhor amigo. A pessoa que mais cuidou dela a vida inteira. Que sempre esteve do seu lado nos melhores e piores momentos de sua vida.

Mas esse mesmo jovem que cresceu ao seu lado havia lhe proporcionado um mar de sensações jamais sentidas. Nenhum dos seus antigos namorados, tinham conseguido lhe proporcionar um êxtase tão grande durante uma transa. E o Jesse em uma única havia lhe levado ao "céu" três vezes.

Era tudo muito novo. Tudo muito confuso. É tirada desses devaneios. Pela porta se abrindo novamente. E o Jesse entrando carregando uma caixa de pizza, e um suco.

Jesse: Demorei?

Luna: Não. O que tem ai?

Jesse: Encontrei uma pizza na mesa, e inda havia quatro pedaços. Acho que seus pais deixaram pra nós. E temos suco de uva em caixa.

Luna: Pizza fria e suco em caixa. Maravilha!

Jesse sorrindo coloca a caixa aberta sobre a cama, e enche dois copos com suco, entregando um a Luna.

Luna: Peperroni! Minha preferida!

A jovem morde rapidamente o pedaço frio de pizza. E esboça uma cara de satisfação. Como se esse pedaço fosse a mais das deliciosas pizzas do mundo. Jesse acompanha-a esboçando a mesma cara de satisfação.

Jesse: Hum. Deliciosa!

Luna: Nada como um bom sexo para tornar uma pizza fria a mais deliciosa das pizzas!

Jesse rir seguido da jovem. Era tão surreal a noite que estava tendo. Ela estava tão entregue aos seus carinhos. Quando a teve a pouco em seus braços, adormecida. Não deixou ser vencido pelo sono que tomou conta do seu corpo, após a deliciosa sessão de sexo. Se pudesse congelaria essa noite para poder usufruir dela eternamente. Tinha medo que quando o dia amanhecesse as coisas voltassem a ser como eram. E que o grande amor da sua vida lhe ignora-se novamente.

Passou boa parte da noite sentindo a respiração leve dela contra seu peito, alisando a pele macia da suas costas. Tinha medo de adormecer. Lutou contra o sono. Mas, acabou sendo vencido pelo cansaço. Adormecendo com ela nua em seus braços.

**Continua**

Quero agradecer pela Reviews que recebi. Obrigada! Todas as que recebo resposto prontamente.

Vão me desculpando os possíveis erros de português ando sem Beta então fica difícil vê todos os erros que o texto possa ter.

Espero que tenham gostado e aguardo comentários.

Tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda na história


	41. Chapter 41

**Capitulo 41**

Primavera em Princeton. Finalmente a melhor das estações havia chegado. As flores brotavam nos jardins. Os pássaros sobrevoavam-nas. As pessoas andavam alegremente nos parques exercitando**-se** enquanto podiam usufruir da magnífica beleza natural.

Jesse já havia despertado, mas continuava na cama admirando a linda jovem nua ao seu lado. Encontrava-se apoiado em um dos braços enquanto tentava guardar em sua memória cada centímetro da pele dela. Nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz quanto estava tendo-a em seus braços. Seu estômago revirava-se. Seu coração batia numa sintonia nunca ouvida. Sentia uma enorme vontade de tocá-la, mas tinha medo de que isso ocasionasse seu despertar, desse sonho que finalmente tinha se concretizado.

Luna abre os olhos. Sentia-se como se um caminhão tivesse passado sobre seu corpo. As lembranças da noite anterior ainda eram nítidas. Teve medo de abrir os olhos sem saber o que lhe esperava. Havia sido totalmente inconseqüente ao permitir ser dele, mas não se arrependia, havia sido incrível. Mas, as incertezas a cerca do acontecimento ainda dominavam sua mente. Sente-o olhando-a. O som da respiração dele era reconfortante. Lembrou-se das inúmeras vezes que a mesma a fez acalmar-se frente aos seus problemas.

Jesse: Hey. Bom dia!

Luna: Bom dia!

Jesse: E a dor muscular?

Luna: Ainda presente, mas nada com que não possa lidar.

Jesse: Mesinto culpado.

Luna: Hey. Somos adultos. E não me preocupo de sentir esse efeito colateral, depois que me fez ir aos céus três vezes ontem. Não sabia que era tão bom de cama assim!

Jesse: Hey baby! Tem muita coisa que não sabe sobre mim!

Jesse esboça uma fisionomia debochada. Fazendo-a bater em seu ombro. Ela ria enquanto ele fazia-lhe cócegas. Pelo visto as coisas continuavam bem entre os dois depois de terem sido amantes.

Olhavam-se com desejo ainda em suas pupilas. Luna põe uma das mãos em sua face fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Inclina-se e beija-lhe os lábios fazendo-o retribuir na mesma intensidade. O beijo que começa lento vai se tornando ardente e urgente. Jesse deita seu corpo sobre o dela, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam suas coxas. Afastando-se quando o ar foi necessário.

Jesse: Isso é um sonho? Por que se for não quero mais acordar!

Luna desce suas mãos sobre o peito dele, deslizando para dentro da calça do pijama e o toca fortemente fazendo-o gemer.

Jesse: OMG!!!

Luna: Acho que isso responde sua perguntar.

Jesse ri e a beija nos lábios.

Jesse: Eu te amo... Te amo tanto,Luna!

Luna fica olhando-o profundamente afastando as mãos da calça do pijama, Jesse vê nisso uma oportunidade de abrir seu coração e dizer tudo que sempre esteve preso em sua garganta todos esses anos.

Jesse: Sempre te amei. Te desejei. E isso foi crescendo durante os anos que vivemos juntos. Protegendo-nos. Quero tanto tê-la em meus braços eternamente. Tê-la como minha amante, minha esposa, mãe dos meus filhos.

O olhar que antes era de desejo foi substituído por outro que o jovem não sobe decifrar.

Jesse: Hey. Fala alguma coisa!

Luna: Sinceramente. Não sei o que dizer...

Jesse: Abro meu coração e...

Luna gentilmente tira seu corpo debaixo do dele...

Jesse: Luna!

Luna: Jess. Tenho que ir para NY. Tenho ensaio. Podemos conversar depois?

Jesse: Mas...

Luna: Só estou confusa. Preciso pensar.

Jesse: Ok. Só me responda uma coisa antes de ir.

Luna: Ok. Pode falar.

Jesse: Foi um erro pra você? Nós dois ontem?

Luna: Não. Claro que não.

Ela lhe da um selinho.

Luna: Vou tomar um banho. NosFalamos depois.

Ela pega uma camiseta dele que estava sobre uma poltrona e veste. Saindo pela porta. Jesse ainda permanece um tempo deitado olhando para o teto.

_Droga! Tinha que falar demais? Não quero acordar. Droga! Ela não pode simplesmente ignorar tudo que vivemos aqui ontem._

XXXX

Luna estava perdida em seus pensamentos enquanto comia uma torrada com queijo e bebia um pouco de café com leite. Já estava vestida. Precisava urgentemente sair de casa, de perto do Jesse, as palavras ditas por ele ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Era complicado. Tinha dado um passo nesse confuso relacionamento, mas as expectativas dele eram muito altas. Casar, filhos. Tinha medo de não dar certo e perder o único amigo de verdade que tinha. Sua vontade era de fugir dali.

À água escorria pelos seus fios de cabelo molhando um pouco a mesa. Estava tão perdida que nem escuta os passos próximos, e se assusta ao sentir as mãos da sua mãe em suas costas.

Luna: Nossa! Que susto mãe!

Cuddy: Bom dia! Anda fazendo alguma coisa errada pra ficar se assustando a toa?

Luna: Estava distraída.

Nesse instante escuta o som debochado da voz do seu pai.

House: Se não anda! O barulho que o diga!

Cuddy: House!!!

Luna se da conta que sua pequena "aventura" não passou despercebida.

House: Estou de mau humor. Sabe como é. Teve gente que não me deixou dormir.

Luna: Sorry!

Cuddy: Ela sente muito House. Já tivemos a idade deles.

House: Oh! Nem me lembre. Éramos...

Luna: Ok! Não quero imaginar isso na minha mente.

Cuddy: Já chega House. Ela entendeu o recado. Vamos tomar café.

Cuddy percebe a filha longe. House continuava com as piadinhas, mas a jovem nem respondia mais, como se não tivesse ali.

Não demora muito a escutarem os passos do Jesse entrando na cozinha.

Jesse: Bom dia!

Cuddy sente a filha ficar tensa.

House: Só se for pra você.

Cuddy: Liga não. Está de mau humor.

Jesse ri um pouco da cara de irritado que o House tenta esboçar. Luna se levanta.

Jesse: Hey. Já tomou café?

Luna: Sim.

Cuddy: Largou as torradas inteiras.

Luna: Estou sem fome.

Jesse: Senta ai. Precisa se alimentar bem. Vou fazer aquela vitamina que você tanto adora.

Luna: Não precisa. Já estou de saída. Vou pegar a carona deles senão perco o metrô das 8 am.

Jesse: Não seja por isso. Te levo. A estação fica do outro lado do hospital vai atrasá-los.

Luna: Não precisa. O House adora chegar atrasado!

House: Isso é verdade!

Jesse: Luna!!!!

Cuddy cutuca House para os dois deixarem os jovens a sós para conversarem.

Cuddy: Honey. Preciso de sua ajudar...

House: Ajuda?

Ele demora a entender. Então a médica o puxa para a sala.

Jesse: Luna. O que aconteceu? Ontem tivemos uma noite maravilhosa. E hoje simplesmente está tentando fugir de mim?

Luna: Não estou fugindo.

Jesse: Não? Simplesmente saiu correndo do meu quarto e agora aqui da cozinha quando cheguei. Foi um erro a noite passada?

Luna: Não. Já disse que não. Não me arrependo de ter transado com você.

Jesse: Transado? É isso que pensa que foi? Uma simples transa?

Luna: Não uma simples. A melhor que já tive isso com certeza.

Jesse: Não foi uma transa. Fizemos amor. É diferente!

Luna: Tenho que ir Jesse!

Jesse: Fala alguma coisa!

Luna: Já disse que foi uma transa maravilhosa. Me deixa ir.

Jesse: Não foi uma transa! Fizemos amor! Amor Luna!

Luna: Por que complicar as coisas? Deixa as coisas fluírem naturalmente. Preciso ir. Me deixa.

Jesse solta as mãos que estavam nos ombros da jovem e abaixa a cabeça, encontrava-se decepcionado, iludido. A jovem que tanto amava não o amava da mesma forma. Tinha sido tudo pra ela na noite anterior. Dado o melhor de si. Amado-a loucamente, mas para ela não passou de uma transa qualquer. Não sabia descrever o tamanho da desilusão que sentiu. Seu coração apaixonado doía.

Luna sai. Seus pais estavam em pé na sala. Pega a sacola que estava sobre o sofá.

Luna: Espero vocês no carro.

E sai. Cuddy olha para o amado com uma fisionomia de surpresa.

Cuddy: Não acredito no que acabei de ouvir.

House: Ela usou e agora literalmente esta jogando fora.

Cuddy: Coitado do Jesse!

House: Se envolveu com a garota errada.

Os dois pegam suas coisas, e também saem. Jesse permanece em pé na cozinha tentando acordar do seu maior pesadelo.

XXXX

Já estavam á alguns minutos na estrada rumo à estação, e o silêncio predominava no interior do carro, só o som da melodia transmitida pelo aparelho do som ecoava no ambiente.

Cuddy estava doida para puxar assunto com a filha, mas tinha medo que essa sua intromissão fosse vista com maus olhos pela jovem. Contudo, devia ao Jesse, tinha uma gratidão eterna pelo jovem e não podia deixar esse grande amor morrer na praia. Sabia que sua filha amava o jovem, mas que algo nela a impedia de seguir os caminhos do coração.

House dirigia, mas seus olhos estavam de olho na estrada e na fisionomia preocupada da mulher que amava e da sua "filha". Por mais que negasse sentia uma enorme pena do Jesse, no pouco tempo que convivia com o jovem havia simpatizado por ele. E sabia o quanto o mesmo devia está sofrendo pelas duras palavras da Luna. E uma coisa não podia negar a garota realmente era sua copia fiel. Por mais que sua fisionomia fosse o clone da Lisa, o gênio era idêntico ao seu.

Luna estava com a mente perdida. Sabia o quanto suas palavras deviam ter machucado ele, mas era melhor do que encarar o enorme problema. Não sabia qual era o seu real sentimento pelo Jesse. E não podia negar o real sentimento dele, e mais para frente acabar com a grande amizade dos dois. A melhor opção agora pra ela era fugir e tentar preservar a amizade dos dois. Isso era o mais importante.

Cuddy morde o lábio inferior e arrisca uma pequena conversa.

Cuddy: Filha...

Luna que olhava atentamente para a paisagem que passava rapidamente pela janela, vira-se encarando os olhos azuis da mãe.

Luna: Sim...

Cuddy respira fundo e continua...

Cuddy: Bem. Sei que não é da minha conta, mas sou sua mãe. E te amo muito. Então... O que aconteceu entre você e o Jesse ontem?

House continuava dirigindo e prestando bastante atenção no que ouvia...

Luna: O que vocês acham que ouviram.

Cuddy: Como?

House revira os olhos e se intromete...

House: Sexo!!!

Cuddy olha seriamente para o amado repreendendo-o apenas com o olhar. House bufa e volta a olhar para a estrada.

Cuddy: Eu sei que vocês fizeram sexo. Não é disso que estou falando...

Luna: É simples mãe. Sentimos uma atração, e colocamos para fora. Transamos. E o Jesse entendeu isso erradamente. Mas, vamos conversar e esclarecer isso. Assim como sempre fazemos.

Cuddy: É. Mas, não acha que foi dura demais com ele. As palavras machucam.

Luna: Somos diferentes. Não somos como vocês. Ok? Não se preocupem. É um problema nosso. Vamos resolver.

House revira os olhos. Cuddy também.

Cuddy: Certo. Não vou mais me intrometer nas suas coisas meu amor.

Luna: Desculpa. Não quis dizer isso. É que...

Cuddy: Está confusa. É eu sei. Só espero que não se arrependa dos seus atos.

House estaciona o carro. Haviam chegado à estação.

Luna: Ok. Tenho que ir.

Cuddy: Te pego às 20 horas.

Luna: Até mais.

Luna pega a sacola, da um beijo na mãe. E sai em direção a entrada principal da estação. Cuddy respira fundo e encara os olhos do amado.

House: Eu sei. Culpa dos meus genes.

Cuddy da uma gargalhada.

Cuddy: Só você para me fazer rir num momento como esse.

House se aproxima da amada e beija-lhe delicadamente nos lábios.

House: Relaxa honey. As pessoas aprendem com os erros. Aprendi com os meus.

Cuddy: É eu sei. Só espero que ela não sofra. Não vou suportar vê-la sofrendo. Mesmo sabendo que a culpa é dela.

House: Mães. Tem que deixá-la viver.

Cuddy: Ok. Até parece fácil. Homens! Melhor pisar nesse acelerador. Já estamos atrasados.

House: A culpa é da Luna. Essa garota precisa do seu próprio carro.

Cuddy da um grito assustando o médico.

House: Enlouqueceu mulher? Quem morreu?

Cuddy: Boa idéia!!! Vamos dar um carro a ela.

House: Carro? Vamos dar?

Cuddy: Claro. Somos os pais dela.

House: Pra queeu fui abrir essa boca? Lá se vai minhas economias.

Cuddy se aproxima e beija-lhe nos lábios com um enorme sorriso em sua face.

House: Tudo bem. Um carro. Sabe que isso vai sair bem caro para você?

Cuddy: É mesmo?

House da um tapinha de leve nas pernas da médica fazendo-a rir mais alto.

House: Com juros e correções. E vai pagar pessoalmente aqui para o papai.

Cuddy: Pervertido!

House: Pode comprar o carro!

EleLiga o carro eos dois seguem para o hospital.

XXXX

A tarde chegou sem muitos imprevistos. Cuddy estava concentrada na frente do seu computador fechando as despesas do mês as quais teria que apresentar na reunião do conselho dessa sexta-feira. Estava contente que finalmente havia equilibrado os gastos e poderia investir mais na compra de novos aparelhos e no treinamento de alguns profissionais. Sempre que podia financiava cursos novos para os médicos do hospital. Desde que assumiu a administração do Princeton- Plasboro que as contribuições haviam aumentado. Fazia questão de conversar pessoalmente com cada investidor, e mostrar sempre como o dinheiro deles estava sendo aplicado. E isso era gratificante.

Escuta batida na porta e vê uma figura tão querida, pede para ela entrar...

Cuddy: Professor Carter!

Prof. Carter: Se não é minha aluna mais brilhante!

Cuddy: Já falou isso tantas vezes que estou quase acreditando.

Prof. Carter: Mais é a pura verdade.

O Paul Carter fora professor da Cuddy em Michigan, e antigo administrador do hospital. Cuddy havia feito sua residência em outro hospital, indicação do próprio, e acompanhou o crescimento da médica de perto. Não demorou a chamá-la para trabalhar no "seu" hospital e no dia em que se aposentou não pensou duas vezes ao indicá-la a assumir seu posto. O Professor era membro permanente do conselho do hospital, e sempre fora o apoio que a médica precisava nas horas das decisões mais difíceis a cerca da administração do Princeton- Plasboro.

Cuddy: Senta-se. Só esperava vê-lo na sexta. Sentiu falta do trabalho árduo?

Prof. Carter: Já fiz minha parte querida. Estou muito bem curtindo minha aposentadoria. Mas, precisava conversar contigo antes da reunião do conselho. Já deve ter idéia do que possa ser.

Cuddy: "Eles" lhe mandaram para vim falar sobre minha filha com o House?

Prof. Carter: Ninguém me mandou Lisa. Vim por conta própria. Tenho um carinho enorme por ti menina. Sabe disso. Sempre desconfiei que algo de muito sério tinha acontecido entre você e o House naquela época em Michigan. Que não fora apenas um namorico de faculdade.

Cuddy: Engravidei, mas ele nunca soube disso. Fui obrigada pelos meus pais a colocar o bebê para adoção. Ela viveu todo esse tempo num orfanato, nunca me deixaram saber do seu paradeiro, até o destino trazê-la doente aqui para o hospital.

Prof. Carter: Era apenas uma menina assustada. Por isso sempre sentiu que quando alcançava seus obstáculos profissionais, a felicidade não era completa.

Cuddy: Metade do meu coração estava com minha filha. E a outra metade com o House. Vivi todos esses anos nem sei como.

Prof. Carter: É verdade que doou um dos seus rins para salvá-la?

Cuddy: Sim.

Prof. Carter: O Conselho está ciente de tudo isso. E a Davis marcou uma reunião a portas fechadas semana passada pra falar sobre essas coisas.

Cuddy: Ela nunca gostou de mim. Era de se esperar. Mas agir pelas costas? Isso é golpe baixo.

Prof. Carter: A Davis é uma velha chata. Nunca aceitou o fato de ter optado por ti e não por ela para ser a "chefa". Não engole o fato de você "mandar" nela. Só estava esperando um "vacilo" seu.

Cuddy: É eu sei. E o que o Conselho resolveu?

Prof. Carter: Sinto muito Lisa. Por isso vim te ver. Precisava lhe avisar pessoalmente para não ser pega de surpresa. Tentei outra opção, mas infelizmente.

Cuddy: Eu sei. Obrigado Professor.

Prof. Carter: Vão te dar um ultimato. Vai ter que optar ou seu emprego ou do House.

Cuddy: Eles não querem despedir eles mesmos o House. Sabe que os casos resolvidos por ele rendem muita propaganda positiva para o hospital. Não querem sujar as mãos. Querem que isso saia de mim. Idiotas. Querem que opte entre minha vida profissional e amorosa.

Prof. Carter: Sinto muito Lisa. Infelizmente vai ter que optar entre sua felicidade ou seu sucesso profissional, tudo aquilo que lutou durante anos para obter.

O Professor levanta-se e vai para trás da mesa onde a médica encontrava-se pálida. Sabia que algo ruim viria dessa reunião, mas era pior do que poderia imaginar. Abraça fortemente sua tão querida aluna.

Prof. Carter: Qualquer que seja sua decisão. Saiba que terá todo o meu apoio.

Cuddy: Obrigada. Isso significa muito pra mim.

Prof. Carter: Bem Lisa. Nos Vemos sexta. Força. Tenho que ir agora.

Cuddy: Foi muito importante pra mim ter vindo me contar isso pessoalmente.

Cuddy da mais um abraço no professor. E nem o ve sair pela porta. Encontrava-se anestesiada depois dessa noticia. Quando as coisas pareciam ir bem. Primeiro a situação Jesse e Luna, e agora ter que optar entre seu emprego e o House. Não queria ser a responsável pela demissão dele. Sabia que por mais que o mesmo negasse firmemente, esse gesto o machucaria profundamente. É tirada dos pensamentos pela voz dele.

House: Professor Carter?

Cuddy: Como?

House: Acabo de me bater com ele quando vinha pra cá. Ele veio te ver?

Cuddy: Sim.

Ela levanta indo na direção dele.

House: Esse velhote me odeia. Desde que roubei o gabarito da prova final dele, e vendi para quase todos do curso.

Cuddy: House?! Foi você? Ele nunca descobriu quem tinha feito isso.

House: Ele não sabe? Ufa! Achei que essa implicância dele comigo, vinha desse fato.

Cuddy: Não. Acho que é por causa de mim.

House: Ah claro. Fui embora e machuquei o coração da aluna querida dele. Isso é tão gay.

Cuddy: Bobo!

House lhe entrega um enorme copo de café. Os olhos da médica brilham.

House: O bobo aqui lhe trouxe um café daquela cafeteria do Campus que tanto gosta.

Cuddy: Com creme extra e adoçante?

House: Bastante creme...

Cuddy pega o copo e dar um enorme gole.

Cuddy: Era tudo que precisava.

House: O velhote veio lhe avisar sobre a reunião do conselho?

Cuddy: Foi.

House: As coisas estão ruins?

Cuddy: Um pouco, mas nada que você precise se preocupar.

House se aproxima abraçando a médica.

House: Tudo que diz respeito a você me interessa. Mas, se não quiser me contar vou entender.

Cuddy põe o copo de café sobre a mesa. E encara os olhos do amado.

Cuddy: Vou te contar porque não quero segredos entre nós. Bem. Vou ter que optar entre meu emprego ou te despedir.

House: É simples. Problema resolvido. Pode me despedir!

Cuddy: Não fale isso nem brincando. Não posso te despedir. É errado. É um excelente médico, se bem que egocêntrico demais, mas salva vidas. Muitas vidas. Por mais que não acredite, não te contratei por se esse pedaço de mau caminho.

House: Sou um pedaço de mau caminho?

Cuddy: Falando sério. Vou encontrar uma saída. Nada de carta de demissão por sua parte. Ou fazer algo estúpido para que possa lhe despedir. Estou te pedindo para confiar em mim.

House revira os olhos e bufa.

Cuddy: Confia em mim?

House: Está bem. Vou deixar que resolva esse impasse do seu jeito. Mas, se esses velhotes te machucarem de alguma forma. Mando-os para o cemitério mais próximo.

Cuddy: Não precisa exagerar. Mas, se quiser matar a vaca da doutora Davis. Não vou me impor. Matador de velhinhas!

House: Sabia que isso tinha dedo dessa manequim de defunto.

Cuddy começa a rir.

Cuddy: Só você para alegrar meu dia depois desses contratempos.

House: O papai aqui é o remédio para seus males.

Cuddy pega novamente o copo de café e volta para sua cadeira.

Cuddy: Melhor ir. Em casa conversamos. Não quero dar motivos para essa manequim de defunto.

House: Gostou do apelido! À noite acalmo esses males. Vou te encher de "carinhos".

Cuddy: Tchau House! Antes que perca a cabeça.

House sai rindo. Deixando a médica a pensar no seu grande dilema.

**Continua**

**N/A: **Agradecimento em especial a Aline minha mais nova Beta. Obrigada pelos toques e correções.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitulo 42**

Noite fria em Princeton. Cuddy dirigia o carro pensativa. House mexia constantemente no rádio na tentativa de encontrar alguma música que julgava ser digna para seus preciosos tímpanos. Enquanto sua filha observava as inúmeras árvores que passavam rapidamente pela janela.

A médica dividia sua atenção entre a estrada a sua frente e olhar as feições da sua filha através do retrovisor.

Cuddy: Filha?

Luna: Sim?

Cuddy: Como foi o ensaio?

Luna: Bom.

Cuddy: Bom?

Luna: Conheci meu "parceiro" de dança hoje, e o dia foi apenas para entrosamento do elenco. Nada muito especial.

Cuddy: Nossa! Que bom que está adorando!!!

House percebeu o sarcasmo no tom da amada e ri silenciosamente. Luna também percebe o sarcasmo nas palavras da mãe.

Luna: A convivência com o House está lhe fazendo bem. Está até falando como ele.

Cuddy olha para o amado que agora já ria abertamente, vira rapidamente encarando a face espantada da filha.

Cuddy: OMG! Bem que me avisaram que isso era contagioso!

Todos agora começam a rir.

Cuddy: Desculpa meu amor. É que estou com uns problemas no hospital não queria descontar em você.

Luna: Tudo bem. Também fui rude na minha fala. É que passei o dia todo preocupada com o Jesse! Ele não atendeu os meus telefonemas.

House que estava perdido nos pensamentos ao escutar a Cuddy falando sobre os problemas no hospital, respira fundo e resolve participar da conversa de "família".

House: Claro! Depois da decepção!

Cuddy repreende o amado.

Cuddy: House!

Luna: Ele tem razão. Agi errado com o Jesse.

House olha espantado para a filha.

House: Tenho razão? Essa é nova!

Luna: Não é um babaca completo. Apenas 99% babaca.

House bufa.

House: Lembre-se que tem genes meus, garota!

Luna: Oh! Acha que não sei? São culpas deles, eu ter sido tão grossa com meu melhor amigo.

House: Ótimo. A culpa agora é dos meus pobres genes!

Os dois continuam esse joguinho de bate e volta. Cuddy ficava maravilhada. Sabia que esse jogo de acusações era uma forma dos dois interagirem. E era tão bom estar em família. É por mais que os dois nunca demonstrassem isso abertamente. Eram pai e filha. E as duas coisas mais importantes da sua vida. Esperou tantos anos para finalmente tê-los ao seu lado. Essa interação era muito melhor do que seus mais maravilhosos sonhos.

Estaciona o carro na frente da garagem.

Cuddy: Crianças! Chegamos!

Os dois bufam fazendo a médica rir um pouco. E saem em direção a casa. Ao entrarem se espantam ao encontrar algumas malas e o Jesse sentado numa poltrona próximo as mesmas.

Luna: Hey! Jess! Tentei falar contigo, mas só dava na caixa postal!

Jesse: Eu sei. Não quis atendê-las. Estava pensando. Não quis ser interrompido.

Luna: Ei! Desculpa pela forma que te tratei pela manhã. Não era minha intenção te machucar.

Jesse: Não era sua intenção, mas machucou. E venho me machucando há algum tempo.

Luna: Por que as malas?

Jesse: Estou indo embora.

Luna: Não acredito que vai agir como criança. Fala sério. Não é o fim do mundo.

Jesse: Nunca quis morar aqui com seus pais. Aceitei por você. Por que me pediu. Mas, não da mais. O melhor para nós é ficarmos um tempo longe um do outro.

Luna: Jess! Toda essa confusão por que fizemos sexo?

Jesse: O problema é considerar tudo que vivenciamos ontem de simplesmente sexo!

Cuddy e House observavam toda a discussão em pé, próximos à porta.

Luna: Jess! Não confunda as coisas!

Jesse: Eu te amo Luna. E não consigo mais esconder isso. Não sei o que você sente por mim. Mas, ontem à noite te amei como nunca amei ninguém. Não foi simplesmente sexo, por que não merece apenas isso. Merece alguém que lhe ame com toda a alma. Como te amo. Não chame de simplesmente sexo!

Luna: Sinto muito. A última coisa que quero no mundo é te machucar. É importante pra mim. Muito. Sabe disso...

Jesse: Mais isso não é suficiente. Foi, mas depois que lhe tive nos meus braços não posso ignorar mais meus sentimentos.

Luna: Não vai embora. Prometeu que nunca ia me deixar.

Jesse: Não vou te deixar. Apenas me afastar um pouco para que possamos voltar a ser apenas aquele casal de amigos. É muito importante pra mim. E sinceramente quero com todas minhas forças te esquecer como mulher e te ver como minha amiga. Minha melhor amiga, do jeito que deseja.

Luna: Pra onde vai?

Jesse: O Dan me deixou usar seu sofá por um tempo até arrumar algum lugar que possa pagar.

Luna: Um sofá? Jess! Por favor, não vá.

Jesse: Não posso. É doloroso demais ficar aqui.

Os olhos da Cuddy se enchiam de lágrimas. E a intensidade das mesmas aumenta quando escuta a voz do seu amado.

House: Garoto! Tenho um apartamento vazio, e estava mesmo pensando em colocá-lo para alugar.

House joga a chave em direção ao jovem que segura em suas mãos.

House: É todo seu. Pode ficar por quanto tempo precisar.

Cuddy e Luna olhavam abismadas para o médico sem acreditar no gesto dele.

Jesse: Não tenho como pagar o aluguel. Obrigado mesmo assim.

House: Hey! Cuidou da Luna todo esse tempo. É o mínimo que podemos fazer para lhe agradecer.

Cuddy que estava atônica finalmente pronuncia algumas palavras.

Cuddy: Aceite Jesse! Por favor!

O jovem olha para a amiga, a mulher que tanto amava os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Era doloroso vê-la sofrendo. Mas, pela primeira vez na vida iria pensar nele em primeiro lugar. E precisava se afastar para poder voltar a vê-la sem se controlar para não pular em seus braços e enchê-la de beijos. Sem o som rouco da sua voz após atingir um orgasmo ecoando em seu ouvido. Sem toda vez que fechar os olhos ver a imagem dela nua em sua frente.

Jesse: Ok. Mas, é só por um tempo.

House: Fez a escolha certa.

Luna pula nos braços do amigo e o abraça fortemente. Jesse no inicio se segura mais acaba abraçando-a com a mesma intensidade. Cessam o abraço e com as mãos afasta os fios de cabelo que se encontravam grudados em sua face devido às lágrimas que ainda caiam intensamente.

Jesse: Hey! Isso não é uma despedida. É apenas um até logo. Podemos almoçar, jantar, sair juntos. Não é um adeus.

Luna: Nunca nos separamos desde que éramos pequenos. Não vou suportar.

Jesse: Hey. Tem seus pais. Tem seu emprego dos sonhos. Ainda tem seu amigo aqui. Só não vamos morar debaixo do mesmo teto. Não fica assim.

Luna: Se é sua decisão. Vou aceitar. Sei que a culpa disso tudo é minha.

Jesse: Não é sua culpa. Sempre deixou claro o que sentia. Não se culpe. Bem. Tenho que ir. Ok?

Luna: Certo. Te amo Jess. Sabe disso né?

Jesse: Claro que sei.

Trocam mais um abraço forte. E Jesse deposita um beijo suave na testa da amiga. Pega as malas, e ao se aproximar da Cuddy, abraça a médica fortemente.

Jesse: Obrigado por tudo. Cuide bem dela.

Cuddy: Não precisa agradecer. Gosto muito de você, garoto. Ela vai ficar bem.

House da um tapinha nas costas do jovem e o ajuda com as malas até o carro, não precisava explicar onde ficava o apartamento, pois o jovem na época da vinda dos pais do médico havia ido lá buscá-lo em uma manhã.

Cuddy observava a cena da porta de casa. Sentia um aperto no coração. Sabia que sua preciosa filha estava deixando a felicidade escapar entre os dedos. Mas, era jovem e tinha que aprender com seus erros, assim como ela tinha aprendido com os seus. Só lhe restava como mãe ficar próxima para poder recolher os cacos pelo caminho doloroso da vida. Vira-se para poder consolar Luna, mas a mesma não estava mais na sala. Procura-a nos quartos, banheiros, cozinha, e ao encontrar a porta da mesma entreaberta a encontra no seu belíssimo jardim.

Luna estava sentada no penúltimo degrau da escada que dava para o jardim da médica, o mesmo era um dos mais bonitos do condomínio em que vivia, fora produzido pelo jovem Jesse, e a vizinhança já havia contratado os serviços da "empresa" do garoto para embelezar os jardins da área. A cabeça estava repousada entre as mãos, as quais estavam apoiadas em seus joelhos, as lágrimas caiam sem controle.

Cuddy se aproxima da filha e pousa a mão em seu ombro chamando-a sua atenção.

Luna: Sou uma pessoa terrível?

Cuddy senta-se ao lado dela.

Cuddy: Claro que não.

Luna: Machuquei tanto o meu melhor amigo. E o perdi. Todo o tempo tentei fugir dessa atração que sentíamos porque sabia que o resultado seria cruel. Por que me deixei levar?

Cuddy: É jovem. Hormônios a flor da pele. Até acho que demoraram demais para terminarem na cama.

Luna: O pior é que tento condenar a nossa "transa" mas não consigo. Por mais que a conseqüência tenha sido essa, foi maravilhosa.

Cuddy: Maravilhosa! Hum. Bem. Já imaginava devido aos "sons".

Luna: Desculpa por isso.

Cuddy: Hey. Já disse que não deve desculpas por isso.

Luna: Já estive com outros homens. E tive sexos ótimos. Oh! Mas, a noite passada foi diferente...

Cuddy: Diferente?

Luna: É. Nossa! Ele me levou ao "paraíso" três vezes em uma única transa! Magnífico!

Cuddy: 3 orgasmos?! OMG! Realmente magnífico!

Luna: Por que ele tinha que complicar as coisas?

Cuddy: Filha. O Jesse te ama. E como ama. Só de ver o modo como ele te olha, e cuidou de você todo esse tempo dar para perceber. Ele está machucado.

Luna: Também o amo. Mas, de uma forma diferente.

Cuddy: Tem certeza? Você mesma disse que sentiu algo diferente na noite passada. Não está se enganando? Enganando seu coração?

Luna: Sinceramente? Não sei. Simplesmente não sei. É tudo muito confuso pra mim!

Cuddy: Filha. Você já amou?

Luna: Como assim?

Cuddy: Já amou alguém de verdade? Daquele modo avassalador? Daquela forma de passar o dia todo só pensando nele? E não ver a hora de escutar sua voz, e quando a escuta seu coração dispara, e sente-o querendo sair pela boca?Suas mãos ficam frias, suadas? Suas pernas bambeiam? E quando esta ao seu lado sente seu mundo completo? Como se nada mais faltasse para completar sua vida?

Luna fica quieta.

Cuddy: Quando sentir isso minha filha. Terá suas perguntas todas respondidas. E pode ter certeza. É amor de verdade.

Luna: Sabe. No dia em que vi o Jesse pela primeira vez senti como se minha vida não fosse finalmente tão ruim assim.

Cuddy: Como assim?

Luna: Tinha 7 anos, e voltava mais uma vez de uma casa de família. Tinham me devolvido devido ao meu temperamento agressivo. Por mais que tivesse vivido no orfanato todo aquele tempo não tinha amigos. As crianças são cruéis. Põem cruéis. Vivíamos em pé de guerra umas com as outras. Naquela tarde, quando me dirigi ao pátio vi um grupo de crianças maiores batendo em um menino para tomar seu lanche. O menino estava no chão, e os garotos maiores o chutavam. Aproximei-me, e pela minha fama eles me respeitavam, acabei salvando aquele menino das pancadas e salvando lógico seu lanche. Era o Jesse. Ela sorriu pra mim. Ninguém nunca havia sorrido pra mim. A partir desse dia nunca mais nos separamos. Mesmo quando ele completou 18 anos primeiro e teve que deixar o orfanato, vinha me visitar todos os dias, e assim que completei os meus 18 formos morar juntos.

Cuddy: A amizade de vocês é mesmo especial. Entendo porque ele teve que se afastar. Essa relação é mais importante pra ele do que o amor que sente por você.

Luna continuava a derramar lágrimas.

Cuddy: Honey. Vamos sair desse sereno. Tomar um bom banho, jantarmos, e que tal mais um bate papo mãe e filha depois?

Luna: Combinado. Gosto de conversar contigo.

Cuddy: Acho que pode passar anos, e mesmo assim vou sentir que o tempo que tenho contigo é pouco para conseguir sufocar a saudade que senti durante todos esses anos.

Luna passa as mãos em torno do pescoço da mãe e abraça-a fortemente e sussurra:

Luna: Te amo mãe. Sempre te amei!

XXXX

O jantar transcorre bem. Cuddy havia preparado uma macarronada num tempo recorde. E todos se deliciavam em silêncio. Evitando tocar nos assuntos que tanto mexiam com a cabeça de ambos. Mas, os pensamentos estavam longe distantes daquela mesa, daquela casa.

Luna ajudou a mãe a lavar a louça enquanto conversavam sobre a época dela no orfanato, e continuaram o bate papo no quarto da jovem durante um bom tempo. A jovem contou todos as travessuras, momentos difíceis que enfrentou juntamente com o Jesse tentando dessa forma acalmar as dores que apertavam seu peito.

A jovem adormece no colo da sua mãe enquanto recebia um delicioso cafuné. Mesmo depois da filha ter adormecido. Cuddy continua a sessão de carinho. Perdida nos seus próprios pensamentos. Estava vivenciando um momento especial em sua vida. Ela e Luna nunca foram tão próximas. Nem havia mais sombras daquela angustia de terem sido separadas ao nascer. Parecia que estavam juntas há anos Se amavam como se nunca tivessem tido seus corações despedaçados. Fora isso, seu relacionamento com o House ia muito bem. A paixão e o amor que sentiam eram cada segundo mais forte. E justo agora tinha uma dolorosa e importante decisão a tomar. Já tinha se decidido por qual parte optar, mas mesmo assim era altamente doloroso.

Deita a filha suavemente, a cobre com um lençol quente. E vai até seu quarto onde House assistia algo na televisão.

Cuddy: Ainda acordado?

House: Estava te esperando. Demorou hein!!

Cuddy: Estava consolando nossa filha.

House: E ela como esta?

Cuddy: Levando.

Cuddy entra no banheiro e veste uma das suas camisolas, e retorna ao quarto onde senta-se na poltrona e começa a passar seus inúmeros cremes enquanto continuava a conversar com o House.

Cuddy: Me surpreendeu hoje!

House: Sempre te surpreendo meu amor!

Cuddy: Estou falando sério. Foi nobre da sua parte oferecer seu apartamento ao Jesse.

House: Posso ser um insensível, mas não podia deixar o garoto na rua da amargura.

Cuddy: Encheu meu coração de alegria!

House: Bem. Estava esperando ganhar alguma "recompensa" por isso!

Cuddy: Pervertido. Só pensa nisso!

House: Prefiro ser o que faz sexo nessa casa do que o que escuta!

Cuddy: Falando nisso. A Luna me disse algo hoje que me fez crer que logo vai estar correndo atrás do Jesse para consertar esse mal entendido todo.

House: O que ela disse?

Cuddy: Que o sexo deles de ontem foi diferente!

House: Diferente? Que tipo de perversão esses dois estavam fazendo debaixo desse teto?!

Cuddy: Não é nada disso. Seu bobo! Diferente em relação ao que sentiu em relação às outras transas que já teve.

House: O garoto é tão bom assim?!

Cuddy: Ela teve três orgasmos!

House: Três?!

Cuddy: Nunca tive três orgasmos numa única transa!

House bufa, Cuddy cai numa gargalhada.

House: Não seja por isso, baby, vem cá que o papai aqui vai te proporcionar isso!

Cuddy continua rindo...

House: Não acredita? Vem cá que te mostro!

Cuddy: Nem quando éramos jovens, honey!

House: Assim ofende meu amiguinho aqui!

Cuddy continua rindo. House se aproxima da poltrona jogando todos os cremes bem longe.

House: Diga que dúvida!

Cuddy: Estou cansada, honey...

House: Esta fugindo... Hum... Medrosa!

Cuddy: Medrosa?!

House: É!

Cuddy: Vamos ver quem é o medroso agora! DÚVIDO!

House num movimento carrega a médica e sem qualquer dificuldade a coloca deitada na cama deles. E em poucos segundos, a camisola da mesma foi reduzida a tecidos rasgados caídos ao chão.

Cuddy: É nova!

House: Era!

Com as mãos apressadas e firmes já acariciava seus fartos seios e seus olhos azuis encaravam os delas. Inclina seu corpo de modo a conseguir aproximar bem seus lábios do ouvido dela, e sussurra:

House: Prepare-se Honey, vamos estabelecer um novo recorde nessa casa!

Cuddy: Hum. Só acredito vendo, melhor sentindo...

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa sente os dedos ágeis dele contra seu centro encontrando-o úmido já a espera dos seus carinhos, não demora a começar a sentir aquele formigamento já tão familiar enquanto se deliciar em seus lábios grossos e saborosos.

Protesta em vão quando os mesmos se afastam dos seus lábios, mas cessa quando sente a língua fria e tão habilidosa dele contra seu centro úmido levando-a quase ao ponto alto em um único toque.

Os beijos, chupões, e a língua ágil dele em poucos segundos a levam a um mar de sensações tão desejadas, fazendo seu corpo transpirar, e arquear fortemente, e seus lábios não conseguem conter seu alto e profundo gemido que anuncia seu primeiro orgasmo da noite.

House se afasta do seu centro e volta à posição inicial encarando os olhos azuis dela repletos de desejo. Passa a língua de maneira sensual sobre os lábios sugando o "liquido" precioso que ainda restava sobre os mesmos. Inclina seu corpo e sussurra de maneira sensual em seu ouvido.

House: Cuidado para não perder a conta.

**N/A: Agradecimento em especial a minha Beta Aline**


End file.
